The Warrior Of the Mist
by beast keeper 9
Summary: He was found alone untill he was saved and raised to be a warrior. NaruxHina but not untill the Shippuden and though if I do They will be some Sasuke bashing for the simple reason it is hard to make him nice sorry.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hey every one I'm back and this time with a vengeance.

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this fanfic, but my created characters they abilities and Jutsu and that is about all I own "Goes to corner and starts crying"

Writing: _Italic: _thought, **Bold:** Bijuu or summoning speaking.____________________________________________________________________

Team 7 was currently walking towards the academy for the chunin exams. When they saw someone they didn't recognize. He had spiky white hair that went to his shoulders with some bangs over his eyes. He was a little taller than Sasuke, and he had the greenest eyes that seemed to draw you right into them. He was wearing a long black and white sleeveless coat with the yin-yang symbol on the back, regular ninja sandals, black pants, and a white t-shirt. He had a nodachi with a black hilt and a square crossguard strapped to his side.

His headband was from mist and it was strapped to his left shoulder. He was looking around for something when his eyes fell on Naruto. He then smiled a big half smile and began to walk towards team 7. Naruto stiffened in surprise when both his and the kids where almost nose to nose. Sasuke and Sakura looked at the newcomer in confusion. He began to look at Naruto like a buyer would examine a piece of merchandise before he made a purchase. Naruto was the first to speak up.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked with a confused look on his face.

The boy was currently looking at Naruto's arm when naruto spoke up. He looked away from what ever it is he was doing and looked directly at naruto never losing his smile.

"Well, I'm currently looking at someone who is going to be an excellent opponent to fight." The kid said with a tone that suggested that it was the most obvious thing in the world.

As soon those words left his mouth there was three different reactions. Naruto put his behind his head and smiled his fox like smile. Sasuke looked at him with a strange look in his eyes. Sakura on the other hand had a more verbal approach.

"Naruto a good opponent," Sakura said trying to suppress a laugh. 'He may be a good fighter, but Sasuke could beat him."

"Oh, I beg to differ," the boy said his smile still on his lips. "There are many kinds of strengths and I would have to say that out of the two of them Naruto's strength is the strongest.

His accusation was said as if it was a purely a simple answer to a difficult problem. Then Naruto realized that he did not know the boy's name.

"What is your name?" Naruto asked with his fox smile still plastered to his face.

The kid's smile disappeared in an instance and was replaced with a hand over his face.

That's right I never told you did I," he said in a moan. He took his hand away from his face was once again smiling. He stretched his arm forward in a hand shake gesture.

"My name is Teikiatsu Arashi it is nice to meet you," Arashi said with a happy tone in his voice.

"Uzumaki Naruto," Naruto said gripping the offered hand.

They both let go of the other ones hand. That is when Sasuke decided to make his presence known.

"What are you doing don't you know who-," Sasuke said, but was interrupted.

"You are Sasuke Uchiha the last of your clan," Arashi said in a deadpan voice. "Look it is not that I don't see potential in you being a good opponent. Its just that you are not as special has Naruto is."

Arashi then turned his back on a very angry Sasuke.

"_He talks like I'm nothing_," thought Sasuke with venom in his ever word. "_I'm an Uchiha the elite of konoha I will show him what happens when you disrespect an Uchiha_."

Both Naruto and Sakura knew Sasuke was pissed of at the mist nin, but before anyone could do anything about it Arashi spoke up.

"Anyway it was nice to meet you all," Arashi said with enthusiasm in his voice. "But I have to go find my team before the exam starts. I hope I see you in the finals naruto. I cannot wait to fight you."

Arashi said this with anticipation in his eyes.

"You will see me and my team there all right I'm just worried about your team," Naruto said with amusement in his voice.

Arashi laughed a little before he said his goodbyes to the team and walked off. All of a Naruto was filled with this rush of excitement he grinned so wide it looked like his face was about to split in half.

Both Naruto and Arashi had the same thought "_This is going to be fun_."

* * *

Japanese Translation:

Arashi: Storm or Tempest

Teikiatsu: Cyclone

Uzumaki: Whirlpool

Naruto: Maelstorm or Fishcakes

Sakura: Cherry Blossom

Uchiha: Paper Fan

Sasuke: (?)


	2. Chapter 2: Path of the Cyclone

Authors note: Hope you all have a wonderful Holidays and a happy New Years

Declaimer: I own nothing in this fanfic, but my created characters they abilities and Jutsu and that is about all I own "Goes to corner and starts crying"

Writing: _Italic: _thought, **Bold:** Bijuu or summoning speaking___________________________

Sasuke was still fuming over how he was dismissed by that mist nin and how he was beaten up by another ninja named Rock Lee. Team 7 was in a room filled with including the other rookies all waiting for the chunin exams. Sasuke was deep in thought while at the same time trying to ignore Sakura yelling at Ino telling her to get off him. Hinata was looking at Naruto with a deep blush on her face.

Chouji was eating a bag of chips and his friend Shikamaru was thinking about all the things that was troublesome about the exams. Neji showed no emotion on his face while his teammate tenten was looking at all the different ninja and Lee was going on about the flames of youth. Kiba was talking with his dog Akamaru and Shino was looking at a bug on his hand. Soon though all of the Genins started to argue and insult one another, besides Hinata who was trying to restore peace between the groups. Soon a sliver haired ninja approached them who looked to be in his mid teens.

"You know you might want to settle down a bit. This is the Chunin Exams not a playground," the sliver haired leaf nin said.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked

"My name's Kabuto. Let me guess you are all fresh out of the academy aren't you? You're all wet behind the ears and really think you know everything don't you?"

This earned a few glares from some of the Rookies.

Kabuto smiled at them. "Hey, no need to get upset with me. I'm actually trying to do you all a favor. A lot of these candidates are wound up very tight and the last thing they need is to listen to bunch of fresh out of the academy graduates carrying on. Take it from someone who has been here before, you don't want to start on getting on people's nerves."

"How many times have you been here Kabuto?" Sakura asked.

"This is my Fourth year participating here." Kabuto said with a smile.

This resulted in most of the Genin to think on how difficult the exams have to be. One of the people who was unaffected by what Kabuto said was Sasuke who looked at Kabuto with more interest.

"I'll bet you know a few things about these exams then." Sasuke said

Kabuto nodded "You might say that."

Sasuke gave him a smirk "Care to help some fellow leaf nin out then."

Kabuto chuckled "All right I'll take pity on you poor babies." He pulled out a stack of cards. "These are my shinobi skill cards. They're where I've placed all the information I've gathered over the past four years. They also cannot be revealed without my personal chakra." He set one card down and put a finger on top of it. The card spun about for a bit and then revealed information about the number of teams from each village participating.

Sasuke looked at the card with mild interest. "Do you have dossier cards for individual applicants?"

Kabuto nodded. "Certainly, though my collection is far from complete."

"Show me whatever you have on rock lee from this village and garra from Sunagakure."

Kabuto shuffled though his cards. "You know their names and villages? That makes it to easy." He pulled two cards from his deck.

Kabuto placed one of the cards on the floor and touched it with his finger. It spun for a bit then it stopped revealing its information. "First we have Rock Lee. Let's see now, he has completed 20 D-rank and 11 C-rank missions. His sensei is Might Guy and his teammates are Neji Hyuga and Tenten. This is also his first trip to the exams. He has some significant ability in taijutsu, but he seems to have nothing on ninjutsu or genjutsu."

Sasuke was disappointed that it didn't have anything useful, but didn't let it show.

Kabuto placed the other card down. "Next we have Garra of the desert. He has done 8 C-rank and 1 B-rank and according to this he has returned from all of his missions unharmed."

That received looks of shock from everyone around Kabuto, but before any one could say anything about this piece of information the door behind them opened and in walked Arashi and his teammates.

The other boy had a blue and red painted body armor with a double sided trident on his back. He had blue hair and blue eyes he had a medium build. The girl had a medical pack on her side she had blond hair and brown eyes and was around the same size has Arashi.

Naruto and Arashi looked at each other. Then they both looked away with smiles as if they said all that needed to be said form that look. Naruto walked up to Kabuto as he started to put up the shinobi skill cards.

"Hey Kabuto," Naruto said.

Kabuto stopped what he was doing and looked at Naruto.

"Could you look up one more person?" asked Naruto

"Why, sure I can," Kabuto said with a smile on his face. "Just tell me his name and village and I'll see what I have."

Naruto thought about it for a moment and then spoke. "His name is Arashi Teikiatsu and he is from Kirgakure."

Kabuto began to look though his cards and then pulled one of them out. "Well, Arashi has completed 11 D-rank, 2 C-rank, and 1 B-rank," Kabuto said. "He is skilled in kenjutsu and I don't have anything over his ninjutsu or genjutsu. His sensei is Unabara and his teammates are taifuu and Nami."

Before Naruto could respond to this information there was an explosion of smoke that apperered in the front of the room. When the smoke cleared there was a man in the middle of it. He resembled a big bear with a trench coat on with a bandana over his head with several visible scars on his face.

"Listen up my name is Ibiki Morino," Ibiki said with almost a growl in his voice. "I'm your first proctor now follow me for the first half of the exams."

Then one by one the students where lead to a classroom where the chunin exams would begin.

* * *

Well he it is the second chapter well I hope you enjoy it and hope you have a happy holidays. Oh one more thing If you know how to say typhoon in Japanese I will be most happy and I will give you a plate of cookies and if you can give me any ideas on Arashi's sensei's name I'll give you more cookies.

Oh, One more thing I did intended this to be longer but I ran out of time.

Anyway have a some happy Holidays

Thanks KK the Prophet for typhoon in japanese and their sensei's name

Taifuu - Typhoon

Unabara - Sea

Nami - wave


	3. Chapter 3: The Storm's Rage

Authors note: Hope you all have a wonderful Holidays and a happy New Years

Declaimer: I own nothing in this fanfic, but my created characters they abilities and Jutsu and that is about all I own "Goes to corner and starts crying"

Writing: _Italic: _thought, **Bold:** Bijuu or summoning speaking______________________

"You all pass," Ibiki said with a proud smile on his face.

After the words left his mouth everyone was stunned completely. Almost everyone had their mouths open and looked like a bunch a beached fish.

Sakura was the first to recover from this news "Hey, wait what about the tenth question?" She asked.

Ibiki laughed a laugh that echoed of the walls and ceiling. He went on to explain that the first nine question where all too hard for a Genin to answer correctly. That it was to test everyone's information gathering skills. The tenth question was the take or no take question (sorry it's been a while since I watched that episode so I forgot what he really said about the tenth question).

After that Naruto still standing up started to say that he new it all along while everyone else just sweet dropped knowing that naruto had no idea what was going on.

"_Naruto_," Ibiki thought "_He's a funny one alright._"

Just then the window next to Ibiki shattered and a flag with the name Anko Mitarashi flew across the room tied to kunai and embedded itself on the opposite side of the room obscuring Ibiki from the rest of the class. A woman then appeared in front of the flag she had light brown pupil-less eyes with a lavender hair done in a short spiky, somewhat, spiky ponytail. She had a tan trench coat on with a layer of fishnet that stretches from her neck down to her thighs and had a dark orange shirt on over the fishnet.

"Listen up I'm your second proctor Anko Mitarashi," She said with her hand in the air and a smile showing off all her teeth.

She was greeted with complete silence.

"_This is our next proctor_," Sakura thought while she sweet dropped. "_She is even worse than Naruto_."

Ibiki peeked out from behind the flag and looked at Anko with an annoyed look. "You're early again."

Anko just looked at the students with those white anime style eyes and sweet dropped.

"Hey, Ibiki what gives you passed most of the students participating," Anko said "Are you losing your touch."

"Maybe we have a better stack of students this year," Ibiki said with his eyes close.

Anko looked thoughtful for a moment "While after I'm done with them their numbers will be cut in half."

After that statement everyone began to worry about the next proportion of the exams, but before anything could be done she told them all to follow her for the next half of the exam and disappeared though the same window she broke moments ago.

XXX

Ibiki was currently picking up the test papers when he came across Naruto's. His grip on the test papers grew when he looked at the blank paper.

"Naruto Uzumaki," He said to no one in particular. "You are a funny one alright."

XXX

Everyone was currently looking at the huge forest with a metal fence around. Everyone got chills down they respective spines.

Naruto said the one question that was on everyone's mind. "What is this place?" He asked

Anko looked at everyone and said "This is the 44th Battle Training Zone," She said with a creepy smile on her lips. "Also known as the Forest of Death"

"Listen up," She yelled so everyone could hear. "Each team will go to those Jounin seating over there and you will receive a scroll. One is the Heaven's scroll and the other is the Earth's scroll. When you enter the forest you are to try and get the opposite scroll that you have got it!"

After this everyone nodded they head in agreement.

"Oh, one more thing," She said "Try not to get yourself killed."

When she was done most of the genin there stole a fearful glance at the looming forest, except for a few there those being Arashi, Sasuke, Neji, Naruto, and a few others. Arashi looked at the forest with a feral smile and look in his eyes. Neji was just stood completely indifferent to everything. Both Naruto and Sasuke looked at the forest with determination in their eyes.

After picking up their respective scrolls everyone went to a different gate and waited for tit to open. Right before they opened Naruto stole glance at Arashi and he saw he was looking at him. Arashi mouthed a quick _good luck_ to naruto and naruto did the same thing. That is when the gates opened and the teams went inside to begin the second part of the test.

XXX

Arashi and his team were running across the treetops when kunai flew at them. All three of them dropped to the forest floor when three new people appeared in front of Arashi's Team. They had headbands that had like a waterfall scrapped on it signaling them to be from Takigakure.

"Give us your scroll and we will not have to hurt you," The biggest of the three said with pride in his voice. Hs teammates nodded their heads in agreement.

Taifuu decided to speak to this arrogant ninja.

"You think you can hurt us listen why don't yo-," He said, but Arashi interrupted him.

"Now Taifuu do you think that is anyway to behave," Arashi said with his hair covering his face, but he was speaking in a tone that unnerved everyone. "I mean we have guest to entertain."

The waterfall Nin soon regained his composer. "Entertain listen we are not here to be entertained now just hand over your fucking scroll."

Arashi looked at him with an unnerving look. Arashi reached into his coat and produce the scroll. "Is this the scroll you need," Arashi asked in a rather creepy tone.

"YES, NOW HAND IT OVER!" The waterfall Nin yelled out.

Arashi calmly put the scroll back into his coat. He turned his head slightly towards his team. "Hey, you guys mind if I take care of this." Arashi said this more like a statement tan an actual question.

Taifuu nodded his head while Nami looked at Arashi with a worried look in her eyes.

"I'll be fine go with Taifuu," Arashi said this with a sweet note in his voice.

Taifuu then lead Nami into the treetops where they could still see what was going on, but wouldn't be in the way.

"Now my team will not interfere," Arashi said "But if you want this scroll you will have to fight me for it."

"Three against one," The smallest waterfall Nin said. "We will finish this quickly."

And with that said all three of them attacked at once. Arashi calmly put his hand on his sword and drew his black bladed sword. He then looked at the Ninja with a savage look in his eyes.

XXX

Two miles away Team 7 had just got down with some ninja of their own when they felt a strong wind come from the east of them.

When the wind died down looked at the direction the wind came, but just shrugged it off as another thing that the forest had to offer.

"I have to take a piss," Naruto said has he turned around unzipped his pants and tried to relieve himself in front of his team.

Sakura came from behind naruto and punched him in the back of the head. "Not over you don't baka!"

Naruto mouthed a quick apologue and ran into the trees and relieved himself on a tree, but as soon has he finished a shadow appeared above him and when he looked up he saw a giant snake looking at him before he could move the snake quickly swallowed naruto.

Sasuke and Sakura stood and waited for the return of Naruto and when they heard the sound of twigs break Sakura turned to yell at Naruto for making them wait. That is until she saw who it was.

"W-Who are you," Sakura said her voice trembling a bit.

"Your death," The grass Nin said with almost a hiss to his voice.

XXX

Arashi was the only thing left standing in the direction he was standing. Trees were cut and there were deep cuts in the earth. The three Nins from waterfall were in bad shape. The smallest one was in the worst shape he had a deep gash going from his shoulder to down his chest he was knocked out cold. The girl was the least banged up, but was in pretty bad shape herself. Tiny cuts and bruises marked her body she was also knocked out. The other Nin was still hanging in there, but he would soon join his team in la- la- land.

He looked at Arashi with nothing more then complete fear in his eyes. He then spoke four words before the darkness clamed him. "You are a monster."

Arashi just smiled his usual half smile and went over to the fallen team and searched each one until he found there Earth scroll.

"You guys can come down now," Arashi said to his team.

Taifuu looked at what he had done and mumbled something about overdoing it. Nami looked at Arashi and noticed he was bleeding from a cut on his face. She went over to heal his wound up, but Arashi waved her down.

"This three right here need help," He proclaimed while gesturing to the three falling ninja. "Besides there something I need to go do." And before they could do anything he disappeared.

XXX

Naruto had just got out of a giant snake by making it explode for the inside when he felt some watching him.

He turned around to see Arashi standing on a tree branch looking at him.

"Was that damn snake yours," Naruto yelled at him!

"No, but I did come here for something," Arashi with his half smile on his face.

"Oh, and what would that be?" Naruto asked already suspecting what it was.

Arashi disappeared and swung his drawn Nodachi at naruto. Naruto dodged and the sword connected with the ground making a small crater where naruto had been.

"_Okay I should not allow him to hit me_," Naruto thought. He then noticed Arashi charging at him with his sword at his side. Naruto quickly made a Kage Bunshin and they both drew a Kunai, but before they could hit there was sudden scream.

Both Arashi and Naruto stopped naruto instantly recognized the scream has Sakura's he looked to where Arashi was and saw he was on a tree branch.

"Go on your team needs you." He said and Naruto was all to happy to run in the direction of the scream.

"_That's right Naruto get stronger and more powerful_," Arashi thought with excitement in his every word. "_Soon we will finish what we started here_."

* * *

Just so everyone knows I will be skipping ahead to the tower scene when I update again. The reason why is because I don't plan on introducing any thing in this scene everything will happen like in what happened in the anime then I will be changing some thing ups

Anyway have a happy Holidays

Nami-wave

Taifuu-Typhoon

Unabara - Sea


	4. Chapter 4: The Tempest's Devastation

Declaimer: I own nothing in this fanfic, but my created characters they abilities and Jutsu and that is about all I own "Goes to corner and starts crying"

Writing: _Italic: _thought, **Bold:** Bijuu or summoning speaking

* * *

All of the teams that made it though the Forest of Death were currently in the large tower and in that tower was an arena. In the arena with the teams were the last two proctors a sickly pale man and every team assigned Jonin even the Hokage was there. The Sandaime Hokage spoke briefly about the Chunin Exams and then left the sickly looking man now known as Hayate Gekko in charge of the next portion of the exams.

"Well we have an unusual large amount of Genin pass the second stage of the exams (cough)," Hayate said with some difficulty. "Because of this we will have a series of one-on-one preliminary matches with the winners of each match going on to the finals. Now you may quit at this point and not participate from here."

When he said this two hands were raised at this information one belonged to Kabuto who said the reason why was because of an injury he sustained during the last part of the test he left the tower right after this. The other hand belonged to one of the members of the mist team: Nami her reason for quitting was because she didn't focuses on developing good offensive techniques she focused on medical techniques to help her team at the Chunin Exams incase they got hurt, but instead of leaving the tower she asked if she could stay and watch her team If it was okay with Unabara-sensei and the proctor both of them were fine with her staying and watching the match. She ran to meet her sensei on the right balcony and stood on his left side.

Unabara was a tall muscular man with bright blue eyes and brownish grey hair he had the standard Jonin vest. His headband was tied around his waist and he had a blue scarf tied around his neck.

Let us begin the first preliminary match," Hayate said.

Everyone looked at a big screen that was on the far side of the wall. It kept going though different names until it stopped. The names it showed were two people from the same team.

"Arashi VS Taifuu," Hayate said. "Will everyone (cough) please clear the area except Arashi and Taifuu."

Everyone walked to different sides of the arena balcony while the two selected fighters stayed put. Sasuke looked at Arashi and thought back to how he so easily dismissed him and he felt anger begin to boil up in his chest. Nami could look on in concern has her two teammates now had to fight one another. Everyone else looked on with interest especially Naruto which wasn't lost on his team.

"Hey, Naruto why are you so exicited about this fight," Kakashi questioned?

Naruto looked at his sensei "I'm not all that sure, but I'm just so excited to see what Arashi can do."

Unabara who was right next to time seven chuckled a bit this drew attention to him.

"What is so damn funny," Naruto asked the Mist Jonin.

Unabara looked at the blond ninja with a happy look in his eyes "Well it's just that after this you will know more then you could even imagine

Naruto only gave him a confused look and looked back down at the people in the arena. Down at the arena it was a different atmosphere has soon as the names appeared on the screen both Arashi and Taifuu were both surprised at having to fight each other, but that soon turned into smiles has these turned and faced each other.

"Now the matches will go on until either one of the combatants either says they quit or are unable to continue," Hayate looked at the two Shinobi. "Do you both understand the rules?"

Both Arashi and Taifuu nodded that they understood the rules.

Hayate raised his hand in the air. "Then let the first match…. BEGIN!"

No sooner had these words left his mouth that the two shinobi drew their respective weapons and locked them together in a fly of sparks. Gone were the smiles and in their place was looks of determination. They both jumped away from the other and landed on separate sides of the arena. They continued to look at each other with determination. Taifuu then grabbed his double-sided trident in the middle of it and began to spin it a circle and all the while releasing water he had stored in sided it. He then focused his chakra on the water and focused it on his trident all the while still spinning his weapon. Soon Taifuu's weapon was encircled by the water and the water began to act like a propeller increasing the velocity and speed of his weapon.

Arashi already knowing what his friend was up to ran at him sword at his side and when he reached Taifuu they both swung they weapons at each other. The weapons connected with each other and as a result created a mid size crater that threw both of the shinobi backwards. They both stabbed the ground with their respective weapons and glared at one another. Taifuu was the first to attack he focused the water that was from his trident to the bottom of his feet and used them to jet towards Arashi at incredible speeds. He swung his trident downwards in the hopes of forcing Arashi into the ground, but before it got within an inch of him he disappeared. Taifuu's trident imbedded itself into the ground all the while Taifuu was looking around for Arashi when he saw a shadow right above him. When he looked up he saw Arashi pointing the blade of his sword at Taifuu. Taifuu yanked his trident out of the ground and rolled out of the way. Arashi's sword sunk straight into the ground, but he left crater where Taifuu was just standing seconds ago.

Seeking to take advantage of Arashi's predicament he quickly jumped at Arashi and swung his trident's point at Arashi's chest and jabbed it forward, but before it got within two inches of hitting him Arashi formed brown chakra around him stopping the trident a mere centimeter from his chest.

Arashi looked from the trident to Taifuu and smiled his half-smile. "That was close even for me. So I take it is now my turn." When he got done saying this he ripped his sword from the ground and grabbed the trident at the staff. He then began to focus chakra into his sword and slashed upwards at a vertical angle. What everyone saw scared them he cut right though Taifuu's armor and still gave him a cut on his chest leading up to his shoulder. Taifuu managed to wrench his trident away from Arashi's grip and jumped a few feet away from him. Even though he was bleeding he smiled at his friend and Arashi smiled right back at him.

"You got me that time," Taifuu said though a pain filled voice. "But this time I'm going to get you."

"Bring it on," Arashi said still smiling at his friend.

They both charged each other and clashed weapons again.

XXX

Kakashi was watching the two ninja exchange blows and was surprise in spit of himself.

"What was that right there," Naruto asked Kakashi. "What did he do when he cut Taifuu's armor and stopped his trident?"

Kakashi looked at his student and did his eye smile. "Well he used chakra to do that to be more precise he used elemental chakra it would seem he is both an earth and wind type."

"What do you mean?"

"Well inside every Ninja their have two different elemental chakra a primary and a secondary," Kakashi said. "I'm not going to explain everything, but I will explain this. Each elemental chakra does something different. Earth chakra can increase the defense of a certain object or person. Wind chakra increases the range and cutting power of a weapon. So that means this kid has both Earth and Wind chakra."

Unabara began to laugh once again which drew the attention of most everyone their.

"What so funny," Kakashi asked?

"Well I'm not blaming you for coming to that conclusion, but before you set your mind on that particularly conclusion it would do you well to look back down there."

Kakashi was confused at first, but when he looked back down to the fighting Shinobi his one visible eye widened in surprise.

XXX

"Suiton: Water bullet."

Taifuu shot out a basketball size water ball at Arashi, but Arashi just smiled and channeled chakra into his blade, but instead of being brown or light blue color this color was red. Arashi swung his sword and sliced the water bullet and was immediately reward with a burst of steam that covered where he was. Arashi charged out of the steam and had his sword at his side, but the point of the blade pointing straight at Taifuu. Arashi channeled more chakra and this time his sword was covered in electricity which he then stabbed forward.

Taifuu dodged the incoming blade and the blade penetrated the water soaked ground. Taifuu landed on the other side, but didn't notice his foot still touching the water the blade was touching until he felt a very painful shock though his system that left him stunned for a second. Arashi tried to take advantage of that one second, but Taifuu grabbed his trident from his back and channeled his chakra has Arashi did the same, but when the weapons connected both had water on each of the blades which threw both Taifuu and Arashi away from each other.

"_This is starting to bug me_," Arashi thought. "_I'm going to end this now_."

Taifuu watched has his friend's smile went from being playful to sad.

"_Ah crap he's going to use that Jutsu_," Taifuu thought to himself.

He and Arashi had sparing matches back at their village and Arashi always won with Taifuu winning a couple of times. Arashi had always been a hard worker especially when came to Jutsu. He spent a considerable amount of time developing this technique and he was never ashamed to admit that he was a little frightened to be on the receiving end of this technique.

"I'm sorry my friend, but this is were the battle ends," Arashi said this with a sad look in his eyes. "I hope you don't hate me that much."

Arashi raised his sword pointing straight up and wind chakra building around the blade. Taifuu began to spin his trident in front of him creating a shield of spinning water, but Taifuu had a feeling that even that wouldn't do any good against what was coming.

Arashi finished gather his chakra to the needed supply it wouldn't be enough to do a devastating blow, but it was enough to secure his victory.

"_Sorry_," Arashi thought he then swung his sword downward.

"Futon: Kaze no Kizu," has his blade was been swung threw the air he sent a massive of wind that as it traveled across the ground it left a straight gash along the ground heading straight towards Taifuu. When it hit Taifuu's Spinning water shield it didn't even slow down it right through the shield and right into Taifuu. When the attack hit there was and explosion of wind followed by a cracking sound then two objects fell to the ground and stabbed itself into the ground it was Taifuu's trident cut in half. When the smoke cleared they all saw what happened Taifuu was laying in a small crater what was left of his armor was now nothing, but bits and pieces of metal. He had cuts all over his body from the wind based attack. Arashi walked right up to Taifuu and looked at his eyes Taifuu was glaring at his friend.

"You still alive," Arashi said with a pleasant smile on his face.

"Go fuck yourself," Taifuu said through gritted teeth he would have to admit that hurt like hell. Taifuu looked at the proctor with a very pained look in his eyes. "Hey proctor I'd like to officially give this fight up."

Hayate nodded his head "The winning of this match… Arashi Tekiatsu."

Arashi helped his wounded friend out of the hole he was in and proceeded to help him up to were his team were waving off the medical team that came to help the wounded man.

"No he doesn't need you guys to help him," Arashi said. "He just has some cuts and bruises."

"CUTS AND BRUISES MY ASS," Taifuu screamed at his friend. "I look like I belong in a slaughter house you baka."

XXX

As this was going everyone was shocked at what they just seen this kid used all five of the elemental chakras.

Kakashi felt like his jaw came off he looked at the mist Jonin next to him.

Unabara just looked at Kakashi with an amused look on his face. "I told you not to keep up with the thought of him only having two elemental chakra sources."

"He used all five of them," Kakashi said still shocked at what just happened. "Is this his Kekkei Genkai?"

"Well to I don't really know how to answer that question," Unabara said. "I think the only you will find out is to wait until the finals and find out then."

Kakashi nodded his head, but he made a mental note to try and find out has much as he could about Arashi. When Arashi climbed the steps to get to his team with Taifuu's body still draped over his shoulder Nami meet both of them has soon has Arashi made it to the top. She took Taifuu and laid him on a wall and began the slow process of healing his wounds all the while mumbling about how these two can never take it easy on each other. Arashi himself wasn't all that bad just a couple of cuts on his body and face and his coat in tatters, but still in good wearing condition. Unabara came over and congratulated Arashi on making to the finals Arashi thanked his sensei and watched has he went over to inspect Taifuu's condition which thanks to Nami was slowly getting better. Naruto came over and started asking a series of question about what he did down there.

"That was a strong attack you used," Naruto said smiling at Arashi

"Well actually that attack is a lot stronger than that," Arashi said with a little bit of pride in his voice. "You see the strength of that attack is proportioned to how much wind based chakra I put into it so more chakra equals more devastation."

Before they could go on Sasuke came up from behind Naruto.

"How did you do that," demanded the Uchiha

Arashi looked at Sasuke with an innocent little look on his face.

"Do what?" Arashi asked

"How did you control all the different elemental chakra," Sasuke said getting more and more anger at the mist Ninja.

"Well it's just something I can do," Arashi said in a happy tone.

"I want you to tell me how you did it NOW!" Sasuke yelled at the mist nin.

"Well you see there are two problems with what you want," Arashi said never losing his happy tone. "One: is that I do not like you and number two is that we don't have time to teach because you have a match next."

Sasuke was angry then he became confused as he looked at the screen that displayed the matches and sure enough his name was up there to fight a man named Yoroi Akado. He turned to face Arashi only to see him waving and smiling his little half smile. This angered Sasuke even more he shoved passed Arashi and walked down to the arena.

"_I will show him what happens when you mess with an Uchiha_," Sasuke thought "_I will make him regret ever crossing my path_."

* * *

Well I hope you all enjoyed the newest update to my story and I also hope you liked the fight scene. It is my first fight scene to revolve around the use of a sword and trident.

So review and tell me what you all think about and if I need to improve with the fights I'll be more then happy to listen to your advice. Until next time I hope you all have a good news years.

Futon: Kaze no Kizu( Wind release: Wind Scar)


	5. Chapter 5: The secrets of Arashi grow

Declaimer: I own nothing in this fanfic, but my created characters they abilities and Jutsu and that is about all I own "Goes to corner and starts crying"

Writing: _Italic: _thought, **Bold:** Bijuu or summoning speaking

* * *

Arashi was currently watching then one person he wanted to fight the most dodged both Kiba's Gatsūga even Arashi was getting a little worried that Naruto would not make it to the, but he believed he would win this match. He was also keeping an eye on a certain Hyuga girl. He took noticed that ever time Naruto was hit by Kiba before the punch landed she would close he eyes and open them when she thought it was over. He also noticed her blushing and her stutter whenever she talked to or was around him.

"Looks like Naruto has a secret admirer," Arashi thought. "Interesting."

He decided he needed to get more information on her connection with Naruto. He started to walk forward when a hand was placed on his shoulder he looked up right into his sensei's face.

"What are you up to Arashi?" Unabara asked his student

"Well I'm going to go and have a little conversation with that Hyuga," Arashi said smiling at his sensei "And see if she is hiding something from Naruto."

Unabara looked at the Hyuga in question and he noticed her attitude has well. Unabara looked back down at his student with look of both confusion and disappointment.

"Arashi I thought I told you don't stick your nose into other people's business," Unabara said with a sad tone. "I thought you learned your lesson last time."

Despite himself Arashi put his hand over his chest where he had a scar going down the middle of it.

Arashi looked up at his sensei and smiled his half smile. "Well this time its different this time there is no sharp object's involved in this conversation."

Unabara gave his one last look and smiled. He let Arashi's shoulder go and watched him walk over to the Hyuga girl.

As he approached Hinata both Kurenai and Shino watched him walk towards her with a little smile on his face and gave a slight wave.

"Hi," Arashi said with a happy tone in his voice.

"He-Hello," Hinata said with nervousness in her voice.

Arashi leaned on the balcony directly besides Hinata and looked down at Naruto and Kiba's battle.

"Naruto sure is strong," Arashi said.

Hinata blushed after the mention of her crushes name. She then began to push her two index fingers together in a nervous.

"So I see that you care for him dearly," Arashi said

Hinata blushed a brighter shade of red. "Y-Yeah he is a really good friend."

"No what I meant was that you care for him more then that," Arashi said.

At that moment Hinata's eyes widened she then began to deny that claim, but Arashi turned his head making her eyes stare into his mesmerizing green eyes the seemed to look into her mind and soul.

"You are lying," Arashi said this in a deadpan voice.

Hinata stopped saying and looked at the ground. Kurenai gave the boy a confused look while Shino simply raised his eyebrow.

"So did you tell him yet," Arashi asked "You know that you love him?"

Hinata gave off a small sound and blushed even harder. Kurenai gave the boy a small glare.

"How is that any of your business," She said with a slight tone of anger in her voice.

Arashi looked at her with his green eyes. "Well I suppose that it's not any of my business," Arashi said turning his back to the fight. "But like Naruto I also grew up without parents. I know what its like not to have someone there to tell you what true love is. As a result you can probably grow up all alone because you had no one there to teach about love. So I tell you this for the simple that if you don't tell him he is going to have a hard time figuring it out himself."

Team 8 was shocked to hear that he grew up alone without the love of a parent.

"I'm sorry," Kurenai said in a sad voice.

"Its alright they both died when I was a baby," Arashi said this without any emotion on his face. "I don't remember them and there house was destroyed so I have no idea who they are."

In truth Arashi knew who his parents were, but decided that they didn't need to know who they were.

"Did they die on a mission?" Kurenai asked

To this question Arashi just shook his head no.

Before any of them could continue they heard a shout and turned back to the fight. They saw Kiba flying straight up into the air while delivered a swift axe kick to his head that sent him face first into the ground. Kiba was unable to continue so the winner of the fight was Naruto. Arashi smiled at the fact that Naruto passed the preliminary match and was heading straight to the finals. Hinata was both happy and sad she was happy that Naruto passed his test, but sad that Kiba failed. She turned to where Arashi stood only to see him walking towards team she called his name and he turned around a smiled at her.

"I was wo-wondering if it didn't bother you to much do yo-you know how they died," Hinata asked, but immediately wished she hadn't.

Different emotions ran threw Arashi's green eyes first hated then rage and then contempt. He saw that she was nervous and fidgeting a lot.

Arashi smiled at her "It's alright I snooped into your business it is only fair that you did as well," Arashi said this with a happy remark. "Yes, I do know how they died, but won't I'm not going to tell anyone just yet."

Hinata nodded and walked towards Naruto giving him some healing ointment. Naruto thanked her with his trade mark fox smile on his face that made Hinata blush even harder and run down the steps to give Kiba some.

Naruto walked towards his friend and they both took spots a little far from their teams. The next match was Hinata Hyuga Vs Neji Hyuga Arashi looked at the male Hyuga and saw him giving Hinata a look filled with nothing, but hate towards her. Neji then began to tell Hinata that she is weak and a disgrace to the clan and that she should just give up. Hinata was about to do that when Naruto began to cheer Hinata on. This filled her with strength and with that added boost to her self-confidence she activated her byakugan with Neji activating his as well. They both took fighting stances and charged.

Naruto took notice that even though they were hitting each other they were not hurting each other.

"What is going on why aren't they hurting each other?" Naruto asked in confusion.

Before any of the Jonin could tell him Arashi spoke up.

It's their Kekkai Genkai's ability," Arashi said turning his head towards Naruto. "It allows them to see in almost a complete 360 degree area, but they have one blind spot located at the back of the neck above the third thoracic vertebra. It also allows them to see your chakra circulatory system and your Tenketsu."

"What are those," Naruto asked in confusion

"Well your chakra circulatory system is a vast amount of coils that are intertwined with the body's organs and Tenketsu are pin-points located on the body that help regulate the chakra in your body for your body to use chakra. Since Hyuga's are able to see these points they can hit them with their own chakra either increasing or stopping the flow of chakra completely."

Kurenai was shocked as well as some of the other Jonin.

"How did you know any of that?" Kurenai asked in shock and awe at him

"Well I'll tell you later," Arashi said in a playful tone. "I don't want to bore you with the details."

Before anyone could question him further they heard a shout of pain and looked back down at the arena to see Hinata lying on the ground staggering to try and get up. Neji told her she should just give up, but Naruto kept cheering her on giving her strength once again she charged at Neji.

Arashi looked at the cheering Naruto. "You really care about her don't you," Arashi said

Naruto looked at him "Yeah she is one of my precious people." He said with a smile

"I know you care for her," Arashi said "But do you care about her more then a friend."

Naruto opened his mouth, but nothing came out. Arashi spoke up once more keeping his voice down to a whisper so Hinata's and his own sensei didn't over hear them.

"Because she cares about you more then just a friend," He said.

"How do you know anything about how she feels?!" Naruto almost yelled out.

"Just look at the facts she blushes when she is around you she stutters when she talks to you and if you haven' notice see has been watching ever since the exams started." Arashi said all of this with a tone of happiness.

Naruto thought about all of his interactions with Hinata. Even he had to admit it that when he thought back he did make sense. He decided to push it out of his for the time being and ask her after her match was done.

"She's done," Arashi said this in a saddened tone.

Naruto looked back down into the arena and saw Hinata with blood coming form her mouth. Naruto knew from experience that blood coming from the mouth that was a bad sign. Neji started to bad mouth Hinata, but Hinata responded with something that pissed Neji off severely. He charged at the wounded Hinata with the intent to kill her.

"STOP NEJI," the proctor yelled "THE MATCH IS OVER!"

But he continued on his path to remove the girl from his sight. Something happened before anyone could react both Naruto and Arashi jumped down into the Arena faster then anyone could see and ran guard duty. Arashi formed his earth chakra around him while Naruto got Hinata out of the way incase Neji managed to get through. Neji's palm hit Arashi's earth chakra right where his chest was Arashi was pushed back and knocked the breath out of him. Neji already noticed where Hinata was and tried to go after her only to feel the Mist Nin grab his wrist. Neji looked at the Mist Nin with anger in his eyes.

"You know that really hurt right then," Arashi said with an eerie tone in his voice his hair was also covering his face from Neji. "The only reason why I'm still standing is because of my Earth chakra if that had hit Hinata she would have died."

Neji got even angrier at the mist nin.

"DO YOU THINK I CARE," Neji yelled at him. "She is weak compared to m-," Neji was interrupted when he felt Arashi's grip tighten and he began to feel and hear his wrist cracking. Pain shoot threw his arm that brought Neji down to one knee.

"You know what I can't stand," Arashi said this with that eerie tone mixed in with anger. "I cannot stand it when someone thinks their stronger then everyone else."

Arashi raised his face revealing his green eyes. He had two things in those green eyes of his one was anger and the other was an emotion that everyone could not place. Except for three people his team they only seen that look once before and they were determined to not let what happened then happen again. Arashi began to raise his right arm when his team surrounded him.

His team forcefully pulled him away from the Hyuga. Taifuu had a grip around his chest Nami had his arms pinned to his side and Unabara stood in front of them nodding his head in a job well done.

Unabara leaned in and whispered into Arashi's ear. "You need to calm down right now. It is not the time nor is it the place for it I told you to keep you nose out of other people's business. You and Naruto saved that girl from dying now calm down."

Arashi glared daggers at his sensei, but closed his eyes and began to breathe like he was in meditation. When Arashi opened his eyes to strange look in his eye vanished.

"I'm sorry," Arashi said this with no eerie tone in his voice only regret. Has soon as he spoke his teammates let there friend go, but kept throwing worried looks at him.

"It's alright no one got hurt," Unabara said this, but when he looked around he saw Hinata being carried to the hospital and Neji's wrist being examined for any sort of broken or fractured bone. "Well not to severely at least."

Unabara noticed Kurenai walking towards his student after talking and thanking Naruto. He noticed that she was not angry, but confused at his student.

"Why did you do it," Kurenai asked "Why did you try and protect her you are not even from this village."

Arashi just looked at her and smiled a good natured smiled that almost made her forget what he did just a few seconds ago.

There were two reasons why," Arashi said with his smile. "The first one was that she was a friend of Naruto's and two it is my just my way. It doesn't matter if you are not from my village or if hurt me in some way. If they can't fight anymore or have lost the will to fight I will not harm them or let harm befall them."

His answer confused Kurenai even more.

"_He is nice, good natured, and loves to have fun_," Kurenai thought with confusion. "_But just now he was filled with rage, hate, and the desire to hurt anyone who got in his way_."

Unabara noticed that see was confused about his student. He had to admit it sometimes his student had him scratching his head.

"Well I would like to thank you for saving my student," Kurenai said in an honest voice.

"It was no problem," Arashi said with his smile still on his face.

Everyone began to clear the arena floor for the next match. Arashi looked around and saw some people looking at him with fear in their eyes. He felt a hand pat his shoulder and looked into the smiling face of his sensei. Arashi did the one ting he could do he smiled right back.

Kakashi arrived right after this and was filled in by his friend Guy. Two things surprised him the most one was what Naruto and Arashi did when he was gone and two that Arashi knew about the Hyuga's blind spot one of they well kept secrets.

"_I'll have to talk to the Hokage about this_," Kakashi thought with worry evident in his thought.

The next match was Rock Lee Vs Gaara. This match was the most destructive match of the entire day. Lee opened up five of the chakra gates, but even with that added boost he still wasn't able to pull out the win. The match ended with Gaara crushing Lee's Left arm and leg with Guy Having to step in to stop his student from being killed.

The next and final match was Dosu Vs Choji Akamichi. This match ended pretty quickly with Dosu winning by sending a sound wave though the water in Chouji's body and knocking him out.

With the preliminary matches done Ibiki was currently passing around a box telling everyone to pick one card and that which ever number they got would be their fighting order.

"One," Arashi

"Three," Naruto

"Four," Neji

"Five," Shikamaru

"Six," Temari

"Seven," Kankuro

"Eight," Shino

"Nine," Dosu

"Ten," Gaara

That made Sasuke number Two

Ibiki wrote all of this on a board and revealed it to the combatants. Arashi Vs Sasuke, Naruto Vs Neji, Shikamaru Vs Temari, Kankuro Vs Shino, and Dosu Vs Gaara the Hokage then made a brief announcement about the finals. He told them that the finals while be held in a Month's time allowing everyone to learn new tricks. He then dismissed everyone and left.

Arashi looked at Naruto

"_One more fight_," Arashi thought with excitment in his thoughts. "_Then Its just you and me_."

XXX

Naruto was currently waiting to see if he could talk with Hinata. The nurse came back and said she just came out of surgery, but you can have three minutes. She then took him to the room she was in and entered it. When Naruto entered the room Hinata blushed at her crush.

"Hey Hinata," Naruto said with a little bit of nervousness in his voice.

"He-Hello," Hinata said with her stutter in effect.

"How are you feeling," He said to the blushing Hyuga.

Hinata blushed harder at the thought of Naruto worried about her well-being. "I'm fi-fine a li-little so-sore, but al-alright." She said

Naruto nodded his head. "Hey Hinata I was wondering," Naruto said getting more and more nervous by the second. "After the Chunin Exams would you like to get some ramen with me?"

Hinata brain suddenly started to get fuzzy at what was just asked of her. "_Is Naruto asking me to go on a date with him_?" She thought

"I mean it's okay if you don't wan-," before Naruto could say anything more Hinata interrupted him.

"YES," Hinata yelled out a little bit more loudly then needed. "I mean I-I would lo-love to Na-Naruto."

Naruto nodded his head and asked her to try and make it to the finals and watch him beat Neji's ass. Hinata nodded her head watched has Naruto left thinking about what had just happened to her. She passed out about a second after the door closed with a smile on her face.

XXX

"So you made it to the finals," Unabara said with a pride note in his voice.

Arashi nodded his head as his friends gave him pats on the back.

"You need me to train you in a new Jutsu?" Unabara asked his student

"No I think I have all the skills and power needed to beat Sasuke's arrogant ass in to the dirt," Arashi said still smiling

Unabara frowned at the answer. "Do not take the Uchiha lightly if you do he will beat you and one more thing do not lose control over you anger." Unabara said this in a very deep voice that made it almost seem like he was giving Arashi a warning of what would happen if he didn't listen.

"I understand sir," Arashi said this in a sad tone.

XXX

"I see," Sarutobi said "This is most troubling."

Kakashi was sitting in front of his desk having giving Naruto to Ebisu for training so he could teach Sasuke and talk to the Hokage about Arashi's knowledge on the Hyuga clan.

"I also believe he is still hiding something else," Kakashi said with a serious note in his voice.

"I know just the person to see into this," Sarutobi said with a smile.

Kakashi nodded his head and left to go train Sasuke.

Sarutobi looked outside and saw birds flying in the sky. "Who are you Arashi Tekiatsu?" Sarutobi asked no one in particularly.

XXX

Naruto was looking at the prone form of his so called teacher and looked at the man with white hair on a giant toad.

"Who the hell are you?!" Naruto yelled at the stranger.

He then began to do a strange little dance with a long introduction that ended with his name.

"… The Toad Sage Jiraya," Jiraya said with pride

While Naruto sweet dropped.

* * *

I hope you all enjoy this new chapter I meant to but it up yesterday, but my account turned itself off before I could save. Oh one more thing a plate of hot fresh cookie's for anyone who can tell me what is wrong with Arashi and how he knew about the Hyuga's blind spot just PM me with your answer.

Remember to enjoy and review.

Have a happy new years.


	6. Chapter 6:Arashi Vs Sasuke

Declaimer: I own nothing in this fanfic, but my created characters they abilities and Jutsu and that is about all I own "Goes to corner and starts crying"

Writing: _Italic: _thought, **Bold:** Bijuu or summoning speaking

* * *

_One month later_

The participants for the finals were all standing ready, except Sasuke who was running late. Naruto was watching one person in particularly, Arashi was standing three feet away listening to Genma explain the finals to everyone.

"_What did Kyuubi mean_," Naruto thought with a little bit of confusion in his voice.

_Flashback _

_Naruto was in front of the cage of the great Kyuubi no Kitsune looking into the fierce red eyes of the beast._

_"**Ah, so the warden as decided to visit his prisoner**," Kyuubi said this with what Naruto suspected to be a smile on his face. "**Come a little bit closer brat**."_

_Despite what his instincts told him Naruto did just that and was rewarded with a claw almost impaling him. Naruto let out a little yelp of surprise and fell backwards._

_"**If it wasn't for this seal I would be devouring you right about now**," Kyuubi said this with a growl of disappointment. He looked down at Naruto and saw he was standing back up with a look of pure determination which despite himself Kyuubi was surprised at._

_"Look you baka kitsune," Naruto said getting bolder with every word. "You are in my body so you owe rent. So has payment I'll take your chakra." _

_Naruto glared at the giant fox until he heard something that surprised him laughter coming from Kyuubi._

_"**You got guts kid**," Kyuubi said with a strange glint in his eyes. "**So has a reward for making it this far I'll shall lend you my power**."_

_Has he finished his sentence red chakra poured from the cage and wrapped itself around Naruto._

_"**One more thing before you go gaki**," Kyuubi said this with a much deeper growl in his voice. "**Be careful around that white haired Mist Nin**."_

_Naruto looked at Kyuubi with a confused expression. "Arashi why is their something wrong with him?"_

_"**It's his chakra I felt it somewhere before**," Kyuubi said this with a thoughtful expression. "**But I can't remember where I felt it**."_

_Before Naruto could question the Bijuu further he felt himself be pulled at of his mindscape._

_Flashback (ends) _

"Um it would Sasuke is not going to make it," Genma said with a bored tone. "Well, it would seem he asforfeited his mat-," He was interrupted by a large swirl of leaves and in the middle of it everyone saw Kakashi and Sasuke.

"Yo," Kakashi said with a monotone voice. "Sasuke isn't late is he?"

Genma pulled a watch out and examined it. "You had one second to spar Kakashi."

"Well we would have been he sooner, but Sasuke got lost on the road of life." Kakashi said with his eye smile.

"Liar," Sasuke said with little to no emotion in his voice. At this Kakashi face-vaulted and started mumbling about students not sticking to the story Kakashi looked over to see Arashi looking at him. Kakashi thought back to what Jiraiya said about Arashi.

_Flashback_

_"What are you saying," Kakashi said with surprise in his voice._

_"I don't understand it either," Jiraiya said with a confused look. "But my spy network can't find a damn thing on this kid. The only thing they were able to find was his name, were he came from, and what village he is currently working under. The rest is a complete mystery it's like he never existed until a year ago."_

_Sarutobi had his fingers interlocked and his head resting on them. "What is said does not leave this room understand," He said this with authority in his voice both of the men nodded their heads. "Jiraiya I want you to try and dig any more info on Arashi he couldn't have just appeared out of thin air there has to be more to it."_

_Jiraiya nodded his head in understanding and jumped out through the window._

_Sarutobi looked at Kakashi and saw confusing still etched into the Jonin's face._

_"How is that even possible?" Kakashi said_

_"Well, some ninja are just very good at covering up their history," Sarutobi said in a very sage like tone._

_"I know that, but he is just a kid how could he cover his tracks and basically wipe his complete history like he did his still a Genin for crying out loud."_

_Sarutobi looked out his window and sighed. "Sometimes people who wish to cover up their past even if there are Genin can do it with enough commitment."_

_"Even so he didn't erase everything," Kakashi said this with a little bit of happiness at this slight victory._

_Sarutobi shook his head slightly. "No, I think we only found out what he wanted people to find." _

_Flashback (end)_

Kakashi noticed that Arashi was smiling a knowing smile Kakashi eye smiled at the Mist Nin.

"_Who are you_?" Kakashi thought when he made it to the balcony.

"Now will everyone please go to the waiting booth while the first match begins." Genma said his bored tone still in place.

Everyone left the area, but Naruto stole one last look at Arashi and Arashi looked back with a smile that told him that he would win.

XXX

Nami was sitting near Hinata while her teammate and sensei was sitting directly in front of them. Nami was looking at Arashi with a mixture of worry and hope. Hinata look at her a noticed that was the look she usually gave Naruto.

"Are Yo-You ok," Hinata asked with sincerity.

"Yeah I'm just a little worried about Arashi he has a tendency to take his opponents a little too lightly," Nami said biting her lower lip. "I'm just worried if he does that against the Uchiha he is going to get hurt."

"He'll be al-alright." Hinata said trying to ease her worry.

"Oh and how would you know?" Nami said with a little bit of force behind her voice.

Hinata looked at the ground before answering. "Because when I looked into his eyes I saw he had something else that he was hiding and that is why he will be alright."

At this Nami smiled her look of worry disappeared. "Thanks," She said with generosity in her tone. She then got a mischievous look in her eye. "So did you tell that Uzumaki that you love him?" She figured it out from the way she acted around the blond and because it was the same with Arashi and her.

At this Hinata blushed a fierce red color while Kiba looked at her with amusement. "No, but he asked me out." She said "What about you did you tell Arashi you love him?" The positions changed at that moment Nami was the one blushing the deep red color while Hinata asked the question.

"Yes, I did." Nami said this with a little bit of pride in her voice

While all of this was going on Nami's team was trying to suppress their laughter.

Nami took notice of this. "What is so damn funny you two?" Her team slowly turned and saw that she was glaring at them with the intensity of the sun.

They began to open and close their mouths like fish out of water while Nami waited for their reply.

XXX

"Why don't you just give up?" Sasuke said with a pride smirk on his face. "That way you don't make a fool out of yourself."

Arashi just yawned and took his sword out stuck it into the ground leaned on it and proceeded to pretend he was asleep. Sasuke began to feel anger bubble up in his chest and began to glare at the Mist Shinobi with his activated Sharingan eyes. Genma raised his arm and shouted for the match to begin.

Sasuke threw four shuriken at that man leaning on his sword, but before brown chakra formed around Arashi and prevented the deadly objects form hitting him. Arashi opened his eyes and rubbed them with his arm.

"So are you done talking or are we going to fight?" Arashi asked with amusement as his earth chakra disappeared. Sasuke glared angrily at Arashi who only smiled back. Sasuke then charged forward with a kunai in hand. Arashi yanked his sword out of the ground swung to black blade at Sasuke's head, but before it hit Sasuke suddenly disappeared in a burst of speed that even took Arashi by surprise. He turned around just in time to see the Sasuke taking a swipe at him with the kunai. Arashi swung his own blade connecting the two blades in a clang of metal.

Arashi's smile never left his which angered Sasuke even more. Sasuke jumped away from Arashi and took out scroll smeared some of his blood on it and in a poof of smoke Sasuke was holding a Fuma Shuriken opened and ready to be thrown. Sasuke smiled a demonic smile and threw the Shuriken at Arashi with full force. Arashi jumped out of the way, but only to see Sasuke appear in front of him and kick him in the face. As Arashi was being sent back downward he saw Sasuke throw a kunai at him Arashi formed his earth chakra around him once again, but he noticed a glint behind the kunai there was wire tied around the kunai.

"You're too late," Sasuke said his smile still on his face as he sent lightning based chakra though the wire and onto the kunai. Arashi didn't move out of the way in time has the kunai pierced right though the earth chakra and straight into Arashi's head. When he hit the ground Arashi's sword impaled itself through the ground has Arashi's body rolled from it.

"Proctor I claim victory," Sasuke said this with his smile getting all the wider, but the proctor did not reply. When Sasuke turned to tell the proctor again his eyes widened at what they saw. Genma was disintegrated with the bits of him flowing away like they were being blown in the wind. Sasuke turned to see that Arashi's body was doing the exact same thing along with his sword.

"You know for eyes that can see though illusions you are sure blind." Said a voice with amusement from behind him.

Sasuke turned in time to see a black blade cut into his shoulder.

XXX

After Arashi got kicked into the air Sasuke stopped moving and allowed Arashi to regain his footing and land safely on the ground. Arashi then stabbed his sword into the ground and looked at Sasuke with amusement playing in his eyes.

"What happened?" Kakashi asked though he knew what might have happened.

Unabara suddenly appeared behind him. "You are about to see one of his most interesting Genjutsu."

"_Genjutsu_," Kakashi thought he pulled up his hitatai and revealed his Sharingan and took a look at Sasuke and sure enough he saw that his chakra flow had been disrupted. "_But when did he put him under?" _Kakashi thought back and remembered seeing a slight twitch of Arashi's finger when he was sent skyward. "_He did it with a single twitch of his fingers amazing." _

"What makes this Genjutsu any more interesting then the other Genjutsu?" Kakashi asked the Mist Jonin.

Unabara just laughed a little "Well let's just say he better break it soon."

Both Jonin looked back down at the arena.

XXX

Blood dripped from the black blade and began to make a small puddle on the ground. Sasuke managed to dodge the blade for the most part, but still received a nasty gash on his right shoulder. He was glaring daggers at Arashi who only raised his sword and made it rest on his shoulder just smiling away. Arashi then began to disintegrate once again and reappear right next to Sasuke who responded by reaching into his pack and throw a handful of shuriken at Arashi. The shuriken passed right though him and made Arashi vanish once again only to reappear on the stands smiling.

Sasuke then took this opportunity and tried to break the Genjutsu he was under. He managed to break some of the layers the Genjutsu had, but Arashi appeared right beside him and delivered a downward slash. Sasuke dodged the black blade and stood five feet away and again tried to break the Genjutsu. Arashi charged at Sasuke again, but before he reached him he saw black makings covering the left half of Sasuke's face like fire. Purple chakra surrounded Sasuke has Arashi thrust his sword forward, but before it got within an inch the entire area cracked liked a mirror and shattered a long with Arashi.

XXX

Sasuke's eyes regain focus and he glared at and smiled at Arashi.

"That was the most pathetic attempt at-," He was interrupted by a shot of pain going up his right shoulder that felt like he just received a cut form a sharp object. Arashi just smiled as he saw his Genjutsu do its job.

"What the hell did you do!?" Sasuke screamed out

"You see Genjutsu affect the mind, but only the mental part of the mind." Arashi said this with his smile on his face. He ripped his sword from the ground and began to spin it in circles. "You see in my village I'm known for three things one of which I will never tell someone like you. The other two are as followed one is my ability over the five elements and two is my Genjutsu ability. I can create a Genjutsu so real that it doesn't affect your mind that much, but the part of the brain my Genjutsu target is the pain register part of the brain. So what ever happens in my Genjutsu your body actually believes that happened. Like if I cut you on the chest once you break out your brain is going to transfer that bit of information there. To put it more simply my Genjutsu causes physically pain."

XXX

Kakashi saw what had just happened and listened very closely to what Arashi said.

"That is amazing," Kakashi said despite himself.

"That's not even the best part," Unabara said with a smile. "He also made this Genjutsu to cover up a memory. You know if someone saw him and he didn't want that person to remember him he would cover up the memory of him."

At this Kakashi finally realized why Jiraiya's spy network couldn't find anything on him anyone who saw him before had their memories suppressed.

"_That is how no one is able to find anything on him he made them all forget him_." Kakashi thought with amazement in his voice.

XXX

Sasuke responded to this by throwing a shuriken at him with ninja wire wrapped around it.

Arashi raised his sword into the air and began to channel his wind chakra into the sword while Sasuke went though hand signs. They both finished their respective jutsus at the same time.

"Futon: Kaze no Kizu."

"Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu."

Sasuke's fire traveled down the length of the wire and collided with the wave of wind from Arashi's blade. The Fire began to grow form the wind and quickly overpowered the technique which surprised Arashi couldn't move out of the way in time before the fire consumed him in a hellish red glow and on the other side Sasuke was smiling in victory.

Has the fire died down everyone suspected to see Arashi in a crater brunt beyond repair, but instead they saw him standing amid the flames glowing with brown chakra. Sasuke just glared as the smoke cleared, but what their saw next would haunt them. Arashi did manage to survive the inferno, but not without wounds his coat was burnt almost completely off only hanging on by a thread. His left arm had a couple of burn marks going up to the shoulder, but what everyone saw next made them almost sick to their stomachs. Arashi's shirt was burnt completely off revealing his chest it had a slight muscular figure to it, but what ran down the middle of his chest is what got everyone. He had a massive scar going straight down the middle starting almost at the throat and ending right at the belly button.

Arashi no longer had an amused look on his face he had a very angry look on his face.

Sasuke began to run through a series of hand signs a then had his left hand pointing towards the ground palm facing it with his fingers clenched like he was holding something. Arashi then heard a sound of birds chirping and saw that Sasuke had a ball of lightning in his hand he had a very nasty and evil smile on his face.

"Whatever that is it won't help you." Arashi said this in a deadpan voice. He held his sword horizontally the side of the blade facing Sasuke. "It won't even snap my blade."

At this Sasuke let out a battle cry and charged Arashi. When he got into the distance he needed he swung his Chidori at Arashi's sword. When it hit Arashi and Sasuke got covered in a sphere of electricity.

XXX

Kakashi was stunned at what he saw on Arashi's chest.

"What happened to him?" Kakashi asked Unabara

Unabara looked at the ground with a vey sad look in his eyes. "It was an accident on the very first mission he went on. He heard some people talking and went to investigate turns out those people he heard was our targets for our mission. Before we could get there they had all ready gravely wounded him. We finished our mission and got him patched up, but that scar is a solidly reminder to him how close he almost came to dying."

Kakashi had a sad look in his eye after hearing that.

XXX

When Nami saw Arashi's scar she had tears running down her face.

"Wh-What ha-happened to him," Hinata said with her hand over her mouth.

"He received that on our first mission," Nami said with tears streaming down her face. "He was attacked by the two people we were sent to find, but you know what there is two things that scar reminds me of.

"What?" Hinata asked

"It reminds me of the day he almost died." Nami said sadly "But it also reminds me of when I confessed that I loved him."

Hinata put a comforting hand around Nami's shoulder and she gently cried with Nami.

XXX

When the smoke cleared everyone saw Sasuke with his hand thrust outward, but what shocked them all was that Arashi's sword didn't not break form the Chidori. Arashi noticed that his blade did have a chip of the edge missing, but he ignored it. Sasuke was currently looking up at Arashi breathing hard with a look of utter disbelief.

"Ho-How," Sasuke said so surprised he stuttered

Arashi smiled a sad little smile and looked at his blade fondly. "It was a gift from the first person who taught me how to fight before I meet Unabara-sensei. The blade was made from the strongest metals almost making it indestructible. The name of the blade is Tenro and this is where the fight ends."

He swung his sword right making Sasuke's hand slide off he then brought Tenro up pointing straight into the sky and brought down in a vertical slash right through Sasuke. Sasuke saw ever last moment, but was too exhausted to move and sword slashed right at his left shoulder. When it was over Sasuke had black out before he hit the ground from the pain and exhausting. Genma told that since Sasuke could not continue that Arashi was the winner has Sasuke was carried off to the Hospital.

Almost everyone they began to boo the Mist nin and said that he must had cheated to beat Sasuke. Arashi didn't care he made his way up to the waiting booth to wait and see who he would be facing next.

Naruto meet Arashi when he entered.

"What happened to you?" Naruto asked concerned over his friends scar.

Arashi looked at Naruto and smiled. "A little Souvenir from my first mission maybe I'll tell you the story sometime, but you have a match now."

Naruto remembered that and quickly jumped over the railing to get down to the arena faster.

"_After you win Naruto then we will final have our fight_," Arashi thought with amusement playing in his eyes.

* * *

I hope you all enjoy this new chapter remember to review and enjoy. Oh if you all have any Ideas on the name of the genjutsu he put Sasuke in in I am All ears enjoy. The weaknesses of Arashi will be revealed in the next two chapters.


	7. Chapter 7

Declaimer: I own nothing in this fanfic, but my created characters they abilities and Jutsu and that is about all I own "Goes to corner and starts crying"

Writing: _Italic: _thought, **Bold:** Bijuu or summoning speaking

* * *

Neji had just finished telling Naruto about the caged bird seal and why he hates the Main House of the Hyuga clan. Naruto was struggling to stay standing after being hit with Neji's Hakke Rokujūyon Shō (Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms).

"The weak will always remain weak," Neji said in a spiteful tone. "You should just give up now you can no longer fight I've closed off your chakra flow you can no longer use Jutsu."

Naruto only glared up at Neji and put his fingers into the tiger seal.

"_Come on you baka-kitsune_," Naruto thought with determination. "_Give me your power already_."

Inside his mindscape two red eyes full of malice and hate shined through the bars.

Naruto began to try and pull his chakra though his body. Neji looked on with a prideful look in his eyes, but that quickly turned into a look of surprise when red chakra began to pour out of him and whip around the stadium.

Neji activated his Byakugan to see what was going on inside Naruto's chakra circulatory system. He saw the red chakra pour into his system and in the center of Naruto's navel he saw the chakra take the form of a fox glaring at him with one shining eye.

"_What is he_?" Neji thought to himself

XXX

Everyone was looking down at the arena in fear and worry, except for Hinata who had to be taken to the hospital because she began to cough blood up. Sarutobi was surprised by the energy coming from Naruto.

"_When did he get control over Kyuubi's chakra_?" Sarutobi thought with surprise.

XXX

Kakashi was looking around at all the different expressions on people's faces. He saw fear, confusing, and even surprise, but on face caught his eye it showed no signs of fear of surprise. Arashi was smiling down at Naruto with nothing, but a happy little smile on his face.

"_Why isn't he scared or surprised_," Kakashi thought to himself. "_It's almost like he knew what Naruto was_."

XXX

There were different reactions from the other participants

"_Why is mother so scared of you_?" Gaara thought to himself.

"_What is this_?" Kankuro thought

"_This energy almost feels like Gaara's_." Temari thought with a little bit of fear.

Shino was standing trying to figure out what was going on.

"_Troublesome_," Shikamaru thought.

"_That's right show me what you are capable of Naruto_." Arashi thought with eagerness in his thoughts

XXX

The red chakra soon formed around Naruto's entire body like aura. Neji was still looking at the blond ninja in astonishment at what he just did. Naruto disappeared in a burst of speed making Neji lose track of him completely. Naruto reappeared behind him in mid-air and threw three shuriken at him. Neji quickly began to spin in a circle while expelling chakra forming a spinning dome of chakra that deflected the incoming projectiles. Neji caught the falling shuriken and added some of his own and threw them at the airborne Naruto thinking that he had no way to dodge only to be surprised when disappeared again in a huge burst of speed. Neji was looking around for Naruto until he saw Naruto throw a kunai at him. Neji drew one of his own and threw it at the incoming projectile deflecting both and making them spin back in direction their came from.

They both caught the weapons at the same time and then Naruto ran straight for Neji making foot shaped craters in the ground.

"So I hear you like close combat!" Naruto yelled out

Neji catching on to what he meant pulled his kunai in front of him in a defensive stance.

While Naruto charged Neji he remembered what he said to him about being Hokage.

_"You Hokage don't be ridiculous. Out of all the Ninja in the world think about how many actually become Hokage. You can't become Hokage by trying you are decided by fate."_

"It may be the Hyuga way to bow to fate, but it's not mine!" Naruto yelled out has he began to pump more chakra into his body. "I'll change the way of the Hyuga clan…"

"_Damn I'll have to use Kaiten_," Neji thought as he began to spin while expelling his chakra. Naruto's kunai connected with the dome of chakra. "…after I become Hokage." There was a large explosion that shook the entire stadium as two blurs were sent in two different directions.

When the smoke began to clear everyone saw on shape standing in the smoke and when it finally cleared completely everyone saw that Neji was standing up and was making his way to the other crater were Naruto laid. Neji smirked at the unconscious blond at his feet.

"What did I tell you once a failure always a-," He was interrupted by a cracking sound coming from below him. When he looked down he was rewarded by an uppercut to his chin by the left hand of Naruto. Neji was flown back a few feet by the punch and tried to sit up, but discovered that he could no longer move. He took notice of the Naruto in the crater disappear in a large poof of smoke.

"I can't believe I fell for your Kage Bunshin (Shadow clone)." Neji said threw gritted teeth. "It is your specialty after all."

Naruto looked at him with saddened eyes. "I failed the graduation exams three different times because I kept messing up one particularly technique."

Neji's eyes widened in realization.

"That's right my clones were pathetic I couldn't make a single clone. So don't tell me about how you can't change destiny because if a deadlast like me could a genius like you should be able to as well."

Neji contemplated his words has he watched a bird flew in the sky.

"Winner Uzumaki, Naruto." Genma yelled for all to hear.

Neji was then taken to the hospital to receive medical attention. Naruto turned around to be rewarded by cheers from most of the audience. Naruto smiled his fox like smile and began to blow kisses to everyone in the crowd. When Naruto reached the booth with the other participants were he saw Arashi looking at him and give him a short nod of his head smiling at Naruto.

The next was suppose to be Kankuro Vs Shino, but before the match even officially started Kankuro quickly gave the match up this confused everyone in the arena. The next match was Shikamaru Vs Temari Shikamaru kept trying to catch Temari in his Kagemane no Jutsu (Shadow Imitation Technique). She managed to avoid it, but took notice that Shikamaru was stalling for time to allow the sun to set to allow him to stretch his shadow further. This was just a trick to move Temari in the front of the hole Naruto dug to hit Neji. When Shikamaru finally managed to catch her he began to walk towards her while she had to do the exact same thing. Shikamaru then promptly gave up saying he only had enough chakra to hold her for another ten seconds and how continuing will only be troublesome.

Genma then called for Gaara to enter the arena and fight Temari, but she gave up before Gaara even moved.

"That completes the first rounds," Genma said. "We will be taken a short break and then Naruto and Arashi will step into the arena."

At that Arashi just smiled at the fact that he and Naruto would be fighting next. He took the break he had and went in search of a concision stand to order some water. When he got to the stand Nami was already there holding two bottles she gave one to Arashi while she drank the other one.

"I can see that you are excited." Nami said with a smile on her lips.

"Hey," Arashi said smiling at his teammate and girlfriend. "I've been waiting for this."

He then took notice that she was looking worried about something and not looking at him in the eyes. "What's the matter Nami?"

She looked at him. "Just please be careful I don't want you to get hurt again." She said this as she touched the scar on his chest. Arashi only smiled at her with a sincere smile.

"Don't worry about me I'll be okay." He said "Oh, one more thing."

Arashi grabbed her chin and gave her a quick kiss that made Nami blush a deep red. "For luck you know." Arashi said with a smile.

Nami then smiled back at him and gave him a kiss as well.

Arashi proceeded back to the stand to see Naruto looking at him. "So we are going to fight next."

"Yeah," Arashi said with an excited voice.

Naruto smiled at his mist friend.

"Tell me Naruto did you know who your parents were?" Arashi asked in a polite voice.

Naruto shook his head and Arashi then untied his forehead protector from his shoulder and on the back was a small pouch. He took out the small piece of paper and tied his forehead protector back on his shoulder. He unfolded the paper and gave it to Naruto which turned out to be a picture. On the picture was a dark haired man with green eyes and a coat around his body and a woman with white hair and blue eye she was wearing a regular white T-shirt with a wolf on the front of it. They were both holding a little baby that had tufts of white hair on his head and had a smile on his face.

"Who are they?" Naruto asked Arashi, but had a feeling who they were.

"They were my parents," Arashi said with a sad note in his voice has he took his picture back and looked at it for a second and put it back were it was.

"Were?" Naruto asked

"They both got killed on the same day I was born and when that picture was taken." Arashi said.

"I'm sorry, but why show it to me?" Naruto asked confusion

"Because I also don't know who my parents were." Arashi said with a smile. "I know what they look like, but I don't know who they were so I guess what I'm trying to say is that I know, even if it is a little bit, what it is to not have a family."

Naruto nodded his head "So do you know how they died?"

"Yes, but I won't tell you right now maybe later." Arashi said with a smile.

Naruto smiled and then heard Genma call both of their names for they match.

"I guess we're on." Naruto said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Yeah I guess we are." Arashi said with a smile.

They both made down to the arena at the same time and stared at each other with determination in their eyes.

Genma looked at both of them "BEGIN!" He yelled

Arashi drew his sword and Naruto drew his Kunai and charged each other both wearing a smile of pure enjoyment.

* * *

I hope you all enjoy this new chapter remember to review and enjoy and sorry it was not has long as the last one. The weaknesses of Arashi will be revealed in the chapter right after the next one next. Oh, I also forgot to put this up last time.

Tenro(Sky wolf or Heavenly wolf) I found two wbsites with the same name, but with different meanings.

Next chapter: Maelstrom Vs Tempest Naruto vs Arashi


	8. Chapter 8: Naruto vs Arashi: Part 1

Declaimer: I own nothing in this fanfic, but my created characters they abilities and Jutsu and that is about all I own "Goes to corner and starts crying"

Writing: _Italic: _thought, **Bold:** Bijuu or summoning speaking

* * *

The blades collided in a shower of sparks has Arashi and Naruto meet in the center of the ring. They separated from the contact and jumped back a few feet both still wearing a smile of enjoyment. Naruto put his fingers in a cross shape in front of him. There was a poof of smoke and Naruto was surrounded by three clones.

"Let's go!" Naruto yelled out. The Naruto's made a charge at Arashi while his smile increased in size. He jumped into the air before the Narutos could get to him, but the clones and Naruto jumped at him. Two of the clones grabbed Arashi's ankles and began to spin towards the ground, but before they could begin the spin Arashi's sword Tenro was swung and cut the heads of the clones off. He saw the last one and the original one take a swing at him with their kunai, but Arashi blocked one with his sword and caught the other on by the wrist. When they landed back on the ground Arashi quickly cut the clone in half and swung the real one away. While Naruto was skidding across the ground Arashi appeared in the sky above him. Arashi quickly threw Tenro at Naruto, but Naruto quickly made a shadow clone and the clone pulled him out of the line of fire.

Tenro embedded itself where Naruto was just was a few seconds ago. Arashi landed next and looked at Naruto only to see Naruto swing an oversized shuriken at Arashi's head. Arashi moved his head sideways to avoid a decapitation, but received a cut on his cheek. Arashi put his hand up to the cut and pulled back to see blood. He yanked Tenro out of the ground and was about to charge at Naruto when he heard a poof from behind him. He turned around to see a clone in the place of the shuriken holding a kunai and swung the kunai at him.

"_He transformed a clone into a shuriken before I could even see it_." Arashi thought with surprise. He dodged the kunai and grabbed it and threw it back where it came from ending the clone's existence. He turned to face Naruto only to see two clones standing next to him. The two clones charged at him, but Arashi quickly raised his black sword into the air and swung downward.

"Futon: Kaze no Kizu." Arashi proclaimed as he sent the wave of wind at the Narutos. The two clones were hit by the wind and were dispelled, but Naruto managed to jump out of the way as the Jutsu continued on until it hit the stadium wall leaving a deep gash in it. Naruto started to stand only to wince at pain shooting through his leg. He looked down to see little scratches on his leg.

"_He still managed to hit me_." Naruto thought as he saw his wound heal thanks to Kyuubi. "_I have to figure out how to stop him from using that Jutsu_."

Naruto began to think back to the times that he used that Jutsu against Sasuke, Taifuu, and him. He saw a continuing patterning to the use of the Jutsu. "_He has to have a grip on his sword if he doesn't have his sword he can't use Kaze no Kizu."_

Naruto made the cross sign. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." Naruto announced. Five clones where made and charged at Arashi. Arashi decided to charge at the clones smile still on his face. One clone jumped over his head and tried to kick Arashi in the face, but it received a sword through the gut. The other clones jumped at Arashi at the same time, but Arashi put the sword down to his side and swung it in a sideways vertical arc releasing the deadly wave destroying the four clones. Arashi smiled out of the smoke towards Naruto.

"You need to try something diff-." Arashi was interrupted when the Naruto he was looking at suddenly disappeared in a poof of smoke. He looked around the arena for the blond Ninja until he felt something grab his sword he looked down and received a kick into his chin. He lost his grip and Tenro simply slipped out of his grasp he looked and saw that Naruto was now in possession of his sword.

"I realized something." Naruto said.

"Oh, and what is that?" Arashi said while rubbing his sore chin.

"You need to have this sword in order for you to use that wind Jutsu." Naruto said with a smile of triumph on his face.

Arashi smiled at Naruto. "Very good," Arashi said with a pride note in his voice. "You are the third person to realize that and the first to actually manage to make me lose the grip on my sword."

Naruto smiled at the Mist Nin while he simply stabbed the black blade into the ground.

"But I wouldn't get to comfortable." Arashi said. At this Naruto's smile was replaced with a look of confusing. He looked at Arashi and saw him go through a series of handsigns that ended on the tiger sign.

Katon: Karyūdan (Fire release: Fire Dragon Missile)." Arashi proclaimed has he sucked in a mouthful of air and blew it all out in a stream of fire. Naruto saw this and jumped out of the way taking Arashi's sword with him. When he was clear of the fire's reach he looked at Arashi to see him standing next to him and deliver a kick to his sides that made Naruto lose the grip he had with Tenro that made the blade spin into the air and land next to Arashi. He looked at Tenro and picked it up smiling. Naruto was sent flying across the ground until he hit the wall of the stadium. Naruto looked at Arashi only to see him in the air swinging another Kaze no Kizu at him. Naruto dodged the attack at the last second as the wall behind him had a straight cut going though it. Arashi stood facing the hole as he landed.

"Use it." Arashi said this with an unusual clam to his voice, but he was breathing rather hard from the Jutsu use.

"What?" Naruto asked in confusion.

Arashi turned around and faced Naruto with a serious look on his face. "Use that red chakra." He said. "If you want to win then use it other wise you will lose."

Naruto looked Arashi with a look of surprise on his face that quickly turned into a smile.

"Okay if you say so." Naruto said this as he began to channel the Kyuubi's chakra through his system. Arashi looked on with a smile "Finally." He said his voice barely above a whisper.

When Naruto was done the red chakra was coming off of him in almost a suffocating wave of energy. "Ready." Naruto said with a animalistic smile on his face as he drew a kunai form his pouch.

Arashi put his sword in front of him pointing straight in front of him.

"Ready." Arashi answered back.

With that they both charged at the other and swung their weapons.

XXX

"His he crazy?" Kakashi said with a note of surprise in his voice.

Unabara just shook his head in a no fashion. "No he just likes fighting opponents at their strongest."

"Okay, but why didn't he try to put Naruto in a Genjutsu?" He asked the Mist Jonin.

"The reason behind it is quiet simply." Unabara said with a smile. "He only uses his Genjutsu under two conditions. One is when he has no other option and two is when he is facing someone he doesn't like."

Kakashi watched the fight with interest as he saw Arashi holding out pretty well against Naruto, but was still receiving massive cuts going down his body from Naruto's kunai.

"_How does he expect to win when he can't even keep up with Naruto's speed_?" Kakashi thought.

Unabara looked down to the arena with concern on his face. "_Please be careful Arashi_." He thought.

"Yea, kick his ass Naruto." Sakura yelled out at her blond teammate.

Nami was watching Arashi with concern on her face as she saw Arashi get thrown into a wall and almost have a kunai in his stomach. "_Arashi please just be alright_." Nami thought with concern in her every word.

XXX

On the waiting booth everyone was watching the fight down below.

"What does he think he is doing if that Hyuga kid couldn't beat him what makes him think he can?" Kankuro said with amusement in his voice.

"_There is something about that Mist Nin_." Shikamaru thought has he watched the fight below. "_He's hiding something about himself something dangerous_."

"I don't think this fight is over I think it is just beginning." Shikamaru said so that everyone could hear. Everyone looked at him in complete confusing and as if he grown a second head.

XXX

Arashi was slammed into the ground face first by Naruto. He's body was littered with cuts and bruises while his coat was hanging on at one side. Arashi picked himself off the ground for the third time since Naruto activated his Kyuubi mode.

"That hurts… a lot." Arashi said with a smile on his face while he breathed heavily from the beating he was receiving form Naruto. Naruto looked at the his opponent in worry.

Every time he punched him or cut him he would stand back up.

"Do you want to give up?" Genma asked Arashi

Arashi looked at him with an amused look in his eyes. "Hell no I won't quit." Arashi said with a smile. He took what was left of his coat and pulled out a scroll form his pocket and stored his coat inside it.

Naruto looked on worry still on his face for his mist friend. Arashi saw this and gave Naruto a smile in his direction. "I bet you are wondering why I don't just give up." Arashi said has nodded his head a little.

"Tell me what do you fight for?" Arashi asked confusing Naruto. "It's a simple questioning what do you fight for?"

"I fight to protect my friends and fellow villagers and to one day become Hokage." Naruto said with pride in his every word.

Arashi smiled at the blond. "Well, that something fight for and I bet you would never give up on that dream either." Arashi said.

"That's right I will never give up." Naruto said firmly.

"Well you and I are the same in that aspect we will not give up on our dreams." Arashi said. "Remember when I told you I would tell you how my parents died later." Arashi said and at that Naruto nodded "Well that later is now my family was killed by two ninja. Now I don't fight to avenge them I fight to keep their memories alive. I will never let them be forgotten that is what I fight for."

Arashi then fixed himself into a stance and charged at Naruto with a new fire in his eyes. Naruto quickly disappeared in a burst of speed and appeared behind Arashi. Arashi turned around and blocked the kunai that was aimed at his back. He was sent backwards from the force of the attack has he was flying backwards Naruto reappeared behind Arashi and kicked him in the back sending him straight into the air. Arashi gritted his teeth in pain has he saw Naruto reappear in front of him and deliver and axe kick to his shoulder sending him back to Earth with force. When Arashi hit the ground he made a crater and sent dust every where from his impact. Naruto landed and looked at the crater and turned away from it thinking he won the fight, but he heard the sound of rumble being moved and to everyone's surprise Arashi was standing back up. He stabbed his sword back into the ground grabbed his dislocated left shoulder and popped it back into place much to his great discomfort. He picked his sword back up and rested it on his shoulder and stumbled out of the crater in the ground.

"You know that hurt a lot more then last time." Arashi said with a pain filled smile on his face.

Naruto was about to say something when he noticed something the cuts that Arashi had were healing. Arashi looked at Naruto with a some blue in his green eyes and smiled at him.

XXX

Deep within Naruto's mindscape Kyuubi was stirring as he felt an all to familiar chakra begin to pour off Arashi.

"**_This chakra I know who it belongs to." Kyuubi thought to himself. "It belongs to…"_**

****XXX

Everyone was watching as Arashi was being surrounded by white chakra and the same feeling that poured off of Naruto was pouring off of Arashi.

"That's not possible." Kakashi said with a surprised look in his eye. He looked at Unabara and noticed he didn't have a look of surprise he had a look of concern.

"_Damn so he ended up having to use it_." Unabara thought with every more increasing concern for his student.

"_Don't do it_." Nami thought with concern building up.

XXX

Arashi was cloaked with the white chakra as it poured off him while his wounds were completely healed by the energy. Arashi chuckled at the look of disbelief from Naruto.

"You're like me." Naruto said with a look of surprise.

Arashi only nodded his head and smiled. "Allow to fully introduce myself." Arashi said with a smile of pure amusement. "My name is Tekiatsu, Arashi…" Arashi disappeared in a burst of speed. Naruto looked just in time to see him swinging his sword downwards. "…Jinchūriki to Gobi no Houkou." Arashi exclaimed with an eager smile on his face. He swung his blade at Naruto swung his kunai to block it. The blades connected and resulted in the two separate energies combining together in a circle around the hosts and explode outwards.

* * *

Now before everyone gets mad Houkou is NOT a Bijuu even though he has Gobi in his name he is not a Bijuu. Think about Reibi you know the leech demon his name means zero tails, but he is in no way connected with the Naruto universe Bijuu. Now there is a problem with Arashi and using Houkou and his chakra which will be revealed in the next chapter and the reason why in some future chapters not until the three year training arc is done.

I hope that this doesn't anger any of you and if you have any questions about my guy then ask away I will answer to the best of my ability. Again read, enjoy, and review. Till next time.


	9. Chapter 9: Naruto vs Arashi: Part 2

Declaimer: I own nothing in this fanfic, but my created characters they abilities and Jutsu and that is about all I own "Goes to corner and starts crying"

Writing: _Italic: _thought, **Bold:** Bijuu or summoning speaking

Now about Arashi having houkou the beast itself is a strong one and he still has his elemental control though Arashi can only use it so much. When he goes into tailed state he will have a tail with a element in it (ex: A tail that uses fire, water, earth, wind, or lightning) and when he goes into the 5 - tailed form he has all five elemental tails It will all be explained in later chapters and shown what I mean, but they is a downside like I said that will be explained later.

"_Every single one of us has a fanged beast hidden within the depths of our minds. It lies there, waiting in the dark reaches of a person's soul and it appears in our lowest moments. It doesn't matter how strong you think you are. When the beast comes, it is impossible to control. It can even end up hurting those who are closest to you. But if the monster can be tamed, reigned in with the strength of your will, it can become a magnificent power... and can even make your dreams reality._"- Unknown (if you know please tell me so I can give credit)

**"where an eagle soars, a beast may prowl." - DethStryque (From a mangafox member)**

* * *

The force of the explosion sent bits of rock flying everywhere imbedding themselves into the stadium walls. When the dust cleared Arashi and Naruto stood in the center of a very large crater weapons locked together. Naruto had a stunned look on his face while Arashi had a feral look on his face with one final push both Naruto and Arashi jumped out of the crater and landed on separate sides of it. Naruto opened his mouth to say something, but Arashi quickly disappeared and reappeared right next to Naruto and then delivered a kick to his side sending him back four feet. Naruto stopped himself from flying backwards any farther and then in a burst of speed appeared right in front of Arashi. Naruto kicked Arashi in the stomach that with the force behind it threw Arashi into a wall.

Naruto was about to charge at Arashi, but suddenly Tenro was thrown at Naruto through the smoke filled wall. Naruto dodged the black blade as it hit the ground where Naruto was a second ago. When Tenro hit the ground it formed a four foot wide crater around it as Arashi reappeared right next to it and with a little effort pulled the sword from the ground and smiled at Naruto.

"You know we are going to be at this for a long time." Arashi said with amusement in his voice.

"How?" Naruto asked Arashi

"I told you already I'm just like you." Arashi said with his smile on his face. "I'm a Jinchuriki."

"But how did you become a Jinchuriki?" Naruto asked.

"Well I tell you that some other time, but for the time being we have a fight to finish." Arashi said this part has he charged towards Naruto. Naruto raised his dented kunai and blocked Tenro. Energy surged around them and imploded leaving a small crater in the ground, but strong enough to swing Naruto and Arashi away from each other.

"_So this is the power of another Jinchuriki to Bijuu_." Naruto thought has he stopped from flying back any farther. He was interrupted by a laughter coming from his mind and Naruto immediately recognized that it belonged to Kyuubi.

"**Houkou is not a Bijuu**." Kyuubi said with amusement

"_What do you mean Arashi said he was the Jinchuriki to Gobi no Houkou_." Naruto said to the great beat.

"**Houkou used Gobi in his name because he does have five tails**." Kyuubi said with a growl. "**But he is no Bijuu**."

"What do you mean by that?" Naruto asked confusion evident in his voice. "And if that is the case then how is able to stand up to everything we throw at him."

"**I grow tried of all your questions why don't you ask his container**." Kyuubi said with an annoyed growl. Before Naruto could respond Kyuubi cut the connection and left Naruto with his own thoughts.

"_Baka kitsune_." Naruto thought with anger

Naruto broke out of his train of thought to notice Arashi charging at him. Naruto immediately two Kage Bunshins the two clones ran at Arashi, but Arashi took one swipe and made the clones do their little disappearing act. When the smoke cleared he took notice that Naruto was gone. Before he even began his search for the blond one he was immediately punched in the face sending him back a couple of feet. When Arashi looked at Naruto he smiled a predatory smile that made a cold chill run down Naruto's back. Arashi was about to take a charge at Naruto when he spoke up.

"Wait." Naruto said. At this Arashi stopped his charged and looked at Naruto with a confused look in his eyes.

"Why, we are in a fight we should be fighting." Arashi said confusing evident in his voice.

"I have two questions for you." Naruto said this with such determination that it made perfectly clear he was going to get his answers.

Arashi laughed a little and looked at Naruto with an amused look in his eyes. "Well, go ahead and ask your questions so we can begin the fight again."

XXX

Most everybody in the arena was shaking out of fear from the demonic energy that was coming off the two combatants. Kakashi was beyond amazed at what he was seeing the mist nin was a Jinchuriki just like Naruto and he was holding his own. Kakashi looked over at Unabara and noticed that he was looking at Arashi with worry in his eyes.

"_Why is he so worried_?" Kakashi thought. "_His student is doing completely fine so what is there to be worried about_?"

"Kakashi." Sakura said.

Kakashi looked down and saw a scared look in her eyes. "_This is bad_."

"Why, does Naruto and that Mist kid have such power?" Sakura asked Kakashi with a worried note.

"Well that might just have to be something you ask them when you talk to them." Kakashi said hoping that would satisfy her curiosity.

XXX

Up at the Hokage stand both Sarutobi and the "Kazekage" were watching this fight with amazement.

"_So is this what he was trying to hide_?" Sarutobi thought to himself.

"_Why didn't anyone tell me about another Jinchuriki being at the exams_!?" Orochimaru disguised as the Kazekage thought with a hiss.

XXX

With the people who have already fought were thinking different things.

"_This is getting really bad I'm starting to think that the invasion is not going to work_." Kankuro and Temari thought at the same time.

"_This power is making my hive act up_." Shino thought

"_Why does their power scare mother_?" Gaara thought

"This is getting very troublesome." Shikamaru said in a bored voice making most of the people there look at him has if he was insane.

XXX

"The beast you contain is not a Bijuu is it?" Naruto asked Arashi

Arashi stabbed his sword in the ground and leaned on it. "Yes and no he is not a officially Bijuu, but he does have five tails."

Naruto nodded at his answer. "Okay if that is the case then why do you have so much power behind your attacks?"

Arashi sighed and looked at the sky to see an eagle fly by. "It's true that Houkou shouldn't be as strong as he is and to tell you the truth he was never this strong along time ago."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked

Arashi avoided mentioning that he used his two questions. "I'll tell you the tale of Houkou's raise in power if you are so interested. You see before me or you were every born heck probably before the founding of the hidden villages. Houkou was a very weak regular dog demon, but he wanted to change that. He wanted to be able to fight and win so he discovered a way to get more power. He traveled around the world and absorbed five different elements."

At this Naruto realized something. "If that's the case then that's why you have you have the five elemental chakras inside of you." Naruto said at this Arashi just nodded his head.

"When he was done with absorbing all the power he could stand in his body he final had what he always wanted power, but something happened that he didn't plan on happing. When he absorbed the very last element into his body he lost the ability to kill."

At this everyone was shocked. "What do you mean he lost the ability to kill?" Naruto asked.

"When he absorbed an element he forgot one little detail elements are nature itself and everything around us is made from nature and because of that he lost the ability to kill." Arashi said with a calm voice. "That is how he put it anyway, but what I think is that it was his way to thank the very nature itself because without it he would still be weak. He final had power enough power to challenge even some of the great Bijuu themselves, but the one major problem he had was that he didn't have a lot of chakra, but what he lacked in stamina he made up for with brute force. He even had a little fun with the other demons because with each element he absorbed he gained a tail with that particularly element. So it amused him when the weaker demons would confuse him for the true Gobi. He still had one thing going for him though he could final fight and win that is until Kyuubi came along. Houkou got a little to arrogant and challenged Kyuubi to a fight the fight only lasted for about three minutes until Houkou ran out of chakra and was beaten into the ground."

Naruto was thinking to himself when Kyuubi began speaking to him again.

"**What he said is true I did beat Houkou into the ground, but what is most troubling is the fact that I left him for dead with a sever wound on him that should have killed him**." Kyuubi said

"_So why didn't you kill him_?" Naruto asked Kyuubi.

"**He was a weakling he wasn't worth my time to kill**." Kyuubi said with an arrogant tone in his voice.

Naruto only shook his head at Kyuubi's arrogance. "_You know you are one arrogant little fox_."

Kyuubi growled at Naruto "**Just finish this fight already**." Kyuubi said with an angry growl in his voice.

Naruto chuckled a little at the fact he angered Kyuubi.

Naruto looked up to see that Arashi was no longer leaning on his sword, but was standing straight up.

"That is how Houkou is so powerful so with out further interruptions let's finish our figh-," Arashi suddenly stopped talking when he clutched his chest as intense pain shot though his body. He gritted his teeth to keep from screaming, but the pain kept traveling though his body. Arashi looked at Naruto, but his vision began to swim and he began to see three to four different Narutos. Arashi put his hand his left eye to try and focus, but his vision remained the same.

"_Damn it not now_." Arashi thought as blood started to drip from his mouth.

Arashi felt something pull at his mind and realized that someone wanted to talk to him. He let the force pull his mind and when he came back out of the darkness he was in a beautiful meadow. There were mountains with lightning striking the tops in a graceful almost dancing type of way, a nice peaceful stream, a gentle breeze blowing across the field, and a nice warm fire right next to the mountains. In the center of all of this was a giant white furred dog with blue eyes and a scar going down its left shoulder stood looking at Arashi. Its five tails filled with elemental chakra that gave Arashi his power swishing behind.

"Hi, Houkou." Arashi said in a very cheerful voice.

"**Hello Arashi it would seem your body as reached its limit**." Houkou said in growl, but not like a normal growl this one had a soft note to it.

"Yeah it would seem that way." Arashi said with a sad and happy note in his voice.

"**I'll pull my chakra back and then you ca-**," Houkou was interrupted by Arashi.

"No." Arashi said with authority.

Houkou was surprised by his container. "**You know what happens to yourself the longer you use my chakra. It rips your body to pieces if your farther only finished the-**." But Houkou was once again interrupted by Arashi.

"You don't have to tell me that." Arashi said "I don't want anymore chakra just let me use the amount I have."

"Fine, but what ever happens it is on your head." Houkou said with a more annoyed sound to his peaceful growl.

Arashi nodded his head and with that pulled out of his mindscape. When he came back he looked down to see a small pool of blood at his feet. He brushed the remaining blood from his mouth and looked at Naruto with an amused look as he yanked Tenro out of the ground.

Before Naruto could speak Arashi beat him to the punch. "I say I have one good swing left in me before this chakra disperses."

"What was that about?" Naruto said with a worried look.

"I'll tell you about it later Naruto, but as I said before we finish our fight now." Arashi said this and charged at Naruto. Naruto seeing that Arashi was still able to continue charged at him as well. When they got within four feet from each other they swung their respective weapons and when they collided there was a blinding flash of light and an explosion. When the light faded everyone looked to see both Naruto and Arashi standing in a crater and on the opposite of the way they ran at each other.

Suddenly blood gushed out of Naruto's right shoulder and he began to weave back and forth, but managed to keep himself from falling. Naruto looked over his shoulder to see Arashi putting Tenro back in its sheath slowly.

"I'm sorry." Arashi said with sadness in his voice.

"What do you have to be sorry about?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"I thought I could give a better fight." Arashi said this while looking at Naruto and with one final push slide Tenro back into its sheath with a click. Blood shot out of Arashi's left shoulder and Arashi stumbled his way over to where Naruto stood grabbed his right arm and raised it into the air.

"Your winner Uzumaki, Naruto." Arashi said smiling all the bigger. Genma shook his head at the antics of this Ninja he then said the exact same thing while everyone cheered.

Arashi slumped down and laid his back on the craters arc sighed with contempt he looked at Naruto and noticed that his wound was gone. Arashi looked at his and notice it was healing, but at a very slow rate.

"You know I thoroughly enjoyed myself." Arashi said with laughter in his voice.

Naruto was about to say something when they noticed feathers up in the stands and before they could do anything they was a very loud explosion and then all hell broke loose. The invasion of Konoha had begun.

* * *

Well here is the update for everyone and thank you for all your kind and very generous words. If you have any questions please feel free to ask. Read, enjoy, and Review. Bye


	10. Chapter 10: The Invasion: Part 1

Declaimer: I own nothing in this fanfic, but my created characters they abilities and Jutsu and that is about all I own "Goes to corner and starts crying"

Writing: _Italic: _thought, **Bold:** Bijuu or summoning speaking

Now about Arashi having houkou the beast itself is a strong one and he still has his elemental control though Arashi can only use it so much. When he goes into tailed state he will have a tail with a element in it (ex: A tail that uses fire, water, earth, wind, or lightning) and when he goes into the 5 - tailed form he has all five elemental tails It will all be explained in later chapters and shown what I mean, but they is a downside like I said that will be explained later.

"_Every single one of us has a fanged beast hidden within the depths of our minds. It lies there, waiting in the dark reaches of a person's soul and it appears in our lowest moments. It doesn't matter how strong you think you are. When the beast comes, it is impossible to control. It can even end up hurting those who are closest to you. But if the monster can be tamed, reigned in with the strength of your will, it can become a magnificent power... and can even make your dreams reality._"- Unknown (if you know please tell me so I can give credit)

**"where an eagle soars, a beast may prowl." - DethStryque (From a mangafox member)**

* * *

There was fighting going all around Konoha while at the arena the Hokage was taken and but inside a purple barrier. The leaf nins were trying to fight off two opposing ninja factions Sand and Sound were invading and trying to crush Konoha. Genma had left the arena floor to help up in the stands leaving both Arashi and Naruto in a crater on the ground while they looked on. Arashi saw three people running away from the fight and realized it was Gaara's team minus their sensei.

"_What are those three up too_?" Arashi thought to himself.

"**That Gaara kid is the host of Shukaku in case you didn't know that**." Houkou said.

"_Interesting_." Arashi thought with a slight smile when he began to realize what they were going to do.

Arashi pushed himself off the ground into a standing position much to his muscles screaming out in agony. Arashi looked at Naruto and saw his face with a mixture of confusion and anger. Arashi put his hand on Naruto's shoulder and Naruto looked at Arashi with a surprise look on his face.

"Tell me do you want the fighting to end quickly?" Arashi asked in an amused voice.

Naruto nodded his head and was about to run towards the stands, but Arashi had a firm grip on his shoulder.

"Where do you think you are going?" Arashi said

"I'm going to go help my friends." Naruto said with determination

Arashi just chuckled a bit. "It looks like your friends can handle themselves." Arashi said amused. "But if you want this to end we just need to defeat two people and then the other Shinobis will be a cinch to defeat."

"Who are they?" Naruto asked

"Well one is being taking care of by your Hokage." Arashi said this while pointing towards the barrier. "But the other one is currently heading towards the forest with his team that person would be Gaara."

Naruto felt his heart skip a beat with the mention of his name and thought back to how he almost killed Lee in the hospital. Arashi noticed a certain look in the blond haired ninja's blue eyes that looked like fear, but soon that changed to fierce determination.

"Well what are we waiting for let's go and kick his ass." Naruto said with a hint of anger in his voice. Naruto was about to jump towards the forest, but Arashi kept a firm grip on his shoulder. Naruto yanked his shoulder from Arashi's grip and turned to yell at him when he spoke up.

"We need help to deal with those three." Arashi said with deadpan voice.

Naruto was about to respond, but bit back the retort knowing that Arashi was right.

"So I'll go and get some help." Naruto said, but before he left Arashi spoke up

"Get that Nara kid and your pink haired teammate." Arashi said with a strange glint in his eyes.

Naruto nodded his head and went to the stands to find Sakura and Shikamaru. Arashi was watching Naruto leave with a smile on his face before a wave of searing pain shot through his entire body and he collapsed on one knee holding a hand to his mouth coughing. When Arashi pulled his hand back he saw blood all over it and then his vision started to swim in and out of focus.

"_Damn it I can't keep going like this_." Arashi thought with pain still pulsating though every muscle in his body.

"**Then why don't you just leave and find a place to recover**." Houkou said with a concerned note in his growl.

Arashi smiled as blood dripped out from between his lips. "_Because I don't want to leave a friend behind to die or get hurt_." Arashi thought to his demon

Houkou just let out a tiny growl of annoyance before leaving Arashi to his own thoughts.

Naruto came back carrying Shikamaru while Sakura followed closely behind him. Arashi noticed that Sakura was looking at him with a funny look in her eyes, but decided to ignore it.

"So what happened to Shikamaru?" Arashi asked

"We tried to get him to wake up, but we can't get him out of this Genjutsu." Naruto said while laying Shikamaru on the ground. Arashi looked at the Genin and smiled a knowing smile. He unstrapped his sword with the sheath still on and wracked Shikamaru on the head hard. Shikamaru immediately jumped up into a sitting position and rubbed his head while Arashi simply tied his sword back to his waist smiling.

"You know you could have just said that you knew I was faking." Shikamaru said in a bored tone.

"Yeah I could've, but where would the fun be in that." Arashi said with amusement while Shikamaru simply mumbled something about troublesome people. Naruto and Sakura stood there their mouths opened in shock at the fact that Shikamaru was pretending to be under the Genjutsu's spell.

"Why were you pretending to be a sleep?!" Sakura yelled out to the lazy ninja

Shikamaru looked at her with a bored expression and was about to reply, but Arashi interrupted him.

"We don't have time to ask random questions." Arashi said with serious in his voice. "We need to go after a certain individual."

"Why?" Sakura asked with suspicion in her voice.

"Do you want you want the fighting to stop sooner or later?" Arashi asked with a raised eyebrow and his half smile on his face.

Sakura was about to respond when Naruto spoke up.

"Well, what are we waiting for lets go." Naruto said. After this He ran in the direction of the sand team.

"There is never a dull moment with him." Arashi said with a chuckle. "Come on lets go you two."

Sakura just nodded her head, but kept a close eye on the mist nin. Shikamaru was a little bit more slower in responding, but when he looked at Arashi having his hand resting on his blade and a demented smile on his face he left has well with a quickly mouthed troublesome.

Arashi was about to go has well when pain shot through his body again, but he shook it off and followed after them.

XXX

"Damn it!" Unabara yelled out has he watched his student disappear. Before he could try and follow his student he was attacked by a sound nin. "Get the fuck out of my way!"

Unabara quickly dodged a kunai aimed at him and threw one of his own that hit the sound nin in his leg dropping him to one leg. Before he could get up Unabara appeared in front of him with a kunai at his throat and with a quick slice he cut the man's throat killing him. Unabara looked around and saw both Nami and Taifuu fighting together he smiled at them, but turned around sensing someone behind him. A sand nin was in the air bringing a kunai down on to Unabara before he could react something flew by him and impaled the ninja in the chest and slamming him into a wall. He took a look at what it was and noticed it was Taifuu's Trident he looked behind him to see his two students running towards him.

"You need to pay attention sensei or you'll be going home in a body bag." Taifuu said with a smile at his sensei.

"It'll take a lot more then one ninja to bring me down." Unabara said with a smile as well even though there was fighting all around them.

Taifuu walked up and ripped his trident from the dead ninja's body while Nami was looking around for something.

"Unabara-sensei where's Arashi?" Nami said with worry.

"He ran off with three other people towards the forest." Unabara said with concern in his voice.

Immediately Nami was trying to run to the direction of the forest, but was stopped by Unabara. "We have to go get him you know what happens to him when he uses that chakra." Nami said with an almost pleading voice. "Please let me go."

"You two need to stay here and help these guys I'll go and get Arashi before he gets hurt anymore." Unabara said with a calm tone.

The two Genins just nodded their heads and ran off to help any leaf nins in trouble. Unabara was just about to go to the woods when a hand griped his shoulder. He turned around quickly and brought up a kunai to take the person's life, but it was blocked by another kunai held by Kakashi. Unabara quickly realized his mistake and took his blade away he turned to run into the woods again, but Kakashi spoke up.

"What's wrong with Arashi?" Kakashi asked with general curiosity.

Unabara turned his head slightly to look at the copy ninja. "Every time he uses his demon's chakra it tears his muscles to pieces." Unabara said with urgency in his voice. "It doesn't matter how much he uses it just rips him to pieces from the inside. That was the longest I have every seen him use it. So if you don't mind I really need to find him before he blacks out from the pain."

An with that Unabara ran off to the direction of the woods. Kakashi watched him go, but immediately turned his attention back to the enemy and charged at them brandishing his kunai.

XXX

Sarutobi was looking at his former student Orochimaru sadness reflected in his aged eyes while the snake just smiled.

"What are you doing Orochimaru?" Sarutobi said with authority.

"Isn't it clear already?" Orochimaru said with a hiss in his voice. "I'm going to burn Konoha to the ground."

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that." Sarutobi said whole he took off his Hokage robes and revealed his battle armor.

"Oh, and are you going to stop me." Orochimaru said with a predatory look in his eyes.

"Yes I am." Sarutobi said as he ran at his former student determined to correct the mistake he made years ago.

XXX

Arashi breathing hard as group was trying to catch up to the sand team he was stating to run further and further behind he sniffed the air and smelled a lot of different smells coming from behind them.

"Hey, Shikamaru." Arashi said with as much effort has possible.

"I know," Shikamaru said with that same bored tone. "We are being followed."

This caught the attention of Naruto and Sakura. "What do you mean we're being followed?" They both said in unison.

"They've been following us every since we left the arena." Shikamaru said

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Sakura said with a little bit of anger in her voice.

"I wasn't sure if they were the enemy, but now I'm sure they are." Shikamaru said with a little bit of seriousness in his voice. At that Arashi stopped on the very next branch and turned a complete circle facing the direction the people were coming from. The rest of the team stopped as well. Naruto and Sakura were confused by what was happening, but Shikamaru knew what Arashi was planning.

"What are you doing Arashi?" Naruto asked his friend.

"Someone needs to stay behind and take care of them." Arashi said with labor breathing. "You three go on ahead I'll hold them off."

"What are you thinking you can't do that its suicide?!" Sakura yelled out. "I mean you can barely stand."

"Exactly," Arashi said with an amused tone. "I'm slowing you guys down besides you don't need me to take down those three up there."

"I'm not going to leav-," Naruto said, but was interrupted by Arashi.

"You have to besides you are the only one who can help Gaara." Arashi said with a smile this received a confused look from Naruto. "You both have lived similar lives, but you both chose a different path. You need to get him off his path and on the right one before we can't save him."

Naruto just nodded his head in understanding. "Okay, but you better not die." Naruto said with seriousness in his voice. Arashi with his back turned gave him the thumbs up and with that the three of them left. Arashi was looking forward when another bolt of pain shot through his body that made him double over and cough up a small amount of blood.

"_I don't think this was a good idea_." Arashi thought

"**You think you moron**." Houkou said irritated at his host.

Arashi just laughed a little.

XXX

"Do you thank he will be okay?" Sakura asked the two.

"Yeah he'll be okay." Naruto said with a certainty in his voice.

"But how do you know?" She asked her teammate.

"Because I fought against him and I know he won't go down easily." Naruto said with a simile.

Sakura opened her mouth to ask the question that was bothering her, but decided against it. "_I'll ask him later_." She thought to herself.

That was when Kankuro appeared in their path blocking their way.

XXX

Arashi was standing in front a group of sound ninja glaring at them.

"One kid this has to be a joke." One of the sound ninjas said.

"Don't take me lightly or I'll kill you." Arashi said with a pained smile.

"Ha," He laughed. "Look at you. You can barely stand so you probably can't even use a Ninjutsu now."

Arashi looked down at his hand holding his sword. His entire arm was shaking slightly and Arashi grabbed a hold of it to make it stop. "_Damn it_." Arashi thought "_His right I probably won't be able to use a Jutsu, but that won't stop me from trying_."

Arashi swung his sword to his left side and was about to swing his black blade to release his Jutsu, but before he could even raise his blade white hot pain shot though his entire body. Arashi dropped his sword and collapsed onto his knees holding his stomach.

"It looks like the little baby is in pain." Said a sound nin. "Let's just put him out of his misery."

Arashi was about to respond when a shadow fell over him and when he looked up he saw that this person was not facing him he was facing the sound nins. Unabara had arrived just in time to stop his student from being killed. Unabara had a large bottle of water in his right hand and he was glaring a death glare at the sound nins.

"If you were smart you would walk away right now." Unabara said with his voice full of anger. He then took a huge sip of water, but he didn't shallow it.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but we are not going any where." The sound nin said with laughter in his voice. "We outnumber you and the only person you have with is a kid who can't even stand up."

"_You weak minded fools_." Unabara thought with no remorse for what was about to happen. The sound nins charged at Unabara brandishing their weapons while Unabara went through a series of handsigns that ended on the ram seal.

"_Suiton: MizuFunsha(Water style: water jet)_." Unabara thought. After that Unabara leaned back and then pushed the water that was in his mouth in a highly pressurize stream of water. The sound nins that got hit were immediately sliced in two the rest after seeing their comrades fall retreated from Unabara. Unabara let the water run out and turned around and looked at his student.

"I'm sor-,"Arashi was interrupted by Unabara.

"It's alright you just rest now." Unabara said with a smile on his face.

Arashi took one last look before the darkness claimed him and he knew no more.

XXX

Naruto was currently on the trail of Gaara. After the team encountered Kankuro Shino came by and took the fight over. Then they encountered Temari who Shikamaru and Sakura stayed behind to deal with. Naruto final saw Gaara and it was a disturbing site Half of Gaara's body was combined with the sand and he had a single tail swinging behind him. The transformation he underwent made him look like a complete monster.

"AHHHHH!" Gaara yelled out and lept at Naruto with his claw ready to slice Naruto in two.

* * *

He is my new update I hope you all enjoy. Oh, and if someone can could you tell me if I got water jet right in Japanese thanks. Read, enjoy, and Review have a nice day.


	11. Chapter 11: The Invasion: Part 2

Declaimer: I own nothing in this fanfic, but my created characters they abilities and Jutsu and that is about all I own "Goes to corner and starts crying"

Writing: _Italic: _thought, **Bold:** Bijuu or summoning speaking

"Let the gates of oblivion slam open and the jaws of hell shall spew forth fire and wrath." - My most disturbed frienf Undead Yeti

"Because our entire universe is made up of consciousness, we never really experience the universe directly we just experience our consciousness of the universe, our perception of it, so right, our only universe is perception."-Alan Moore

* * *

Naruto jumped out of the reach of Gaara as he ran right through the tree that Naruto was at a few seconds ago. Naruto watched has Gaara turned and looked at Naruto with a sick and twisted smile on his face.

"What's wrong Uzumaki Naruto!?" Gaara said with a slight growl. "You look terrified why don't you show me your true power. That way when I kill you it will make me fill alive it will prove my existence." At that Gaara charged at Naruto again while he created Kage Bunshins and jumped at Gaara as well. Naruto transformed one of the five shadow clones into a giant shuriken and threw it at Gaara. Gaara just smiled a more predatory smile and began to suck in a huge amount of air.

"Fūton: Mugen Sajin Daitoppa (Wind Release: Infinite Sand Cloud Great Breakthrough)." Gaara announced his Jutsu and expelled a large amount of wind and sand that hit the clones, the shuriken, and the real Naruto. All the clones where dispelled by the Jutsu while the real Naruto was slammed against a tree. Naruto staggered has he picked himself of the tree.

"What's the matter Uzumaki I thought you were stronger then this?" Gaara asked in more of a statement then a question. "I guess I'll just have to kill you and then move on to all your friends."

At this Naruto's eyes snapped open. "_That's right if I lose here everyone will be endanger_." Naruto thought to himself. "_Hinata, Sakura, Kakashi, Shikamaru, everyone while be endanger if I don't stop him now, but how he's stronger then me_." That is when he remembered what Arashi told him.

_"You have to besides you are the only one who can help Gaara. You both have lived similar lives, but you both chose a different path. You need to get him off his path and on the right one before we can't save him."_

"That's right I can't lose everyone is counting on me." Naruto said with determination in his voice which confused Gaara greatly. "So get ready Gaara I'm coming at you with everything I have." Naruto said this as he put his fingers together and formed the tiger seal and began to channel huge amounts of chakra that was clearly visible.

Naruto looked at Gaara and Gaara saw his eyes held fierce determination. "That's right Naruto so me your power so I may crush it and prove my existence!" Naruto put his fingers together in a familiar cross sign and in a giant poof of smoke Gaara was surrounded by a thousand Kage Bunshins.

"If you want me to prove your existence then I will grant your request!" All the Naruto's yelled out at once and for the first time in a long time Gaara felt fear has the Naruto's descended upon Gaara.

XXX

"This is such a drag." Shikamaru said while he hid behind a tree with Sakura. "This is just like what happened during our match."

"Well why don't you come up with a plan then." Sakura said with urgency. "If you are in the same position you were in last time then do the same thing again."

"It won't work against her again." Shikamaru said with a bored voice. "But we have something that she doesn't."

"Oh, and what's that?! "Sakura yelled out has another gust of wind tried to destroy the tree they were hiding behind.

"We have teamwork." Shikamaru said has he bent forward and began to whisper his plan into Sakura's ear. Sakura first was surprised by the plan, but has he went on she smiled a very big smile.

"Come why don't you rats come out of hiding." Temari said eager to get this pathetic fight over with. Shikamaru jumped out from behind the tree and fired off a kunai at the sand Kunoichi. Temari responded by jumping out of the way and sending another gust of deadly wind down at Shikamaru, but he just managed to get behind a tree. Temari noticed a shadow running at her has she jumped away.

"That technique won't work again!" Temari yelled out, but behind the tree Shikamaru let a small smile grace his lips.

Temari kept jumping backwards away from the shadow until the shadow stopped coming forwards. "_What was the point of that_?" Temari thought until she remembered something. "_This is just like our last match he's leading me somewhere_." Just as she finished that thought she heard a snap of a branch and turned and saw kunai being flung at her.

She jumped out of the way into a clearing when she noticed cherry blossoms and something fluttering towards the ground. She grabbed one of the things in the air out of curiosity and turned it over and got a shock. It was a tiny exploding tag she looked around and noticed that she was surrounded by the tags. She saw a flash of pink and looked in the direction and saw Sakura holding a kunai with an exploding tag tied to it.

"Yes his plan worked we caught you in my Sakura Fubuki no Jutsu (Sakura Blizzard Technique)." Sakura announced with joy as she threw the kunai has the tag began to sizzle.

"Shit!" Temari screamed out has she swung her massive fan in a attempt to blow the tags away, but she was too late has the tags exploded and surrounded her in a massive fireball. Sakura and Shikamaru waited up in a tree until the smoke died down and noticed Temari on her knees grasping for air. She looked up at the two with an amused smile.

"I…can't… believe…I…fell for…you're…trap…again." She said before she collapsed face first knocked out.

Sakura and Shikamaru both collapsed on the tree exhausted. "Do you think Naruto can beat that Gaara kid?" Sakura asked in concern as she looked back at Shikamaru and noticed he was sleeping. Sakura curled her first and hit Shikamaru in the head hard. Shikamaru immediately fell out of the tree and landed on his head knocking him out as well. Sakura just muttered to herself has she jumped down to check on Shikamaru.

XXX

"_What is he_?!" Gaara thought to himself has he was pummeled by the multiple Narutos. Gaara was slammed into the ground hard as all the Naruto's descended on him again.

"WE ARE GOING TO BEAT YOU TO A PULP!" All the Naruto's screamed out, but before they could get to him Gaara was surrounded by a huge mass of sand that shot upwards destroying all the clones and sending Naruto right back into a tree. When Naruto looked up he saw the sand forming itself into Gaara's demon. Suddenly sand began to encircle Naruto threatening to crush him.

"_Damn it_." Naruto thought to himself. "_I have no choice I have to summon Chief Toad_." Naruto thought this as he bit his thumb, smeared some blood onto his right palm, and began to form handsigns. Just has the sand was about to crush Naruto he slammed his hand to the ground.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" Naruto yelled out as there was a large poof of smoke. There was the sound of cracking branches as something big arose from the smoke and when it cleared Naruto was riding on the head of the massive toad boss Gamabunta.

"Hey, chief toad." Naruto said with amusement.

"**Oh, it's you again**." Gamabunta said with a bored tone. "**What do you want now you gaki** (brat).

"I need your help with that guy over there." Naruto said pointing to Shukaku.

Gamabunta looked to where Naruto was pointing. "**That's Shukaku of the sand**." Gamabunta said. "**Why would I want to get mixed up in a fight with him**?"

"Because you said I was your henchmen." Naruto said with nervousness in his tone. "And bosses always watch out for their henchmen."

Gamabunta was about to respond when he noticed Gaara appearing out of Shukaku's head fingers in a tiger seal.

"**This could be bad**." Gamabunta thought to himself.

"Tanuki Neiri no Jutsu (Feigning Sleep Technique)." Gaara said has his he brought his hands down he went into a sleep like state. Shukaku's eye began to spin and change color until it stopped on a sandy color.

"**YES I'M FINALLY FREE**!" Shukaku screamed out in excitement. "**HERE I COME BABY I HOPE YOU'RE READY TO DIE**."

"**Fine I'll help you out just hold on**." Gamabunta said as he took his pipe from his mouth. Naruto looked at the toad in confusion, but quickly did what he asked as Shukaku sucked in a mouth full of air.

"**Fūton: Renkūdan (wind release: Drilling air bullet)." **Shukaku announced has he punched himself in the gut releasing compressed air in the shape of a bullet at Gamabunta, but Gamabunta jumped out of the way with Naruto holding on for dear life.

"**Suiton: Teppōdama (Water Release: Gunshot)**." Gamabunta said while he was at the height of his jump. Water filled his mouth and he shot it out in a sphere of water heading straight for Shukaku, but he intercepted that attack with his Renkudan. As the two attacks hit the other the exploded and the water of Gamabunta's attack rained on the forest below. Gamabunta unsheathed his dagger from his back and arched his body to go into a dive bomb straight at Shukaku. Shukaku extended his right arm in order to shield his head from Gamabunta, but Gamabunta went straight for his shoulder and with some effort he cut Shukaku's arm off.

"**He had a lot of resistance in that area**." Gamabunta thought "**I barely made that cut**." Shukaku looked at his arm which was turning back into sand and falling into the forest.

"**YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE THAT WAS MY ARM**!" Shukaku yelled. Shukaku began to suck in some more air while Gamabunta jumped into the air and began to fill his mouth up with water.

"**Suiton: Teppōdama (Water Release: Gunshot)**." Gamabunta said has he shot out two water bullets.

"**Futon: Renkudan (wind release: Drilling air bullet)." **Shukaku said has he fired two air bullets.

The attacks collided and created a giant smoke screen. Shukaku was smiling behind the smoke so Gamabunta didn't see.

"**You missed one**." Shukaku said. As he finished the air bullet came out of the smoke and headed straight for Gamabunta. Gamabunta couldn't move out of the way and took the force of the attack. When the attack hit Gamabunta he was covered in smoke and was sent straight back down to earth with a giant thud.

"**I DID IT I FINALLY KILLED YOU!**" Shukaku yelled out with excitement, but that quickly turned into anger when the smoke cleared and Gamabunta was standing back up rubbing his right shoulder.

"**Not bad**." Gamabunta said. "**A couple more of those and even I won't last long**."

"Chief," Naruto said from his head. "What are we going to do?"

"**Well, the first thing we need to do is wake up that kid on top of his head**." Gamabunta said. "**Because the longer he is asleep the stronger Shukaku will get**."

"Okay so just grab a hold of Shukaku and I'll wake up Gaara." Naruto said with a determined smile on his face.

"**One problem with that plan gaki**." Gamabunta said while lifting up his hands. "**These aren't the hands to get a grip on him**."

"Okay so what do now?" Naruto said with a little tone of desperation in his voice.

"Our only hope is to use a combination transformation." Gamabunta said. "You form the necessary handsigns and I'll supply the chakra just think of something with teeth and claws."

Before Naruto was ready Gamabunta charged straight at Shukaku. Naruto began to concentrate on something with teeth and claws when a image appeared in his head. There was poof of smoke that covered both Naruto and Gamabunta and before Shukaku could even make a move towards the smoke cloud a giant fox erupted from it, but this wasn't any fox these one had nine tails swinging behind him. Before Shukaku could attack the fox it jumped at him and clamped its jaw on his shoulder and stuck it's claws into it's chest.

"**Go now kid**." Gamabunta said.

"Right." Naruto said. There was another poof of smoke and Naruto appeared jumping at the top of Shukaku's head aiming straight for Gaara, but Naruto was covered in visible red chakra that reeked of malevolent energy.

"WAKE UP ASSHOLE!" Naruto yelled out as he delivered a chakra enhanced punch to Gaara's head. Before the punch hit sand rose up and made a little shield around Gaara, but the force of Naruto's punch still detached Gaara from Shukaku's head. Both Naruto and Gaara fell to the forest below. Shukaku began to dry up and pieces began to fall off.

"DAMN IT I JUST GOT HERE!" Shukaku yelled out before he turned back into sand and fell to the forest. Gamabunta gave one last look at Naruto before disappearing in a poof of smoke.

XXX

Gaara awoke to feel immense pain on the left side of his face and the fact he couldn't move his arms and legs. He looked to his left and saw Naruto crawling towards him using his chin and legs.

"_How is he so strong_?" Gaara thought to himself.

"It so unbearable isn't." Naruto said to Gaara with some sadness in his voice. "The pain of being all alone in that dark and lonely place."

Gaara's eyes widened when Naruto looked at him with tears in his eyes. "No stay away from me!" Gaara yelled at the blond, but Naruto kept crawling towards him.

"I've been there before in that dark and lonely place." Naruto said with pain in his voice. "But now I have people who accept me for who I am. That's why I will stop you even if I have to kill you." Naruto looked at Gaara after that last part and Gaara saw that his eyes were silted.

"Why… Why would you do this for anyone other then yourself?" Gaara asked confusion and slight tone of fear in his voice.

"Because they saved me." Naruto said with determination. "They bought me out of the darkness they were the first to accept me for who I am. I'm willing put my life on the line to save them."

"_Love and friends is that why he's so strong_." Gaara thought. He noticed movement to his right and saw his brother and sister beaten and bruised, but okay. Naruto noticed two people land beside him and looked up too see Sakura and Shikamaru looking at him.

"Gaara are you okay?" Temari and Kankuro said at the same time.

"Yeah." Gaara said with a sad tone in his voice which brought confused looks to his siblings.

"We have to get out of here." Kankuro said with urgency. "Sand is pulling out of the invasion."

Temari and Kankuro both picked Gaara up and disappeared.

"Are you alright Naruto?" Sakura asked a little bit worried about her teammate.

"Yeah I'm fine." Naruto managed to say before he let the darkness claim him.

XXX

Gaara was thinking about what Naruto said to him back in the forest.

"_Maybe he was right_." Gaara thought to himself. "_Maybe fighting for someone utter then yourself makes you stronger_."

"Temari, Kankuro." Gaara said. The two siblings looked at their little brother.

"What's wrong Gaara?" Temari asked

"I'm sorry." Gaara said with sadness in his voice. This confused the two even more.

"What are you sorry for?" Kankuro asked with surprise.

"I'm sorry for threatening your lives and for being cruel to you." Gaara said with a tone that left no room to doubt that he was truly sorry for what he did.

"Its okay we forgive." Temari said with a smile. Kankuro gave a nod of his head to signal that he too accepted Gaara's apology and for the first time in a long time Gaara smiled a true smile.

"_Thank you Uzumaki for what ever it was that you did to him_?" Temari thought

XXX

"Why don't you die and go collect dust like ancient relic that you are." Orochimaru said with a strain in his voice.

"_Damn it I can't get his entire soul out_." Sarutobi thought has his strength was slipping away from the Shiki Fūjin (Dead Demon Consuming Seal) combined with the fact he had a sword sticking out of his chest.

"_But I can do the next best thing_." Sarutobi thought with resolve. The reaper took his blade from his mouth and sliced the soul of Orchimaru's arms and Sarutobi completed the sealing. Orochimaru watched in horror as his arms turned black as if they had just died.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!?" Orochimaru yelled out

"I stole your ability to use handsigns." Sarutobi said with a smile. "Ninjutsu is now out of your reach."

"Damn you old man give me back my arms." Orochimaru yelled out, but Sarutobi could no longer hear him has he slowly fell to the ground still smiling he looked at his student one last time and saw him the way he was when he was a child.

The barrier dispelled has the sound four went to check on their master. "We are leaving." Orochimaru said with hate in his ever word and with that they left Konoha. The invasion was a failure and leaf was left to mourn the falling.

* * *

Sorry for the late update I had a lot of stuff I had to get done for school. Oh and this story will soon start to break away from cannon a little bit in later chapters. Tell me what you all thought.


	12. Chapter 12

Declaimer: I own nothing in this fanfic, but my created characters they abilities and Jutsu and that is about all I own "Goes to corner and starts crying"

Writing: _Italic: _thought, **Bold:** Bijuu or summoning speaking

"Let the gates of oblivion slam open and the jaws of hell shall spew forth fire and wrath." - My most disturbed frienf Undead Yeti

"Because our entire universe is made up of consciousness, we never really experience the universe directly we just experience our consciousness of the universe, our perception of it, so right, our only universe is perception."-Alan Moore

* * *

Team 7 minus Sasuke was at the gate of Konoha saying their goodbyes to Arashi and his team. The reason behind Sasuke not showing up was because he was furious with the fact thanks to Arashi he was humiliated in front of everyone. After the invasion ended Unabara and his team stayed behind to help Konoha rebuild a little bit before they left. They only reason why they stayed behind was because Arashi suffered internal bleeding and needed medical attention. The reason they helped Leaf rebuild was to make time go by faster. When Arashi got out of the hospital his left arm was in a sling to keep it from moving around to much, but instead of leaving they continued to help the Konoha people. The reason behind them leaving now is because Unabara received a note from their Mizukage telling them that they were needed back at the village now.

They had enough time to stay for the burial of everyone who lost they lives defended their home. The appearance of the Mist nins at the burial confused them greatly and when someone asked what their were doing Unabara responded by saying we are paying our respect to the falling.

"Thanks for your help." Kakashi said shaking Unabara's hand.

"No problem." Unabara said with a slight smile. "We would have stayed longer, but our Mizukage is calling us."

"See you later Naruto." Arashi said with his half smile on his lips.

Naruto nodded his head, but Sakura spoke up. "What was that power you used against Naruto?" Sakura asked in almost whisper. Arashi looked at her in surprise, but then smiled at her.

"I'll tell what that was later." Arashi said with amusement. "Hell you might even figure it out yourself."

Sakura only looked at him with a critical eye which amused him even more. Arashi then leaned forward and began to whisper into Naruto's ear.

"You'll have to tell them sooner or later." Arashi said with a note of seriousness in his voice. "Especially that Hyuga girl you are going out with." At that Naruto's eyes widened.

"How do you know that I haven't told anyone yet?" Naruto asked with confusion in his voice.

Arashi just smiled as a black and gold eagle screeched overhead. Arashi just turned back around and noticed his team already walking away. He ran in the direction of them waving at Team 7 with a smile on his face.

Team 7 watched has the Mist group disappeared into the forest. The team turned around to go back into their village.

Naruto separated from his team to go off to find a quiet place to rest from all that has happened in the course of two days. He was lying underneath a tree when he heard someone coming towards him. He turned in the direction of the footsteps and saw Kurenai.

"Hey, Naruto." Kurenai said with a sweet tone.

"Hello Kurenai-sensei." Naruto said with a smile.

"What are you up too?" Kurenai asked

"Just resting." Naruto stated with amusement.

"Oh, will I can't blame you it has been a stressful two days." Kurenai said in a saddened voice thinking about everything that as happened. "I hear you're taking Hinata out on a date."

"How did you know that?" Naruto asked only to see Kurenai smile at him.

"I asked Hinata why she was so happy two days after she got out of the hospital." Kurenai said with amusement, but the look she suddenly gave Naruto was creepy. "Just to let you know if you so much as make Hinata sad or cry I don't care where you are I will find you and hurt you. Do I make myself clear Naruto?"

Naruto nodded his head very quickly saying that he would never hurt Hinata.

"Good." Kurenai said her smile on her lips again. "Well you best get going and get ready."

Naruto got up very quickly and ran leaving a trail of dust behind him and a smiling Kurenai. Naruto walked through the village until he found who he was looking for. Hinata was walking with Kiba and Shino when Naruto came up to her. Hinata immediately blushed at seeing Naruto.

"He-Hello Na-Naruto." Hinata said with a stutter.

"Hi, Hinata." Naruto said with a slight smile "You remember what I said in the hospital when you were hurt by Neji right."

Hinata's blush deepened in color and she nodded her head.

"Well, how about I pick you up around seven?" Naruto asked.

"Tha-That should be fine Naruto." Hinata said

"Great see you then." Naruto said while running off.

"What was all that about?" Kiba asked Shino.

"It would appear that Hinata as arranged a date with Naruto." Shino said in his monotone voice. "And it would be wise for you to catch her."

At this Kiba gave him a confused look until he felt Hinata fell backwards into him. Kiba caught her and kept himself and her from falling onto the ground. Kiba looked at Hinata and saw a small smile on her face.

"Same old Hinata." Kiba said with a smile Shino only nodded.

XXX

Naruto arrived at the Hyuga manor one minute before seven he was about to knock on the door when it suddenly opened revealing Hiashi.

"Hinata will be down in a second." Hiashi said with an emotionless voice. "But before you go anywhere we need to talk."

Naruto swallowed the lump that was developing in his throat as he was lead into Hiashi's study.

"I wish to know what your plans are for my daughter." Hiashi said.

"Well, I would like to know her better." Naruto said in a nervous tone. "You know her likes and her dislikes."

Hiashi stared at Naruto with his white after awhile Naruto felt like he was looking into his very soul.

"Very well." Hiashi said. "You are to bring her back at eight not one second later if you are I will find you and put you in the hospital for a month. Do I make myself clear Naruto?"

Naruto nodded his head in understanding. Hiashi nodded his own head and lead Naruto back to the front door where they meet Hinata. She looked from her farther to Naruto with a confused look.

"You ready to go Hinata?" Naruto asked. Hinata blushed, but nodded her head regardless. The two left the house, but Naruto looked behind him to see Hiashi looking at him sharpening a sword with his byakugan activated. Naruto just gulped and kept walking happy to get away from the stare that Hiashi was giving him. Naruto and Hinata both got to Ichiraku they sat down and watched as Ayame came out to take their order.

"Hey Naruto who's your girlfriend?" Ayame said with a smile on her face. Both Naruto's and Hinata's face turned red.

"This is Hinata." Naruto said still red.

"Well it's nice to meet you." Ayame said. "Well what will you guys be having today."

"I'll have some miso ramen." Naruto said in joy Ayame nodded her head and looked at Hinata.

"I'll hav-have the sa-same thing." Hinata said. Ayame smiled and went to go fill out their orders. Naruto and Hinata began to discuss different things what they liked, disliked, and what missions they went on before the Chunin exams. When Ayame came back with their order they ate in silence. When they got done with their meals Naruto paid for the ticket and then went on their way. Naruto realized they still had some time before Hiashi would come looking for Naruto to skin him with his sword took Hinata to the top of the Hokage Monument.

"It's beautiful." Hinata said as she saw the sun beginning to set casting a beautiful orange glow across the village. Naruto looked at her and saw her glow in the setting sun and he developed a slight blush.

"_Hinata is beautiful_." Naruto thought "_I have to ask her and see if it is true_."

"Hey Hinata can I ask you something." Naruto said in a nervous tone. Hinata looked at him and gave him a nod. "Do you love me?"

Hinata blushed a bright crimson and fainted right on the spot only to have Naruto catch her. When Hinata came back she was looking directly into the concerned face of Naruto. She blushed once more and almost fainted again, but resisted the urge.

"I'm sorry Hinata I shouldn't have said that right then." Naruto said with sadness in his voice.

"It's o-okay Naruto." Hinata stated with a worried tone. "But wh-why the su-sudden in-interest."

"Someone told me that you care for me more then just friends." Naruto said in a honest voice.

Hinata began to run through the different people who knew and who would tell she marked off each one until she got to Arashi. She then remembered what he said on the balcony about growing up alone and not knowing what true love was.

"_Did he do this so I would have to tell Naruto_?" Hinata thought to herself. "_Well if he set this up this opportunity then I'm not going to waste it_."

"Ye-Yes Naruto I lo-love yo-you." Hinata said without looking at him. "I ha-have always loved you since the ac-academy."

At that Naruto was shocked. "_She loves me ever since the academy_."

"Hinata I don't know what my feelings are to you…"Naruto said with a pained look on his face.

Hinata thought the worse and tears where threatening to spill out of her eyes, but all her pain went away with Naruto's next words.

"… But if you are willing to give me a chance I want to see where my true feelings about you are." Naruto said with a smile. Hinata nodded her head and they both hugged each other as the sun began to disappear the both broke the embrace and looked each other in the eyes and before they could stop they kissed each other. When they broke from the kiss they were both supporting the same color blush.

"That was interesting." Naruto said with some nervousness. Hinata only blushed harder and looked at the ground hiding her smile. They both stood on the monument watching as the sun final set.

XXX

Naruto was walking hand in hand with Hinata when they approached the Hyuga manor only to see Hiashi outside on the front step. He looked at them and nodded as he let Hinata walk inside.

"Cutting it a little bit close weren't you." Hiashi said in his emotionless voice.

"Oh, I wasn't that close was I?" Naruto asked with some nervousness

"You had about one second before I came after you." Hiashi said in a voice that left no doubt that it was true. "Goodnight Uzumaki." An with that Hiashi went back inside while Naruto went to his apartment.

XXX

The next morning Naruto was outside training thinking about last night when Jiraiya appeared.

"Hey, Ero-Sennin what's up?" Naruto said his fox smile in place.

"I told you not to call me that!" Jiraiya yelled at his student. "But that aside you are coming with me on a mission and I'll be training you on the way." At that Naruto's eyes sparkled like stars, but he stopped and thought about Hinata.

"_It won't be right to leave without saying goodbye_." Naruto thought

"Can I do one thing before we leave?" Naruto asked Jiraiya

"Sure, but be quick and meet me at the north gate." Jiraiya said before disappearing in a swirl of leaves. Naruto headed straight for the Hyuga mansion in order to find Hinata.

XXX

"Why do you have to go?" Hinata asked with a little bit of sadness in her voice.

"Jiraiya needs me to go with him for some reason." Naruto said. "But I promise you that when I get back I'll make it up to you."

"Promise." Hinata said with a smile.

"Promise and you know I don't go back on my word." Naruto said with his fox smile on his face. He was about to turn around when he grabbed Hinata and gave her a kiss on her lips that left her stunned. When he broke off he smiled at her as she began to turn red.

"That was to seal the promise." Naruto said with his smile as he disappeared leaving behind a very happy Hyuga.

XXX

"So you ready to go." Jiraiya said with a bored tone.

"Yep, but tell me what are you going to teach me this time?" Naruto asked with eagerness in his voice.

"I'm going to teach you one of the Yondaime's original techniques." Jiraiya said as he watched the eagerness grow in Naruto. "The rasengan."

XXX

On the border of Mist four people were coming into view and one of them was waving his arms around like a madman.

"Stupid thick ass mist." Arashi said with annoyance in his voice while his teammates only watched in amusement. Thanks to the mist Arashi couldn't see where he was going and tripped on a rock and landed face first onto the hard earth.

"Stupid ground!" Arashi mumbled out as his sensei picked him up while Taifuu began to laugh and Nami giggled.

"That's enough Arashi were here already." Unabara said with a tinge of laughter in his voice.

"Why does our Mizukage want to see us when the mist is this fucking thick?" Arashi said with a growl.

"Maybe because she knew it would annoy you." Taifuu said still laughing. Before Arashi could retort a mist ANBU appeared wearing a white clothing to blend in to the mist and a fish shaped mask.

"Oh, hello ANBU-san don't worry tell the Mizukage we are on our way." Unabara said with a smile.

"No," The ANBU said with a monotone voice. "She doesn't want to see you she wants to see Arashi." At this everyone gave shocked looks except for one.

"Come again?" Arashi asked while scratching his head.

* * *

There it is I hope you all enjoy it oh and just to let you know I will be sticking with Arashi all the way until Naruto fails to bring Sasuke back, but after that it will be back to Naruto and I'll be going of cannon a bit. The reason why I'm doing this is because I want to give you guys a back story on Arashi. You know where he original came from, who took care of him, and more about that mind covering Genjutsu of his. So until next time Read and review. Oh, can anyone tell me how to say The Embodiment of Illusion and Destruction in Japanese thanks


	13. Chapter 13: Arashi's past

Declaimer: I own nothing in this fanfic, but my created characters they abilities and Jutsu and that is about all I own "Goes to corner and starts crying"

Writing: _Italic: _thought, **Bold:** Bijuu or summoning speaking

"Let the gates of oblivion slam open and the jaws of hell shall spew forth fire and wrath." - My most disturbed frienf Undead Yeti

"Because our entire universe is made up of consciousness, we never really experience the universe directly we just experience our consciousness of the universe, our perception of it, so right, our only universe is perception."-Alan Moore

* * *

Arashi was currently being lead through the village by the ANBU while various people looked at Arashi with looks of confusion as to why he was being escorted by an ANBU. Some even asked the question to the ANBU, but he remained quiet. After awhile they found themselves in front of the Mizukage's tower shrouded in dense mist. Arashi was about to ask the ANBU something, but when he turned around he saw that he was nowhere to be seen.

"Great he takes me here and then doesn't even have the decency to say bye." Arashi said with a sigh. "All well let's get this headache over with."

An with that he opened the door leading into the tower and disappeared behind them.

XXX

Unabara and his two remaining teammates where walking through Mist when Nami spoke up.

"What do you think the Mizukage wants to talk to Arashi about?" Nami asked her team. Taifuu just shrugged his shoulders while Unabara just kept on walking not even bothering to respond to Nami.

"Sensei what are you thinking about?" Nami asked him which snapped him out of whatever dreamland he was in. He looked at her to notice her looking at him with a concerned look.

"Oh, I'm thinking about all the things that the Mizukage would want to see Arashi for." Unabara said with a smile this answer satisfied Nami as she went back to her own thoughts. In truth Unabara knew exactly why the Mizukage wanted to talk to him, but if he told Taifuu and Nami he knew that they would storm the tower to protect their friend.

"_I just hope he takes it well_." Unabara thought to himself, but he knew he wouldn't.

XXX

Arashi walked into the office of the Mizukage who had her chair facing the door. When the door shut behind him she turned around in her chair and faced him with a look of anger in her eyes.

"So what did you want to see me for Mei-sama." Arashi said in a respectful tone.

"You know exactly why I summoned you Arashi." Mei said ignoring the fact he didn't address her has Mizukage. "It is about your recent actions at the Chunin exams."

At that Arashi began to sweat a little, but decided to act dumb which would be his mistake. "Oh, and what would that be Mei-sama." Arashi said still having that respectful tone in his voice.

"We talked about you using your demon's chakra!" Mei yelled out getting tired of Arashi's game. "You know you can't control it!"

At what she said stunned Arashi. "_How did she know what I used_?" Arashi thought. "How did you know what I did?" Arashi said losing the respectful tone.

"I told Unabara that if you used Houkou's chakra he was to tell me." Mei said while she interlocked her fingers in front of her.

Arashi's eyes widened at that news. "_Unabara told her_." Arashi thought with a hint of sadness.

"Well I don't care what Unabara said my control is fine-" Arashi was going to say more when Mei suddenly stood up and reached for a cover over the window and pulled it back.

"IS THAT WHAT YOU CALL CONTROL!" She screamed out as she pointed out the window. In the distant you could see a crater in the ground about a mile wide and two feet deep. "THAT IS NOT CONTROL!"

"That was a long time ago!" Arashi yelled out letting his temper flare up. "I was just getting a hang of using Houkou's chakra!"

"I DO NOT CARE!" Mei yelled out as she sat back down on her chair. "What would've happened if you lost control again Arashi?"

"I would've handled it like I did last time." Arashi said trying to calm himself.

"Last time you destroyed one of the mountains." Mei said as she calmed down as well. "Look I just don't want you to get killed using that power."

"I'll be fine I don't die easily." Arashi said with a strained smile. "Besides it's my dream to be a member of the Seven Swordsman."

Mei smiled at that "Yes I remember that dream of yours." Mei said smiling. "Everyone will one day know the name Arashi Tekiatsu, but first you need to get older and find a nickname for yourself."

"Don't worry that will be easy." Arashi said with a smile. "So are we done here Mei-sama?"

"No," Mei said as she rummaged through her desk and pulled out a scroll. "This came for you after you left."

Arashi grabbed the scroll he opened the scroll up and began to read it.

_"Dear Arashi,_

_"I hope this letter finds you well. I'm doing fine, but something has happened and I don't think it would be right to tell you in a letter. Please can you come back for a few days I need to talk to you."_

_ Sincerely, _

_ Hana_

Arashi rolled the scroll back up and looked at Mei. "I need to go and meet some old friends." Arashi said with almost a begging tone in his voice. "Can I go and meet them."

"How long will you be gone?" Mei asked with a suspicious tone in her voice.

"I'm not all that sure." Arashi said with a shrug of his shoulders.

Mei sighed "I will give you and your team a one month to be back." Mei said with a smile. Arashi bowed his head and turned to leave when she spoke up again. "But when you come back you and I still have a lot to talk about." Arashi said nothing only walked out the door.

XXX

Arashi was walking around until he saw his team and he made his way over to them.

"Hey, guys." Arashi said with a smile. They all turned to the voice and waved at him. "You guys ready for a road trip."

"What do you mean Arashi?" Unabara asked with a confused tone.

"What I mean is that you guys can final see were I was raised and born at." Arashi said earning happy faces all around.

"That's great I always wanted to see where you were born." Nami said with a happy tone in her voice while Taifuu only nodded his head.

"Well you guys need to get some rest because it's going to be a long walk." Arashi said while Nami and Taifuu went to get some rest and get ready Unabara stayed behind while Arashi just looked at him.

"Look Arashi I'm sorr-" Unabara didn't get to finish because Arashi interrupted him.

"It's okay I know you did it because you care about me." Arashi said with a small smile.

"Glad you understand." Unabara said with a sigh. "Anyway we better go get some rest if what you said was true and we have a long walk ahead of us. Oh, one more thing does the Mizukage know about this?"

Arashi nodded his head. "Yes, but we have a month to get back." Arashi said with a strange tone in his voice.

"Alright well see you tomorrow." Unabara said as he disappeared into the mist.

Arashi soon began his walk towards his home. He walked past house after house until he came across his apartment. When he walked in he was greeted by the manager asking for this month's pay which Arashi promptly gave him. Arashi soon found himself lying on his bed about to fall asleep when Houkou spoke.

"**I have a bad feeling about this**." Houkou stated with a suspicious tone in his growl.

"I do to, but the best thing we can do is go along with it." Arashi said to his demon that let out a growl to let Arashi know he wasn't happy. "But hey we are team together we can handle anything that comes at us."

"**I hope you are right**." Houkou said

"Don't worry everything will be fine." Arashi said with confidence in his voice. "Anyway goodnight you old dog."

"Goodnight you pup." Houkou said with an amused growl. Both Arashi and Houkou fell asleep after that.

XXX

Arashi was waiting at the gate with Nami waiting for the last two members of their team.

"So Arashi what will we see when we get there?" Nami asked in a almost eager tone in her voice.

"Well it's a small town that's surrounded by a river." Arashi said while he thought about the town. "Other then that I can't remember much about what it looked like, but I still know where it is." Nami only frowned at the small amount of description Arashi gave her. Arashi looked away from her to see Unabara and Taifuu walking towards them.

"It's about time." Arashi said with a annoyed tone. "Where were you two?"

"Sorry we lost track of time." Taifuu said while scratching the back of his head.

"We are ready to go now." Unabara said with a smile.

Arashi only glared at his sensei and teammate, but turned around and began to lead the way to the town with his team behind him.

XXX

_Four days later_

"Are we there yet Arashi?" Taifuu asked for the seventh time that day. While Unabara and Nami silently agreed.

"Don't worry it is right over this hill." Arashi said with laughter in his voice. As soon as they made it over the hill they saw a medium sized town surrounded by a small river. "Welcome to Kakou (River port)."

"Cool." Taifuu and Nami said while Unabara simply looked on.

"Come on let's go and see Hana." Arashi said while he began to walk down the hill while his team followed.

They entered the town as Arashi began to look around until he spotted an old man and he walked towards him.

"Hey." Arashi said in a polite voice the old man only looked at him in confusion.

"You look familiar do I know you." He said with squinted eyes.

"Not yet." Arashi said as he reached his hand forward and touched the old man's head. "But you will."

With that Arashi began to pump a small amount of chakra into the man head. The old man's eyes began to roll into the back of his head when they suddenly snapped forward again and focused on Arashi.

"Arashi is that you?" He asked with a strained voice. "It is you how have you been."

"Good old man, but tell me where is Hana's home." Arashi said with a smile.

"Oh, she moved she is now living on the other side of the river." He said with a smile.

"Thanks." Arashi said as he turned around and began walking towards the other side of the river while Taifuu looked at him in confusion.

"What was that about?" Taifuu asked. "First he didn't know you and then you put your hand on his head and suddenly he remembers you."

"It's one of the first Genjutsu I've created." Arashi said with a smile. "It allows me to cover up a signal memory in a persons mind. After I left here I put that Genjutsu on everyone here except for two individuals."

"And that is why she called you here." Nami said.

"Yep." Arashi said smile still on his face.

XXX

Arashi knocked on the door of the only home on the other side of the river. When the door opened they were greeted with a woman with brown hair and black eyes wearing a apron. Her eyes widened in shock when she saw Arashi standing in front of her.

"ARASHI!" Hana screamed out as she grabbed Arashi and put him into a bear hug while his team looked on with confused looks.

"Okay Hana I'm here." Arashi said while Hana put him down. "Oh, guys this is Hana she's one of the people who took care of me. Hana this is my team Unabara, Taifuu, and Nami." She looked at them all and was about to speak up when Arashi beat her to it.

"So Hana where is Muramasa-sensei." Arashi said with a smile, but Hana only looked him with sadness in her eyes.

"You see that is the reason why I asked you to come down here." Hana said with sadness in her voice. "You see Muramasa died yesterday."

Arashi felt his entire world shatter and only one word came out of his mouth. "What?"

* * *

Well here is the next chapter hope you all enjoy remember read and review see you again next time. 


	14. Chapter 14:Arashi's story

Declaimer: I own nothing in this fanfic, but my created characters they abilities and Jutsu and that is about all I own "Goes to corner and starts crying"

Writing: _Italic: _thought, **Bold:** Bijuu or summoning speaking

"Let the gates of oblivion slam open and the jaws of hell shall spew forth fire and wrath." - My most disturbed frienf Undead Yeti

"Because our entire universe is made up of consciousness, we never really experience the universe directly we just experience our consciousness of the universe, our perception of it, so right, our only universe is perception."-Alan Moore

* * *

"What do you mean his dead?!" Arashi asked with a scared tone in his voice.

"He was poisoned by ninja," Hana said while not looking at Arashi not wanting to see the pain she had caused him.

"There is no way he would die from someone poisoning him he's to strong for that." Arashi said with more pain in his voice.

At this Hana looked at Arashi and from that signal look Arashi found that she was telling the truth. "I'm sorry, but it is tru-." She never got to finish as Arashi ran from the house in search of more answer.

Nami was about to go after him, but was stopped by Hana. "LET ME GO!" Nami yelled out. "He needs someone with him." Hana only shook her head.

"You may be on the same team." Hana said as she watched Arashi "But you know nothing about him. When ever he is hurt emotional he likes to be alone and figure things out."

Nami was about to respond again, but Unabara beat her to it. "Well if you know so much about Arashi then why don't you enlighten us?" Unabara said with a raised eyebrow.

Hana released her grip on Nami. "Well come on inside and I will tell you." She said with a sad smile. She led the team into her living room where she gave them some drinks. "Well I think the best thing is to start from the beginning. It all started…"

XXX

_Flashback (13 years)_

Everyone was looking at the man who was walking through the town. He had a long black hair, black body armor, two swords one on his back that was blue and the other one on his side that was black, and his eyes were pure red. This man's name was Muramasa.

He was known for being one of the best swordsmen in the entire country. He was a vicious man in battle who showed no one any misery which led to him being feared where ever he went. People told stories of how he fought an entire town of ninja and still came out alive leaving behind a bloody trail of death. Parents would tell their kids that if they misbehaved that the blood-stained demon would come for them.

Muramasa chuckled at the thought of his nickname. "_The blood-stained demon_." Muramasa thought as he laughed a deep soul echoing laugh "_Where do these people come up with this shit_." He looked around and saw moms and dads give there kids hugs and try to swiftly walk them away from the man's gaze.

Muramasa found what he was looking for and entered the small bar. The effect was almost immediate as soon as he walked in people began to storm out except for a select few. Muramasa walked to the counter and yelled for someone to take his order.

The bartender ended up being a woman in her mid-twenties with long brown hair and black eyes. She looked at Muramasa with a look of disgust while Muramasa only looked at her with a small smile.

"I can see you don't like me." Muramasa said with amusement.

"What gave it away blood-stained demon Muramasa?" The woman said with sarcasm in her voice.

"Well you seem to have caught me at a disadvantage." Muramasa said with a smile. "You know my name, but I don't know yours."

"My name is Hana." Hana said with disgust. "Now tell me what you want or get out." Everyone was looking at Hana as if she had just lost her mind. Muramasa lend back and laughed.

"You got spunk it has been some time since someone spoke to me like that." Muramasa said while his red eyes seem to gleam with a dangerous fire. Despite herself Hana felt herself drawn into them, but before she lost herself completely she snapped herself out of it. "Any who I would like the strongest drink you have and please live the bottle."

Hana got his drink and sat it in front of him. "So may I ask what the special occasion is?" Hana said with hate. "Go and murder another town of innocent people." Muramasa looked at her directly into the eyes and what she saw shocked her. He didn't show hate, anger, or bloodlust what he showed was sadness.

"No, I just want to forget." Muramasa said with sadness in his voice. "I want to make those faces disappear." For the first time since he walked in Hana felt sorry for the man.

"Well in a way you deserve to be haunted." Hana said with a little bit of pity in her voice.

Muramasa once again found himself laughing, but this wasn't like the last one this one was a sad laugh. "I guess your right." Muramasa said while taking a drink. "I do deserve what I get."

Hana slowly nodded her head. "Well you know what to do when you leave." Hana said has she turned her back on the man.

"Yeah pay." Muramasa said with a slight chuckle. Everyone by this point has finished what they were eating and walked off, but unknown to Muramasa and Hana someone else was still in the bar. A dog that was red and white had snuck into the bar and was sneaking up on Muramasa. Muramasa was so immerse into drinking that he did not hear the approach of the dog until it was too late. The dog managed to bite the sting holding Muramasa black blade the blade then dropped into the dog's mouth. When Muramasa saw that the dog had his sword he went running after it screaming to Hana that he would be back to pay in a minute.

"STUPID MUTT GET BACK HERE!" Muramasa screamed out as he chased the dog. The dog would here and there and look behind it to see if Muramasa was still chasing him and would then run away again. Muramasa put some chakra into his feet and with a burst of speed final was able to catch the dog. He held it by the scruff of its neck and lifted it off the ground until he was face to face with the beast.

"My sword now." Muramasa said as he held out his hand. The dog instead of dropping the sword swung its head to the right and swung the sheath at Muramasa's head. The sheath hit Muramasa with a crack and as a result Muramasa dropped the dog who once again ran off into the woods.

"THAT FUCKING HURT!" Muramasa yelled at the dog. "When I get my hands on you I'm going to make you into a fur coat." Muramasa said this as he gave chase again.

XXX

After a two more minutes of chasing the dog it final stopped next to the ruins of a house. It laid Muramasa's sword next to a bundle of cloths and ran off again. Muramasa came out of the words and saw his sword he walked up to his blade and picked it up. He was about walk away when he heard a small noise coming from the bundle. He walked up to the bundle and carefully unwrapped it and revealed a baby with tufts of white hair and green eyes looking at him.

Muramasa picked it up and a piece of paper fell out he picked it up and read it.

"_Hello Muramasa_ _the baby you are holding is named Arashi Tekiatsu. His parents are dead and there is no one to take care of him. You keep talking about wanting to make the faces disappear well I promise you that if you take care of Arashi that there will indeed go away. It is just a thought oh and one more thing do not change his name the reason why I will keep to myself. Anyway have fun because he loves to pull things."_

_ Sincerely,_

_ Unknown_

Muramasa was confused about the have fun part until Arashi grabbed a handful of Muramasa hair and pulled. Muramasa yelped and pulled the child away from his hair and looked at him with his red eyes. Arashi just looked at him and giggled and clapped his tiny hands together. Muramasa couldn't help himself and smiled at the tiny child. He turned around with his sword and baby in hand.

XXX

Hana heard the door open and turned to yell at Muramasa only to get a shock. He was holding a small infant in his arms.

"Do you know how to take care of babies?" Muramasa said with a hopeless tone in his voice.

Hana stared at him in shock. "What?" was Hana's response? Muramasa then proceeded to hand her the note. She read the note and was once again shocked. "Who in their right mind would let you raise a baby?" Muramasa just shrugged his shoulders.

"I have no idea." Muramasa said while holding the small child in his arms. "Maybe the guy's crazy." At that Hana gently took the sleeping child away from Muramasa. Muramasa put some money on the counter and began to walk out the door when he heard Hana say something.

"Where do you think your going!?" Hana asked while tapping her foot.

Muramasa looked at her with a confused expression. "You said it yourself." Muramasa said. "I won't make a decent role model so I'm leaving."

"Oh no you're not." Hana stated "You are going to help me take care Arashi."

"And what if I refuse." Muramasa said with an air of confidence, but that was soon replaced with fear when a knife sailed by and nicked his cheek. He looked at Hana to see that she had managed to get into range with another knife aimed at his throat.

"Because if you don't help me." Hana said with a dangerous edge to her voice. "I will kill you understand." At that Muramasa only nodded his head this brought a smile to Hana's face while Arashi only giggled. "Good now here is a list of things I need you to get."

She handed Muramasa a list and sent him to go get the needed supplies. "_She is a spiteful little girl_." Muramasa thought with a smile appearing on his face. "_I could get use to that_."

XXX

_One week later_

"_WHAT IN THE WORLD WAS I THINKING_?!" Muramasa thought to himself as he was running around carrying various things while people only watched and chuckled silently. Arashi was giggling to himself while Hana began to make cooing noises at the young baby. They arrived at Hana's house and Muramasa proceeded to drop the items onto the floor. Hana then handed him Arashi who immediately began to pull Muramasa's hair much to his discomfort.

Hana only watched with a smile as she watched Arashi hanging on to Muramasa's hair while the man in question began to call Arashi a leech.

"_He's not like the stories made him out to be_." Hana thought with a smile. "_He is actually quite sweet_." She heard a thud and turned around to see Muramasa on his stomach while Arashi was on his back bouncing up and down giggling repeatedly.

"Could we go out to eat this time?" Muramasa with a frown on his face.

Hana only smiled. "Sure we can." Arashi smiled at Hana and bounced harder on Muramasa back.

XXX

They were leaving the restaurant with Arashi sitting on Muramasa's neck and Hana smiling at them. If you didn't know what Hana did to keep Muramasa from leaving you would actually believe that they were a family. That was when all hell broke lose explosion sounded off all around the three scaring everyone, but one Muramasa only glared at the figure that was coming out of the smoke.

"There you are Muramasa." The figure said with a strange tone of happiness. "I was wondering when we would be able to finish are little game." When the smoke cleared you saw the man wearing a black cloak with an Iwa headband tied o his belt. He had blue eyes and short black hair.

"Raiku." Muramasa said with as much venom as possible. While Hana gently took Arashi from Muramasa this was not missed by Raiku who smiled a predatory smile.

"I would never picture you as a family man." Raiku said. "But that doesn't matter Muramasa I'm here for your head which is worth ten-thousand ryo now please come quietly." Muramasa response was drawing both of his swords. Raiku smiled at the fact he was going to fight Muramasa again.

"There they are." Raiku said with envy. "Tenro the sword that is said to be indestructible and Juuchi Yosamu (10,000 Cold Nights) the sword said to cut through anything in its path. It's no wonder why you became so feared."

Muramasa only glared at Raiku. "If you want to live you will leave NOW!" Muramasa said while his red eyes gleamed. Raiku only laughed and looked at Muramasa with a insane look.

Raiku put his hands together in a tiger seal then a hilt of a sword burst from the ground in front of Raiku. Raiku grabbed the hilt and ripped the earth based sword right from the ground. Muramasa shook his head at the idiocy of this ninja.

"Stay right there this won't take long." Muramasa said as he ran at Iwa nin who casually raised his blade up as Muramasa brought Juuchi down, but instead of cutting through the earth weapon it stopped a few inches in. Muramasa looked at Raiku with a confused look.

"I compressed the hardest minerals in the earth into my blade." Raiku said with a sinister look in his eyes. He swung his sword and swung Muramasa blade of his and swung the blade at Muramasa head only to meet Tenro, but the force of the swing still sent Muramasa back a few feet.

"I see how you fight now." Raiku said much to Muramasa's surprise. "You use Juuchi Yosamu for offense while you use Tenro for defense. So all I have to do is take one of your arms and then you will be mine."

"My after only two fights you figured out my style." Muramasa said with a smile. "But that doesn't mean anything if you can't stop my assault."

Raiku didn't say anything, but he glanced over to where Hana and Arashi were. Muramasa noticed that the look in his eyes got darker and right before he could do anything he threw his earth sword at Hana and Arashi.

"_Damn!_" Muramasa thought as he ran at the two.

Hana watched the sword inch closer and closer towards her and Arashi. She covered Arashi and braced for the impact that never came. She looked up to see Muramasa standing above her with the sword in his shoulder holding Tenro. She watched his hand slowly release its grip until the black sword hit the ground with a clank of metal. The sword in Muramasa shoulder broke apart into small pebbles. He turned to his left to see Raiku laughing Muramasa began to growl at him.

Raiku looked at him with a raised eyebrow as another sword began to emerge from the ground. "Don't growl at me." Raiku said as he rested the sword on his shoulder. "You are the one who went to protect them it's your fault."

"I will not let you leave here alive." Muramasa said with a voice that was so cold that it sent chills down everyone's spines. "You don't attack a woman and child for no reason."

"Oh, is that so." Raiku said with sarcasm. "Don't act innocent you killed lots of families on your bloody rampages. So don't you preach to me about whom to kill and not to kill."

Muramasa saw flashes of people covered in blood dying in the streets. A signal tear fell from his red eyes. He looked at Raiku while he put Juuchi in from of him.

"Hana shield Arashi's and your eyes." Muramasa said with a smile. "I don't want you to she what is about to happen."

Hana nodded and closed hers and Arashi's eyes.

"What do you think you are going to do with just one arm?" Raiku said with sarcasm. Muramasa answered by moving his sword in a full circle like a shield leaving behind afterimages of his blade. He stopped when the blade went to his right side and he positioned the sword on the length of his sheath.

"This is a joke." Raiku said as he also got into position.

Muramasa responded with one word. "Mizuchi." He said his voice barely above a whisper. He soon disappeared in a burst of wind and reappeared behind Raiku swinging his sword to the left.

"That was fancy and all." Raiku said with a smile. "But you didn't even scratch me."

Muramasa responded by sheathing his blade. "I wouldn't try and move too much." Muramasa said with a deadpan voice.

"What are you talking about!" Raiku said as he swung himself around only to see his sword cut in half. "Wha-." Raiku's arm fell off at that moment in a gush of blood.

"What you said was right." Muramasa said with sadness. "I did kill families on my rampages, but no more. I will never harm another family for as long as I live and I will be damned if I let you. The first time we fought I spared your life on a whim, but not this time."

Muramasa then looked at the bleeding Raiku with a smile. "You heard it too didn't you? The voice on the wind." At that Raiku tried to move forward, but as soon as his foot touched the ground cuts appeared on his entire body. He looked at Muramasa one last time and smiled as his body fell to the ground in pieces. Muramasa took one last glance and walked over to Hana. He gently grabbed her shoulder and led her away from the sight. The people were amazed at the fight that they could and couldn't see, but they took one glance at the dismembered body of Raiku and covered him up in a white sheet.

XXX

When Hana awoke she was told exactly what happened and what Muramasa said.

"_Is that why he's so sad_?" Hana thought. She decided to try and find Muramasa and ask him she took Arashi from his crib and went off to find the swordsman. She looked around everywhere to find him, but he was gone. She asked a villager and he said that he was leaving town heading north.

Hana's eyes widened at that and ran off to find him with Arashi in tow.

XXX

Muramasa took one last look at the river town and began his trek to other lands. He stopped to hear someone calling his name he turned around to see Hana running at him.

"MURAMASA STOP!" Hana yelled out as she took her free hand and wrapped it around his back. "Please… don't… go." She said in between sobs she looked at him and he was shocked to see her crying.

"Why are you crying?" Muramasa asked while he brushed a tear from her face.

"Because I don't want you to go." Hana said with a pleading look.

Muramasa only shook his head. "I can't stay. Muramasa said with no emotion. "It'll be too dangerous for you. More people will come looking for me and they will be more dan-." Muramasa didn't finish as Hana gave him a kiss on his lips.

"I don't care." Hana said as she broke the kiss. "When you first came into town I hated you, but over the next couple of days I saw you plying with Arashi. I knew then that you were not like the stories said you were. You are not this great tyrant that crushes anyone who walks in his path. You are not a demon that devours the souls of humans. At that moment I saw the real you the good side of you. I fell in love with you."

Muramasa only looked at her with his red eyes. "It's not real-." He never got the chance to finish when she punched him in the chest. Even with his armor he felt the blow.

"DON"T TELL ME THAT!" Hana yelled out as Arashi began to cry. "I see the way the you look at me when I'm playing with Arashi. It's a look of longing as if you wish you had a family."

Muramasa didn't say anything as he looked at the ground with tears. "If I stay you will be hurt and I can't let that happen." Muramasa said with pain in his voice.

"I will never be hurt." Hana said with tears. "I promise you." Muramasa was going to respond when he felt both Hana and Arashi give him a hug. He felt his arms wrap themselves around both of them and they stayed like that for awhile until Muramasa felt something tug on Tenro. He looked to see what and saw that Arashi was pulling on the black handle while he was giggling. Arashi looked up and smiled while Muramasa did the exact same thing. He took Arashi into his arms unstrapped Tenro and let Arashi hold the blade.

"Do you like Tenro Arashi?" Muramasa asked the tiny baby who only responded with a giggle and gripped the sword tighter. Muramasa laughed while Hana smiled. "Then I shall teach you the way of the sword. I shall teach you how to fight with Tenro."

XXX

Unknown to the three a figure was watching them. He was in a tattered gray cloak the only part of him you could see was his mouth which was in a smile. Next to him was the red and white dog that sat on his hunches with a tilted head.

"I think are work here is done." The man said with a gruff voice the dog looked at him with a confused face. "Don't you agree?" At that the dog gave an excited bark and with that the two turned around and began to walk towards the mountains.

"I hope this helps you Muramasa." He said with a sad smile. "Train the young one well because he will be needed in the dark times ahead."

And with that the two vanished within a swirling mist cloud.

XXX

Unabara and the remainder of his team looked on with surprised looks as Hana finished her story. Unabara was the first to snap out of his thoughts.

"That is very interesting." Unabara said.

"Love does work in mysterious ways." Hana said with a faraway look in her eyes. "After that Muramasa waited until Arashi could swing a sword. When that happened he trained Arashi on how to use Tenro properly until he could teach him no more."

"But if Arashi was your adoptive son then why let him go?" Nami asked with a confused look.

"Believe me I didn't want to let him go." Hana said with sadness. "But Muramasa convinced me that it was for the best. That he needed to explore and get stronger and learn new things. So after much fussing and auguring I eventually gave in, but before he left he told us that when he got back he was going to be stronger and would challenge Muramasa to a fight. Muramasa accepted we watched him walk over the hill and out of sight."

The team nodded their heads. "So where is Muramasa's grave at?" Nami asked hoping to find Arashi there.

Hana knew what she was up to. "Arashi and Muramasa had a training spot." Hana said. "It was next to the river where they could relax. It was a hill that the sun always set on." She saw Nami run out the door before any of them could stop her.

"Be careful Nami." Unabara said with a worried tone.

XXX

Arashi looked at a mound of dirt with a blue sword sticking out of the head with tears in his eyes.

"He really is gone." Arashi said while he heard Nami approach him.

"Do you want to be alone?" Nami asked with a sad tone. Arashi just shook his head while Nami stood beside of him as they watched Muramasa's grave.

* * *

Hey everyone I finally got the other chapter done. The name Mizuchi and what Muramasa said "You heard it too" thing It was all from a manga and anime called Samurai deeper Kyo so As a result I do not claim it as my own. So until next time have fun Read and Review. Oh, can anyone tell me what Mizuchi means in Japanese.


	15. Chapter 15: A Blade's Anger

Declaimer: I own nothing in this fanfic, but my created characters they abilities and Jutsu and that is about all I own "Goes to corner and starts crying"

Writing: _Italic: _thought, **Bold:** Bijuu or summoning speaking

"The gears of time are constantly turning. We are only here to observe."-Ultimo

"If I am what I have, and I lose what I have. What am I."-Unknown

"A fighting spirit without hatred is like an eagle without wings."- Aizen Sosuke

"In our world... we must stand alone to fight for others."-Unknown

* * *

Over the next couple of days the team looked around the town exploring the sites all except Arashi. He has stayed up in the house helping Hana around the house and only leaving the house to visit Muramasa's grave. Unabara and his team decided to leave him be for the time being. Unabara was watching his team with a smile Taifuu was looking at different pole weapons and Nami was looking at the dogs and cats in the pet store.

"_It is relaxing here_." Unabara thought to himself. "_I wonder what Arashi is doing right now_."

XXX

Arashi was at the kitchen sink helping Hana clean the dishes up from their breakfast. Hana was whistling a happy tone while Arashi whistled along. When they got done with the dishes they went into the living room and sat down on the sofa. Arashi told her about what happened when he left and she listened to it completely. She got a worried look on her face at the parts about Houkou. Hana knew about Houkou because during one of Muramasa's training sessions Arashi got angry at him and drew on the beast's power.

"Well you seem to have had a fun trip." Hana said with a smile. "But I'm worried about the side affects of Houkou's chakra." At that Arashi gave her a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry." Arashi said. "Houkou said that as long as I don't use too much the damage while only be minor."

Hana just shook her head. "That's just it." She stated still worried. "What if you use too much of it's chakra who knows what could happen to you."

Arashi just smiled and gave her hug. "That's why I love you." Arashi told Hana. "You worry about the simplest things."

Hana smiled and returned the hug. "Well it's my job to worry about you." Hana said with a smile. "We are family remember." At that Arashi saw little flashbacks of the three of them together laughing. Hana knew something was wrong when Arashi's grip slipped a little. She raised his head until they eyes met and she saw tears forming in his eyes.

"I'm going to miss him." Arashi said with pain in his voice. Hana nodded her head in agreement.

"He cared about you remember that." Hana said while she had a sad smile on her lips. Arashi nodded his head and gave her a hug once again. The door opened at that moment and Unabara, Nami, and Taifuu stepped in and the two broke the embrace.

Unabara looked at the two. "So what else do you do for fun?" Unabara asked while the other two nodded. Arashi and Hana looked at each other and smiled.

XXX

Unabara was thrown into the river while still wearing his clothes. His head appeared out of the water just in time to see Arashi belly flop on top of him. Hana and Nami where laughing while Taifuu took his armor and trident off and set it off to the side and joined the other two. Unabara was facing off against two of his students while wearing a smile while Arashi and Taifuu ran through the water and began the water fight.

Hana and Nami only stayed on the bank to tan a little the three took notice and mischievous smiles came to all three of their faces. When the girls notice that there was no sounds of splashing they opened their eyes and noticed that they were standing above them dripping with water. Hana noticed the smile on Arashi and knew exactly what was about to happen. Before the two could run away Taifuu grabbed Nami and threw her into the water while Arashi and Unabara did the same to Hana.

When Hana poked her head out of the water she saw Arashi in front of her she responded by splashing water into his face while he did the same thing. They heard a scream and when they found where it came from they saw Taifuu running away from Nami who managed to grab his trident and was now attempting to beat him with it. Arashi and Hana laughed, but that soon stopped when they saw a shadow appear above them. When they looked up they saw Unabara in a cannonball. When he hit the water between Hana and Arashi he made a wave of water that swallowed them both.

When the three got out of the water they were all laughing. Unabara looked right and left to see Hana and Arashi with mischievous smiles.

"_This is going to hurt_." Unabara thought as the two descended upon him.

XXX

The five of them were getting ready for bed. Arashi was still smiling from what he did to Hana. When Muramasa, Hana, and Arashi would go down to the river Arashi and Muramasa would always grab Hana and force her into the river. There was a knock on the door and Hana's head emerged from the doorway.

"Are you decent?" She said in a sing song voice.

"Yeah." Arashi said with amusement and a smile on his lips.

Hana walked in with her nightgown on and walked up to Arashi with a smile. "Today was a fun day wasn't." Hana said.

"Yeah," Arashi said with a faraway look. "It reminds me of old memories."

Hana nodded her head reached forward and gave Arashi a kiss on the forehead. "Goodnight." She said with a smile. Arashi did the exact same thing and laid down in his bed.

"**Something bad is going to happen tomorrow**." Houkou said with a growl.

"Oh, so now you can tell the future." Arashi said with sarcasm.

Houkou growled. "**No, but I just have this bad feeling**."

Arashi sighed. "Well don't worry about it." Arashi said with his eyes closed. "I told you we can handle whatever happens."

"**I hope you are right**." Houkou thought. Before telling Arashi goodnight while Arashi did the same.

XXX

Arashi and the rest of his team was cleaning up the dishes while Hana was outside tending to the garden out back. Hana was watering the plants when a shadow fell over her when she turned around her eyes widened at who she saw.

"Hello again." The man said with a cold voice. "Perhaps you can tell me where Muramasa's grave is." Hana just gave him a slight glare.

XXX

Arashi had just finished dying the last dish when he heard a scream he recognized the voice to belong to Hana and before his team could say one word Arashi was out the door in a second Tenro drawn and ready to draw blood.

XXX

"Look all I want is his sword." The man said while stood above Hana who was holding her arm while it bled. "So why don't you tell me where-." He never finished as he felt someone's killer intent and turned around to see a black blade aimed at his head. He managed to dodge by mere centimeters while he spun in place he looked to see who had attacked him. He saw the kid standing in front of Hana with his blade down at his side, but still pointing at him.

"_That's Tenro_," The man thought as he gazed at the black sword. "_This must be that kid that Muramasa took in_."

Arashi took his eyes off the man in front of him to see how Hana was doing. That is when the man spoke and at the first sound of his voice Arashi gave him a glare and growled like a rabid dog.

"My… such an angry one." The man said with a twisted smile.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!" Arashi yelled out with rage in his voice while the other members of his team managed to reach them. "AND WHY DID YOU ATTACK HANA ANSWER ME!"

The man smiled. "Well first I attacked her to get the location of Muramasa's grave and second." At this the man's eyes gleamed with a sickening light. "My name is Gekizai (Violent poison) and I'm the one who killed Muramasa." At that Arashi's eyes widened as he took another look at the man in front of him. He had a scar going down his face and he had black eyes. He had short green hair with blue at the tips. He was wearing vest with various pouches and had black cargo pants on his hands he had fingerless gloves on.

"_He killed him_." Arashi thought with rage. His grip on his sword tightened to the point when his knuckles turned pure white. Everyone noticed the killer intent that started to come of Arashi in waves. Unabara was going to try and calm Arashi down when the Gekizaki began to laugh a cruel laugh.

"He was quiet a pathetic man if you ask me." Gekizaki said hoping to anger the boy. He got his wish when Arashi disappeared in a burst of chakra leaving behind a crater in the ground. He reappeared in front of the object of his anger and promptly slashed the man in two. As the two halves fell back to the ground the others looked on with shocked expressions while Arashi looked at the body with no emotion until he heard that same voice coming from his right side. When he looked he saw Gekizaki standing there perfectly with a smile on his face.

"That is some speed you have kid." He said while Arashi looked at him with a glare. Gekizaki jumped away from Arashi while Arashi looked behind him and saw the body turning into mud. When Arashi looked back he saw Gekizaki walking away.

"HEY WHERE THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU"RE GOING!" Arashi yelled out. Gekizaki looked back with a sinister smile that reminded Arashi of a tiger that had found its next meal.

"I'm going to give you two weeks." Gekizaki said holding up two fingers. "On the next full moon in two weeks you and me are going to finish this. The conditions are no one is to interfere with are fight not Hana and not your team understand."

Arashi teammates and Hana where about to argue, but Arashi quickly cut them off. "You got yourself a fight!" Arashi said with a growl. At that Gekizaki's gleamed with a sinister fire. Arashi pointed to a small hill. "We will fight there when the day comes and I'm going to enjoy reaping you apart." At that Gekizaki only laughed while he vanished in a poof of smoke.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Nami yelled out "If your sensei couldn't beat him what makes you think you can?" But Arashi ignored her which was something he normally didn't do. He walked up to Hana and checked on her to make sure she was okay while Hana only gave him looks of concern and worry and when she opened her mouth to speak Arashi interrupted her.

"Don't try to talk me out of it." Arashi said with a note of sadness. "This is something I need to do." Hana looked down with tears. "But there is one thing I need." At this Hana looked up at him.

"I need Muramasa's technique scroll." Arashi said with seriousness in his eyes. Hana's on the other hand widened in shock of what he just asked. Unabara and the rest just stood there wondering what just happened.

XXX

Hana took from a secret compartment a box and she then gave the box to Arashi. When he opened it there was only one scroll and on that scroll it had a drawing of a dragon facing a demon. Arashi put the scroll in his pants pockets and was about to walk out when Unabara grabbed his shoulder.

"Look we will help you against this-." Unabara was interrupted by Arashi.

"No," Arashi said with a growl. "He is mine no one is to interfere with my fight."

Unabara just shook his head and was about to talk some sense into Arashi, but the look in Arashi's eyes made him rethink it. "Okay if that is what you want." Unabara said as he watched Arashi leave. Nami looked at Unabara as if he had lost his mind.

"_What is he thinking Arashi's going to get killed_." Nami thought with worry.

"_I hope he doesn't het to beat up_." Taifuu thought with concern

"_I hope I'm doing the right thing_." Unabara thought as he began to think about what was going to happen.

"_Please be careful Arashi_." Hana thought as she watched with tears in her eyes.

XXX

Arashi walked through the forest until he came across a clearing he took the scroll out and saw a technique that caught his eye and brought a wild smile to his face.

"I promise you Muramasa that I will kill him." Arashi said as he looked up into the sky. With that he began to go to work coming back ever day to train and going back home at night to eat and rest, but all the time one thought kept him going getting revenge for his sensei and adoptive father Muramasa.

XXX

_One week later_

"Damn it!" Arashi screamed out. He was leaning on his sword for support and around him was trees that had deep cuts in them. He was panting and sweet was falling from his brow. "Why can't I get this down?"

Arashi thought back to a day where he trained with Muramasa.

XXX

_Flashback_

Arashi was thrown to the ground while Muramasa stood four feet away who had his blade drawn while Tenro was stuck in the ground at his feet.

"Get up and try it again." Muramasa said with authority. Arashi got up and had a cut going up his right arm. "If you want to get Tenro back get up and do it again."

Arashi ran at Muramasa with a fire in his eyes only to dodge the blunt side of Juuchi, but he met the fist of Muramasa in the gut. He was sent back a couple of feet before collapsing on his knees.

"Come on try it again!" Muramasa yelled out trying to get Arashi to stand. Arashi stood up, but when he looked at Muramasa his eyes were blue. This surprised Muramasa, but what surprised him even more was the fact that Arashi disappeared in a cloud of dust and the sound of the ground cracking. Muramasa looked around for Arashi only to receive a punch directly to his face that sent him spinning backwards. When he regain his balance he was on one knee and was going to see who did that when he saw the point of Tenro pointing at his face. He looked up to see Arashi with his right eye green and his left one blue that was slowly turning green again.

"_What was that just now_?" Muramasa thought to himself. Arashi was smiling at the fact he finally got his sword back.

"I got Tenro back." Arashi said with a smile

Muramasa smiled back. "Yes you did now how about we go home and get something to eat." Muramasa said. The two of them walked home too see Hana with a smile on her face.

_Flashback(End)_

XXX

Arashi yanked his sword out of the ground. "_That's right I can't give up now_." Arashi thought with determination. "_I have to keep going no matter what happens_." With that Arashi began his training once again, but unknown to him he was being watch by a figure in a gray tattered cloak with a hood over his face the only thing seen was a smile.

"You've grown up to be quiet some thing Arashi." The figure said with a gruff tone in his voice. "I just hope you can handle what is to come." At that a red and white dog walked up to him and they both walked into the forest.

XXX

_Two weeks later_

The day came and Arashi was walking up to the hill while the sun was setting. His team was with him and so was Hana they tried to make Arashi rethink what he was doing, but he ignored them all. When they got to the hill Gekizaki was already there sitting on a stump.

"I thought you weren't going to show." Gekizaki said with amusement while Arashi growled. "I thought the deal was no help from anyone."

Arashi frowned at him. "They won't interfere their just here to watch." Arashi said with anger in his voice. At that Gekizaki just shrugged like it didn't matter either way as he stood up. The two stood there until the sun disappeared and the moon appeared. Arashi charged at Gekizaki with murder in his eyes while Gekizaki just smiled.

* * *

Well he is the next chapter the next one will have some surprises and finally a fight scene. So read and review.


	16. Chapter 16: The power of the Demon

Declaimer: I own nothing in this fanfic, but my created characters they abilities and Jutsu and that is about all I own "Goes to corner and starts crying"

Writing: _Italic: _thought, **Bold:** Bijuu or summoning speaking

"Whenever you cross swords with an enemy you must not think of cutting him either strongly or weakly; just think of cutting and killing him." -Unknown

* * *

Gekizaki dodged the various slashes and stab attempts by Arashi and all the while he ridiculed him and Muramasa which only served to further anger him. Arashi began to pump more chakra into his arms and sword increasing his sword swings. After awhile they separated from each other Gekizaki covered in tiny cuts and some deep cuts while Arashi didn't have any cuts on him.

"Again I must say you are quiet fast." Gekizaki stated with mirth in his voice. Arashi growled out while glaring at Gekizaki. Gekizaki put his hands together to perform handsigns, but Arashi was faster. He raised Tenro and swung the blade calling his Jutsu's name.

"Futon: Kaze no Kizu." Arashi said releasing the deadly wind wave. Gekizaki saw this and was surprised and before he could jump out of the way the attack hit and exploded. Arashi watched the smoke slowly dissipate and what he saw was Gekizaki standing in a mid size crater with what appeared to be a wall of earth that had holes through it. When the wall completely fell apart Gekizaki had massive cuts on his arms he was currently glaring at Arashi.

"That is some Jutsu kid." Gekizaki stated with venom in his voice. "But so is this one." With that he put his hands together and formed three different handsigns that ended on the serpent. He held his right arm forward with his fingers clenched palm facing Arashi and before Arashi could do anything black liquid began to ooze out of his arm. The liquid encircled his arm and where his palm was a snake like head appeared.

"What the fuck is tha-." But before he could finish someone screamed.

"ARASHI GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Hana screamed out. Arashi was going to ask her why when the snake shot forward with incredible speed. Arashi barely jumped out of the way when Gekizaki moved his entire arm to where Arashi was now. The black snake suddenly changed course and its mouth opened up and bit Arashi left arm. Arashi screamed at the sudden pain in his arm, but that was soon replaced with numbness. The snake melted into the black liquid that was now at Arashi's feet. Arashi looked at his arm to see that it was completely fine all except for the fact he couldn't move it.

When Arashi looked at Gekizaki for an answer he laughed. "You see I'm a poison expert." Gekizaki said. "My entire body is basically a giant poison factory. I can make any type poison I want a poison that effects the muscles or a deadly poison. That is my power this is my kekkai genkai: Doku Jigoku (Poison Hell)."

Arashi glared at the man in front of him. "_So that's how he did it_." Arashi thought "So the reason why I can't move my arm is because you hit me with a poison that affects the nerves of what it touches."

"Exactly," Gekizaki said with a smug smile. "It will only last for a couple of minutes, but that is time you do not have." With that he began to form more handsigns and vomited instead of it being a black liquid it was a sickly green color. In front of ever ones eyes it moved and formed a shape of a tiger.

"This is one of my deadly poisons." Gekizaki said while he smiled. "Doku Jigoku: Dokutora (Poison hell: Poison tiger)." An with that the tiger ran at Arashi. Arashi raised his sword and swung it releasing Kaze no Kizu. The attack hit the beast cutting it in half, but instead of disintegrating right there the two halves became to different tigers. Arashi jumped out of the way before they could touch him.

"_So if I cut them they will simple spilt into more_." Arashi thought with anger. "_So with that in mind maybe I should try something else_." Arashi began to channel his fire chakra into the tip of his blade. When one of the tiger's jumped at him he swung his sword and when it hit the poisonous tiger they was a sizzling sound while stream rolled of the tiger slowly evaporating it. When his blade made it completely through the tiger was enveloped in a fire ball that slowly diminished into nothing. The other tiger watched Arashi fall onto the ground and ran at him in a sprint. Arashi swung his sword once again this time calling out a technique.

"Katon: Kaen no Kizu (Fire release: Blaze scar)." Arashi said as he sent almost a wall of intense flames at the tiger that enveloped it. They was several reactions some of pride, surprise, and anger.

XXX

"_So he made a fire variant to his Kaze no Kizu technique_." Unabara thought. "_Good job_."

"_Wow that looked like it would hurt_." Taifuu thought thinking of all the more not to anger his teammate.

"_Please be careful he still hasn't used that Jutsu yet_." Hana thought with concern.

"_Yes, kick his ass Arashi_." Nami thought with a dreamy look in his eyes.

"_Damn this kid_." Gekizaki thought with rage. "_I didn't think he would be this troublesome_."

XXX

"I want to know why." Arashi asked with authority in his voice. "Why did you kill Muramasa?"

Gekizaki only smiled and chuckled. "Okay I might as well tell you sense you are going to die here." He said this while his smile twisted upwards into a cruel sneer. "I killed him so I could have that marvelous sword of his. A sword that could cut down anything in front of it that is why I killed him. Now I'm going to kill you take your sword and kill all your pathetic friends and family and find where Juuchi is."

Arashi felt anger, no anger didn't describe what he felt, he felt pure animalistic rage feel his heart. "So you killed him because of some sword." Arashi said this with a voice that was barely above a whisper, but the tone was eerie. Gekizaki ignored the shiver that ran down his spine and nodded his head with a smile on his face. Unabara and his team all remembered the feeling that they were receiving from Arashi all the while Hana could look on as her worried expression simply grew. Nami and Taifuu was about to jump in when Unabara grabbed both of their shoulders they both looked at him with small glares, but he simply kept watching what was happening.

"If you interrupt this fight he will never forgive either of you." Unabara said with no emotion in his voice.

"Who cares if this keeps going he's going to kill himself." Nami said while trying to get Unabara to relinquish his hold.

"There is two types of fights can either of you tell me what there are?" Unabara asked with a raised eyebrow

"What does that have to do with any thing?" Nami asked while Taifuu looked to be in deep thought.

"Remember this well," Unabara said his attention fully on Nami. "There are two types of fights. Whenever we are in battle, we must be in one of the two. The fight for life or the fight for pride! Right now he is fighting for his pride! His father's pride and more importantly his own personal pride dismiss this as his stubbornness and let him fight alone." Unabara said this with sadness in his voice.

Nami wasn't just ready to give up. "Well his stupid pride is going to get him killed." Nami said with anger

"If he dies he dies." Unabara said shocking everyone. "But he will do it on his own terms fighting against someone for his pride."

Nami was going to try again, but a quick look around and she realized that no one was on her side. She looked to see Hana not doing any thing and decided to ask her about it.

"What about you Hana." Nami asked with sadness in her eyes. "Do you want him to die?"

Hana looked at Nami with tears. "No," Hana said with sadness. "But I know that if I try to help I will be hurting him. He wants to fight this alone and I will honor his wish even if it's against my motherly instincts."

Knowing she was out numbered Nami stopped and lend back to watch what Arashi was going to do next.

"I'M GOING TO RIP YOU APART!" Arashi yelled out while his eyes turned blue and white chakra completely covered him. Gekizaki only watched with shocked eyes as the boy in front of him released a huge burst of demonic energy.

"_What is this_?!" Gekizaki thought as Arashi suddenly disappeared and reappeared in front of him. Arashi swung Tenro trying to decapitate the man, but at the last second he jumped back. Arashi saw this and turned his blade and threw it at him with force the blade went through his stomach and hit the ground causing a crater to form, but the force threw the blade spinning back to Arashi who caught it and cut Gekizaki in half. The two separate bodies turned into mud that left Arashi growling in anger. He turned around to see green birds flying towards him, but he released a burst of chakra that turned them into green mush.

"_He destroyed my birds with just a burst of chakra_." Gekizaki thought. "_What exactly is he_?" Arashi looked around for a little bit until he saw Gekizaki took Tenro and placed it directly on his sheath with his legs apart, one in the front the other in the back and let out a growl. Hana felt her eyes widened as she immediately knew what he was doing.

"_That stance that's_-." Hana thought.

"MIZUCHI!" Arashi exclaimed as he disappeared in a blur of speed. He reappeared right behind Gekizaki swinging his blade to the right. Arashi turned around and smiled as the millions of cuts suddenly appeared and cut Gekizaki's body to pieces, but he got a shock when the body turned into a black ooze that latched on to Arashi and disappeared into his body. Gekizaki was standing a few feet in front o f Arashi with a twisted smile.

"Dokubunshin (Poison clone)." Gekizaki said with amusement in his voice. Arashi glared at the man in front of him.

Arashi was about to charge forward when he felt pain shoot through his body a blood start to drip from his mouth. Gekizaki saw this and capitalized on it he bit his thumb, marked his left palm, and went through a series of handsigns. When he was done he slammed his left palm to the ground.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu." Gekizaki said while he was enveloped in smoke. Arashi looked up to see Gekizaki riding on the back of a giant lizard. The lizard was green with purple eyes and had almost volcano shaped bumps on its back going all the way down to its tail where it had tow spikes on each side. Arashi looked at Gekizaki who was smiling a crazed smile.

"Wh-What is that thing?" Arashi asked with pain in his voice.

"This is the technique I used to kill your master." Gekizaki said with a twisted smile. "On its back as you can see it has vents and what these vents do it spews forth a very deadly poison that kills in either a matter of hours or days there is no cure and it is very painful. It will cover everything within forty feet with the deadly poison."

Arashi eyes widened he looked over to see Hana already getting his team down the hill as fast as she could. Arashi breathed a sigh of relief and turned his attention back to the lizard. "But if that is the case you will be poisoned as well." Arashi said seriously questioning the man's sanity.

Gekizaki just leaned back and laughed. "Yes and no," He said with an insane smile. "I would be poisoned, but thanks to my Kekkai Genkai any poison that enters my body is immediately stored in special points in my body for further use. You see my clan use to poison their own children as soon as they were born. The ones that died were considered too weak the ones that lived where given stronger poisons as they grew. So it really doesn't matter what poison you use so long as I have even a small trace of chakra it will be safely stored."

"_This guy's insane_." Arashi thought with wide eyes. "_He and his clan set there and poison babies, children and themselves to build up a store of poison to use later_."

"**That's it you have to make him use his body store of poison up**." Houkou said with a troubling growl

"_That won't work_." Arashi thought "_Thanks to that lizard he will have plenty of poison and even if we get rid of it we still don't know if he has poison in his gear or how much he has_."

"**Then what the fuck are you going to do**." Houkou asked

"_I don't know_." Arashi thought with desperation sinking in. "_A lizard has tough scales I might be able to cut through it with Kaze no Kizu, but I don't know how hard it's scales are and my Kaen no Kizu is out of the question since lizards thrive in heat. _

"**Well, how about using a Genjutsu**?" Houkou said with a hopeful growl.

"_No, I want to rip him apart without using it_." Arashi thought with a sinister growl in his thoughts. "_I want him to see me when I rip into him like the pathetic bug that he is_." Houkou had a looked of plain surprise he was going to respond to try get him to use a Genjutsu, but realized that he wasn't going to get anywhere with him.

"**So why don't you runaway until the poison evaporates**." Houkou said.

"_We don't know how fast it can run_." Arashi thought. "_And the way my body is starting to pain me makes me start to think I don't have long left in this form_." All he got was a growl from the dog demon.

"I hope you see your father in hell." Gekizaki said while Arashi growled, but before he could react the lizard filled the entire area with poison in a blink of an eye. Arashi held his breath, but he couldn't see anything through the purple haze. When he looked to his right he saw a punch hit him right in the gut before he could react and he sucked in a lungful of the poison. Almost immediately he felt his vision begin to swim and his grip began to slip on his blade, but he managed to keep it as the poison began to evaporate. Arashi saw that Gekizaki was currently drinking a black liquid that Arashi had a feeling if he drank it he would die.

"So how does it feel?" Gekizaki asked with a sing song voice.

Arashi tried to walk forward, but collapsed to one knee breathing heavily. "_I can barely move_." Arashi thought. He felt Houkou's chakra begin to fade back as his body was racked with another wave of pain. Arashi thought back to Muramasa he immediately began to rise to his feet, but as soon as he was at a vertical bases the lizard spike tail rammed itself into his stomach. Arashi immediately coughed up a large amount of blood and leaned over. Gekizaki simply walked over to the impaled Arashi with a simple simile.

"So did you have enough?" Gekizaki asked with a deranged voice as he slowly reached for Tenro, but before his fingers touched the sword Arashi swung it upwards with as much strength he had left. Gekizaki jumped back, but still received a small cut going up from his torso to his mouth. Arashi glared at Gekizaki with murder in his eyes while blood ran down his mouth.

"I guess you didn't." Gekizaki said as he gave the lizard a wave. The lizard swung the tail back and then forward smashing Arashi into a tree and leaving him embedded in the tree trunk. "You may have learned some more techniques in the two weeks, but you are still weak. I wanted to see if that sword of yours was worth taking, but it's just as pathetic as you are now die." With that Gekizaki began to walk over to his lizard leaving Arashi to began his slow decent onto the ground as his body weight began to make him fall out of the tree.

"_So this is how I die_." Arashi thought. He could feel Houkou trying to keep him alive, but he knew that with a hole in his stomach, poison running through his system, and who knows what else he knew he didn't have a chance. Time seemed to slow down as he began to see faces. He saw Muramasa, Hana, Unabara, Nami, Taifuu, and strangely Naruto at that particular face his eyes snapped open.

"_That's right Naruto wouldn't give up so neither should I_." Arashi thought as he stopped his decent with his hands. "_I can't give up not yet I have too much to fight for_." When he looked up his eyes where completely blue.

XXX

"Now that the whelp is taking care of." Gekizaki stated as he strolled down to where the others where. "Perhaps now you can tell me where Muramasa's grave is now."

Unabara was giving the man a glare along with Taifuu who slowly drew his trident. Nami had tears in her eyes, but she drew a kunai. Hana was taking it rough she had collapsed on her knees and was crying her eyes out.

"_Now Arashi is gone my entire family is all gone_." Hana thought with despair.

"So you aren't going to tell me where it is?" Gekizaki said with a tone of contempt. He drew a poisoned tipped kunai and made a stab at Hana. Unabara and the others made a move to grab him, but the lizard stood in front of them. "Then I guess I have no more nee-." Gekizaki suddenly stopped because someone stood in front of him with the kunai sticking out of his right hand.

"_Who the hell is this joker_?!" Gekizaki thought with anger. That was when he took in his features and he saw the hole in his stomach and Tenro in his left hand. "_THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE I PUT ENOUGH POISON INTO HIS SYSTEM TO DROP A BULL ELEPHANT_!" He was about to talk to the person in front of him when he suddenly threw Tenro at the lizard. As the sword raced towards it made a signal straight line across the ground. The lizard turned around and hissed at the black object, but before it could get out of the way the sword impaled the lizard right through its armor in its head. The lizard made one last hiss before collapsing on the ground and disappearing in a poof of smoke.

"_What the hell is going on_?" Gekizaki thought as he saw Arashi raise his head revealing the blue eyes. The rest of the people there looked at Arashi with shock on their faces, but before any of them could ask him any thing Arashi pushed Gekizaki away. Gekizaki skidded across the ground leaving two separate lines next to each other. When he looked back up he saw a sight that scared the crap out of him. Arashi was covered with white chakra, but this time it wasn't like the aura it actually took a form. It was in the shape of a dog with a signal tail, but it was the only thing unique because it was made out of fire. Gekizaki looked at the ground at Arashi's feet and saw the grass actually become ash from the heat.

"**I warned you**." Arashi said with a demonic voice. "**THAT I WAS GOING TO RIP YOU APART**!" Arashi let a roar that everyone felt shook the ground a little. Gekizaki put his hands together and vomited a purple liquid that began to expand till it took the form of a dragon. Gekizaki quickly gave a wave and the dragon charged, but Arashi stood his ground until it was almost on top of him. Arashi got down on his hands and feet and growled at the creature he then swung the trail made out of fire and that is where Gekizaki got a shock. When the tail swung where his dragon was a giant wave of flame shot forward quickly engulfed the beast. The dragon kept going on its course, but Arashi's chakra cloak extended its claw that clenched into a fist and punched the giant behemoth and it flew backwards until the flames reduced it into nothing.

Gekizaki just stared at the couched Arashi. "_What is he_?!" He thought before his eyes widened when Arashi disappeared. He looked around for him when he appeared in front of him taking a chakra claw and swiping it across his chest leaving deep gashes while the force sent Gekizaki flying back into the hill.

Hana watched the entire event with frightened eyes. "Ar-Arashi." She said with a terrified voice. "Arashi turned around and gave her a small smile.

"**Just stay right there this won't take long**." Arashi said. Hana's eyes widened at that as she remembered Muramasa saying the exact same thing she gave Arashi a small smile and nodded her head. Arashi turned his attention and noticed that Gekizaki was standing back up, but what really surprised everyone was the fact that he looked like he was melting.

"This is my ultimate technique." Gekizaki said "Doku Jigoku: Dokukami (Poison hell: Poison god) with this I use all the poison in my body and make one so strong that as soon it enters your bloodstream it will melt you from the inside out. There is no escape for you little FUCKING BASTARD!"

Arashi just growled out a response. "**Then I guess I'll just have to kill you before you can do that**." Arashi said with a predatory growl. Gekizaki just liquefy his legs and shot forward toward Arashi who charged at him with a giant inferno trailing behind him.

"I'M GOING TO MELT YOU INTO A PUDDLE!" Gekizaki yelled out while Arashi let a signal roar as the two collided in a fiery explosion. The enter team took cover as bits and pieces of rock flew every where. When the rocks stopped falling they looked back to see fire and black puddles everywhere surrounding a giant smoke dome as the smoke cleared a figure could be seen. As it cleared more and more they saw a tail swinging back and forth Arashi was standing above a human shaped puddle standing in a large crater.

"Looks… like… I… underestimated… you." Gekizaki said while he panted. The chakra cloak faded away leaving behind a panting Arashi who had blood coming down his mouth.

"You… deserve… what… whatever… you… get." Arashi said with no emotions.

Gekizaki looked at him one last time. "Fuck… you." Gekizaki said with his last breath and with that he melted away leaving behind nothing, but a puddle. Arashi leaned back and let loose a scream of victory.

He was climbing out of the crater when he saw his team and Hana approach him. He gave them all a smile before he began to fall forward, but before he hit several hands grabbed him before hitting the ground. When they turned him over he was smiling still with his eyes close breathing lightly almost like he was sleeping. They took him into the house to make sure he got some help. All the way through Hana was smiling, she was smiling because Arashi was still alive, her family was alive.

"_Thank you_." Hana said while she had her eyes close.

XXX

One week later Arashi was waving goodbye to Hana. After the fight he had several different poisons running through his system, but thanks to Houkou and Nami they managed to neutralize the poison. His body was torn to pieces his muscles looked like they were put through a meat grinder and to top it all his left arm was broken. When he was better he was told they had to go Arashi asked Hana does she want to come with him, but she declined saying that she would rather stay here to watch after Muramasa's grave.

Arashi wasn't happy, but he understood it none the less. So now here he was walking back to Kirigakure with his team. The one thing out of place was a mysterious figure watching them next to him was that same dog.

"He seems to be almost ready." The man said with a smile as Hana approached him.

"Yes, but I have a question." Hana said with anger touching her voice. "Why didn't you help Arashi he could have died?!"

He looked at Hana with his smile. "You know why," He said with a sad voice. "I cannot talk or approach him in anyway all I can do is watch, but when the time comes he will be ready to see me and then we sill fix the seal."

"I still don't understand why you couldn't fix it sooner." Hana said while she petted the dog.

"Because if I do it to soon his body will destroy itself." He said as if the idea would be funny and sad. "I also have to wait till he is a certain age and his body is destroyed to the point of no return."

Hana seemed trouble, but accepted it none the less the day Muramasa died he drove Gekizaki away. She thanked him and he told her what he was doing and what he had planed for Arashi.

"But it won't hurt him in anyway right." Hana asked trying to clear her anxious feeling she was having.

The man smiled all the wider. "I promise it will not hurt him badly. If all goes as planned he will have complete access to Houkou's power and then I will tell him a secret about the person he is serving." That eased the anxious feeling she had as the man began to walk away when she spoke up again.

"Would you like dinner I just made some before coming up here?" Hana asked with a smile.

"Sure I would love some." The man followed Hana down to the house.

"_Soon Arashi everything will become clear_." He thought while humming a little song.

* * *

And that is the new chapter the next one will be the aftermath of Naruto's battle with Sasuke. So tell me what you thought read and review.


	17. Chapter 17: The Demon Talk

Declaimer: I own nothing in this fanfic, but my created characters they abilities and Jutsu and that is about all I own "Goes to corner and starts crying"

Writing: _Italic: _thought, **Bold:** Bijuu or summoning speaking

**"At the midpoint on the journey of life I found myself in a dark forest, for the clear path was lost"** _-Dante's Inferno_

* * *

Naruto was sitting at his favorite ramen stand with a ramen bowl in front of him that he was barely eating. Naruto was in a depressed mood ever since he failed in his mission to bring Sasuke back. When Naruto left the hospital Jiraiya appeared in front of him telling Naruto that he was going to take him on a three year long training mission, but before that he had to go and gather more information. Naruto saw Sakura picking out different medical gear that she would need. After coming back without Sasuke Sakura decided that she needed to train more and asked Tsunade to accept her as an apprentice. Naruto ate the rest of his ramen paid for the bill and left which brought looks of worry to the owners who knew something was brothering Naruto since he always ate more then one bowl.

"_Why Sasuke_?" Naruto thought to himself. "_Why did you leave_? Naruto thought back to their fight and remembered how Sasuke tried to kill him and almost succeeded. The other members of the retrieval team were out of the hospital, but were still pulled from during missions until they fully recover.

Naruto decided to head to the Hokage monument in a hope to clear his head. Unknown to him a figure was watching him in the form of Hinata Hyuga. After she heard that Naruto was in a completely depressed state she decided to see for herself.

"Naruto." Hinata said to herself.

XXX

_Flashback_

Hinata was going to the Hyuga compound when she saw Neji who looked like he went through hell on a crutch going into the Hyuga compound.

She walked over to him. "Neji wh-what happened?" Hinata asked with concern in her voice.

"I just got back from a mission to retrieve Sasuke." Neji said with some kindness in his voice that Hinata caught ever since his defeat by Naruto Neji had become a nicer person. "But as you can see it didn't go over all to well." At that Hinata eyes became a little bit wider Sasuke left.

"What do-do you mean yo-you had t-to retrieve Sasuke?" Hinata said.

"That's right you were on a mission." Neji said with a sad smile. "Well Sasuke just ran out on the village and me, Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Choji were sent out to retrieve him, but as you can see it didn't go all to well."

"How is everyone?" Hinata asked in a worried tone.

"Well Kiba was sent home to rest up." Neji said with a thoughtful tone. "Shikamaru last time I saw him he was staring up at the clouds with Choji. Naruto took it the hardest not physical I'm not saying he didn't get hurt. What I'm saying is that he is really depressed after Sasuke left." Neji was going to say more, but Hinata was quickly out the gates.

Neji just limped inside the compound, but he let out a slight chuckle.

XXX

_Flashback (end)_

Naruto was looking out towards the village as the sun shone high above the village. Naruto was about to get up and leave when he heard someone approach him when he turned around he saw Hinata. Naruto immediately put a smile on his face as he saw a worried look on Hinata.

"Hello Hinata." Naruto said with his smile. "What are you doing up here?" Hinata looked at the ground.

"I heard about wh-what ha-happened on yo-your mission." Hinata said and at that Naruto's smile faded and he looked at the ground with sad eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'll be fine." Naruto said with a fake smile on his face. "I just have to try harder to get Sasuke back." Hinata knew that the smile he had was not real and that he was hurt from Sasuke's betrayal.

"Naruto wh-why are lying to me." Hinata asked the now stunned Naruto.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked hoping not to worry Hinata.

"I know your hurt from what happened with Sasuke." Hinata said without a stutter.

Naruto closed his eyes and smiled a sad little smile. "_I guess there is no point in hiding it_." Naruto thought.

"Please tell me what's wrong." Hinata said as she walked forward and blushed as she put a hand on his shoulder.

Naruto just sat down on a rock. "I let everyone down." Naruto said this with sadness in his voice. "I couldn't keep my promise to Sakura, everyone got seriously injured, and I couldn't stop Sasuke from leaving."

"But none of that was your fault." Hinata said with kindness in her voice.

"I could have fought harder." Naruto said "I could hav-." He was interrupted when Hinata gave him a tight hug. When he looked down he saw that she had tears in her eyes.

"Plea-Please stop blaming yourself." Hinata said with a sob. "You tried your best, but you will be stronger next time."

Naruto and Hinata stayed in that position for a while without saying a word to the other while the sun slowly began to dip behind the horizon. That was when Naruto spoke up.

"I'm sorry for worrying you." Naruto said. Hinata only nodded her head knowing he was going to say more. "It's just that I thought of Sasuke as a brother and when he left and then he tried to kill me I just didn't know what to think."

"It's okay." Hinata said with a small smile. "But like I said you'll be stronger the next time you see him."

Naruto just remembered something and immediately a depressed look came into view. "Hinata there's something that I need to tell you." Naruto said while Hinata looked at him with a confused look. "You see Jiraiya is taken me on a training mission tomorrow and well I'm going to be gone for three years."

Hinata's eyes widened at that. "_I'm not going to see him for three years_." Naruto seeing her sad look immediately began to try and make it better.

"But I promise that as soon as I walk through those gates I'm going to take you on a date." Naruto said that made Hinata happy a little bit.

Then Hinata quickly gave Naruto a quick kiss on his lips that left Naruto stunned and Hinata a tomato. Naruto quickly recovered and smiled at Hinata as he lifted her chin until her eyes met his and right before she could say anything Naruto gave her a kiss that lasted a bit longer.

When they pulled apart Hinata was blushing harder, but had a smile on her lips. "I love you Hinata." Naruto said with a smile.

"I lo-love yo-you too Naruto." Hinata said and with that Naruto and Hinata both stayed huddled together well into the night, but unknown to them someone was watching them.

XXX

Hiashi had gone out to look for Hinata when he saw her with Naruto so he stayed hidden incase something happened. Hiashi was watching as the two lay their heads on the other and he couldn't help, but smile a little. He decided to leave them be and without making a sound he disappeared in a shushined leaving behind the couple.

XXX

Naruto had a backpack ready and everything he was standing in at the gates with Jiraiya and began to walk off. Before leaving Naruto had said his goodbyes to everyone and gave Hinata a finally goodbye kiss.

"So Ero-Sennin what are you going to teach me?" Naruto asked as Jiraiya punched him in the back of the head.

"I told you not to call me that gaki." Jiraiya said with some annoyance in his voice.

"Sorry I call them as I see them." Naruto said with a smile. Jiraiya just sighed and began to tell him some of the things he was going to teach.

XXX

_Three days later_

Naruto and Jiraiya was walking when they saw four distinct figures walking the opposite way. As the figures got closer Naruto recognized one of them and he immediately donned a smile as he ran forward.

"ARASHI!" Naruto screamed out as he ran at the white haired nin. Arashi looked a little bit confused until he recognized the figure and smiled.

"Naruto!" Arashi yelled out as he ran at Naruto. When the two got close they immediately caught the other ones hand and gave each other a squeeze. "How have you been doing?" Arashi and Naruto asked and with that they told each other what happened to the other while the people they came with looked on with smiles.

"So Sasuke left," Arashi said. "I'm sorry about that."

"It's okay besides the next I see him I'm going to bring him home." Naruto said with determination in his voice.

"That's what I like to hear!" Arashi yelled out. He looked over to see Jiraiya starring at him with a critical eye.

"Oh where are my manners?" Arashi asked with amusement. "My name is Arashi Tekiatsu Jinchuriki to Gobi no Houkou." Jiraiya was a little bit taken back by the straight forward answer that he received and also by the fact he was a Jinchuriki.

"Well it is nice to meet you and my name is-." Arashi interrupted him.

"Jiraiya." Arashi said with deadpan voice, but a smile on his face.

"Well yes," Jiraiya said while he sweat dropped. "But jokes aside you should be careful."

Arashi just looked at him in confusing. "Why should I be careful?" Arashi asked while his team looked on with the same amount of confusing.

"Have any of you heard about Akatsuki?" Jiraiya asked, but as soon as the words left his mouth Unabara, Nami, and Taifuu immediately had a dark features on their faces, but Arashi just smiled and nodded his head.

"Yeah I heard of them." Arashi said this with a wave of his hand as if he dismissed them as a threat. "They supposed to be a bad ass group of missing nin that go around and collect Bijuu."

"How did you know that?" Jiraiya asked.

"My Mizukage told me apparently she's afraid that they will come for me." Arashi said with a chuckle as if the idea was just a joke. "But I'm in no danger of that happening."

At that Jiraiya gave the kid a look of pure confusing. "Let me explain." Arashi said and he once again told how Houkou gained his power. "That's about it so Akatsuki won't come after me because my beast isn't an actually Bijuu. The only reason they would come after me is if they see me as a threat and so far no one knows about me being a Jinchuriki other then my village and some of the people in your village."

Jiraiya just nodded his head a little bit. _"So he seems to have figured out that as long as he doesn't make himself appear as a threat he will be fine_." Jiraiya thought.

"But still just be careful." Jiraiya said with a note of seriousness.

"Don't worry I'll be fine." Arashi said this as he looked up at the sun. "Well it was fun seeing you again Naruto you take care." He said this has he held out his hand.

"Yeah it was." Naruto said while he took a hold of Arashi's hand, but has soon as the two hands touched one another both Arashi and Naruto felt a pull on their minds.

XXX

When Naruto opened his eyes he saw the cage that held Kyuubi, but when he turned around it was a different story in front of him was Arashi and behind him was a giant dog that Naruto guessed was Houkou.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked Arashi who just shrugged his shoulders clearly just as clueless as he was.

Naruto looked around and saw that they were in a beautiful meadow with mountains, rivers, fire, lightning, and a gently breeze. On Naruto's half it was the same old sewer.

"**So this is Naruto**." Houkou said with a gently growl.

Naruto only nodded his head still to stunned to speak.

"**What is going on here**?" Came a growl from behind Naruto which was full of hate and rage. "**Houkou what are you doing here**!" Kyuubi said with growl of hate.

Houkou let out a growl that Naruto thought was just laughter. "**What can't I at least visit my old friend**." Houkou said with an amused growl

"**Let me out of this cage and I'll show you how much of a friend I truly am**." Kyuubi said while he rammed himself against the door to his cage which didn't budge.

"**That is tempting, but no**." Houkou said while earning a very deep growl from the giant fox. "**At any rate Naruto there is something I need to tell you**." At that Naruto looked at Houkou

"What is it?" Naruto asked with interest.

"**It's about your friend Sasuke**." Houkou said seriousness in his voice. "**When Arashi fought him I felt something coming off of him something evil**. **I'm not telling you to give up on trying to bring him back what I'm saying is that when you see him again you need to be careful**."

Naruto was about to ask him what he meant, but he felt him being pushed out of the connection.

XXX

Naruto shook his head as he stared at Arashi who was still shaking hands with.

"What was that about?" Naruto asked Arashi who once again shrugged.

"I don't know, but if he told you to be careful then I suggest you take his warning." Arashi said with that the two groups went their separate ways.

"_Don't worry Sasuke I'm going to bring you back_." Naruto thought

"_Be careful Naruto_." Arashi thought with concern for his friend.

* * *

I'm sorry if this update wasn't good, but I had some writer's block and it became very annoying. At any rate I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. In the next one Naruto comes back from his three year training mission, fufills his promise to Hinata, and discovers that Gaara as been captured by the Akatsuki.


	18. Chapter 18: The return

Declaimer: I own nothing in this fanfic, but my created characters they abilities and Jutsu and that is about all I own "Goes to corner and starts crying"

Writing: _Italic: _thought, **Bold:** Bijuu or summoning speaking

_"__People live their lives bound by what they accept as correct and true. That's how they define "reality". But what does it mean to be "correct" or "true"? Merely vague concepts ... their "reality" may all be a mirage. Can we consider them to simply be living in their own world, shaped by their beliefs?_"-Itachi

* * *

Two figures where approaching the gate to Konoha. One had long spiky white hair he had clogs on his feet and was wearing a red kimono with a fishnet underneath. Next to him was a blond headed boy with whisker marks on his face and blue eyes. He was wearing a black shirt with some spots of orange and had a very wide smile on his face.

"I see you are excited to be going back Naruto." Jiraiya said as he looked down at his student with a smile.

"Hell yeah I'm excited!" Naruto yelled out as the guards at the gate recognized the individuals and let them pass. Almost immediately Naruto ran up a lamp post and jumped to the very top then with his arms wide open and his hands clenched in fists he shouted.

"NARUTO UZUMAKI IS BACK!" Naruto said with a smile while Jiraiya only shook his head with a smile at his student's antics.

"This place hasn't changed at all." Naruto said while he looked around and locked his eyes on the Hokage's monument and saw Tsunade's face now up there and that brought a smile to his face.

"Naruto is that really you?" A voice from below him asked. Naruto looked down to see his teammate Sakura smiling up at him. Naruto with a smile jumped down and landed in front of her.

"It is you," Sakura said with a happy smile. "But it looks like you got taller the last time I saw you." Naruto looked confused, but he put his hand on the top of his and guided it over to her head and sure enough he was taller.

"Hey, how about that." Naruto said.

"Hey Naruto check this out!" Konohamaru yelled out getting everyone's attention. "Oiroke no Jutsu!" With that he was surrounded by a cloud of smoke and in his place was a woman with long brown hair and smoke concealing all of her good spots. Jiraiya gave Konohamaru two thumbs up with steam coming out of his nose. Sakura just looked at Konohamaru in shock and Naruto just smiled.

"Konohamaru you shouldn't use that Jutsu anymore." Naruto said while Sakura looked at him in a new light.

"_He's changed a lot I wonder what type of Jutsus he has_." Sakura thought.

"BECAUSE THAT IS NOTHING COMPARED TO MY NEW OIROKE NO JUTSU!" Naruto yelled with his fist in front of his face and fire in his eyes.

"_Like a new perverted Jutsu_." Sakura thought and before Naruto could react he was sent flying across the ground leaving little craters in the ground as he bounced. Konohamaru decided to hide behind Jiraiya incase Sakura turned to him, but Sakura just walked forward and picked the almost unconscious Naruto and began to shake him back and forth.

"YOU"RE BACK FOR MORE THEN TEN SECONDS AND I ALREADY WANT TO KILL YOU!" Sakura yelled out.

"_I see you taught her your monstrous strength Tsunade_." Jiraiya thought while he stopped Sakura form shaking Naruto like a ragdoll. "_But from the looks of it you turned her into a mini you_."

When Naruto could final stand back up Jiraiya told him to go and catch up with everyone while he went to talk to Tsunade. Naruto saw that Sakura was walking towards the hospital and said a quick goodbye that was when Naruto decided to make good on a promise he made and ran off.

"Yo Naruto you got a lot bigger." Kakashi said from his perch on a balcony.

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei I got something for you." Naruto said as he tossed an orange book at him which he caught. When Kakashi looked at the cover he nearly fell off the balcony.

"Th-Th-This is…" Kakashi stuttered out.

"Yeah it's the next issue limited edition hasn't been released yet." Naruto said with a proud smile has he watched his sensei thank him and disappear in shunshin. Naruto began to run again and with no more distractions he will keep his promise.

XXX

Hinata was currently sitting under a tree in her yard surrounded by flowers of all kinds she had a smile and a blush on her face, because today was the day that Naruto came back. She was about to stand up when a voice came from beside her.

"Hey Hinata how have you been." Naruto said with his fox smile.

"_Na-Naruto_." Hinata thought with a her blush getting redder and redder until she promptly fainted and fell into Naruto's hands. Naruto looked down and smiled at Hinata that was when he got a good look of her. Hinata let her hair grow until it was waist length, she was wearing white-lavender coat, navy pants, and black sandals. She also did a lot of growing up in certain areas that made Naruto blush.

"_Wow_." Naruto thought as he held Hinata until she began to stir and when she opened her eyes she saw Naruto looking down at her with a smile.

"Is this a dream?" Hinata asked still not fully recovering from her fainting spell.

"Naruto just shook his head. "No does this feel like a dream." Naruto said before giving her a kiss that made Hinata blush even redder. When Naruto pulled away he was still smiling.

"Are you ready for that date I promised?" Naruto asked while Hinata could only nod her head. At that moment how ever the door that led outside opened and Hiashi stepped out to see Hinata still laying in Naruto's lap.

"Um… Hiashi…" Naruto was trying to say something because he was currently receiving a piercing look from Hinata's dad.

"I expect you to take care of my daughter while on your date." Hiashi said with little emotion. "But if you do anything else instead of just this date I will _personally_ come and find you." And with that Hiashi turned around and left the two alone, but with his back turned the two couldn't see the smile he had.

Naruto just swallowed the lump and looked at Hinata with a smile while smiled back. The two got up from their comfortable place under the tree and left the Hyuga compound.

XXX

Naruto decided to take Hinata to a restaurant that from what Choji said had very good sushi and barbeque. While eating Naruto and Hinata told each other about what happened after Naruto left. Naruto told her about some of the things Jiraiya taught him while Hinata told him about some of the new things her father was teaching her. After paying and tipping the waiter they left holding on to each other's hand still talking and smiling that was when Ino and Sakura came into view.

Ino and Sakura looked at the couple with a look of shock that quickly turned into happiness. Ino quickly began to bombard the two with questions about when they started going out and what they have done which left the two blushing. Before Ino could question any farther through she told Naruto and Hinata that the Hokage wanted to see them, herself, and Kakashi. After saying goodbye to Ino they quickly made they way to the Hokage tower.

XXX

"Gaara the Kazekage has been kidnapped." Tsunade said knowing what Naruto's reaction was going to be. At first Naruto was surprised to hear that his friend and fellow Jinchuriki was the current Kazekage, but was even more shocked to hear he had been kidnapped. "Suna has asked for our help in the rescue of Gaara and that is why you all are here."

"Then what are we waiting for baa-chan!" Naruto yelled out with urgency in his voice while the all too familiar tick mark appeared on the Hokage's head. "Let's get going we have to get him back."

"We know Naruto," Jiraiya said. "But the people who took him are the Akatsuki Naruto."

At that Naruto's eyes widened while Sakura and Hinata only had looks of confusion about the group.

"So as a result I urge you all to be careful on this mission understand." Tsunade said with authority. After getting nods from the four she dismissed them. Tsunade sighed as she pulled out a sake bottle and took a drink from it. "Do you think he will be okay?"

Jiraiya nodded his head. "Yeah he will."

XXX

As Naruto was walking towards the gate he began to think about Hinata.

"_She'll be fine_." Naruto thought trying to reassure himself. "_From what she told me she leaned a bunch of new Jutsu. I just have to make sure Akatsuki doesn't figure out about us_." Naruto knew that if they did they would us her to get to him and he would never allow that to happen. With a new found determination Naruto walked up to the gates where the team was waiting.

XXX

_Three days later_

Naruto and the team which now included an elder from Suna named Chiyo who insisted on coming along were jumping along the trees. When the team first came to Suna they were immediately sent to help Kankuro who had been poisoned by one of the Akatsuki members. When they arrived to the hospital Chiyo saw Kakashi and mistook him for his father and attacked him, but after convincing her he was not the White Fang of Konoha Sakura was working on Kankuro. After a few tense moments they were off into the direction that Akatsuki went too.

They all jumped into a clearing and got a shock standing in front of them with his Sharingan spinning was Itachi Uchiha.

"I'm afraid I can't let you continue on." Itachi said with no emotion.

Kakashi only went into his fighting stance while lifting up his headband revealing his Sharingan. "Sakura, Chiyo, Hinata stay back and provide support." Kakashi said "Naruto you're with me." Naruto nodded his head and drew a Kunai. Itachi stood there not moving an inch.

"Naruto you are to come with me." Itachi said which confused Hinata.

"_Why would he be after Naruto_." Hinata thought.

Naruto smiled and he got a determined look in his eyes. "Dream on." Naruto said as he charged the Uchiha. Itachi watched as Naruto ran at him, but at the last second he turned on his heel and grabbed Naruto by his arm. Itachi was about to deliver and chakra punch into Naruto head when Itachi heard the sound of chirping birds. When he looked up at the sound he saw Kakashi with a Chidori in hand. Itachi jumped out of the way while Naruto fell to the ground. Kakashi couldn't stop and impaled Naruto in the chest. Naruto looked up with a look of surprise, but he soon disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"_When did he use a Kage Bunshin_?" Itachi thought. He looked around for the missing blond, but he soon had to dodge a barrage of kunai. When he jumped back he heard the sound of someone running at him. When he turned around he saw Naruto with a rasengan in his hand. Naruto swung his hand holding the Rasengan straight into Itachi's back, but he just disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"Where did he go?" Naruto asked while he was looking around.

"He's beneath you Naruto!" Hinata yelled out with her byakugan active. Naruto jumped back in time to avoid a kunai slash from Itachi who erupted from the ground. Itachi quickly put his hands together in some handsigns that ended in the tiger seal.

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu." Itachi said as he blew out a large fireball that headed straight for Naruto and the people behind him. Naruto and the gang managed to jump out of the way as the fireball made a straight line across the ground.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "_Something's not right_." Kakashi thought as he charged at Itachi. He threw a punch which Itachi dodged and tried to kick him in the face, but Kakashi jumped out of the way. Kakashi began to form handsigns while Itachi did the exact same thing.

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu." They said in unison the two fireballs clashed and the two exploded in a giant flame that refused to move in any direction.

"_I'm not putting that much into it_." Kakashi thought "_So why are we equal_." He canceled his Jutsu and saw the fire begin to die down. Kakashi's eyes widened when he saw that Itachi wasn't in front of him he heard something behind him. He turned and saw Itachi already blowing out a giant fireball that caught Kakashi in the back, but he soon disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"Don't you think it's about time we stop this foolishness." Itachi said. At this Kakashi exploded out of the ground with his Chidori in hand. Itachi dodged the attack and grabbed Kakashi hand and forced his head mere inches from his looking straight into his eyes.

"Tsukuyomi (Moon reader)." Itachi announced as his Sharingan morphed into the Mangekyō Sharingan.

XXX

Kakashi looked around and saw that he was on a pillar. When he looked down he saw that he was made completely out of paper and that his feet were on fire. When he looked forward he saw Itachi standing in front of him.

"Very clever Kakashi." Itachi said as he watched the flames reach his face and engulf it.

XXX

"That's why my Tsukuyomi isn't affecting you." Itachi said while Kakashi took a handful of his robes. "You're a Kage Bunshin." At this the real Kakashi appeared out of the ground right next to the tree line.

"Do it now Naruto don't worry about the Kage Bunshin!" Kakashi yelled out.

"RIGHT!" Two voices yelled out in unison. This got Itachi's attention who slowly turned his head where he saw two Naruto's carrying what appeared to be an oversized rasengan.

"ŌDAMA RASENGAN (great ball spiraling sphere)!" He said this as he swung the sphere forward and got Itachi right in the side. They were both swallowed up by the massive sphere that began to create a crater in the ground, but what Naruto saw surprised him Itachi had a smile on his face.

XXX

Hinata, Sakura, and Chiyo stood in the trees with looks of surprise by the amount of devastation caused by just that one Jutsu.

"_Wow is that really Naruto_." Sakura thought with a stunned look.

"_Just what is this young lad_?" Chiyo thought to herself with a thoughtful expression.

"_Naruto_." Hinata thought.

XXX

"What the hell is this?" Naruto asked in shock while he looked into the crater to see the body of someone he didn't even know. When the other four came to where Naruto stood Chiyo had a look of complete shock on her face.

"I take it you know him?" Kakashi asked in more of a statement. Chiyo then went to explain that his name was Yura and how he was on the council as an advisor to Gaara. She then unraveled a scroll that summoned out a toy bird she wrote a letter and gave it to the toy which flew off in the direction of Suna.

"_We don't have a lot of time_." Chiyo thought to herself. Suddenly Kakashi stiffened and looked towards the far end of the river.

"What is it Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked with a puzzled expression.

"Three people are heading this way." Kakashi said which put everyone on the edge. Soon three different silhouettes running through the tree line then suddenly the three where in front of the group and were about to jump away when one of them suddenly stopped and looked directly at Naruto and smiled. He had white hair that almost touched a little bit below his shoulders and pure green, almost hypnotic, eyes. He had a necklace that had five fangs with a very big one in the middle, but he had beads in between each fang to keep them evenly spaced. He had cargo pants on that were as black as the night and a shirt that was white with fishnet underneath. He had on a long white coat on with the Yin yang symbols on both shoulder and the sleeves cut off and tied to his waist was a black sword. Naruto only stood there shocked as he saw an old friend.

"Hey Naruto," Arashi said with amusement in his voice. "It's been a long time."

XXX

Inside the dark cave the extracting process was nearly complete as two new silhouettes appeared in the form of Itachi and Kisame.

"We have successfully stalled them at least for a few moments." Itachi said with no emotion.

"Very good," Pain said with his grey eyes shinning. "But the extracting is almost complete go and capture the Kyuubi."

Itachi was about to say something, but Kisame spoke faster. "Finally I can have a real fight." He said with a sadistic grin. Itachi just sighed and with that the two vanished.

"_Soon all the pieces shall fall into place_." Pain said has the last of Shukaku was extracted and Gaara fell to the floor below.

* * *

Yes the next chapter is here I hope you all enjoy and don't forget to review.


	19. Chapter 19: Battle Lines

Declaimer: I own nothing in this fanfic, but my created characters they abilities and Jutsu and that is about all I own "Goes to corner and starts crying"

Writing: _Italic: _thought, **Bold:** Bijuu or summoning speaking

_"__People live their lives bound by what they accept as correct and true. That's how they define "reality". But what does it mean to be "correct" or "true"? Merely vague concepts ... their "reality" may all be a mirage. Can we consider them to simply be living in their own world, shaped by their beliefs?_"-Itachi

* * *

"What no hello for your friend?" Arashi asked with a shrug of his shoulders.

Naruto shook himself to get out of his surprise state. "What are you doing here?" Naruto asked with confusion while Kakashi only gave Arashi a searching look.

"Well me and my team where just getting through with a mission." Arashi said gesturing to Nami and Taifuu. "And we were heading back to the village when we ran into you." Naruto nodded his head and looked at Nami and Taifuu. Those two hadn't changed in a bit the only difference Naruto could see was that they were wearing Jonin vests.

"So what are you doing here?" Arashi asked with a raised eyebrow and a half smile. Naruto was about to tell him when Taifuu spoke up.

"Akatsuki." Taifuu said with a low menacing tone. Nami looked over and saw the dead man with the black cloak with red clouds on it.

"Arashi we have to go." Nami said with urgency in her voice. Arashi just kept on looking at the body. "Didn't you hear me we have to get going?"

"Naruto what happened?" Arashi asked with confusion.

"I don't know how that is any of your business." Chiyo said with suspicion in her voice. Arashi looked at her with his green eyes and gave her a sad smile.

"You are Chiyo from Suna." Arashi said. "If you are here and joined up with Naruto and the others then something must have happened in Suna. Also if Akatsuki is here then that must mean that a Jinchuriki was captured and I know only one in Suna the Kazekage Gaara."

Everyone just looked at him with surprise. "How did you know that?" Chiyo asked before Kakashi could stop her.

Arashi smiled. "Well first I just looked at the scene in front of me." Arashi stated. "And tow you just told me." Chiyo at that began to hit her head for giving information up.

"You can't let this get out Arashi." Kakashi said with a slight tone of authority.

"You don't have to worry about that." Arashi said this with a bored tone. "Because we are going to help you get him back." At that everyone was shocked.

"What are you talking about you are on a mission." Naruto said with a confused expression.

"My team finished early." Arashi said with a shrug. "We had a week to find and eliminate a certain person and we did it in two days."

"But why do you want to help?" Kakashi asked with suspicion in his voice.

"One because I'm bored." Arashi said with a smile. "And two you guys don't know how many Akatsuki are at the place you are going. So you are going to need all the help you can get."

Kakashi was about to answer when Nami grabbed Arashi by the shoulder and spun him around.

"ARE YOU AN IDIOT?!" Nami screamed at his face. "IF AKATSUKI FIND OUT ABOUT YOU THEY WILL KILL YOU!" While everyone else was stunned two people had different expressions. Taifuu showed no emotion and decided to take a closer look at the body. Arashi on the other hand was smiling at Nami.

"I can see why you are scared for me." Arashi said with a little amusement, but suddenly his face became serious. "But it is unneeded just worry about yourself and Taifuu. I can handle myself."

Nami was about to respond when Taifuu suddenly grabbed her shoulder and shook his head.

Arashi turned his head and looked at Naruto. "So will you accept our help?" Arashi said with a smile.

Naruto nodded his head, but Kakashi answered him. "What about your mission?" Kakashi asked. "Wouldn't your Mizukage get worried?"

"No, we finish are missions early all the time." Arashi said while Taifuu just nodded his head slightly, but Nami was still glaring at him. "And every time we do we always take a small break like helping people or taking a trip to a beach."

Kakashi was about to respond to what he said, but thought about it. "_He is right we don't know exactly who we will be facing or how strong they are_." Kakashi thought with a thoughtful expression.

"Okay you can help," Kakashi said. "But I'm keeping an eye on you." At that Arashi shrugged, but Taifuu and Nami exchanged different looks.

Arashi looked at them with a thoughtful look. "You guys don't have to come with us." Arashi said with a slight smile.

"Can't do that Arashi." Taifuu said his eyes closed. "Wherever you go I'm coming with."

Nami glared at Arashi a little bit more. "The same can be said for me, but only for Taifuu." Nami said this as she gave Taifuu a curious look almost longing in it's glance. The two then went a little further down away from the group.

Naruto walked up to Arashi. "I thought you two were going out." Naruto stated with confusing.

"Oh, that," Arashi said with a raised eyebrow. "More like a childhood crush, but she got over it and so did I. At any rate how have you been?"

Naruto was about to answer him when Hinata came besides Naruto. "Naruto can I tal-talk to A-Arashi?" Hinata asked and Naruto just shrugged his shoulders and walked a few feet away.

"So how have you been Hinata?" Arashi said with a small smile.

"I've be-been fine," Hinata said while looking at Arashi. "Na-Naruto and me are going out." At that Arashi's smiled even bigger.

"That's great I knew you coul-." Arashi was interrupted by Hinata.

"But you se-see I nev-never asked h-him." Hinata said while looking at Arashi with her white eyes. "He said someone to-told him and all the people I know wouldn't have said anything, but that's when I remembered you and what you said at the Chunin Exams. You are the one who told weren't you."

At that Arashi just scratched the back of his head. "Yeah it was," Arashi said with a happy tone. "Are you mad at me?" Hinata shook her head and smiled at him.

"No I'm not mad I just want to say thank you." Hinata said

"Don't worry about it." Arashi said patting Hinata on her shoulder. "You two deserve each other."

Hinata said thank you one more time before Kakashi said they had to head out.

XXX

Arashi was running along with Naruto in front of Kakashi while they talked.

"So you and Hinata." Arashi said with a smile as he saw Naruto blush a little.

"Yea, but it really was thanks to you." Naruto said with his fox grin. "If you didn't tell me about it then who knows how long it would have taken me to find out."

"So did you tell her about _it_?" Arashi said with some seriousness in his voice.

Naruto looked at the ground with a sad expression. "No I haven't." Naruto stated with a small voice.

"It doesn't get easier I just to let you know." Arashi said while looking at Naruto with a look of sympathy.

"I know, but I'm worried that if I tell-." But Arashi cut him off.

"If you tell her she won't care about you." Arashi said with a chuckle that made Naruto glare at him. "Look I don't think she can hate you."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked with some surprise.

"She cares about you a lot." Arashi said with his smile. "So much so I think she would even die to protect you from harm. So the least you can do is tell her your biggest secret, but you can at least wait a little bit more before telling her."

Naruto didn't answer, but was deep in thought. "_Maybe I should tell her the truth_."

XXX

Guy and his team were waiting when Kakashi's team came into view and that was when Neji saw Arashi. He grabbed his right wrist where Arashi nearly snapped it in two.

"Kakashi my most youthful rival I see you have new people with you." Guy said with his usual flare."

"Yea you remembered the mist team from the Chunin Exams." Kakashi said waving his arm around at the three. That was when Arashi saw Neji and gave him a small smile.

"Hey you're Neji right." Arashi said while walking forward.

"Yes I am." Neji said without moving. That was when Arashi held out his hand.

"Sorry about your wrist." Arashi said with his smile. "I sometimes can't control myself."

Neji did something that no one expected he accepted the hand and shook it. "It is quiet alright." Neji said with no emotion, but had a smile. "I was out of line that day, but I've come to my senses."

Arashi was about to respond when Lee suddenly appeared out of nowhere and grabbed his other hand.

"YOU'RE FLAMES OF YOUTH BURN BRIGHTLY I WOULD LIKE TO HAVE A SPAR WITH YOU SOME DAY!" Lee yelled while shaking Arashi's arm so hard he thought he felt it pop out and back into place.

"THAT IS MY LEE SO THEM THE POWER OF YOUTH!" Guy yelled with tears in his eyes.

"GUY-SENSEI!" Lee yelled running to Guy with tears.

"LEE!" Guy yelled running up to him as well.

"GUY-SENSEI!" Lee yelled out jumping at Guy.

"LEE!" Guy said catching his student then out of nowhere a waterfall appeared with a sun setting behind it. Everyone decided to look away except for one: Arashi.

"What the fuck is this?" Arashi said looking at Tenten, Neji and Naruto for answers.

"We don't question it we just go with it." Tenten said while sharpening a kunai to keep herself busy.

When it all ended Kakashi looked up from his book and sighed. "So did you find where they are at?"

Guy nodded and pointed towards a large cave with a boulder in the way. "But there is a problem." Which caught everyone's attention.

XXX

"Is everyone ready." Kakashi said into the mic.

"Yes." Neji said.

"Rodger." Lee said.

"Yes." Tenten said.

"Let us show them are fires of youth." Guy said.

Kakashi gave the signal and Guy's team tore the seals of and Sakura smashed the boulder with her chakra enhanced fist. When the dust cleared the entire team walked in that was when they saw three shapes one laying on the ground, one sitting on it, and the other standing next to them.

"It would appear you are a little too late for the party." Deidara said while sitting on the still form of Gaara with a smile on his face.

"_We were too late_." Kakashi thought with a sad look in his eye.

"_Damn it I thought we could make it_." Arashi thought why he slowly reached for Tenro.

"_Naruto_." Hinata thought while looking at the shaking form of Naruto.

Sakura and Chiyo didn't say anything, but glared at the two Akatsuki members.

"I wonder which one is the Kyuubi's Jinchuriki." Sasori said while looking between Arashi and Naruto. "_They both have a demonic feel to their chakra so the question is which one is which_."

Suddenly Naruto leapt into the air with a scream of rage looking at Deidara with his silted red eyes. He brought out a scroll unraveled it and in a poof of smoke Naruto was holding a giant shuriken.

"GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF OF HIM YOU ASSHOLE!" Naruto screamed out as he threw the shuriken at Deidara with all of his strength. Deidara just sat there with his smile as the shuriken was heading into his direction, but something metal surrounded him and the shuriken shattered on impact.

"Stop playing around with them and get going." Sasori said as his tail slowly made its way back to him.

"Alright I'm going." Deidara said while he put one of his hands in a pouch and drew out a chunk of clay that was being eating by a mouth on the palm of his hand. When the mouth opened up there was a small clay bird that Deidara dropped to the ground. He put up a one handed seal and in a poof of smoke the clay bird doubled in size. Deidara jumped on its back while it opened it's mouth and scooped Gaara up.

"If you want your friend you have to catch me!" Deidara yelled out with a smile on his face.

"GET BACK HERE!" Naruto screamed out and gave chase after him with Kakashi following after.

Arashi looked at Sasori with a calculating look. "Well we better finish this bastard off and-." But he was interrupted by Sakura.

"No, we can handle him." Sakura said while putting on a glove. "You and your team go and help Naruto."

Arashi took one look and saw that Hinata, Chiyo, and Sakura were already in their fighting positions. He closed his eyes and smiled. "Alright just be careful." Arashi said while he gave his team a signal and they ran out the cave entrance.

"You should have accepted his help." Sasori said with his raspy voice.

The three didn't answer, but gave the Akatsuki member a glare. That was when Sakura charged forward.

XXX

Arashi and his team had just got out of the cave when Arashi stopped.

"What's the matter Arashi?" Taifuu asked. Arashi began to sniff the air like a dog that found a scent. When Arashi's eyes flew open one was blue and the other was green.

"When need to go that way." Arashi said while his eyes reverted back to normal. He was pointing in the opposite direction that Naruto went.

"Why I thought we were supposed to help Naruto?" Nami asked clearly confused by Arashi's action, but Arashi just took off in the direction he pointed at making his teammates follow.

XXX

"Naruto we need to stick together!" Kakashi yelled out.

"We have to get Gaara back right now!" Naruto yelled back.

"I know that, but we aren't going to get any where with use just charging in." Kakashi said finally able to catch up to Naruto. "We need to come up with a plan."

Naruto let out a sigh. "Okay what do we need to do?" Naruto said while looking behind him to see Kakashi holding a tiger seal up to his Sharingan eye.

"Just buy me some time." Kakashi said with a smile behind his mask.

Deidara looked back to see that Naruto and Kakashi were slowing down a little bit sticking together. "_Well that won't do I need to fix that with the power of my art_." Deidara thought as he threw down some spider clay bombs.

XXX

Itachi and Kisame were running through the forest when they stopped seeing three different people land on a tree branch above them. When Kisame looked at them he laughed when he saw the mist headbands. Itachi just looked up at the white haired one with a critical look.

"_What is this feeling_?" Itachi thought with a thoughtful tone

"_I wonder what my old village been up to_." Kisame thought with a smile. "_Maybe I can ask this three after I get done shaving them to ribbons_."

"So what do you think you two Akatsuki think you are going." Arashi said with his black blade resting on his shoulder.

Kisame and Itachi just continued to look up at the smiling mist nin and his two teammates.

* * *

Yes the next chapter is here I hope you all enjoy and don't forget to review.


	20. Chapter 20: I have a Rendezvous

Declaimer: I own nothing in this fanfic, but my created characters they abilities and Jutsu and that is about all I own "Goes to corner and starts crying"

Writing: _Italic: _thought, **Bold:** Bijuu or summoning speaking

_**"I have a rendezvous with death, at some disputed barricade, but maybe you should take my hand and led me into his dark land and close my eyes and quench my breath. I have a rendezvous with death and I to my pledging word am true I shall not fail that rendezvous."-Gears of War 2 trailer**_

* * *

Taifuu and Nami took one look at who they were facing and began to sweat bullets. They both looked at Arashi to see that he was still smiling.

"_This is bad_." Taifuu thought with some despair. "_That is Kisame and Itachi Uchiha. I'm beginning to think this was the worst Idea Arashi has ever had_."

"_Why are we doing this they are way stronger then us_?" Nami thought to herself.

"So what are you doing here Itachi?" Arashi asked while tapping his sword on his shoulder.

Itachi just looked at him for a few more moments and then spoke. "Stand aside," Itachi said. "We won't have to kill you if you step down."

Arashi was about to speak when Taifuu and Nami spun him around.

"Look maybe we should get out of here while we can." Taifuu said with a few glances towards Kisame who was smiling.

"Maybe we should just back down for once Arashi we can't beat them." Nami said trying to reason with him, but to her dismay he shook his head.

"We can't run away." Arashi said with his eyes closed.

"And why the fuck not?!" Taifuu said raising his voice slightly.

"Because if we do then everyone else will be in danger." Arashi said opening his eyes and revealing sheer determination in them.

Taifuu and Nami took one last look at the Akatsuki members who were standing at the ready. They looked back at Arashi and let out a sigh knowing nothing will change his mind.

"Okay so what do we do?" Nami asked with a little bit of fear in her voice.

Arashi smiled. "We separate them." Arashi said while his teammates looked at him with dumbfounded expressions. "If they are strong alone then they must be near undefeatable together. So if we separate them then we might have a chance."

"To do what." Taifuu said. "We can't beat them so what can we do."

"We can stall them." Arashi stated with no emotion. "One of us will have to fight alone while the other two distract the other."

"Okay so who gets thrown into the lion's den alone?" Taifuu said with a mock chuckle.

Arashi looked up at his team with a small smile that instantly made everyone's heart stop. "I'll fight against Itachi you guys fight Kisame." Arashi said, but Nami quickly grabbed him and started to shake him.

"You can't do that he'll kill you!" Nami yelled out with tears in her eyes.

Arashi gently pried himself loose and looked at Nami with a smile. "I'm not going to die not yet." Arashi said. He then looked at Taifuu who was currently trying to make Nami calm done from the possibility that their friend might actually die. "You know what to do."

"Yea, but one thing why do you want to fight Itachi?" Taifuu asked

"Because out of the two of them he is the strongest and I'm the strongest one on the team." Arashi said while Taifuu nodded his head and Nami let out one sob.

Arashi turned around and saw that Itachi was waiting patiently for his answer.

"What are you going to do?" Itachi asked with his Sharingan active, but what surprised him the most was that he wasn't looking at him in the eyes he was looking at his chest.

"_Does he know about Tsukuyomi_?" Itachi thought to himself.

"You asked us to choose between fighting or running." Arashi said with his sword down by his side. "Well we chose to…" And with that he disappeared in a burst of speed, but thanks to his Sharingan Itachi simply followed his movements until he was right above him.

"…FIGHT!" Arashi yelled out as he began to swing his sword downwards. Itachi jumped backwards to evade his cut, but when he looked at Arashi he saw a smile on his face.

"That's not good enough!" Arashi yelled out while charging his wind chakra into the blade. "Futon: Kaze no Kizu." Itachi was mildly surprised to see a wave of sharpened wind hit him, but what he found odd was that it could have cut him, but instead it gave him a painful push back into the forest where he came from.

Arashi landed and gave his team one final look before charging after Itachi. Kisame was about to follow when Taifuu and Nami appeared in front of him.

"Where do you think you're going!" Taifuu said while taking his trident off his back. "You're fight is with us."

Kisame just smiled a toothy grin. "Fine I'll enjoy shaving you to pieces."

XXX

Itachi final was able to stop the wave from sending him any farther he looked and saw they were in a clearing with a lake nearby, but when he looked to his left he saw a black blade being swung at his head. Itachi easily dodged the sword thanks to his Sharingan, and when he looked up he saw Arashi standing there blade down to his side with a circle of dust at his feet. Itachi looked around and saw that Kisame and Arashi's team were nowhere around.

"That's why you sent such a weak attack at me." Itachi said getting Arashi's attention. "You wanted to separate Kisame and me, but you are naïve if you think such a weak attack is going to beat me." After saying this Itachi got another surprise Arashi was laughing.

"That's good, but that wasn't the full power of my technique." Arashi stated this as he swung his blade forward and sent his Kaze no Kizu straight at Itachi who simply sidestepped it, but to his surprise he saw cuts appear on his robe and then he heard the sound of something falling. When he turned around he saw that the trees behind him were completely cut down.

When he looked forward he saw Arashi still grinning at him. "Now we can fight without holding back." Arashi charged forward while Itachi simply raised one finger and caught Arashi inside a Genjutsu. Arashi stopped dead in his tracks with a dreamy look on his face while Itachi approached with a kunai, but when he got within range Arashi smiled and brought Tenro upwards nearly catching Itachi in the chest.

"I told you we don't have to hold back." Arashi said while placing his sword onto his shoulder. "Back in my village I'm known for two things. One, in my entire village I'm the best at using Genjutsu and two my ability to use all five elements."

Before he could respond Arashi raised his finger and caught Itachi in his own Genjutsu, but he easily shattered it.

"You are going to be a problem." Itachi said in a deadpan voice while Arashi charged forward and swung his black blade with a look of determination.

XXX

Sakura was pulled away from the tail of Sasori before she got stung by Chiyo while Hinata got behind him and slammed a chakra infused palm and sent him crashing into a wall. The trio looked into the dust to see a barrage of kunai come out they was so many that there was no where to escape from the most likely poisoned weapons, but before the kunai could get close Hinata was in front of Sakura and Chiyo moving her arms in front of her and to her side while her hands seemed to glow.

"Shugohakke Rokujūyon Shō (Protection of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms)." Hinata said while her hands moved at such a speed that they blurred out of everyone's eyesight. Then a chakra dome appeared around Sakura, Hinata, and Chiyo and as the kunai hit the dome they were immediately sliced into pieces. As the last of the kunai was cut Hinata released her Jutsu and the only sign that she was a little bit tiered was her breathing, but she wasn't even breathing very hard just a little.

"What an interesting technique." Sasori said while he walked out of the dust with his robe a little bit tattered. "I'll be sure to add you to my collection." At that Hinata shudder a little bit.

"She won't be joining your collection my grandson." Chiyo stated while she took out a bunch of different kunai on a string. "Because we are going to kill you here and NOW!" She said this as she swung all the kunai at Sasori who blocked them all with his tail.

Sasori was about to charge when he found out he couldn't move. When he took a closer look he saw that that chakra stings were attached to his body. When he looked forward he saw Hinata charging at him with lion shaped chakra on her palms with her byakugan blazing and Sakura in the air with a chakra enhanced fist.

Sasori managed to free his metal arm and pointed it at Sakura which he then fired hitting her in the stomach and launching her backwards a few feet. "_Now there is one_." Sasori thought when he turned his attention back on Hinata, but he realized that she was too close has she slammed both palms into him calling out her Jutsu.

"Jūho Sōshiken (Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists)." Hinata said as she slammed Sasori with them that resulted in a giant explosion that shock the cave. Hinata jumped away while pieces of Sasori flew ever where there was even a scroll that was on fire fly across the cave. Chiyo caught one of the pieces and realized it was his arm and it was made out of wood specifically wood his for puppets.

"_That's not possible_!?" Chiyo thought to herself as she looked towards the smoke to see Sasori walking out of it in his real body, but what they saw scared them. His face looked normal with red hair and brown eyes, but below that he looked something out of a nightmare. He had a two fan like blades on his back, a hole in his stomach that had a cable with a point in it, he had vents on the palms of his hands, and then right where his heart was suppose to be was a red circle with the kanji on it.

"_That girl is strong even with Hiruko as defense she still hit the scroll that contained the third Kazekage_."

"Sasori what have you done?" Chiyo asked her grandson with startled eyes.

"I turned myself into every lasting art." Sasori said with a smile as he watched them all cringe. "And now I well do the same to you." He said this as he took a scroll out from behind his back and opened it up. He then reached up to his chest and opened up a compartment in his chest that shot out a hundred different chakra strings and launched themselves into the scroll.

Hinata, Sakura, and Chiyo all stared at the site in front of them. Above Sasori was one hundred puppets all holding different weapons.

"I used this to take over an entire nation." Sasori said with a proud gleam in his eyes.

"_I guess I don't have any choice I'll have to use _it." Chiyo thought as she took out a pure white scroll that brought a surprised look into Sasori's eyes.

"It would seem you have gotten serious grandmother." Sasori said as he watched Chiyo unravel the scroll.

XXX

Naruto had finally caught up to Deidara with Kakashi not far behind. Deidara looked back and saw that Naruto was catching up and smiled.

"I have you now." Deidara said in a whisper as he put up his bird sign. "Now I'm going to show you that art is a BLAST!" With that little tiny spider bombs jumped from the trees around Naruto and latched on to him and exploded. Naruto's limp form simply fell from the smoke and headed straight for the ground head first, but before he hit the earth below he exploded in a poof of smoke.

Deidara's eyes widened in surprise when he saw that Naruto wasn't real he looked at Kakashi to see that his Sharingan had changed it looked more like a pinwheel. Before Deidara could ask what was that he felt something spinning on his arm. When he looked he saw that what appeared to be vortex around his elbow, but before anything could be done his arm was ripped off with a sickening sound. Deidara let out a scream as he watched his arm disappear into the vortex and blood start falling from his arm.

"YOU BASTARD I"LL BLAST YOU AWAY WITH MY ART!" Deidara screamed out, but right before he could make good on his threat he saw a shadow above him. When he turned around he saw the real Naruto right next to him with a fist at the ready. Deidara jumped away from the punch and Naruto hit the clay bird making it dive bomb towards the ground.

"_Damn it I didn't think he could get behind me that quickly_." Deidara thought as he watched as Naruto tore open the clay bird's mouth and grabbed Gaara and jumped to safety.

Naruto landed on a near by tree branch and started to shake Gaara. "Come on wake up Gaara please!" Naruto begged his friend who remained still. Naruto began to shake as Kyuubi's chakra began to pour out of him and start to make a cloak with one tail swigging back and forth.

"So the beast decided to come out and play." Deidara said while sweat began to pour off the top of his head. Naruto looked at him and let out a roar that shook everything even the very bugs ran away from him.

"_This is getting bad_." Kakashi thought.

XXX

Taifuu dodged Kisame's sword Samehada by mere inches, but he still felt some of his chakra being absorbed by the blade.

"_Damn it he is only toying with us_." Taifuu thought. "_At the moment he is only using his sword, but at the rate we are going this is not going to end well_." Nami suddenly appeared behind Kisame who turned around and watched has she threw chakra shaped senbon at the mad swordsmen. Kisame simply just swung his sword behind him and let Samehada eat the chakra.

"Nice try girl, but not good enough." Kisame said as he grabbed Nami by her shirt and threw into Taifuu. Taifuu stopped himself from skidding and gently set Nami on the ground.

Taifuu grabbed the middle of his trident and pulled it apart revealing a chain connecting the two weapons together.

"Well that is unique." Kisame said with a smile. "But the question is can you use it." His answer came in the reply of Taifuu swinging both ends of the trident while gathering water at the ends making them spin faster.

"_What is he up too_?" Kisame thought to himself, but didn't have to what long for his answer.

"Suiton: chouryuu (Water release: Tidal Current)." Taifuu announced as he swung one of his water tridents at Kisame. The trident kept spinning even after leaving Taifuu's grip. Kisame dodged and saw the spinning projectile hit a tree and rock and cut straight through them.

"That's quiet a technique you have." Kisame said as Taifuu pulled on the chain and pulled his trident back.

"I think it's time that I start using Ninjutsu as well." Kisame said as he put his hands together in a smile while Taifuu and Nami just prepared for his jutsu.

XXX

Arashi was grasping for breath as he was covered in cuts and bruises from the assault from Itachi. Itachi himself was rather unscathed except for some cuts on his robes and some tiny cuts on his cheeks.

"You are quiet strong." Itachi said. "What is your name?

Arashi smiled at him. "Name's Arashi, Arashi Tekiatsu." Arashi said with a pride note in his voice.

"Well Arashi I'm afraid this is were it ends." Itachi said bringing his hands up and forming a tiger seal.

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu." Itachi said as he blew out a giant fireball.

Arashi just smile and stabbed his sword into the ground. "What are you talking about the party is just getting started." Arashi said while formed a couple of handsigns and ended them on the tiger seal. He then sucked in a huge gulp of air and his chest expanded a little.

"Katon: Shounetsujigoku (Fire release: Burning Hell)." Arashi said as he exhaled a large wall of flame that completely engulfed Itachi's fireball leaving him stunned has the flames claimed his body and turned half of the trees behind him in two charred trunks.

Arashi smiled as steam came from his mouth, but his eyes widened in pain as he closed his mouth and began to run around in circles. He glanced at the lake that was right next to him and quickly ran at it and dunked his head in taking big gulps of water.

Arashi's head remerged from the water head dripping wet. "That was a lot hotter then I expected it to be." Arashi said while shaking his head like a dog. That was when he jumped out of the way of another fireball. Arashi jumped and grabbed the hilt of his sword and yanked it from the ground. He looked to see who fired the fireball at him and saw Itachi without a scratch on him from his fire technique.

"I see you replaced yourself with a clone didn't you." Arashi said with a serious look in his eyes.

"It doesn't matter you can't beat me." Itachi said with no emotion.

"Oh yeah," Arashi said with excitement as he jumped into the lake and stood on the water. "Let's see how you deal with this." With that he put Tenro back into it's sheath and he started doing handsigns that ended in the boar sign.

"Suiton: Yamata no Unagi (Water release: Eight headed Sea Serpent)." Arashi said as the water began to shift as the water moved in arches around him as if something was rising under him. Itachi stood by with no emotion in his eyes as Arashi was lifted out of the water on the head of a giant snake made out of water. It had eight heads looking at Itachi with red eyes and each had a horn jutting forward like a lance.

"This… is… my… strongest… water… jutsu." Arashi managed to say clearly starting to feel the effects of facing someone of Itachi's caliber.

"_It would seem that it takes a lot of chakra to use it_." Itachi said with his Sharingan beginning to morph into his Mangekyo. "_But I've had enough of these games_." Itachi watched as the eight headed snake launched forward with a loud hiss.

Itachi just closed his left eye and kept his right one opened as it began to bleed slightly. "Amaterasu." Itachi announced as the water serpent hit a wall of black flame that began to travel up towards Arashi who quickly saw the danger and jumped off of his snake. Itachi quickly appeared in front of him and kicked him in his ribs and sent him into the ground where he made a small hole.

Arashi struggled to get back to his feet, but fell backwards once again. That was when Taifuu came flying out of the forest and hit the nearest tree with enough force to snap it in two. Nami wasn't far behind as she was being carried on the tip of Kisame's sword.

Kisame looked around and smiled. "This kid give you trouble Itachi." Kisame said as he threw the barely awake Nami next to Taifuu who was struggling to get his balance back in his legs.

Itachi merely looked at Kisame. "It would be a bad idea if we let him live any longer." Itachi said as he looked at Kisame who smiled all the bigger.

Itachi grabbed Arashi and threw him against a tree leaving him embedded in its trunk. Arashi looked up in time to see Kisame swinging Samehada at him with three spikes poking out of the bandages. Arashi closed his eyes tightly waiting for the impact that never came, but what he felt was something wet on his face. When he looked up wait he saw made his heart stop Taifuu had some how managed to throw himself in front Kisame's blade and now had three spikes poking out of the back of his armor.

"Tai-Taifuu." Arashi said with wide eyes. Kisame simply sneered and swung his blade dislodging Taifuu, but to both Kisame and Itachi's surprise Arashi managed to catch him and laid him down on the ground while Nami crawled over and tried to form some chakra, but found nothing. She cried hard as Taifuu simply looked up into the sky with a smile.

"Why," Arashi asked as his own tears began to fall. "Why the hell did you do that?"

Taifuu looked at him and smiled all the bigger as blood began to drip from the sides of his mouth. "Because I would never let my best friend die now you two be nice." Taifuu said this has the light in his eyes began to dim and with his final breath he said. "The sky is so beautiful it looks just like the sea." And with that Taifuu died. Nami cried all the harder while all Arashi could do was shake, but not out of sadness, but out of rage.

"Did I hurt you're little friend." Kisame said with a smile. That had did it when Arashi looked at him gone where his green eyes and in their place where ice cold blue eyes. Itachi and Kisame stood in shock as white chakra began to pour out of him and form a cloak that had one tail made out of complete fire. Arashi let out a roar that instead of making all the animals run and hide they actually came and sat next to trees or stayed near the water's edge. That was when a second tail began to form, but instead of being made out of flames it was a tail completely composed of rock.

"_What the hell is this_?" Itachi thought.

Samehada began to shake in Kisame's grip. "_Whatever it is he's making Samehada shake with excitement_."

Arashi looked at Itachi and Kisame with those blue eyes and he said one thing before charging at the objects of his rage. "**I'M GOING RIP YOU TO PIECIES**!" Arashi yelled out and immediately ran at them.

* * *

Well here it is the latest chapter now a little bit more about Houkou. The reason why the animals came to Arashi when he let out a roar and not to Naruto is simply because Houkou is a demon of nature. When he obsorbed all those different nature powers he basically became nature itself so the animals feel peaceful around Arashi and Houkou. At any rate I hope you all enjoy.


	21. Chapter 21: Nothing to Lose

Declaimer: I own nothing in this fanfic, but my created characters they abilities and Jutsu and that is about all I own "Goes to corner and starts crying"

Writing: _Italic: _thought, **Bold:** Bijuu or summoning speaking

_**"A man with nothing to lose is capable of anything."-Unknown**_

* * *

Arashi felt his muscles begin to actually scream in pain as he kept pumping more and more of Houkou's chakra into his system, but he ignored it as he swung a giant fire ball at Kisame who was forced to dodge the attack. Kisame had tried on several occasions to hit Arashi with Samehada, but before his blade could reach him a giant slab of earth shielded him. Arashi slammed his earth tail on the ground making spikes shoot out of the ground and try and impale Itachi and Kisame. Itachi was having a hard time himself even with his Sharingan he couldn't keep his eyes focused on three different things at once. He had to watch the ground, Arashi, and that fire tail of his.

"_It would appear when he uses the earth he slams his earth tail on the ground_." Itachi thought through the entire ordeal he was studying Arashi's attacks. "_When he swings his fire tail he creates a wave of fire or a fireball. So with that it is pretty straight forward on how he attacks, but the problem is getting close enough_." Itachi was also wondering about one other thing. The Akatsuki knew about every Jinchuriki and their Bijuu, but he has never heard of Arashi or any Bijuu with the power to manipulate the elements like this.

Itachi suddenly dodged a giant slab of rock heading straight for his face, but as soon as he dodged Arashi was right there in front of him his chakra claw already in a swinging motion to detach Itachi from his lower half. Arashi's claw passed right through Itachi, but instead of blood it was water that came out. Arashi let out yet another roar of rage and began to snarl as the animals began to jump up and down almost like they were happy. Most of the animals had taking to circling Nami and the body of Taifuu almost as if they were protecting them.

Arashi caught sight of both Kisame and Itachi both standing together. "You are a very strong little beast on you." Kisame said. "This is going to be fun." Arashi's response was another roar that shook the ground and made the trees actually bend in odd angles.

"_What is he_?" Itachi thought yet again still puzzled about what he was seeing.

XXX

Hinata had just got done defending against ten puppets when ten more showed up and began to glide towards her, but before they could reach her a white blur tore them down. When it finished beaten down the last of the puppets it turned around it had red skin and tusks coming out of it's mouth. This was one of Chiyo's ten puppets she was currently using.

"Thank you." Hinata said to the elder who only nodded her head. She looked back to see Sakura and some of Chiyo's other puppets dealing with Sasori's puppet army.

"_There's so many how can we beat them all_." Hinata thought. Sakura suddenly came running up to Hinata while Chiyo's puppets tried to fight off Sasori's.

"Hinata we need to take out Sasori." Sakura said. At first Hinata was stunned, but she soon understood what needed to be done. Take out the puppet master his subjects will fall.

"Let's go." Hinata said with a rare form of determination entering her voice. This brought a smile to Sakura's face as she gave a nod to Chiyo who knew what to do. Suddenly Hinata and Sakura were surrounded by the last remaining puppets of Chiyo which was about four.

They made a running dash through the puppets towards Sasori who looked on. Chiyo's puppets were all being cut into pieces from the sear number of Sasori's puppets, but one puppet managed to make it's way toward Sakura and opened it's mouth revealing a clear round ball with a yellow shape inside. Sakura took the item from it before it was tackled and slammed into pieces.

Sakura looked around and saw that puppets were descending on her, but Hinata pushed her forward with a chakra enhanced push. Hinata then proceeded to swing her arms wildly making a dome of sharpened chakra that cut the puppets into pieces.

"Keep going Sakura!" Hinata shouted out as she dodged a poisoned tipped sword.

Sakura put more chakra into her feet increasing her speed and when she got with in throwing distance she skidded to a halt and with all of that momentum she threw the orb at Sasori.

As the orb traveled through the air it began to grow until it resembled a lion's head with teeth all around itself mouth. Sasori's eyes widened as he was impaled by the lion head and slammed into the wall behind him, but when he hit the wall the red cylinder popped out of his chest and flew into another puppet.

Sakura had her back turned to Sasori as he raised his blade and swung his sword, but found he couldn't move when he looked he saw little bits of chakra on his new puppet body.

"You were right Hinata." Chiyo said with her fingers outstretched with blue on the tips. "It would seem that red container is what is keeping Sasori alive."

Sasori at first was confused until he looked into Hinata's eyes and saw the Byakugan activated. "_So she used it to see where I was getting all my chakra from_." Sasori thought. "_Clever girl_."

"It would appear that I've been caught." Sasori said with a tone that made it sound like he was angry, but proud of them as well. Sakura turned around and began to charge up chakra knowing that Chiyo couldn't keep hold of Sasori for long.

"Before you kill me let me tell you something." Sasori said with a smile. "It a week at the Tenchi bridge I'm suppose to meet a spy of mine. He was my spy on Orochimaru."

At that Sakura stopped and looked at Sasori with a stunned expression. "_Sasuke_." Sakura thought to herself.

Sakura raised her fist into the air and punched Sasori in the chest where the red container was. Sakura's hand was covered in purple liquid as Sasori leaned forward. Sakura yanked her hand out and Sasori fell face first onto the ground still smiling.

Chiyo looked at her grandson with a sad expression, but she felt two sets of hands on her shoulder. Hinata and Sakura turned her around a led her out of the cave.

XXX

Deidara was know being chased by Guy's team along with Kakashi and Naruto. Neji suddenly appeared beside him and blasted him with a burst of chakra sending him through a tree.

Deidara landed next to his clay bird and with a wicked smile he stood up and took a bite out of it. Their squad landed in front of him a few feet away and watched as he devoured pieces of his bird.

"_Is this guy crazy_?" Naruto thought as he looked up and saw a him smiling as he began to expand like a balloon. Every stood there as he kept expanding until he was about to explode he said one thing.

"Art is a BLAST!" Deidara shouted out as he exploded making a giant wall of fire coming at the group.

"_It's too fast we can't outrun it_." Kakashi thought as his Sharingan morphed once more into its Mangekyo form. "_There is only one option_."

"Kamui (Might of the Gods)." Kakashi said and before the fire could reach them completely it was sucked into a vortex, but almost immediately Kakashi clutched his Sharingan eye as a wave of pain shot through his body.

"Kakashi-sensei are you alright?!" Naruto said as he caught Kakashi who looked like he was about to fall.

"Yeah just a little bit tired is all." Kakashi said with an eye smile while Guy simple started to yell about his rival trying to act cool. The team got up and began to walk away from the explosion site not noticing Deidara slipping into the shadows.

Naruto was thinking about something else. "_I wonder where Arashi and his team are_?" Naruto thought.

XXX

Arashi was beginning to slow down his muscles actually felt like they were eating themselves to keep his energy up. Itachi had to give it to Arashi he was actually making him and Kisame put up a fight, but Itachi narrowed his eyes when he saw a large amount of blood leaking out of the corners of Arashi's mouth.

"_This fight is about over_." Itachi said as he gave Kisame a signal who nodded. Itachi's Sharingan morphed into his Mangekyo.

"Amaterasu." Itachi stated calmly as his right began to bleed as the black fire traveled towards Arashi who let out a roar of defiance and slammed his earth tail on the ground and sent a giant wave of rock at Amaterasu. Amaterasu connected with the stone, but even with it beginning to melt the fire was being pushed back making Itachi jump out of the way. Arashi was about to jump at him when Kisame suddenly appeared behind him swinging Samehada as his chest. Arashi's earth tail hit the ground just as Samehada slammed into him taking away all of Houkou's chakra that Arashi was using, but thanks to the after effect a spike slammed into Kisame's side drawing blood and taking a bit of his robe too, but the attack merely grazed his side..

Arashi was swung into the tree next to Nami who was looking a little bit better after eating a couple of food pills to get some of her chakra back.

"You were one tough individual little boy." Kisame said with a sneer as Samehada began to move under those bandages. "To bad we have to end it-." Kisame was interrupted when the animals attacked him. Kisame tried to swat the animals away, but every time he tried they would jump out of reach and attack again. That was when Itachi came up to them and fired a fireball at them making them flee back into the woods.

When they looked back they saw that Nami had her fingers together in a seal and before they could do anything a thick mist rolled in obscuring both Kisame and Itachi's vision. Arashi decided to say one thing before they left.

"Kisame Hoshigaki." Arashi said with anger in his voice. "I'll remember you."

Kisame smiled and was about to chase after his prey when Itachi grabbed his arm. "Wasn't you who said that we should kill him." Kisame said with a confused tone in his voice.

"We need to report this to the rest." Itachi said with no emotion. "Besides they stalled us long enough we missed our chance to get Naruto."

Kisame simply shrugged his shoulders and walked with his partner to the secret base.

XXX

It was a bitter sweet moment for the Suna villagers that had gathered around Gaara. Chiyo had managed to bring Gaara back, but at the cost of her own life. After praying for her every one began to disperse except for a select few who were walking and talking to Gaara.

"So are you feeling any better Gaara?" Naruto asked his friend who was trying to walk on his own.

"I'm fine Naruto." Gaara said with a small smile.

Naruto was about to answer when he heard someone calling his name he turned around to see Arashi using Nami to help him walk for little bit.

"ARASHI!" Naruto yelled out and was about to run at him when he took a good look at them. Nami looked tiered with a few scraps and bruises, but Arashi looked the worst out the two. Blood was dripping from his mouth, his cloths were in tatters, and he had burns and cuts on him that weren't there before. In fact the only thing not damaged was his fang necklace.

"What the hell happened to you?" Naruto asked while the others gathered around that was when he realized something. "Hey what happened to Taifuu?" At that Arashi got a look of pure grief and Nami had tears start to form again.

Almost everyone there had a feeling about what happened to Taifuu. "He died protecting me." Arashi said with sadness in his voice.

"What do you mean what the fuck happened?" Naruto asked not quiet believing what he heard.

"Well we found some other Akatsuki members heading in your direction so we went off to try and stall them for you guys." Arashi said while Nami began to cry again.

"Who were they?" Kakashi asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Itachi and Kisame." Arashi said. As soon as those two names left his mouth everyone was completely stunned.

"You tried to stall Itachi and Kisame." Kakashi said.

"Yeah well it worked for the most part." Arashi said this has he looked at the scroll in his hand and gently passed it to Nami who took it.

Arashi walked up to Gaara and looked him up and down before smiling at him. "It's good to see your back with the living." Arashi said while giving Gaara a small punch to the shoulder.

Gaara looked at him unfazed. "I'm sorry about your friend." Gaara said while he offered his hand which Arashi took.

"It's not your fault I made the choice and he died because of it." Arashi said with no happiness on his face. "At any rate we need to get going before our Mizukage sends out hunter-nins." He went around and shook everyone's hand. He turned around to get to Nami, but before he could walk more then four feet he doubled over and began to scream, but this wasn't a normal scream. This scream was soul shattering blood started to come out of his mouth as he collapsed on the ground and held onto his stomach.

Nami was the first one to reach him she immeditly tried to form some chakra, but she couldn't even get a signal bit. She saw that Sakura and Hinata and the others where coming over so she moved out of they way.

"_Please be okay I don't want to lose another person close to me_." Nami thought to herself.

Arashi had finally calmed down, but has soon as Sakura tried to use some medical Jutsu he immediately began to scream that soul shattering scream. Naruto, Kakashi, and Guy had to hold him down just to keep him from thrashing about. Hinata activated her Byakugan and what she saw almost made her sick. Arashi own chakra was attacking his muscles along with his white chakra that she saw at the exams. Sakura was finally able to check on Arashi condition much to his own pain. Sakura saw what Hinata saw, but it was much, much worse. Arashi was bleeding internally from several different areas. She could feel that the white chakra was trying to heal him, but she knew without a hospital he would die.

"We need to take him to Konoha right NOW!" Sakura said with fear in her voice.

"Why what's wrong with him?" Naruto asked as his friend let out another scream.

"He is bleeding internally, but we have to move him without making him move around much." Sakura said while she was thinking, but that was when sand suddenly covered Arashi from his legs all the way up to his neck.

"I can compress it enough to keep him still, but not enough to cause further damage." Gaara said while the sand stretcher slowly lifted itself off the ground.

"Can you keep it up until we can get to Konoha?" Sakura asked to which Gaara nodded.

Gaara turned to Kankuro and told him to tell the village he would be back Kankuro nodded his head and ran off.

"If we can we have to get there tonight." Sakura said and everyone gave sharp nods. Kakashi turned his head towards Nami.

"You better go tell your Mizukage what happened." Kakashi said. Nami didn't look to happy about it, but after making sure that they would take care of him she ran in one direction while Naruto and them ran off in the other.

XXX

Deep in a dark cave two silhouettes appeared before Pain and the other members of Akatsuki including Deidara who was getting new arms stitched back on and Tobi a new recruit.

"What happened?" Pain asked Itachi.

"We were interrupted by a group of mist nins on our way to the Kyuubi." Itachi said.

"So the great Itachi and Kisame where held back by three weaklings." Deidara said with a smile.

"Two of them were no one of concern," Itachi said with an odd note of seriousness in his voice. "But one of them could be trouble in the future."

"Well who was it?" Kakuzu said with a gruff and bored voice while he finished Deidara up.

"His name is Arashi Tekiatsu and he is a Jinchuriki." Itachi said much to the surprise of everyone around them except for pain.

"What do you mean a Jinchuriki?" Pain asked. "We know about every Jinchuriki out there and they is no Arashi on that list."

"Yes I know," Itachi said. "But Kisame can provide a backup to my story. There is also another problem when he went into his demon form he could control fire and earth, but I'm almost certain that he wasn't even using his full power."

Kakuzu suddenly snapped his fingers. "Now I remember that name." Kakuzu said with a glint in his eyes. "Tekiatsu remember him Hidan." To which his partner just groaned.

"Yeah that fucking bastard was so fucking annoying." Hidan said.

"What are you two talking about now?" Deidara asked in an annoyed voice.

Kakuzu looked down at Deidara. "On one of my bounties was a man named Kyouran (fury) Tekiatsu and his wife Kirisame (light rain)." Kakuzu stated. "They both had a good bounty on they heads about ten million ryo equally. When we got to his home he put up a good enough fight and so did his wife, but in the end they died at our hands."

Pain had a thoughtful look on his face. "Itachi is he going to be a problem." Pain said with little emotion.

"At the moment he could be trouble." Itachi said. "But when he was fighting I noticed that blood was coming out of his mouth. It could mean nothing, but if it means anything it means that his demon's chakra could've been tearing him apart from the inside."

Pain once again had a thoughtful expression before speaking. "Zetsu." Pain said addressing the plant man.

"Yes-**Yes**." Both of Zetsu's halves said.

"I want you to find and watch that boy for the time being." Pain said while Zetsu gave a nod and sunk into the ground. "Everyone else you know what to do." Everyone gave a nod and began to file out except for one: Tobi.

Deidara turned around and saw that his new partner wasn't following. "Come on Tobi we have to get that fucking turtle."

"Be right there Deidara-sempai just need to get something." Tobi said with a very enthusiastic wave. Deidara turned around and walked out when the cost was clear Madara dropped the act.

"So you don't think this Arashi could be a problem?" Madara said with a unnerving calm in his voice.

"At the moment from what Itachi said about their fight he shouldn't be a problem." Pain said.

Madara just shrugged his shoulders. "Just remember that we can't afford any more screw-ups."

"Don't worry everything is going according to plan." Pain said with no emotion.

"See that it does." Madara said before adopting his Tobi persona and running out of the cave with a skip to his step.

* * *

Here is the next chapter please read, enjoy, and review. I hope you all have a great day.


	22. Chapter 22: The Broken Beast

Declaimer: I own nothing in this fanfic, but my created characters they abilities and Jutsu and that is about all I own "Goes to corner and starts crying"

Writing: _Italic: _thought, **Bold:** Bijuu or summoning speaking

"Violence is not the answer. Instead it is a tool we use to draw conclusions and solve problems."-Unknown

* * *

Naruto was walking through the village with Hinata hand in hand while they walked to the hospital where Arashi was at.

"I hope Arashi is doing better." Naruto said as they passed various people.

"He will be fine he's strong." Hinata said without her usual stutter. "Besides Shizune, Sakura, and Tsunade are all working to get him back up and running."

Naruto smiled at her and gave her a quick kiss on her head making her blush. "You know exactly what to say to make me worry less." Naruto stated, but in his thoughts it was a different story.

"_I hope you are right Hinata_." Naruto thought to himself as he thought back to when they brought Arashi into the Hospital.

XXX

The doors slammed open and in ran a bunch of tried ninja and one wrapped up in sad and floating above the ground.

Shizune came around the corner and saw that Sakura was already getting a white haired mist nin onto the stretcher much to the relief of Gaara who was letting his sand drop to the ground.

"Sakura what's going on here?" Shizune said as she approached Sakura who turned around and faced her with a urgent look in her eyes.

"He has multiply internal injuries and is steadily getting worse." Sakura said before Shizune moved forward. She put some chakra into her hand and cut Arashi's shirt revealing his scar and something else that terrified everyone. Arashi's seal containing Houkou was flashing repeatedly and morphed from a circle of kanji to a vortex back to the circle of kanji.

"_This is bad_." Shizune thought as she used a medical Jutsu, but pulled back when Arashi began to scream again and had to be restrained.

"GET THIS BOY INTO THE EMERGYENCE ROOM NOW!" Shizune yelled out. What she saw before Arashi began to try and remove himself from Shizune was horrific he's insides almost looked like shiveled fruits. As she said this Sakura and several other doctors grabbed the stretcher and wheeled Arashi into the room.

The others could only watch as Arashi disappeared behind the swinging doors.

XXX

Hinata looked at Naruto and saw that he was still doubtful. "Naruto remember you said that he was a Jinchuriki so that means that his demon will help with what the doctors can't fix."

Naruto nodded his head and recalled yesterday the right after putting Arashi into the hospital he told her his secret. Just like what Arashi said she didn't hate him or shun him if anything she grew closer to him. He ended up telling her everything even about Arashi being a Jinchuriki.

"You're right I should stop worrying." Naruto said with excitement he tightened his grip on Hinata's hand and took off in a run with Hinata running behind him with a smile.

XXX

Naruto and Hinata got to the hospital and saw a nurse at the desk.

"Excuse me," Hinata said with a polite voice. The nurse looked at her with a kind smile. "But could you tell us what room Arashi Tekiatsu is staying in?"

The nurse nodded her head and turned to her computer and typed the name in. "He is staying in room 304, but be careful he just got out of surgery a few hours ago." Hinata and Naruto nodded their heads thanked the nurse and were on their way.

When their arrived at Arashi's room they saw him laying on the bed with his right arm in a cast and several IV's running into him. He had some bandages on his chest that almost concealed his scar. He was currently looking outside while some birds chirped on his windowsill.

"Hey," Was Arashi's only response to the two new additions to his room.

"Hello Arashi." Hinata said with a sad smile.

"Hey man how are you feeling?" Naruto asked with a worried look in his eyes.

At that Arashi turned his head away from the birds and stared straight into Naruto's eyes and what Naruto saw sadden him. Arashi's once hypnotizing green eyes that held a strange form of happiness now were filled with sadness and pain, but Arashi smiled at both of them.

"I'm fine never felt better." Arashi said with his fake smile, but both Naruto and Hinata could see he was still hurting from Taifuu's death and the physical pain. Before they could say anymore more people arrived in the form of Tsunade, Sakura, Lee, and surprising the last two members of Arashi's team.

Unabara didn't change except now he had battle armor on his right and left arm and a scar on his left cheek that was a straight line across the front of his face.

"Hello Unabara-sensei, Nami." Arashi said this without any of his usual enthusiasm.

"Hello Arashi." Unabara said with a small smile.

"Hi, Arashi." Nami said with a grateful tone in her voice.

An uncomfortable silence fell around everyone until Arashi spoke up.

"So how mad is Mei-sama?" Arashi asked with a knowing smile. Unabara gave his student a smile as well only this time it was a sad smile.

"You can already tell can't you." Unabara said while he dug out a scroll and passed it on to Arashi who only nodded his head slightly.

Arashi unraveled the scroll and read the contents.

_"Arashi Tekiatsu ninja of Kirigakure I the Mizukage hereby strip you of your ninja rank and order your immediate return if you are not in any condition to be move then give Unabara your headband then when you are well enough you are to return. The Hokage as already been informed to tell me when you are well enough to make the journey back to your village._

_I'm sorry about this Arashi, but your recklessness as cost the life of a ninja. When you return you will be inspected to see if you can continue your ninja career_."

Arashi reread the note before handing it back to Unabara. Unabara just nodded sadly toward Arashi's headband that was on the dresser next to him. Arashi reached with his left arm and grabbed the metal headband, but as soon as he picked it up two things happened. A shooting pain went through Arashi's arm and a picture fell out of his headband when he dropped it.

When the pain stopped Arashi saw his picture of his parents staring at him. Despite the pain Arashi reached down and picked up his picture while Unabara picked up his headband.

"Tsunade told me that you are in no condition to be moved." Unabara said while he passed the headband to Nami who took it and held it to her chest. "I do hope you get better soon Arashi." He turned around to leave, but Arashi spoke and got his attention.

"How did his funeral go?" Arashi asked with general hurt in his voice.

"It went fine there was quiet a few people there." Unabara said with a small smile, but his smile stopped when he saw Arashi's eyes fill with tears.

"Sensei I'm sor-." But Arashi was cut off by Unabara.

"You finished your mission early and didn't even come back to the village." Unabara stated with a little bit of anger in his voice. "Then you try to stall to S-rank missing nin and when things were getting bad you didn't try and run from them."

Arashi just resided himself to looking back at his picture with sad eyes. "But I think if I were in your position I might have done the same thing." Unabara said with a kind tone which made Arashi's eyes widened. "You're a good ninja you just need to learn to get control over that recklessness of yours."

Arashi nodded his head. "Just one more thing." Arashi said as he looked at his teammates. "Could you put some flowers on his grave for me?"

Nami nodded her head and smiled at her friend. Unabara and Nami said there goodbyes and left the Hospital.

"What was that about?" Naruto asked confused about why Arashi gave Unabara his headband.

Arashi looked at him with a smile. "As of right now I've been kicked off the ninja force." Hinata and Naruto had stunned looks on both of their faces, but Tsunade already knowing about it kept an indifferent attitude.

"But why are you kicked out?" Naruto asked

"Because of Taifuu's death." Arashi simply stated. "I took too many chances during my sort ninja career, but I'm okay with being kicked out for the time being anyway."

Naruto still looked unhappy about it so Hinata spoke up next. "So how are you feeling Arashi?" Hinata asked, but right after those words left her mouth everything got deathly quiet.

"Well the worst is behind him, but there is a problem." Tsunade said with a professional voice. Arashi had decided to see what the birds were doing and was looking outside.

"What do you mean problem?" Naruto asked with concern.

"We managed to stop the bleeding, but we couldn't repair the damage that was done." Tsunade said, but raised her hand to stop Naruto from talking just then. "His seal is somehow messing with any feign chakra from entering and is even stopping Houkou's chakra from healing him completely. In sort his body is damaged beyond repair at this point."

"What about Jiraiya he should be able to help?" Naruto said with some hope.

"I've already brought Jiraiya in here, but even he couldn't figure out what was wrong with the seal." Tsunade said while she watched Arashi looking out the window. "He said that someone went to great lengths to make sure no one tempered with the seal. He said by all accounts it was done by a seal master."

"So what does that mean?" Naruto asked Tsunade.

Tsunade let out a sigh. "It means every time he uses Houkou's chakra his body attacks itself." Tsunade said this while Naruto's eyes widened

"Why would his body do that?" Naruto asked

"Because my seal is incomplete." Arashi said with no emotion.

"What the fuck do you mean incomplete?!" Naruto semi yelled out in shock.

"My dad wasn't very good at seals he knew how to perform high level sealing to seal things into another." Arashi said with a chuckle. "But everything else he was completely clueless."

"But what about the anti-tempering seal?" Tsunade asked with suspicion in her voice.

"I didn't even know that was there until you told me." Arashi said while looking at the place where his seal was.

"Okay you just don't have to use that chakra anymore." Naruto said with a small smile. "So when will you be back on your feet and ready to move out so you can get you ninja career back."

Arashi's eyes suddenly became dead as he spoke the next sentence. "I will never be a ninja again my body is broken beyond repair." After that Naruto and Hinata only looked at him in shock.

XXX

Deep in the forest a glow could be seen as a shadow moved towards it revealing a cloaked figure with a dog besides him.

"Looks like it's time Ryuu." The man said with a smile clearly seen through the darkness as he looked at a pedestal with seals on it. The dog gave a bark and turned and ran off into the darkness.

"_Soon Arashi you will be stronger then you can even imagine_." He thought as he began to hum a friendly tune.

XXX

Zetsu returned to give his update on Arashi. "Report." Was Pein's reply

"It would seem that because of a malfunction on his seal his body attacks him whenever he uses his demon's chakra." Zetsu said with a half smile. "**He is currently crippled and might not even be able to continue being a ninja**."

Pein stayed quiet for awhile. "Good work continue your spying on him."

Zetsu made a bow while sinking into the ground.

XXX

Naruto had to leave the hospital to go with his new team to go to the Tenchi bridge, but he was still troubled by the fact that Arashi might never be able to be a ninja again.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled out snapping Naruto out of his thoughts. "This is our new team leader until Kakashi gets better and teammate." Naruto looked at the extremely pale boy who wore a plain black outfit that showed off his belly and their Sensei who looked like any ordinary Jonin except for his helmet that looked like Nidames.

"Hello I'm Yammato and this is Sai." Yammato said with a smile while Sai was drawing in a book he looked up and looked Naruto up and down before speaking.

"So what are you doing dickless?" Sai asked in a friendly tone. Naruto had to be restrained by Sakura and Yammato from strangling Sai.

"_This is going to be a LONG day_." Yammato thought with a sweat drop and smile.

* * *

Hey guys I hope you enjoy this new chapter oh and to brokenfromthepast the reason why I killed Taifuu off will be explained in a later chapter. Okay now I guess there's nothing left to do, but write the next chapter see ya and don't forget to review.


	23. Chapter 23:The Madness

Declaimer: I own nothing in this fanfic, but my created characters they abilities and Jutsu and that is about all I own "Goes to corner and starts crying"

Writing: _Italic: _thought, **Bold:** Bijuu or summoning speaking

"In a irrational world, what good is rationality?" - Warrior Chief Hiwatari ( Buso Renkin)

* * *

Naruto and the team where near the Tenchi bridge when Naruto thought back to what Arashi said to him before he left.

XXX

"WHAT THE HELL SO YOU ARE JUST GOING TO GIVE UP!!" Naruto yelled at Arashi who was lying in the bed. Suddenly faster before anyone could react he reached into his pockets and threw something at Naruto who caught it in reaction. When Naruto looked closer he saw he was holding a yellow scroll.

"What is this?" Naruto asked in confusion as he tried to get the scroll to open, but found it stuck tight.

"When you need help just drop it to the ground you'll understand." Arashi said as he looked back out the window leaving everyone confused.

Naruto was about to ask him what he meant, but Tsunade quickly told him that Arashi needed some more rest and shooed both Hinata and Naruto out the door.

"_What is this_?" Naruto thought to himself as he and Hinata left the hospital while he looked at the scroll.

XXX

Naruto, Sai, and Sakura were all watching from the bushes as Yamato disguised as Sasori approached the only figure standing on the bridge. When the figure lifted the hood of his cloak everyone got a shock Kabuto was the spy.

"What the hell?" Naruto whispered to no one in particular.

Kabuto started to walk towards Yamato with his hand outstretched then before any of them could react a white snake coiled itself around Kabuto preventing him from moving.

"Dear Kabuto what do you think you are doing with Sasori." Came an eerie reply from behind Kabuto, Orochimaru somehow managed to get behind Kabuto. Orochimaru's snakes constricted, but the only thing they had was Kabuto's cloak. Kabuto landed beside Sasori.

"_At least it's two against one…_" Yamato thought, but never finished his thoughts when a chakra enhanced chop destroyed the wooden disguises the culprit being Kabuto.

"It would appear that Sasori is dead." Orochimaru said as Kabuto joined his side once more while Orochimaru studied Yamato before recognition past by his eyes. "So why don't you call over those rats that are hiding in those bushes my little experiment." Yamato didn't answer just gave a slight wave and then three more figures appeared in front of Yamato.

"Oh, well if it isn't the Kyuubi brat." Orochimaru said as he saw the blond with red silted eyes.

"Give Sasuke back." Naruto said with a menacing growl in his voice and red chakra began to pour out of his body and form a cloak around him with only two tails swinging behind him.

Orochimaru chuckled. "I can't give back what is rightfully mine Naruto." When he said this a third tail began to appear and the air began to whip around everyone.

"Lets see which one of you is the strongest." Orochimaru said as Naruto charged.

XXX

"Asuma the fire temple needs you and your team to track down two specific Akatsuki members who have taken one of theirs." Tsunade said while the smoking ninja bowed and left the room that was when Shizune appeared breathless.

"What is it Shizune?!" Tsunade asked with concern in her voice.

"It's Arashi." Shizune said. That was enough to make the Hokage stand up and make a running dash to the hospital.

XXX

When Tsunade entered Arashi's room it looked like a battle zone the knocked out forms of multiply hospital staffs littered the floor some drooling, but others with nose bleeds. Arashi was standing up with blood coming out of his mouth with his one good arm shaking a doctor about like a common trout.

"NO MORE FUCKING TESTS!!" Arashi yelled out as he threw the doctor against the wall making cracks appear.

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?" Tsunade yelled out snapping one doctor out of his light Genjutsu trance and waking the others up. Arashi looked at Tsunade with a slight glare.

"No more test we've been at it for the past five days its clear I'm not getting any better." Arashi said with a hint of annoyance. "You people keep coming in here telling me that there as been no changes well enough is enough."

Tsunade despite seeing the many disorientated doctors felt her anger dissipate slightly she could understand him getting upset over the fact that the last dozen tests or so haven't provided any indication that he was getting better.

"Look I understand why you're angry, but that still doesn't mean that you can just hit everyone that tries to help you." Tsunade said, but when she looked at him she saw that he had more blood pouring down his face and eventually feel forward only to be caught by Tsunade and placed on his bed. She used a quick medical Jutsu and saw that he just reopened almost every wound again.

"SHIZUNE I NEED YOU OVER HERE!" Tsunade said while she and Shizune went to work trying to stop Arashi from dying.

XXX

After going into his four tailed form Naruto went into a rampage destroying the bridge and half of the neighboring land before Kyuubi's chakra was suppressed. Naruto and company were searching the base with Sai in tow. After discovering that Sai was sent to kill Sasuke they confronted him with that information and the strange drawing book. He explained that the book was a momentum of his "brother" who always encouraged him to continue to draw. After a heart felt speech from Naruto Sai felt a strange feeling: happiness.

Naruto was opening various doors and chambers finding nothing until they heard an explosion and ran towards it. They found Sai with his tanto drawn facing someone above him. When they turned to see who it was they all got a shock Sasuke was standing on the hill with a twisted smile on his face.

"Naruto, Sakura long time no see." Sasuke said with a evil tone in his voice.

"Sasuke." Was Sakura's response while Naruto only looked up at the man he called friend and remembered something that Houkou said the first and last time he talked to him.

**_"When Arashi fought him I felt something coming off of him something evil. I'm not telling you to give up on trying to bring him back what I'm saying is that when you see him again you need to be careful."_** Houkou said to him.

Now he knew what he meant Sasuke had changed and not in a good way. Before he could say one word Sasuke was right next to him with his sword drawn.

"Remember at the valley Naruto." Sasuke said with a whisper. "I spared you on a whim, but not this time." He said this as he brought his sword in an attempt to stab Naruto in the back, but was blocked by Sai.

Sasuke clenched his teeth and with his free arm grabbed Naruto by his shoulder and swung him into a nearby boulder making the scroll Arashi gave him tumble out and roll underneath some rocks.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY YOU INSECT!" Sasuke yelled out charging lightning through his blade. Sai felt the lightning based chakra course through his entire body paralyzing his movements. Sasuke kicked him in the side sending him into a wall he then charged a Chidori and sent a lightning spear into Yamato pining him down. He then charged at Naruto with murder in his eyes he swung his Chidori at him, but something grabbed his shoulder and threw him hard into the ground.

Sasuke grunted in pain and opened his eyes to see a pitch black blade try and stab him in the heart. He rolled out of the way just in time as the blade was a mere inch from ending his life.

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU AR-!" Sasuke stopped in mid yell when he saw who it was. Everyone else was in shock as they saw Arashi standing in front of them.

"Well if it isn't Sasuke." Arashi said with a smile. "It's so nice to see you again."

Sasuke gritted his teeth thinking back to how Arashi easily defeated him. "What are you doing here Arashi?" Naruto asked while he picked himself off the ground.

"I'm not here this is a clone I made before going on my mission." Arashi said with his back to Naruto. "I had someone construct a special seal that reacts to a certain element in this case rock."

Naruto looked over and sure enough the scroll that Arashi gave him was open and there was some smoke coming from it.

"But why did you give me the scroll?" Naruto asked

"Because Akatsuki is after you." Arashi said with a smile as he turned around. "Besides someone's got to watch your back." Naruto was about to respond when Sasuke jumped into the air and swung his sword in a dangerous arc aimed at Arashi head, but only to be stopped by Tenro.

"You remember Tenro don't you." Arashi said with a dangerous look in his eyes. Sasuke only glared and shot a spear made out of chakra into Arashi making the clone drop his guard and Sasuke stabbed him in the chest as the lightning spear disintegrated.

"Now you disappear." Sasuke said, but instead of blood there was dust coming out of the clone's mouth as it began to laugh and took a hold of Sasuke's clothes.

"Gotcha." Was the clones response. As he put it's one hand into a handseal and spikes shot out of the clone.

"Doton: Kongou Rendan (earth release: Adamant Barrage)." At this the clone exploded and sent the spikes in every direction piercing through just about everything and making everyone try to dodge the spikes of death.

"_Sasuke_." Naruto thought seeing some blood on the ground, but suddenly a figure jumped out of the smoke it was Sasuke with cuts all over his body.

"THAT BASTARD!" Sasuke yelled out as he jumped up to the edge of the building. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU ALL IN ONE ATTACK!" Sasuke said this while he raised his hand into the air, but before he could do anything Orochimaru grabbed his arm.

"Now we can't have you use that I thought you were saving that for a very special person." Orochimaru said while Kabuto appeared with him. Sasuke just glared and yanked his arm away from the snake.

"Whatever." Sasuke said this while he looked at Naruto with cold eyes. "I guess I'll just have to kill you later." He said this as the three of them started to burst into flame until nothing was left.

"_Sasuke what's happened to you_." Naruto and Sakura thought as they left the ruins heading straight home.

XXX

When Naruto and the rest came back they heard that Asuma died during a mission and now a funeral was being held. Every one was there even Arashi managed to get out of the hospital to pay respects. Naruto was now in an open field with Kakashi while he told him more about elemental chakra.

"This is a Chakra paper pour some of your chakra into it so we can see what type you are." Kakashi said holding a piece of brown paper for him to take. Naruto took the paper and did as he was told almost immediately the paper was split into two.

Naruto looked at Kakashi for an explanation. "You are a wind type those are very rare." Kakashi said with an eye smile.

"So what do we do now Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi smiled through his mask.

XXX

Arashi was currently having a new test performed on him much to his irritation. When Shizune pulled away she gave sad sigh which made Arashi know what the verdict was.

"Nothing's changed as it." Arashi said this more in a statement then a question.

"I'm sorry, but no nothing as changed in fact if I didn't know better I think it's getting worse." Arashi just laid back down and breathed a sigh while Shizune left.

"What's happening to me?" Arashi asked himself.

XXX

_Two days later_

Ryuu was currently passing the Tenchi Bridge or what was left of it when he smelled something that made him growl and hide in the bushes.

Deidara came out of the trees followed by Tobi and in front of them was Sasuke with lightning dancing around him.

"Where is Itachi?" Sasuke said in a demanding tone. "I just got done killing Orochimaru and his lackey Kabuto now tell me where he is now!"

"Like I would tell a brat like you." Deidara said. This made Sasuke angry and he charged the Akatsuki nin with his blade poised he cut straight through Tobi who only fell face first only to stand up again and run off while Deidara dropped bombs from the sky.

Ryuu watched the fight for a few more seconds and then disappeared in a burst of speed.

XXX

Naruto was huffing and puffing not getting any where with the leaf.

"Kakashi couldn't you give me any hints on how to do this." Naruto said with a pout.

"Sorry Naruto I'm not a wind type and the only other one died." Kakashi said with a sad tone, but turned around when he heard a stick break.

"You may not be a wind type, but I can certainly help." Arashi said with a smile as he held up a leaf and cut it straight in two. "I may not be able to use high powered Jutsu's, but a simple thing like that is a cake walk to me."

Everyone stared at the wounded nin with stunned expressions while he smiled with a crazed expression.

XXX

"Jiraiya are you sure you want to do this?" Tsunade asked with a sad tone.

"We have to figure out who this leader is and I'm the best suited for that." Jiraiya said, but then smiled. "Why you're not scared are you?"

She didn't answer just kept her head down until Jiraiya grabbed her by the chin and smiled at her. "I promise I'll be back." Jiraiya said as he left the office.

Tsunade was about to pull out a Sake bottle when Shizune burst through the doors.

"Shizune what's wrong now?" Tsunade asked.

"Arashi's left the hospital after putting some of the doctors into a Genjutsu to make it appear he was still there." Shizune said with huge gasp of air.

"This brat is really starting to give me a headache." Tsunade said with a tick mark appearing on her forehead.

* * *

Next Chapter: The Zombie Team Vs The Beast Team and Naruto will be going on a date with Hinata before having to go to the toad mountain (I forgot the name.) to learn Sage chakra. Just remember to read and review.

Oh, one more thing just so you all no I may be speeding up the story a little bit in terms of the manga, but I still have a long way to go before this story is anywhere near done. What I'm hoping to do is end the story at chapter 40 or 41, but this is just an estimate I might go a little bit longer, but hey I'm not going any where any time soon so sit back and enjoy. Oh, and I would like to thank everyone who has giving me support in the past couple of months your reviews mean a lot to me so I thank you all.


	24. Chapter 24: The Confrontation

Declaimer: I own nothing in this fanfic, but my created characters they abilities and Jutsu and that is about all I own "Goes to corner and starts crying"

Writing: _Italic: _thought, **Bold:** Bijuu or summoning speaking

"Enemies are made for all sorts of reasons. From the moment one makes an enemy, until one breathes their final breath, they are in battle."-Unknown

* * *

Arashi was sitting on a stump being checked on by Sakura. After explaining the basic's of wind control Arashi was promptly ambushed by the Hokage, Shizune, and Sakura. He explained himself just like they asked him too, but that still didn't sit well with them. They demanded that he return to the hospital, but refused telling them that he rather make the most out of his stay and help Naruto out. After much arguing he finally made them see he wasn't about to be moved, but he did allow Sakura to check on his condition every few minutes.

Naruto and all of his clones where final able to cut the leaves and moved on to cutting a waterfall in half. This proved much more difficult, but still Naruto pushed on. Hinata ended up coming by to see how Naruto was doing. She ended up sitting next to Arashi who was strangely breathing rather hard.

"Are you alright?" Hinata asked with worry in her voice.

Arashi looked at her and she actually flinched one of his eyes was flashing blue, but soon stopped as it settled back on green.

"Yeah I'm fine just a little pain." Arashi said as he got up and walked over to where Naruto was tying to stand up. "Hey Naruto why don't you take a break for a few minutes."

Naruto looked at him and gave a slight nod. Naruto sat down and held Hinata's hand why she laid down on his shoulder Arashi looked at them then reached into his pocket and threw another scroll at Naruto. Naruto caught it and saw that this one was pure white.

"What is it this time?" Naruto asked with a suspicious look.

"It's some Futon Jutsu I've collected for you since you are a wind type." Arashi said with a slight smile.

Naruto looked at the scroll a little bit more before storing it in his bag. "Thank you." Naruto said with a sincere smile.

"Save your thank you's for later." Arashi said this as he stretched his left arm. "You have more use for them then I do at the moment."

"So how have you been doing?" Hinata asked. "You know since the rescue."

"The doctors say that I should be ready to head out in about three days." Arashi said with some cheerfulness. "But they also said that the injuries haven't healed so my chances of becoming a ninja are completely slim if not zero."

Just then footsteps came crashing through the forest when Lee and Guy appeared with a burning excitement that only became brighter when they saw Arashi and the others.

"Naruto, Hinata, Arashi come train with Guy-sensei and me on this most youthful day!" Lee shouted with excitement, but his excitement died when he felt the gloom around.

"What is wrong why are you all sad on such a youthful day?" Guy asked.

Arashi looked at him and both Guy and Lee got the message. "Is it because of your injuries Arashi?" Lee asked. Arashi just nodded, but in response Lee ran forward and yanked him up to his feet.

"DO NOT GIVE IN TO DISPAIR!" Lee shouted making Arashi blink in surprise. "WHEN I GOT HURT BY GAARA THE DOCTORS TOLD ME THAT I COULD NEVER BE A NINJA AGAIN, BUT WITH MY SENSEI AND MY FRIENDS BEHIND ME I PROVED THEM WRONG!"

Arashi thought it over for a while and nodded his head thinking that he had nothing more to lose. He walked off onto the far side with the others watching him and he built up some as much chakra as he could without causing too much pain. He then reached and drew Tenro from its sheath and gave it a quick swing and released his chakra and sent a small wave of wind that didn't do anything to the trees except give them tiny scratches on the bark. Everyone gave Arashi some cheers until there saw him drop Tenro to the ground with a metallic clang and grab his right arm as it started to shake violently.

Sakura ran over and so did the rest of them as they watched as Arashi went down to his knees, but when Sakura reached him he wasn't bleeding all that badly from his mouth. What caught everyone's attention was the fact that he was bleeding from his arm. Sakura put her glowing green hands on his arm and healed the torn muscles as best as she could.

Arashi with shaking hands grasped the hilt of Tenro and lifted the blade and found it much heavier then he remembered, but he sheathed it and stood back up and took a look at his still shaking hand and started to grit his teeth.

"_DAMN IT_!" Arashi thought. "_I can't even use even a tiny bit of my chakra anymore its gotten worse_."

Arashi turned around and saw everyone giving him worried looks. "I'm fine guys." Arashi lied. "Naruto I think its time to go back to your training right Yamato."

Arashi turned around to walk away when Sakura grabbed his shoulder and turned him around. "What the fuck do you mean that your all right you are as close as being all right as you can get!?"

Everyone stood right where they were waiting for Arashi's answer. When Sakura yelled at him they all saw a flash of blue pass in his eyes.

"Because I don't need people to worry about me." Arashi said with a certain calmness that made everyone shudder. "When people worry about me they either get killed or hurt because of my _condition_ and I don't want another death on my hands." An with that he turned and limped out into the woods.

Naruto went to go after him, but Yamato stopped him and told him he needed to train. So with some hesitation Naruto went back into training thinking about Arashi's words.

XXX

Kakashi was with Shikamaru and his team in an attempt to find and kill Hidan and Kakuzu. Kakashi asked that he be assigned to their squad as their sensei for a while. Kakashi saw movement and took a closer look realizing it to be Hidan and Kakuzu he gave a signal to the rest of the team and they all stopped in their tracks. Kakashi looked at Shikamaru who gave a nod to signify that they were ready.

The squad quickly moved into positions to surround the two Akatsuki members. Kakuzu and Hidan both looked around at the four that dared to attack them.

Hidan smiled a twisted smile when he saw Shikamaru. "Well if it isn't the punk ass kid." Hidan said. Shikamaru just kept a straight face the only thing that changed was that his fists clenched in silently anger. "Just looking at your fucking face is making me so fucking sick to my stomach!" Hidan said with laughter.

Kakuzu then slowly walked forward. "You are Konoha Ninja's which means that you have Arashi Tekiatsu." Kakuzu said much to the confusion of the others.

"Why would you ask such a question?" Kakashi asked the Akatsuki member.

Kakuzu chuckled a little bit. "Because I killed his parents and the job was to kill the entire Tekiatsu family." Kakuzu said with a dark look in his eyes. "Which means I still have a job to complete now where is he."

Kakashi didn't answer only responded by lifting his headband revealing his Sharingan.

"I guess they want to do this the hard way." Kakuzu said while he took off his cloak revealing a stitched up body. Hidan took out his scythe and swung it above his head.

"_Here we go_." The entire team thought

XXX

Itachi didn't know what to feel he was happy to see his brother again, but was sadden by two things the look in his eyes and the path he chose to get his revenge.

"Hello Sasuke." Itachi said from his throne on the top step.

Sasuke just grinned like a madman. "I have done exactly like you asked I've lived my life up to this specific moment." Sasuke said a deranged voice. "Now I can finally have my revenge."

Itachi just shook his head slightly and opened his eyes revealing the Sharingan. "Foolish little brother." This enraged Sasuke and he charged determined to end the life of the man who made his life hell.

"_I hope I'm making the right choice_." Itachi thought as he began the battle, but unknown to either of them Zetsu was watching them closely.

"**We should be watching Arashi**." The black Zetsu said.

"Oh, come on when will we every see two Uchiha fight each other." The white half replied

XXX

Ryuu finally made it to fire country and was making his way to Konoha when he stopped. Seals suddenly began to spread across his body until it detached and took a form of a silhouette of a man in a cloak.

"Ryuu you are close to Konoha you need to lay low until Arashi leaves." He said with a smile. Ryuu gave a bark and made his way to the forest that hid Konoha to wait for Arashi's arrival.

The image began to fade as the man said one last thing. "I can't wait to see how you grew."

XXX

Arashi was sitting on a stump when he felt something tug on his mind, but this wasn't Houkou it was something else.

"_It's time to go_." The voice said.

"_Who are you_?" Arashi asked, but only got the same response.

"_Time to go_." An with that the voice disappeared leaving Arashi alone.

"What was that all about?" Arashi asked, but received no response.

XXX

Kakashi was wore out even though Shikamaru took Hidan away Kakuzu was proving a tough opponent by himself. Apparently this man had multiply hearts each with a different element. Kakashi took out the earth based one only to have to defend everyone from a giant lightning based attack. The attack tore off his Jonin vest and left him in his blue clothes panting from the attack.

"I guess this is the end of you." Kakuzu said with shinning black eyes as the fire based and wind based masks opened up. "Katon: Zukokku (Fire release: Intelligent Hard Work) Futon: Atsugai (Wind release: Pressure Damage)." The two masks spit out their own respective element that combined into a wall of fire the destroyed everything it touched.

"_It's too fast_!" Kakashi thought. Then suddenly two new voices made themselves known.

"Futon: Rasengan." Came one reply

"Suiton: Hahonryū (Water Release: Tearing Torrent)." Came the other.

The two attacks where sent forward and collided making a soiled wall of mist that quickly extinguished the flames. When the smoke and fog lifted Naruto and Yamato were standing in front of them.

"Naruto… Yamato it seems that you made it." Kakashi said with a sigh of relief. "Yamato did he do it." Yamato's response was a small smile.

"So the Kyuubi's Jinchuriki decided to show itself." Kakuzu said with a sneer. "Maybe you'll tell me where is Arashi?"

Naruto looked at the ragdoll man in confusion. "Why do you want him?" Naruto asked

"Because I need to finish a job that revolved around killing the entire Tekiatsu family." Kakuzu said while Naruto's eyes widened.

"You caused him to lose his parents." Naruto said with a slight tone of anger.

"Yea so what of it." Kakuzu said, but then Naruto snapped his hands together and went through a few handsigns that ended in the tiger seal.

"Futon: TekiatsuKirite (Wind release: Cyclone Cutter)." Naruto said this as he swung his entire right arm upwards with force. Kakuzu saw the very ground begin to get ripped to pieces by a powerful gust of wind, but before he could get out of the way his lightning based heart was cut into a million little tiny pieces by tiny little wind blades. The pieces fell to the ground as Kakuzu turned his attention back to Naruto who had already summoned Kage Bunshins and was already preparing his next attack.

He was holding his hand with Rasengan while the other two clones kept pushing more and more wind based chakra into it making it develop spinning blades on the sides. Kakuzu quickly had his remaining hearts return to him turning into a monster composed of nothing but black thread. Naruto raised his technique above his head and looked at Kakuzu with silted eyes. The technique began to give off a sound like bells being rung over and over again.

"I'm going to kill you here and now." Naruto said with a deep voice. He sent his clones forward as he followed close behind.

"_I can't let that thing hit me_." Kakuzu thought with developing panic as he sent his black thread forward in a wave killing the clones and ensnaring Naruto causing him to cancel his Jutsu.

"Now I'm going to take that heart." Kakuzu said, but stopped when he heard Naruto laughing. "What's so funny?" Naruto didn't answer just stuck his tongue out and disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"_WHAT THE HELL_!" Kakuzu thought as he turned around as he heard the bell screeching sound and saw Naruto one foot away as he swung his Jutsu into his back.

"RASENSHURIKEN!" Naruto yelled out as he and Kakuzu were enveloped in a spinning vortex. Kakashi and the rest of the team shielded themselves as bits of rock were swung in all directions. Kakashi with his Sharingan blazing was astonished at what he saw. He saw tiny microscopic wind blades, but that isn't what startled him it was the fact that they were moving so fast he couldn't count them all.

The wind began to die down and Naruto was swung out of the vortex tiered, but fine except for his twitching right arm. When the wind completely vanished Kakuzu was in a very deep crater paralyzed, but surprisingly alive. Kakashi walked up to him with a Chidori charged.

"I can't believe I was defeated by one so young." Kakuzu said as he looked at Kakashi.

"Maybe to you we are young, but the younger generation will always surpass the older." Kakashi said this as he plunged his hand through the last heart of Kakuzu.

XXX

Naruto and the rest of the team were heading to the Hokage's mansion when an ANBU suddenly appeared in front of the group.

"Naruto the Hokage requires your presence immediately." The ANBU said with no emotion. Naruto looked at the others and quickly disappeared with the ANBU in a burst of speed.

When Naruto arrived at the manor Gamabunta was there with Gamakichi on his head. "Hey Gamakichi what are you guys doing here?" Naruto asked.

"Well, you see-." Gamakichi was interrupted by his father.

"Quiet it is not your place to tell him." Gamabunta said with a stern look that only made Naruto more confused.

XXX

When Naruto entered the office he saw many different people. He saw Hinata, Sakura, Shizune, and of course Tsunade all of which had sad looks in their eyes. There was three others in the room, but they weren't human they were toads. One old toad that was wearing a cloak was riding on the back of this toad that had a seat on its back and the other had his arms crossed with a scowl on his face.

"What's going on here and what is with the old toad?" Naruto asked with confusion.

"Naruto this is one of the great toad sages of Mount Myōbokuzan and the one who trained Jiraiya!" Tsunade said in a loud voice.

"That's quiet alright so this is Jiraiya's student." Fukasaku said while looking Naruto up and down and then he gave a sigh. "Now where should we start I guess here is fine. Jiraiya has fallen in battle in a fight against Akatsuki's leader Pain."

Naruto felt the world shatter around him and he could only say one thing. "What?"

XXX

Arashi was walking towards the Hokage tower in his full ninja gear. Every since he heard that voice he had an odd feeling that he needed to leave and now. As he approached the tower he saw Naruto coming out with a saddened look.

"Naruto what's wrong?" Arashi asked. Naruto looked up and continued to walk on, but in that one glance Arashi knew exactly what happened. He had the same look when he lost his friend Taifuu.

"_Naruto_." Arashi thought, but turned around and almost ran face first into Hinata.

"Oh, sorry I wasn't watching where I was going." Arashi said with a slight smile. Hinata only smiled and saw that he had his gear and a backpack.

"Are you going somewhere?" Hinata asked

"Yeah, I'm leaving the village to go home." Arashi said with a slight shuffle in his feet.

"Well, I wish you good luck on your trip home." Hinata said and tried to get around Arashi, but only for him to grab her shoulder.

"Take care of him." Was all Arashi said before he let her go and continued his walk towards the tower. Hinata nodded her head and went back to finding where Naruto was.

XXX

"YOU'RE WHAT!" Tsunade yelled out in shock.

"I got to go I stayed here long enough." Arashi said with a smile. "Besides if I don't get going soon Mei-sama is going to get angry."

"Okay, but I'm sending an escort with you." Tsunade said only to have the offer waved down.

"I don't need a babysitter because I know the shortcuts to get back to my village in no time." Arashi said

"But what about your injuries?!" Sakura asked "What if you get attacked?"

"Then I get attacked its no big deal besides I already sent a message she knows about my arrival." Arashi stated. "Again I thank you for all your help." Arashi turned around and walked out of the office with a smile.

XXX

Hinata had finally found Naruto on top of the Hokage's Monument. "Naruto?" Hinata said with a sad tone.

"Hey, Hinata?" Naruto said in a voice that was filled with sadness. "I had a feeling you would find me here."

Hinata edged herself closer. "Are you alright?" She asked with worry.

Naruto shook his head. "No, I always wanted him by my side and then have him watch me become Hokage." Naruto said this while tears went down his face. "I wanted to see him watch me grow up."

Hinata reached forward and gently wrapped her arms around Naruto as he laid his head on her shoulder and cried. "He is still watching you Naruto." Hinata said in an attempt to cheer him up. "Maybe he's not right next to you, but he is still watching over you."

Naruto stayed the way he was for awhile and then smiled and looked at Hinata and gave her a kiss catching her off guard and making her blush. "I said it before and I'll say it again you always know how to cheer me up." Naruto said while he wrapped his arms around her. "You do remember this spot don't you?" Hinata nodded her head.

"This is where we had our first kiss." Hinata said with a smile seeing the happiness slowly return to his eyes.

"Yeah, and this is our three year anniversary being together." Naruto said as he watched her blush deepen in color.

"That's right three years ago today we had our first kiss." Hinata said this as Naruto leaned forward and gave her another kiss only this time they stayed like that ignoring everything except one thing: each other.

Naruto thought one last thing before giving Hinata her kiss. "_I'll make you proud Ero-Sennin_." Naruto thought.

XXX

Arashi was walking through the forest when a dog appeared in front of him. "Well hello there what are you doing here?" Arashi asked as the dog moved forward and backwards wanting Arashi to follow.

"_I think it wants us to follow it what do you think_." Arashi asked Houkou.

"**I sense no evil from it so I say go for it just be careful**." Houkou said with a slight growl.

"_But what about Mei-Sama she is expecting us_." Arashi said, but received a different voice instead.

"_It has been taking care of go with Ryuu_." Again Arashi felt himself being tugged along as he followed the dog.

XXX

Mei was reading a recently delievered message and she felt her eyes go wide in shock. She dropped the letter and fell back into her chair with a sad sigh. She looked back at the letter.

"_Don't you think it's time he is told the truth? Eh, Mizukage I'm taking Arashi and telling him myself_."

In that short letter it spoke volumes about everything. Mei looked outside at the crater Arashi made and thought three words.

"Arashi be careful."

XXX

_Four days later._

Arashi was walking through the woods with the dog not to far in front. The dog stopped when it reached a clearing with a little glowing pond right next to a pedestal. Just then a man emerged from the shadows with hood up hiding his face.

"It's so nice to see you again Arashi." He said with a smile.

Arashi instinctively went to his sword. "Who are you and how do you know me?"

The man chuckled and threw off his hood revealing a man looking like he was in his mid-thirties with gray hair with little tiny splashes of red in it. His eyes are what got Arashi they where green, but not your typical green it was a hypnotic green.

"You have my eyes just who the hell are you!" Arashi yelled out.

The man chuckled again. "Me." He said with a strange tone. "I'm your one hundred and fifty year old grandfather the name is Taigen Tekiatsu of the Tekiatsu clan." Arashi felt his grip loosening and felt his sword fall to the ground.

* * *

I hope you all enjoy the chapter and just a heads up I'm going to be sticking with Arashi for al least a chapter or two and then heading straight back to Konoha for Naruto's fight with pain. Remember to read and review.


	25. Chapter 25: The Memory

Declaimer: I own nothing in this fanfic, but my created characters they abilities and Jutsu and that is about all I own "Goes to corner and starts crying"

Writing: _Italic: _thought, **Bold:** Bijuu or summoning speaking

"Time is a great teacher, unfortunately it kills all of its pupils." -Louis Hector Berlioz

* * *

Arashi looked on at his apparently ancient ancestor in complete surprise.

"But if you're as old as you said you are." Arashi said with suspicion. "Then you should be dead from old age."

Taigen chuckled "Okay I guess I can tell you." He said with a happy note. "You see that pond over there." Arashi looked towards where he was pointing and saw the glowing pond, but it looked like it was drained and smaller then what it should be.

"You see that pond is filled with nature energy." Taigen explained as he sat down. "It heals the body and makes it brand new taking away aging and any lasting effects you have almost as if you are reborn in a new body, but the problem with it is that it drains your chakra considerable and continue use gives you a bad side effect. So if you're low on Chakra it's not something you need to use, but the horrible side-effect is that every day I need to bathe in that pond or I'll age into dust " Arashi looked back and forth between the pond and his ancient grandfather.

"_If what he's saying is true then_…" Arashi was knocked out of his thoughts by Taigen.

"Now it's time to tell you what our clan was capable of." Taigen said ignoring Arashi look of shock. "You see we Tekiatsu weren't the best in Ninjutsu, Kenjutsu, or Taijutsu, what we excelled at was Genjutsu. Some members were special and could manipulate a certain part of the body through Genjutsu like for me I could control the brain's electrical impulses to certain muscles and control that person's body."

Arashi just looked on in shock. "Can every member learn to do that?" Arashi asked.

"No." Taigen said straight away. "Each Genjutsu type is unique to each Tekiatsu member. Not one Tekiatsu knows the other's Genjutsu body manipulation of another one."

"So you can't tell me what mine is can you." Arashi said with raised eyebrow.

"Sorry, but I can't." Taigen said. "But I can give you a certain object that can help you figure out what it is through."

"Okay, but what's the catch?" Arashi said with suspicion.

"Oh, you have to get that seal fixed." Taigen said pointing a finger at Arashi's seal.

"But how I can't use seals." Arashi said with a tired tone.

"Yes, but I can." Taigen said. "You know that anti-tempering seal on your seal." He waited for Arashi to nod his head. "Well you see I put it there."

Arashi looked at him in confusion that quickly developed into anger. "You put it on me why!" Arashi yelled out. "You know how much pain this seal brought me."

"Yes and I'm terrible sorry for it, but it had to be done in order to make you stronger." Taigen said this with a straight face.

"What are you talking about now?" Arashi asked with a growl.

"You need to have a stronger body then the one you have in order to control Houkou's vast power." Taigen said with less enthusiasm and he took one glance at the pond and Arashi got the message.

"I need to drink the water don't I." Arashi asked as he slowly approached the water.

"No, but you do need to bathe in it." Taigen said as he got up. "But be warned the first time you enter the water their special seals surrounding it from the first person who found it and can't be tempered with by anyone other then the first man to put them there. The seals are designed to enter your mind and give you two test based on your memories and the strength your heart. If you pass the tests then it will heal you, but fail and the water will dissolve you until you are nothing."

Arashi thought it over and gave his answer. "I'm ready let's get this over with." Arashi said this as he took of his coat and threw it on the ground. Behind him Taigen smiled at him as he stepped into the water. Arashi was about to lay down when suddenly Tenro was thrust into his chest. Arashi turned around and saw it was Taigen who held the blade as he pulled it out.

"I'm sorry, but for the water to fully work you must be fatally wounded." Taigen said this with sadness in his voice as Arashi's body fell into the water that glowed so bright that Taigen had to turn around.

"_Please forgive me for lying to you Hana, but it had to be done_." Taigen thought as Ryuu slowly approached and laid down right next to the pool.

XXX

Arashi woke up staying up at the sky, but when he stood up he realized it was his mindscape. He looked around at the different elements combining and forming new ones, but he felt something was missing from this thing. Then it hit like a ton of bricks.

"HOUKOU WHERE ARE YOU?!" Arashi yelled out his question towards, but he received no answer. He continued to look around and saw there was a door where Houkou used to be. He approached the door and saw it was labeled stories from the father. He slowly opened the door and was blinded by a flash of bright light. When Arashi opened them up he saw he was standing in a town, but not just any town the town he grew up in: Kakou. Before Arashi could take a look around someone spoke behind him that brought tears to his eyes.

"Hey there my little yoarashi (night storm)." Came the reply, but that was all Arashi needed to hear as he knew they was only one person who called him that. He turned around and hugged the form of Muramasa as he gave him a bear hug.

Arashi looked up into the face of his adoptive father. "I thought you died." Arashi said with a sob in his voice.

"I did, but I'm just a memory that Taigen saved and put into the seals in order for you to have your tests." Muramasa said as he rubbed his adoptive son's head. This confused Arashi a little bit.

"But I thought he said that no one could mess with the seals." Arashi said.

"He said the first person who found it could only fix the seals on the pond." Muramasa said as he took his son through the deserted town. "You see he found that pond over one-hundred and fifty years ago."

Arashi thought about it all when he suddenly realized something. "Dad how do you know Taigen?" Arashi asked.

"When you left he came to our door." Muramasa said with a slight smile. "At first we didn't believe him, but then he started to say things that only Hana and myself knew about."

"But why what's so special about me?" Arashi asked

"Because you carry the Demon of Nature." Muramasa said as Arashi realized they where standing in front of their door. "There is nothing stronger then nature you see son if you can get a full grip on your power you can shape the world itself."

Arashi only stared in shock, but before he could respond he felt something else. He turned around and saw someone he never wanted to see again.

"Well hello again Arashi." Gekizaki said with sneer in his voice.

XXX

"What do you mean you lost him?" Pain said with Konan and Madara at his sides.

"We just can't find him anywhere he's just gone." Zetsu said with his hands up.

"Remember what I told you Pain we can't afford any more screw ups." Madara said with his arms cross.

"I know." Pain said. "Besides what happened to Sasuke?"

"Oh, I have him off capturing the Hachibi." Madara said with some boredom in his voice.

"Are you sure it is safe to send him after it." Pain said with a cautious voice.

"Yes," Madara said. "Now go to Konoha and capture the Kyuubi and then we well have all the pieces."

Pain gave a bow and left with Konan following behind him. "Zetsu I want you to follow them." Madara said to his plant member who also a gave a bow and sunk back into the ground.

XXX

"What are you doing here you bastard?" Arashi said with a growl.

"He is here for your first test." Muramasa said with some sadness in his voice.

"Fine I'll just kill him again." Arashi said this while reaching for his sword only to discover it was gone. "Where's Tenro?!"

"Oh, to bad so sad." Gekizaki said while he made some poison clones. "I guess I'll just kill your precious father again."

"LIKE HELL YOU ARE!" Arashi yelled out. "Even without Tenro I'll still kill you." Arashi said this as he put his hands together in the tiger seal.

"KATON: SHOUNETSUJIGOKU." Arashi said as he launched his wave of fire that consumed Gekizaki and his clones. Arashi felt a burning pain shoot through his entire arm he looked sown and saw that his arm was fading in and out.

"What the hell is happening?" Arashi said, but to his surprise Muramasa spoke.

"It's all apart of the tests." Muramasa said. "Gekizaki is a memory just like I am, but the real question is which one of us is your real test. Remember the door holds the key."

Arashi was confused, but turned back to the smoke and saw that Gekizaki was still standing unharmed.

"That's right kid which one is the real test here." Gekizaki said with a sneer. "The Loving Father or The Poisoned Madman which do you choose."

Arashi stood thinking about everything. "_Taigen said that there would be tests based on my memories_." Arashi thought. "_Muramasa just told me that the key was on the door, but the only thing on the door was that stupid label. Then Gekizaki said I have to choose between The Loving Father or The Poisoned Madman. I know that Muramasa is the loving father and Gekizaki is the poisoned madman, but there is more too it then that_."

Muramasa then said something that didn't seem right to Arashi. "Just like he said Arashi kill the Poisoned Madman." Muramasa said with a errie tone. That was when Arashi remembered something that Muramasa said to him.

XXX

_Flashback_

_"Tell me son have you ever heard of the tale of the loving father and the poisoned madman." Muramasa said with a strange tone in his voice. _

_"No." Arashi said with a tilted head._

_"Well the story goes that there was a father that loved his family so much that he killed for them." Muramasa said. "But then one day a man came to the door. The man was a merchant that was sealing herbs. The merchant stayed in town, but then something happened the father became ill. The merchant came to his house after the son begged him to. When the merchant approached the bed he told the father he would not heal the man that took away his son. The son was shocked after taking a better look he realized that the merchant was his father. The merchant then went off to say how he was poisoned by this madman and with his son in tow left the man to die alone."_

_"Do you know the moral of this story?" Muramasa asked, but received no reply. "Never take anything at face value." _

XXX

Arashi stood there with his hair obscuring his eyes as he charged up his hand with wind chakra until it glowed.

"I have chosen." Was Arashi only answer before he turned on his heel and plunged his hand into Muramasa's chest. Muramasa looked down in shock while blood poured down his mouth.

"H-How d-did you kn-know." Muramasa said as he began to morph until where he once stood was Gekizaki.

"Because Muramasa told me a story and the moral was never take anything at face value." Arashi said with a glare as Gekizaki started to fade. He turned around to see that Gekizaki was now replaced with Muramasa.

"Well done my son." Muramasa said as a door faded into existence behind him. "The next test ahead of you is going to test you on everything so be prepared."

"Dad I want to ask you something." Arashi said with sadness in his voice.

Muramasa already knew what he was about to ask. "I'm sorry, but I can't come with you." Muramasa said with some disappointment.

Arashi looked up with sadness in his green eyes. "Why can't you?" Arashi asked with a pained voice.

"Because this is where I stay this is the part of your mind where you put me in." Muramasa said. "You see son when you figured out that I died you created a secondary place in your mind for all the people you lost that was important to you. This is you're memory palace every one you found important is here even Taifuu and Hana."

Arashi's eyes went wide. "WHERE IS HE?!" Arashi yelled out his question.

"You see when the test began it basically put everyone other then me into a special place in your head until the final test is over." Muramasa said while gesturing to the door that was labeled "The Fighting Spirit." Arashi took a step forward, but was stopped when he received a hug from Muramasa.

"Good luck." Muramasa said as he released his son and watched him go through the door onto his final test. Muramasa looked around one final time before he too started to fade.

XXX

Arashi found himself on a barring area with rocks and boulders everywhere, but not a signal sign of life. He kept looking around until he heard a voice behind him.

"Pretty isn't it." The man said as Arashi jumped away and performed a series of handsigns. He took a breath of air and blew it out, but found he couldn't perform the Jutsu. He looked up at the man he had a black cloak with a red dragon head on the back of it. He had red eyes with blue hair and he had on a smile that was just plain creepy.

"You can't perform Jutsu's here." He said with his smile. "The only thing you can do is either Taijutsu or Kenjutsu, but I can see that you don't have a blade so I will provide you a choice." He said this with a wave of his hand. Arashi dodged several swords that came from the ground to try and impale him. When it was over Arashi was surrounding by different blades of all shapes and sizes.

"What is this and who are you?" Arashi asked

"Well all these swords represent the pieces of your heart, your emotions if you will." He said as he reached for a scimitar that was next to him that was red in color. "The only way to kill me and past the final test is to find your sword Tenro and as of who I am my name is Touki (Fighting Spirit). Like my name suggests I'm your fighting spirit so to defeat me you need to find the blade that represents a fighting spirit

At that Arashi reached for the blade that looked completely like Tenro in every way and swung it at the man who had decided to charge him. The man swung his scimitar in an arc and caught the tip of Arashi's blade. At the moment of impact Arashi's blade shattered Arashi looked down to see that he was now holding nothing, but the hilt. He looked up to see the man grab him by the face and sent him into a large rock about twenty feet away from where he was standing.

"That sword represented your emotion of fear of a fight now try again only about one-hundred more blades left." Touki said with a chuckle as he saw the glare he got from Arashi.

* * *

Well this is the next chapter hope you all enjoy and don't forget to review.


	26. Chapter 26: The Fight for Life

Declaimer: I own nothing in this fanfic, but my created characters they abilities and Jutsu and that is about all I own "Goes to corner and starts crying"

Writing: _Italic: _thought, **Bold:** Bijuu or summoning speaking

"I have always been afraid...  
always been pretending to follow you closely, always pretending to sharpen my teeth,  
when the truth is, I am...  
scared to death just treading on your shadow." - Unknown

* * *

Arashi was bleeding from the several cuts on his body as he dropped the latest sword that broke from Touki's scimitar. He reached for a sword that had a vicious looking blade with spikes sticking out of it. He swung the blade and caught Touki in the chest with it with enough force to send him skidding backwards, but to the disappointment of Arashi Touki didn't have a scratch on him.

"That blade represents your drive to never give up." Touki said with a smile. "But that still will not do the trick against me. All you can do with that blade is hold me off for a little bit until you find the real Tenro." Touki charged once again and brought his scimitar down while Arashi swung his sword up in front of him as a defense as Touki's blade hit Arashi's blade. The ground below Arashi became a small crater. Arashi was shaking from the strain of keeping of keeping Touki's blade from cutting him in two.

"_He's so fucking strong_." Arashi thought as he saw his blade begin to develop a crack. "_What in the hell am I suppose to do against someone like this_." Arashi jumped back and watched as Touki was consumed by a cloud of dust that obscured him from Arashi's view. Suddenly a red object was thrown at him with speed. Arashi brought his sword up just in time to deflect the deadly projectile. The blade was sent spinning in the air until it was caught in the hands of Touki who brought the deadly point of his blade in a dangerous thrust downward.

Arashi saw the danger and jumped out of the way dropping his sword. When the point of Touki's scimitar touched the blade Arashi dropped and it broke in two. Touki stood there looking at the broken remains of Arashi's sword.

"That sword was the best defensive one in this entire area." Touki said with a strange gleam in his eye. "Now with its gone you really have no choice, but to find Tenro." Touki charged once more making Arashi dodged to the side of the deadly scimitar. Arashi dived behind a large rock holding his shoulder from the strain of holding Touki's blade up from his last attack.

"What am I suppose to do?" Arashi asked himself. "There are too many swords to go through and even if I do find Tenro the guy is strong." Then Arashi felt the need to dive to his right and he was wise to listen, because not a second later Touki's sword was sticking out of the ground right where Arashi was a second ago. Touki tilted his head to the side while he was squatting on the hilt of his scimitar.

"You know just standing around with your fucking mouth open isn't going to find Tenro any bit faster." Touki said as he jumped off of the sword while yanking it out of the ground.

Arashi rolled out of the way as he tried to deliver a deadly slash to Arashi's head. Arashi began to think back on the conversation they had so far.

"_He said I can only defeat him with the sword that holds my fighting spirit_." Arashi thought as he dodged yet another sword slash, but still received a deep gash to his shoulder. "_He also said that he was my fighting spirit, but he can't be Tenro since I have to kill him. So the answer must be_…" Touki stabbed his blade forward and managed to impale the scimitar through Arashi. Touki raised an eyebrow because he knew that Arashi could have dodged that attack.

"What are you planning?" Touki asked with suspicion.

Arashi looked at him with an evil grin. "Getting my sword back!" Arashi stated as he grabbed the blade. Touki jumped backwards leaving the sword in Arashi as it began to change from a red scimitar to a black nodachi. Arashi yanked Tenro out of his stomach and began to spin the blade around using only two fingers until the hilt came close to his hand. He then stopped spinning his weapon, grabbed Tenro on the hilt, and swung it downward with enough force to make some of the earth raise upwards in a wall.

"Very good you found out where Tenro was." Touki said reaching for another blade as the others began to disintegrate. When his fingers brushed the blade there was a flash of light that made Arashi shield his eyes. When he opened them he saw Touki holding his scimitar once more.

"But you still have to kill me." Touki said with a slight mocking tone. "And just look at you. You can't possible do that now can you."

Touki's eyes widened when he saw an aura of blue surround Arashi. "What the hell you shouldn't be able to use chakra." Touki said as he brought his weapon into a fighting stance.

Arashi looked at him with a fire in his eyes. "I'm not using chakra what you see is my… WILL TO WIN!" Arashi yelled the last part out as he charged the man. Touki brought his blade around, but Arashi easily ducked the blade and brought his own around to try and cut Touki's feet. Touki saw this and managed to jump out of the way just in time.

Touki landed and was immediately forced to bring his blade around in order to stop Tenro. Touki's and Arashi's eyes meet and Touki saw that he was not going to stop.

Touki chuckled. "This is going to be a long fight." Was all he said before pushing Arashi away and charging once more.

XXX

Taigen watched as the pond's final bit of water finally went into Arashi. "It would seem that his tests are almost complete." Taigen said as he looked at his hand to see that it was aging quickly.

"_Please hurry Arashi I don't have long left_." Taigen thought as Ryuu walked up and gave him a lick on his hand.

XXX

Touki and Arashi jumped away from each other each supporting several cuts and gashes on them.

"You are very good at what you do Arashi." Touki said with a smile.

"Oh, and what is that?" Arashi asked with a smile of his own.

"You're good at fighting with a beast like mentality." Touki said with a sadistic grin. "Now tell me Arashi what will you do?" At that Arashi was confused.

"What do you mean?" Arashi asked with a little bit of fear in his eyes.

"What I mean is what do you think they are going to do to you when they see what you really can do?" Touki said in more in a statement then anything. "What will you do if the world betrays you?"

Arashi was silent for awhile, but when he spoke he had a clear and determined tone. "If the world chooses to become my enemy." Arashi said. "Then I will fight like I've always have." He brought Tenro up in front of him and charged Touki, but in his mind he was troubled.

"_What did he mean the world betraying me_?" Arashi thought as the two blades clashed together. Arashi and Touki came face to face while their blades began to howl.

"It would seem that our swords want to fight just as much as we do." Arashi said with a grin that would scare even a demon. At this Touki just nodded his head signaling his own excitement. They both pushed off and disappeared from view only to reconnect with such force that it left a crater.

"_What's going on_?!" Touki thought as he watched Arashi deflect his scimitar with a smile. "_He's getting faster, stronger, and his reflexes are increasing_. _It's almost as if_..." Touki was knocked out of his train of thought when Arashi delivered a brutal slash across his chest that sent him backwards.

Arashi smiled even bigger. "It would seem that we are now equally hurt my "friend." Arashi said.

"It would appear so." Touki said as he put his hand to his chest. "I would say we both don't have enough energy to keep this up."

"So what do you suppose we do about that?" Arashi asked with and eyebrow raised as he brought Tenro up.

"I could sit here and wait for you to die on your own." Touki said with an evil tone in his voice. "But I want to finish this in one strike no holding back."

Arashi thought it over and swung his sword to his side. "I accept." Was Arashi response.

"Excellent then let this fight reach its conclusion and see if you are worthy to live again." Touki said as he put his own scimitar to his side. They stood there for awhile and then both disappeared only to reappear a feet away from each other declaring their attack.

"MIZUCHI!" They both said as the swung their blades through each other.

XXX

Taigen backed away from Arashi as the ground around him began to crack and split open.

"What in hell is happening?!" Taigen yelled out. Ryuu tilted his head and kept his place right next too Arashi. "_I don't know if this is good news or bad news, but I think the tests are over_."

XXX

Arashi and Touki both stood on the opposite side of each other with their own respective blades still drawn. Arashi looked at Touki out of the corner of his eyes before spitting out blood. Tenro snapped in two and his left arm was cut off with several gashes adorning his body. Touki sheathed his blade and walked over to Arashi with a smile.

"It would seem that this fight is over." Touki said as lines appeared all over his body as blood gushed forward. His body disintegrated and sent a blinding light that blinded Arashi. Arashi opened his eyes to see that he was in a black room. Arashi looked around and saw that he had his left arm and Tenro was fully repaired and in it's sheath. Arashi looked around some more and saw four people he thought he would never see again.

Muramasa was standing up with a smile on his face; Taifuu was right next to him with his arms crossed and a smirk, and two people that made Arashi cry: his parents.

"Hello son." Kyouran said while he held Kirisame's hand.

"How have you been?" Kirisame asked with a smile.

"I've been fine." Arashi said with some tears. "So I guess this means I failed the test."

"No it means you passed." Muramasa said. "It's just that your body is waking up so we have a few seconds to talk to you."

Arashi nodded his head and looked at his parents. "How are you two here?" Arashi asked with confusion.

"Well Taigen thought you would like to see your parents at least once." Kyouran said. "So he made a special seal that would transfer all of our memories into the seals on the pond for you to see."

"Why did you seal Houkou in me?" Arashi asked only to have his father and mother look at him strangely. "I'm not complaining it's just that well…"

"Go on son." Kirisame said with a gentle smile.

"Whenever a Jinchuriki is made it's usual for two things." Arashi said. "One is for power either for a village to use as a weapon or two as a way of protecting someone's home, but that's what's bugging me."

"What is son?" Kyouran asked with an amused smile.

"Houkou is too calm headed to go on a rampage." Arashi said as he chuckled at the idea and shuddered at the same time. "And from what I managed to find we never belonged to a village so that was out of the question. So now back to my original question why seal Houkou in me?

Kyouran and Kirisame both gave each other a strange look to one another at the word village. "Listen son the thing is we did belong to a village." Kyouran said, but raised a hand to silence his son. "But I won't tell you the details that is for Taigen to decide. After we left the ninja career we decided to leave and live on our own. Then we had you, but there was a problem. You were born with a very weakened immune system and with no hospitals around we were sure you were going to die, but then Houkou came by. Now some might run scared if they see a giant white dog demon tower above them, but we stood our ground and asked the demon for help. At first people might have called us crazy because we sat there and talked to a demon who probably didn't understand us, but then right as we was about to give up hope and accept the fact we might get killed by this demon two of it's tails reached forward and wrapped around your mom and me."

"We thought we were going to die." Kirisame said with depressed look in her eye. "But instead it spoke inside our minds. It told us that it used it's chakra to see if anything could be done from the outside to help you, but to our dismay it said nothing could be done. Right then we gave up hope, but then it surprised us. He said that if he was to be sealed inside of you it could heal you."

"Natural your mom and I were suspicious so we asked it what it got in return." Kyouran said. "He said he gained a better foothold in using its power to try and better the world. As people have probably told you Houkou is the Demon of Nature and as such it hates to see when the world is in war, but we decided to ask more. We asked if it was so powerful then why couldn't he stop the wars and everything. He said that he didn't have enough chakra to do what needed to be done, but if he had a human vessel then he would have that power. We decided that that we didn't have any other choice, but to go through with the sealing, but before we even got started we made it swore on it's honor and pride that it would never try and take you over. He said that we were an interesting pair of humans and accepted."

Arashi looked down at ground with a strange look in his eyes. "So the reason I'm alive is because Houkou aloud himself to be sealed inside of me." Arashi said with disbelief in his voice.

"Yes, but listen when Taigen tells you about the village we served promise use that you will not seek retribution against them." Kyouran said with authority in his voice that only a father could have.

Arashi nodded his head and looked at Taifuu with sad eyes. "I'm sorry." Arashi said with a sad tone.

Taifuu just shrugged. "I don't blame you." Taifuu said with a smile. "I threw myself in front of Kisame's blade I chose to die." Suddenly Arashi began to fade from view. "Looks like you are ready, but before you go just promise me one thing that you'll protect Unabara, Nami, and the village."

Arashi nodded his head. "I promise." Arashi said, but before he completely faded he said one more thing. "I'll miss all of you." And then he was gone as the realm of black vanished along with the Arashi's family and friend.

XXX

Arashi woke up with Taigen above him with a smile on his face. "Welcome back to the land of the living." Taigen said as he made a signal handsign a glow could be seen coming from Arashi's stomach. Arashi looked down and saw that the seal containing Houkou changed. Instead of being a circle of kanji it now resembled a vortex with kanji at the ends of it.

"You fixed my seal?" Arashi asked with a dry mouth.

"Yeah I couldn't leave my great-great grandson to die now can I." Taigen said as he stood up. That's when Arashi got a good look at him. He looked like he aged forty more years and was continually aging more and more.

"What's happening to you?" Arashi asked as he sat up.

"It's exactly like I told you." Taigen said as he walked towards a chest. "Someone who bathes in that spring almost all the time is forced to bathe in it everyday or else have their body turn into dust." Taigen said as he picked up two scrolls and threw them at Arashi with some effort.

The blue scroll well help you discover what your Genjutsu ability is." Taigen said as he sat down on a stump. "The second is a technique scroll that belonged to your mother."

"My mothers Jutsu scroll." Arashi said as held onto the scroll as if it might break.

"Yes," Taigen said as he aged more and more. "In that chest you will find out what really happened to your family."

At that Arashi's eyes widened. "But Mei-sama already told me that they were killed by two missing ninja." Arashi said with confusion.

"Yes they were, but the real question to know is why?" Taigen said as he stood up and grabbed his cloak. He wrapped himself in his cloak and began to walk away when Arashi called him.

"Taigen where are you going?" Arashi asked already having a feeling where he was going.

"Arashi I've lived a long time too long." Taigen said with a very old voice. "I pass on the title of clan head to you Arashi Tekiatsu. Now before you start expression any type of regret for this old man's death let me just tell you it was an honor to final get to talk to you." After that the bottom of his shoes began to turn into dust as he began to flow into the wind. Taigen said one last thing before he died. "Remember you are the last of us we all believe in you to do the right thing." And with that Taigen Tekiatsu died leaving Arashi alone with Ryuu on top of a hill.

Ryuu let out a mournful howl as he expressed his sadness at seeing his master die. Arashi looked at him and gave him a pet on his head. "I know boy I'll miss him too." Arashi said this as he followed the dust trail until he couldn't anymore. Arashi stood up and walked over to where the chest was.

"_Taigen said what really happened to my family_." Arashi thought with a thoughtful look on his face as he pulled out a scroll with a symbol showing a mountain with another mountain behind it only faded making it look like a mirage. "_What did he mean_?"

He unfolded the scroll and in a poof of smoke a cloak was laying at his feet with the same symbol on the back as the scroll. The cloak was white in color with a bright multicolored star on the sides where the shoulders were. On the right side was a metal shoulder pad with kanji standing for "Fear what you can't see." Arashi laughed a little, but then he saw a letter with the cloak and he unfolded it and saw it was written by Taigen.

"_Arashi if you got this then that means that you passed the tests and I've giving you the title of clan head. Your father wore this when he was head of the clan I think that he would want you to have it._

_The best,_

_Taigen Tekiatsu_

Arashi looked down and smiled even bigger. "_I promise to make you all proud_." Arashi thought as he looked back at the scroll, but what it said confused Arashi.

"_Kyouran and Kirisame Tekiatsu of Kirigakure_:

"_That's odd Mei-sama never told me my family was from mist_." Arashi thought as he had a funny feeling about what was about to happen he kept reading the scroll until he read apart of it that made the air around him buzz like chainsaws.

"_WHAT THE HELL DID YOU FUCKING DO_!" Arashi thought with rage. "_Why didn't you tell me_!" Arashi threw the scroll down and stomped on it until he couldn't see it anymore. He looked down and opened his mother's Jutsu scroll. He looked through, but didn't find anything until he was at the very bottom and what he saw made him grin like a demon.

"_This is going to be a FUN day_." Arashi thought as he opened the other scroll to see that it had a lot of different Genjutsu that affected a different part of the body. "_Well so this is how you find out_." He said realizing that it was a trail and error type of solution.

"Hey Ryuu." Arashi said calling the dog to his feet. "I need you to go and stay by Hana and tell by any means necessary other then bringing her here that I'm fine." Ryuu gave a bark and disappeared down the mountain.

"_Houkou are you there_." Arashi asked the dog demon.

"**Yes, you seem to be better**." Houkou said with some growl that Arashi could have guessed was laughter.

"_Yea, hey Houkou_." Arashi said with an embarrassed smile. "_I want to thank you for saving my life when I was a baby_."

Houkou gave a gentle growl. "**Your welcome hey, but I did it for my own reasons as well**." Houkou said

"_Yea I know use me to stop-_." Arashi was interrupted.

"**No there was another reason why**." Houkou said that caught Arashi interest. "**The other reason is that I saw something in you that I never notice in any other human besides two**."

"_Oh, and what was that_?" Arashi asked

"**You have the guts to sacrifice your self in order to protect the world**." Houkou said. **But before you get talking again I know you want to ask me something so ask away**."

"_Okay,_ _listen I need to train in three things_." Arashi thought to the dog. "_The first thing is your chakra, the second is my mom's Jutsu, and the third is my Genjutsu type_."

Houkou thought about it for a moment and then answered. "**Okay I'll help you, but first answer one question**." Houkou thought with a serious note in his growl. "**What do you plan to do when you get done with your training**?"

Arashi chuckled. "_Well after this there's a certain _man _I want you to help me find_." Arashi thought, but Houkou gave off annoyed growl.

"**Revenge is never a good option Arashi**." Houkou thought. "**Remember those who seek revenge need to dig two graves**."

Arashi laughed a little. "_Don't worry Houkou I'm not doing it out of revenge_." Arashi thought with confused Houkou.

"**Oh, then why are you doing it**." Houkou thought.

"_Well I figure I need to take care of a few lose ends my_ village_ forgot to tie up_." Arashi thought.

Houkou gave a sigh. "**Alright just be careful with what you are going to do**." Houkou thought while Arashi gave a nod of his head and then the training began.

XXX

"Shinra Tensei (Heavenly Subjugation of the Omnipresent God)." Pain stated as he threw his hands downward releasing his technique on Konoha. Konoha was pushed from the center outward by the force of Pain's technique, but then throughout the deselect landscape a giant boom could be heard. As the smoke cleared there were six toads in the surrounding area. Three of them were standing side by side; one was sitting on Gamabunta's, and on top of Gamakichi's head were the two toad sage master standing next too Naruto while in sage mode.

"So the Kyuubi decided to come to us." Deva path pain said while his eyes gleamed.

* * *

Here is the latest chapter hope you all enjoy and don't forget to review.


	27. Chapter 27: The Path of Pain

Declaimer: I own nothing in this fanfic, but my created characters they abilities and Jutsu and that is about all I own "Goes to corner and starts crying"

Writing: _Italic: _thought, **Bold:** Bijuu or summoning speaking

_"In war, victory_  
_In peace, vigilance_  
_In death, sacrifice"_  
- _**Grey Wardens' motto **_

* * *

Naruto looked around at the landscape around him and looked down at Shima. "Hey what gives I thought I told you to summon us at Konoha." Naruto said looking around the crater.

Shima jumped in front of Naruto. "This is Konoha look over there." Shima said while pointing to the Hokage monument Naruto's eyes widened in shock.

"What happened?" Naruto asked Shima.

"Pain destroyed the village trying to get to you." Shima said.

Naruto's sage eyes suddenly was filled with rage as he looked down and saw six people standing in front of Tsunade.

XXX

"As Hokage of Konoha I'm here to put a stop to you." Tsunade said, but her condition proved that she was in no condition to do anything.

Pain looked on with his emotionless eyes. "Tsunade you have served my purpose luring the Kyuubi out of hiding now I have no more use of you." Deva Pain said as he waved his hand and sent the Asura path to kill her, but before it got within arms length Naruto plunged a Rasengan into it's back shattering it into pieces.

Naruto looked up at the stunned look of Pain. "One down five to go." Was Naruto's response as his golden sage eyes gleamed with power.

With his back turned to Tsunade he spoke. "Tsunade now that I've mastered sage mode I can feel everyone's chakra." Naruto said. "Tell me did Kakashi go on a mission?" Tsunade didn't answer, but that was all Naruto needed. "I see."

"You saved me a lot of trouble by coming here Kyuubi." Deva path said as the Animal path summoned a giant rhino and sent it charging at Naruto. Naruto looked at the rhino with rage in his eyes as the rhino's horn hit its mark. Dust obscured everyone's vision of the fate of Naruto. When the smoke Naruto was standing his ground holding onto the horn not moving an inch.

Then with hardly any effort on his part Naruto lifted the rhino of the ground and swung it into the sky. Gamahiro was about to jump at it to slice it to pieces, but he saw Naruto finish making handsigns and watched what he was going to do.

"Futon: Shinkuu Bakudan (Wind Release: Vacuum Bomb)." Naruto said as he blew out a small compact sphere out of his mouth that flew towards the rhino. As soon as the sphere touched the rhino it sucked in some of the air around the surrounding atmosphere and exploded with force (acts just like an air fuel bomb). The only thing that fell out of the sky was the broken battered body of the rhino with a missing horn and chunk of skin missing from its side. Before it hit the ground it disappeared in a poof of smoke

Naruto looked at Pain and for the first time since he arrived back in Konoha gold eyes met gray eyes. "_He's strong I can't let my guard down_." Naruto thought to himself as the animal path summoned a crane and a dog with multiply heads. Naruto stood his ground as the animals charged at him, but before they got close Gamabunta, Gamahiro, and Gamaken was in front of him.

"**Naruto we'll handle these weaklings**." Gamabunta said as he and his toads company drew their weapons. "**You go and take care of that pain fellow**."

"Thanks Gamabunta." Naruto said as he charged towards Pain only for the Preta path to jump in his way. Naruto threw a punch the exact same time that he did and they both missed, but before the Preta could make a grab for Naruto an invisible force snapped its neck and sent it spinning in a circle to the ground.

"_I thought he missed_." Pain thought as he took a closer look at Naruto and saw an aura of chakra surrounding him. "_Frog Kata so that's why its increased his range, speed, and stamina. You truly are strong Kyuubi, but you still can't match the power of a god_."

Naruto looked at the formation Pain had set up and devised a quick way to kill two birds with one stone. Naruto made two shadow clones and had them pump wind chakra into a rasengan while he kept it stable. Pain winched at the sound it gave off like the screech of bells. Naruto raised his arm into the air hold his now finished Jutsu.

"Rasenshuriken." Naruto said with determination in his voice. Before anyone could react Naruto swung his arm and threw his Jutsu at Pain surprising him. Every Pain jumped out of the way, but Animal was still recovering chakra from the summoning. Human path grabbed a handful of his cloak and threw him into the sky barely missing the spinning blade of Naruto's Jutsu, but that was when Pain received another surprise. Naruto opened his hand with a jerk and suddenly the Rasenshuriken expanded catching the Human path unprepared. When the Rasenshuriken passed him and disappeared in a swirl of blue chakra Nagato thought nothing happened, but that was when the Human path began to turn into sand and pour onto the ground.

Animal path seeing this started doing handsigns to summon another creature, but Naruto jumped up and punched it in the face. The Animal path landed in a crater and tried to stand back up only for Naruto to land on his back. Naruto held his hand up with wind encircling it and before pain or any one else could stop him Naruto delivered his attack.

"Futon: OniTatsumaki (Wind release: Demon Tornado)." Naruto said as he and the Animal path was consumed in a column of spinning wind which gave of a roar. Pain stared at the swirling vortex with emotionless eyes that only showed a hint of surprise. When the winds died down Pain saw Naruto standing in between the shredded remains of the Animal path, but the amount of chakra Naruto used knocked him out of sage mode.

"It would appear that you are now done." Pain said, but to his surprise Naruto smiled.

"I'm not done not by a long shot." Naruto said this as he pulled the giant scroll he had on his back off. Naruto was about to unravel the scroll when suddenly he felt a very strong pull and was thrown forward while Pain held out his hand. Pain's hand grabbed Naruto's throat when his head came into contact with his hand.

"Whatever it was you were planning I'm not going to let you succeed." Pain said, but once again was surprised when Naruto smiled and disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"_Kage Bunshin_!" Pain thought as he turned around and saw Naruto with the scroll in front of him with a meditating clone sitting on it. The clone dispelled and Naruto's eyes turned back into frog eyes with red outline on the outside of them.

"I thought you were going to stop me before I could do anything." Naruto said with a smile. Pain only gave the boy a slight glare and then it softened as he gave a slight point of his finger.

"Shinra Tensei." He said and Naruto was forced backwards and caught in the arms of a familiar person: the Preta Path

"_I thought I killed him_?!" Naruto thought as he looked around and saw another pain with a giant evil looking head behind it. "_Did he bring him back to life_?" Naruto's eyes widened as he felt his chakra being drained. Naruto felt his strength fade from him as the Deva Path approached him.

"The Kyuubi as been captured." Pain said.

"_Okay he absorbs my chakra and I can't move_." Naruto thought as he smiled. "_Perfect_."

Naruto began to gather sage chakra, but as soon as it entered his body it was absorbed by the Preta path. Pain was confused at first, but then he saw why Naruto was going through the trouble of gathering chakra. The Preta path absorbed to much sage chakra and turned into a frog statue. Naruto flexed his muscles and broke the statue's arms, but before he could swing for a punch Pain raised his hand and pushed Naruto away. Naruto surveyed the area and his eyes rested on the Naraku path.

"_Okay if I don't take out that guy he'll continually bring his little "friends" back_." Naruto thought and then turned his attention back on the Deva. "_But with this guy he can push me away and pull me towards him. So what I need to do is create a diversion_." Naruto created two Kage Bunshins and charged Pain who stood his ground. One of the Kage Bunshins began to charge up a rasengan while the other began to go through a series of handsigns for a Futon Jutsu. Pain lazily raised his hand, but before he could launch his technique Naruto with a burst of speed jumped over him. Pain turned around and saw that he was heading for Naraku. He pointed his hand towards the real Naruto.

"Banshō Ten'in (Heavenly Attraction of All of Creation)." Pain said. Naruto felt himself being thrown backwards toward Pain. Pain heard a sound of roaring wind and turned around and saw the two clones in behind him throwing their techniques at him. Pain jumped out of the way, but Naruto was still heading for the area where Pain original was. Naruto's eyes widened as he saw his own Jutsu about to be used on him, but before they made a connection a giant tongue wrapped around Naruto's waist and pulled him to safety. Naruto was laid on top of Gamabunta's head.

"**You okay brat**." Gamabunta said as Gamaken and Gamahiro formed up around him.

"Yea, thanks Gama." Naruto said as he looked at Pain with a searching glance.

"_Why didn't he push my clones away like he did me_?" Naruto thought to himself. "_Does his Jutsu need a recharge time or what_?"

"Hey Shima." Naruto called out for one of the great sage toads. Shima appeared in front of him. "Can you tell me anything about that Pain's Jutsu?" Naruto asked as he gestured to the Deva path.

"I don't know much, but from what I heard during Kakashi's fight is that it takes five seconds before he can use his Jutsu again." Shima said.

"That's not a lot of time." Fukasaku said while he rubbed his goatee in a thoughtful manner. "But maybe if you had someone make him use that Jutsu then maybe you can use those five seconds to take him or his friend out."

Naruto nodded his head. "Gamabunta could you guys distract him while I take out his friend?" Naruto asked.

**"Sure we can just be careful**." Gamabunta said as he took out his dagger. Naruto nodded his head and jumped off of Gamabunta's head and charged towards the Naraku path. The Deva path tried to get in front of Naruto only for three giant toads to get in his way.

"_So he's making me choose which one to save_." Pain thought with a little bit of amazement in his voice. "_Either I save my Deva path or my Naraku path, and even if I save my Naraku path I might not be able to get him over to Deva path's body_." Pain looked up and saw four different blades coming down at him. He raised his hand, but didn't direct it at Naruto. Suddenly Gamabunta, Gamaken, and Gamahiro get violently shoved away from Pain.

Naruto closed the distance as he heard the loud crash of the three toads being forced backwards. Naruto put his fingers together in an all too familiar cross sign and one Kage Bunshin appeared besides him. Naruto held his hand out behind him and his clone began to create a rasengan, but added a little something extra. Naruto threw his hand to his side with his arm pointing straight out has the rasengan expanded.

"Senpō: Ōdama Rasengan (Sage Art: Great Ball Spiraling Sphere)!" Naruto yelled out as he swung his arm at the Naraku path and before hit could jump out of the way it felt something grab a hold of him. He looked behind him and saw Naruto smiling at him. When he looked back at the real Naruto the only thing he saw was a bright blue light as the giant sphere consumed him. Naruto saw the Naraku path being sucked into the orb and as he passed the spot where he was there was nothing there. Naruto stopped feeding chakra to his Jutsu and turned around, but had to dodge a strike from Pain who was using a black blade.

Naruto landed and looked at him with a determined smile. "What are you mad that I took out your little buddies." Naruto said, but received no emotionally feedback from the guy.

"I'll just create more." Pain responded. "But the end result will be the same for you. I will kill you and with your death it will bring peace."

Naruto was confused at that statement. "What do you mean by that?" Naruto asked.

"I don't have time to explain it to you." Pain said as his eyes gleamed. "But even if you killed me I will still capture you."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, but felt something wrap around his leg. He looked down and saw a mini version of Katsuyu. "He's not the real one." She said as she wrapped herself around Naruto's leg.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"The real one is hiding somewhere nearby controlling the bodies." Katsuyu answered.

That is when Naruto remembered Jiraiya's message. "_So that's what he meant_?" Naruto thought as he looked at Pain with a fire in his eyes. Katsuyu silently slid into one of Naruto's pocket in order to provide more information when the time came.

"Tell me something why did you do all of this?" Naruto asked as he took a stance.

"I did it for peace." Pain said as he got ready to release his Jutsu.

"What do you mean how can you call this peace!" Naruto yelled out receiving a small glare from Pain.

"You have not suffered true pain like I have." Pain said, but before Naruto could respond he continued. "I have lived in war I saw some of my most dearest people die around me because of the hate that engulfs the world. No more I will bring peace to this world even if I have to rule with fear I will see it in peace." After that Pain raised his hand and force Naruto towards him. Before Naruto could react Pain grabbed a hold of his neck and threw him to the ground causing a slight crater. Naruto grunted from the pain and looked up to see Pain holding a black blade before stabbing downwards.

XXX

Hinata was sitting on the sidelines with her byakugan activated she cringed as she saw Naruto get slammed into the ground. She made a motion to go towards him, but was stopped by her Hyuga bodyguard.

"Hinata you can't go it's to dangerous." He said as he cringed at the pain going through his leg. Hinata didn't answer, but if he could see her eyes he would know what she was about to do.

XXX

Naruto was lying on his stomach when Pain placed the last blade into his back. "It's finished now I can control your every movement." Pain said as he raised his hand to make Naruto rise to his feet, but was forced to jump backwards as someone tried to attack him from behind. When the dust settled Naruto saw the one person he wanted to keep away: Hinata.

"Don't you dare touch him." Hinata said with a rare glare directed at Pain.

"Hinata what are you doing get out of here!" Naruto yelled out with desperation in his voice as he struggled to get free. "You can't beat-." But Naruto never got a chance to finish.

"I know, but know it's my turn." Hinata said as some tears fell from her eyes, but in her eyes it didn't hold fear, but determination. "You saved me Naruto."

"Wh-What are you talking about?" Naruto asked as he saw Hinata turn her head and smile at him with a tear stained face.

"I almost went down a dark road, but then I saw you." Hinata said. "I watched as you trained and kept falling down each time only for you to get up. You inspired me to never give up, but the reason why I'm doing this is because I love you Naruto." With that Hinata charged at Pain while charging up chakra into her hands. She swung her arms trying to land any hits on the elusive Pain. Her eyes widened as she saw an opening and went for blood, but before she could even touch him he raised his arm up and blasted her away.

Hinata made an indention in the ground as blood came from her mouth. Pain stood above her with a chakra disruption blade pointing down at her. Pain looked Naruto in the eyes while he delivered the stab.

"This is exactly how my parents died." Pain said as he pulled his blade from Hinata leaving her to die from the wound. "Maybe now you will know a little of my pain."

Naruto couldn't believe what he saw. First he went through denial, then hope, but then all of that turned into rage that consumed Naruto like a wildfire. Naruto gave off a roar as he was consumed by a red sphere that shot a beam into the sky alerting everyone that Naruto was pissed.

XXX

Arashi was laying in a make shift pool when he felt a surge of malevolent chakra. "_Looks like someone made Naruto very angry_." Arashi thought as he looked towards the source.

"**Yes, it would appear so**." Houkou said. "**I don't envy who is on the receiving end of his wrath**." Arashi gave a nod of his head as he settled back into his water resting from his training.

"_Please be safe my friend_." Arashi thought as he slipped into a relaxing sleep.

XXX

Naruto was covered with the Kyuubi's cloak, but instead of having four tails he had six along with a fox skeleton attached to his body. At first the first Hokage's necklace tried to stop him, but Naruto simply reached into his chest grabbed the necklace and crushed it. Before Pain could move Naruto disappeared in a burst of speed that left a crater in the ground. Naruto suddenly appeared right next to Pain swinging his chakra claw.

"Shinra Tensei." Pain said, but Naruto stabbed his tails into the ground and refused to be moved. Naruto looked at him and his mouth turned into a feral grin before unleashing a roar. Suddenly Pain was flung backwards by his own Jutsu and slammed into a wall. When he looked back up he saw Naruto in front of him with a ball of chakra in between his skeleton jaws, but before he could fire Pain managed to drop a boulder on top of Naruto.

Naruto released his energy and pushed Pain farther away from him. When Pain regained his balance he looked at Naruto who was smiling out of the rubble. "_I have no choice I'm going to have to use it_." Pain thought as he took off into the woods with Naruto following close behind while some people took this opportunity to see about Hinata.

Pain looked behind him and saw that Naruto was still following him. "_Perfect I'm close enough_." Pain thought as he put his fingers together, but kept his palms apart as a black orb appeared there.

"Chibaku Tensei." Pain said as he threw the orb into the sky and watched as it flew higher until it stopped and began to pull things towards it. Naruto let out a roar and fired another chakra ball at the sphere, but had no effect as he had more and more stuff piled on top of him. When the sphere stopped drawing things towards it resembled the moon.

"The Kyuubi as been captured." Pain said with a slight pant in his voice.

XXX

Deep in Naruto's mindscape Naruto was deeply conflicted. "What do I do?" Naruto asked with despair in his voice. "What I'm I suppose to do please someone give me the answer!" Suddenly a deep voice could be heard.

"**Destroy everything... Destroy everything that hurts you... Give your heart to me... I will save you from the pain**." Kyuubi said as he saw Naruto's seal transform into a vortex. Naruto got up and approached the cage and reached for the seal while Kyuubi's eyes turned upward into a smile of sorts, but before he could even rip a piece of it off a hand grabbed his and force him to back away. When Naruto and Kyuubi both looked to see who it was they both got a shock.

"I would've preferred not to see my son this way Kyuubi." Minato said as he smiled. "But I get to see how he grew up so I guess I can forgive you."

XXX

Arashi was putting on fingerless gloves with a metal sleeve going up to his elbows when Houkou spoke up.

"**Are you sure you want to do this Arashi**?" Houkou asked his host.

"_Yes I am I just need you to locate him for me_." Arashi said as he put on his father's coat.

"**Alright just remember there is no turning back once you find him**." Houkou said.

"_I understand now which way_?" Arashi asked. Arashi felt a jerk as Houkou took partial control over Arashi's senses to locate the person in question.

"**He is northeast of your current location**." Houkou said. Arashi turned towards the location, but felt another surge of demonic chakra until it vanished completely.

"_I hope that's a good sign_." Arashi thought as he walked down the mountain.

XXX

Pain looked through the smoke that used to be where an eight tailed fox was located. In its place was Naruto in sage mode looking down at Pain. Suddenly the sphere of earth began to crumble and fall back down to earth.

When Naruto and Pain faced each other they didn't move a muscle, but suddenly Naruto charged forward. Pain dodged a chakra infused punch that Naruto had ready for him, but as soon as he touched the ground two clones grabbed a hold of him. He turned towards Naruto and saw him with two other clones making another Rasenshuriken. Naruto threw the spinning blade ready to end Pain's life, but pain took out two blades and stabbed them into the clones freeing him to jump out of the way. He jumped onto a giant rock slab while thinking to himself the time limit left until he can use his Jutsu again.

Suddenly the entire area was surrounded by smoke and when it cleared there were a thousand clones everywhere. They all jumped at him with their punches ready, but right when they where an inch from hitting him he raised his hands and blew them all away, but that was when the real Naruto jumped behind him with a handsign.

"Futon: Hyaku Yaiba no Arashi (One-hundred Blade Storm or Storm of a Hundred Blades)." Naruto said as the air around him and Pain shimmered. With his Rinnegan Pain saw the air around them become sharper as Naruto began to make blades out of the wind. Naruto made a fist and Pain saw all one-hundred wind blades descend on him. Pain kept moving back and forth avoiding most of the blades, but still received some nasty cuts on his body. When the attack ended he turned around to see Naruto with a rasengan formed charging at Pain. Pain went to move his arms, but found that they were just barely hanging on to his shoulders.

Naruto threw the Rasengan into Pain's stomach Pain opened his mouth and let out a silent scream as he was sent backwards into a rock wall. Naruto then walked up to his body to find that he was still alive for the most part.

"I'm coming to talk to you." Naruto said as the final path died.

* * *

Okay guys listen I'm going to be skipping two things in the next chapter first Naruto's talk with Pain and Danzo's appointment as the Candidate Sixth Hokage. I'm staying with Konoha for a couple of sentences. You know Naruto talking to Hinata about trying to sacrifice herself and that is about it before I head to the Gokage Meeting and I'll be switching between that and Arashi. Oh, and don't forget to review. Oh, one more things the Japanese Translations for the Jutsu I used in this chapter came from Arashigan thanks man.


	28. Chapter 28: Battle Lines Part 2

Declaimer: I own nothing in this fanfic, but my created characters they abilities and Jutsu and that is about all I own "Goes to corner and starts crying"

Writing: _Italic: _thought, **Bold:** Bijuu or summoning speaking

"What is called the spirit of the void is where there is nothing. It is not included in man's knowledge. Of course the void is nothingness. By knowing things that exist, you can know that which does not exist. That is the void."-Unknown

* * *

Naruto was walking through the village after confronting Nagato Naruto found out that he couldn't kill him and told him that if there is a thing called peace he would find it. Nagato remembered that was from the book that Jiraiya wrote and what inspired Nagato to try and find peace. Nagato then put his faith in Naruto and sacrificed himself to bring all the people he killed back to life. Konan decided to leave the Akatuski and took both Yahiko and Nagato's bodies with her, but before leaving she told Naruto that Amegakure would help him in anyway possible.

Naruto then learned that since Tsunade was now in a coma a guy by the name Danzo took up the Hokage's mantle. No sooner had he entered it he declared that Sasuke Uchiha be killed on sight. Naturally Naruto wanted to go out and try and stopped them from doing just that, but before he could go he needed to go and talk to a certain someone.

"Hey Naruto." Sakura said as she saw her teammate approach her.

"Hey, can you tell me where Hinata is?" Naruto asked as he looked around.

Sakura frowned a bit. "She's still recovering, but she is well enough for visitors to come by." Sakura said. "But keep your damn voice down." Sakura took Naruto through the makeshift hospital until they came by a certain room. "She's in there." With that Sakura turned around and walked away to tend to the other patients. Naruto slowly opened the wooden door and saw Hinata lying on a bed.

"Hinata we need to talk about what you did out there." Naruto said with worry in his voice. "Why did you jump in the way you could have been killed?" Hinata looked at her bed sheets as her hands gripped them tighter.

"I couldn't bare to see you get hurt." Hinata said with a voice barely above a whisper. "I'm sorry I just got in your way." Hinata said this as tears fell from her eyes, but suddenly two arms wrapped around her and pulled her into a comforting hug.

"Please don't cry." Naruto said as he kissed her on the top of her head.

"But I made-." Hinata was interrupted by Naruto.

"Hinata you didn't get in the way in fact if you didn't I probably wouldn't be here right now." Naruto said. "But what I'm more concerned about is the fact that you attacked him when you knew you were outmatched. Then you nearly died out there Hinata I don't want you see you die like that." Hinata wiped the tears out of her eyes and looked at Naruto.

"Naruto I'm sorry." Hinata said.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." Naruto said as he put his hand on her chin and gave her a kiss on the lips. "Listen I need to go out of the village to take care of something, but I promise when I get back you and me are going somewhere special." Hinata blushed and gave a nod of her head. "One last thing I need you to promise me that you won't try something that risky again."

"Naruto you know I can't promise that." Hinata said with a sad look in her eyes.

"Then at least promise that you will be careful and not take another risk like that again." Naruto said as he looked at Hinata with a pleading look in his eyes.

"Okay, but only if you do the same." Hinata said. Naruto's answer was a kiss on her lips. "I'll take that as a yes." Hinata said as her blush continued to grow.

"Okay I've got to go see you when I get back." Naruto said as he left the room.

XXX

Mei sat down as her two bodyguards stood besides her. Outside she looked fine, but inside she was worried about Arashi and what has happened to him. She looked around and saw the other leaders of the other elemental nations. Ē the Raikage of Kumogakure was a powerful man known for his control over lightning elemental chakra. Onoki was the oldest leader currently still in office. He resided over Iwagakure, but despite that he was a short individual who always complained about his hips. Gaara was the youngest of them all, but despite that he was stronger then what he appeared to be. Then there was the old warhawk Danzo who was the current Hokage of Konohagakure.

"Now that we are all here then let the summit commence." Mifune said as he looked at all the leaders.

XXX

Sasuke was currently waiting on the outside of the fortress that held the Hokage summit with his team along with Zetsu.

"Are you sure he is in there?" Karin asked the giant plant.

"Yes, Danzo is in there and he is surrounded by the other leaders." Zetsu said. "So we need to create a diversion to make them leave Danzo alone."

"Okay you'll go in there and tell anything to make them leave." Sasuke said. "Then Danzo will be mine, but if you betray me then I will kill you myself." As he said this the air around him went deadly cold.

"Oh, so serious." Zetsu said as he sunk into the ground.

"Do you actually think we can trust him?" Suigetsu said as he leaned up against the wall.

"As I said if he betrays me I'll kill him where he stands." Sasuke stated simply. Jugo just sat there as birds landed on him.

XXX

Arashi was walking through the woodland with some different animals following him. He wrapped a scarf around his lower half of his face as he felt the wind become colder.

"Houkou how much farther until we reach him." Arashi said as he walked over a tree that had fallen over.

"**Not much farther you should be there in about ten minutes or so**." Houkou said as he felt his host anticipation flow through his body.

"Good then we can't let him wait then." Arashi said as he began to walk a little bit faster.

"**Be careful he is walking towards someone with a high chakra level**." Houkou warned his host.

"Can do big dog." Arashi said as he looked behind him and the animals walked towards different parts of the woods.

XXX

"The threat of Akatsuki can't be ignored any longer." Ē said.

"Yes, but we can't let the last Jinchūriki of the Kyuubi fall into their hands." Mei said as she hoped to curve the conversation to trying to find the best places to hide the Jinchūriki, but then a slight cough caught their attention as they looked towards Danzo.

"Please excuse me, but I believe it would be more beneficial if we had _all _the Jinchūriki fight on the frontlines with us." Danzo said the all part as he looked towards Mei which brought everyone's attention to the Mizukage. "Don't you agree Mizukage?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Mei said this as some sweat fell from her brow.

"Oh, what about you're Jinchūriki?" Danzo said the question more like a statement then anything.

"What are you talking about Danzo?" Onoki asked with a raised eyebrow. "We all know about the fall of Yagura the Jinchūriki of the Sanbi?"

"Yes I know, but what _you _didn't know was the fact that she as another one." Danzo stated quite plainly. "And the creature he harbors is strong enough to fight on that of a Bijuu level."This was a shock to everyone except for Gaara who knew about Arashi's condition every since he competed in the Chunin exams.

"And how pray tale do you know about Arashi." Gaara said with an impassive voice.

"You knew about it as well Kazekage!" Ē said with a low growl. "Just how many more secrets do you have Mei. Did you intend to use this secret Jinchūriki who apparently harbors a beast capably of fighting on the level of a Bijuu?"

Mei scowled at Danzo. "I also would like to know how you knew about Arashi." Mei said with a deadly glare aimed at Danzo that made his two bodyguards reach for their weapons.

"He competed in the Chunin exam at Konohagakure." Danzo said. "I would have to have been an idiot to not see where his immense power came from. So I had him trailed to learn all I could from him. His Bijuu's name is Houkou a demon that controls nature and uses it as its base of attacks."

"You spied on my ninja!" Mei stood up, but Ao andChōjūrō stopped her from doing anything drastic. "Why did you spy on him answer me damn it?!"

"Information is a ninja's best friend in this world." Danzo stated calmly.

Mei settled down, but still glared at him with death. "To answer your question Raikage we never made Arashi a Jinchūriki." Mei said as she sat down. "You see when he came to us he was already a Jinchūriki so I decided to take him in."

"So what you could have more power for yourself?" Onoki asked.

"No!" Mei said with a slight pleading voice. "You see when Ya-." She never finished her sentence as Zetsu suddenly appeared out of the ground.

"Hello everyone I'm just hear to tell you that Sasuke is here." Zetsu said, but suddenly Ē held Zetsu up against the wall with his hand on his throat.

"WHERE IS HE!" Ē shouted.

Zetsu smiled at him. "Well I guess I can give you a hint." Zetsu said, but was silenced when Ē crushed his neck with a lightning charged fist.

"C… Darui!" Ē yelled out. "Where finding that damnable uchiha right now!"

"Yes sir." They both said as their leader ran through a wall in his search.

"_That man always causes trouble_." Onoki thought.

"_Sasuke is here_." Danzo thought as he contemplated on how to get out.

XXX

Naruto was sitting on the roof of a building meditating when he heard someone walk towards him.

"Naruto!!" The person screamed out. Naruto looked down and saw Sai, Sakura, Lee, and Kiba. "We need to talk about Sasuke."

Naruto raised an eyebrow and jumped down. "What about him?"

"I think its time we come to terms that we might have to kill him." Sakura said while avoiding Naruto's eyes.

"What?!" Naruto asked with shock in his voice.

Sakura looked up at his voice. "Well we came to the conclusion that he is beyond saving." Sakura said with certainty in her voice. "Think about it Naruto when we last saw him he really wanted to kill you."

Naruto thought back and remembered Sasuke's eyes and how much hate was in them, but he shook his head out of those thoughts.

"I can't give up on Sasuke." Naruto said.

"Look if its about the promise you made me you don't have to keep it." Sakura stated plainly

"No I'm not doing this because of my promise to you." Naruto said shocking everyone around him. "I'm doing this for my self." Sakura was about to respond when she saw Naruto's determined look in his eyes.

"Fine do what you want!" Sakura yelled out in a huff. "_I'm sorry Naruto, but I have to do it to keep you safe_."

XXX

"This is the third Mangekyou Sharingan technique." Sasuke said as he looked around the room. That was littered with bodies of dead samurai and had two kages staring at him. "Susanoo (He with the ability to protect by all means)." Sasuke realized that if he didn't hurry that Danzo might escape and he couldn't have that. Sasuke looked at the support beams and smiled. His Susanoo swung his sword at the nearest support beam and cut right through it. With that support beam cut the entire structure that they have been fighting under started to fall on top of everyone. Karin shielded her self as she saw rocks start to fall down on her.

Sasuke used the arm of Susanoo to grab her and swing into an area that wasn't collapsing from the structurally failure.

"Now show me where is Danzo." Sasuke demanded in a cold voice.

"O-O-Okay." Karin managed to stutter out.

XXX

The kages where all conniving with themselves wondering if they should go out and help Gaara and Ē, but suddenly someone else appeared in the same room as they did. They all looked up and saw Sasuke looking directly at Danzo with hate mirrored in his eyes. Mifune jumped up to try and cut Sasuke, but thanks to his Sharingan Sasuke jumped down and avoided the slash. Sasuke hit the ground and saw that Danzo ran out of the hole in the wall caused by Ē, but before he could move to try and follow he felt someone chop the back of his neck. Right before he lost consciousness he felt himself being sucked into somewhere.

"Now let's put all this ugliness behind us and talk." Madara said with a smile behind his mask.

XXX

"**Okay you should almost be about there**." Houkou said.

"Alright Houkou I need you to try and keep my chakra supply back until we are there." Arashi said. "I don't need him sensing me until we are there."

"**I'll try my best kid**." Houkou said as he began to mask Arashi chakra.

"Just a few more minutes and then we can finally end this." Arashi said as he stepped forward with a deep fire in his eyes.

XXX

"So that's why you want the Bijuu is so you can become the Jinchūriki to Jyuubi." Gaara said with no emotion in his voice.

"That is correct and for that I need both the Kyuubi and the Hachibi." Madara said.

"What are you talking about you people already have my brothers Bijuu!" Ē yelled out as lightning danced across his body.

"No he tricked the person I sent to capture him with a transformation." Madara said.

"So he's been running around all this time." Ē said as his jaw dropped a little. "THAT BASTARD I'LL SUBJECT HIM TO THE IRON CLAW!"

"Oh, I do need one more thing." Madara said as he raised a finger for emphasis. "I need Arashi Tekiatsu as well."

At that Mei's heart stopped. "Why do you need him?" Mei asked as she glared at him.

"You see I can see the problems he can bring in the future." Madara said. "So to fix that I need him so I can kill him."

"NO!" Mei screamed out as she put her hands together and spat out a large glob of lava, but it just past right through Madara.

"I see do you all feel that way?" Madara asked

"Yes!" Was they combined answer.

"Fine I hoped it wouldn't have to come to this." Madara said with generally sadness in his voice. "But I hereby declare the Fourth Great Shinobi War. The next time we meet it will be on the field of battle." And with that Madara warped away leaving everyone to there thoughts.

XXX

Danzo was walking on a bridge with his two bodyguards when suddenly a portal opened up in front of them.

"You didn't think I was going to let you go did you." Madara said as he appeared in front of them. "Danzo." All Danzo did was reach to take off his cloak.

XXX

Killer bee was writing down his teachers words as if they were pure gold when he sensed someone walk towards them. When he turned around he saw a tall blue skinned man who looked like a shark.

"Hello sorry to interrupt, but we just stopped by for a snack." Kisame said as his sword shook. He took a step forward when suddenly some threw a kunai at him and he jumped back to avoid. He looked up and saw a someone with a white cloak on that had a multicolored star on one side and a metal shoulder pad on the other. Kisame couldn't see his face because of the scarf he was wearing.

"I'm sorry to interrupt." He said as he pulled down his scarf and revealed his face to Kisame that made him smile. "But I have unfinished business with the fish." Arashi said this with his eyes glowing blue.

* * *

Here it is hope you all enjoy and don't forget to review.


	29. Chapter 29: Arashi vs Kisame

Declaimer: I own nothing in this fanfic, but my created characters they abilities and Jutsu and that is about all I own "Goes to corner and starts crying"

Writing: _Italic: _thought, **Bold:** Bijuu or summoning speaking

_"I suppose it is only to be expected. You have my pity. There is no such thing as "truth" or "lies" in this world; there never has been. There is only plain, hard facts. And yet, all beings who exist in this world take only those "facts" that are convenient to them, and take them to be the "truth". They do so because they know no other way to live. However, for those powerless beings that make up the majority of this world it is those "facts" that are inconvenient for their own self-affirmation that make up the real "truth." - Aizen Sousuke_

* * *

"Well if it isn't the one who got away." Kisame said with a sneer.

"Funny I could say the same thing, fishy." Arashi said as he threw the scarf of his face and sealed his cloak into a scroll not wanting it to get damaged. "But let's fix that little problem shall we." He said this as he raised his sword and pointed it at Kisame.

"Sorry, but I've got another appointment." Kisame said as he gestured towards Killer Bee. He took a step forward when he felt a surge of chakra that made him stop dead in his tracks.

"I don't recall asking you." Arashi said as he swung his sword. "FUTON: KAZE NO KIZU!" The wind wave launched itself towards Kisame who jumped to avoid, but a smile from Arashi told him it wasn't over not yet. Arashi swung his sword again and redirected his Kaze no Kizu attack. Kisame threw Samahada in front of him and blocked the attack, but was forced backwards while the attack grinded against Samahada. Arashi jumped off the tree branch he was on and landed on the ground. He was about to run forward when Killer Bee spoke up.

"Who are you?" Bee asked (sorry I can't rhyme that well).

"My name is Arashi Tekiatsu and I would get out of here." Arashi said as he began his approached where Kisame was swung to.

"Sorry, but this Bee doesn't run from a fight." Bee said.

"I wasn't talking about the fight." Arashi said before he vanished leaving Killer Bee confused until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Now Bee maybe you would be so kind as to tell me why you ran from the village." E said with a dangerous tone that made Bee gulp.

XXX

Kisame was inspecting his sword noting the amount of damage that Samahada took from that attack. He looked up to see Arashi in front of him.

"You really want to fight don't you kid." Kisame said this as he swung his sword and rested it on his shoulder. "What are you mad that I killed your friend?" The response he got was a growl and a burst of chakra directed at him. Kisame laughed at it. "You really think you can beat me."

"I don't think I know!" Arashi said this as he charged towards the shark with Tenro rose to his side. When he got close enough he stabbed forward, but Kisame raised his sword for defense. Arashi blade made contact and the force behind that attack was enough to push Kisame back.

"_He got a whole lot stronger_." Kisame said as he shoved Arashi back and swung his blade with three spike sticking out of its side. Arashi jumped out of the way and landed with a confused look.

"_What's going on_?" Arashi thought as he jumped out of the way of another slash. "_The amount of force I put behind that thrust shouldn't have pushed him back_."

"**I know something is differently wrong here kid**." Houkou said as he let out a tiny growl. "**He smells different he still smells like fish, but there is something else there and it smells of plants**."

Arashi was confused until Houkou filtered some of his chakra into Arashi's nose and he smelled what he smelled. It was true underneath the smell of fish was a different smell the smell of plants. "_So what could that mean exactly_?" Arashi asked

**"Well it could mean nothing or it could mean that this isn't the real deal**." Houkou said.

Arashi nodded his head and decided to confirm their suspicion. "Where is the real Kisame?" Arashi asked. The Kisame he currently was facing had surprise flash in his eyes before it disappeared, but that was all Arashi needed.

"Did you take a few to many hits on the head kid." Kisame said with a smile. "I am Kisame Hosigaki."

"Fine if you won't tell me where he is then I'll force it out of you." Arashi said this as he threw his sword into the air and began to perform handsigns.

"Mugen: Makai Yajuu (Demonic Illusion: Hell beast)." Arashi announced his Justu and suddenly the entire area was surrounded by a tail that was connected to this giant animal that had bat wings, horns on its head, and claws attached to human arms. It let out a roar and flung it's self downward. Kisame put his hands together and released himself from the Genjutsu only to see Arashi wasn't there. He heard a crunch of gravel and swung his sword hitting Arashi in the side, but to his surprise Arashi smiled.

"Doton: Kongou Rendan." The earth clone stated and exploded in a shower of spikes that embedded themselves into Kisame's legs and stomach the rest where sticking out of his sword.

"You still want to keep up this act." Arashi said as he leaned on a tree.

"You haven't seen anything yet." Kisame said as some blood came out of the holes in his body. He grabbed each individual spike and yanked them out leaving holes in their places. "That was a nice idea you had use your Genjutsu to hide the fact you switched with an earth clone, but that still won't help you against me." He threw his sword into the air and clapped his hands together.

"Suiton: Bakusui Shōha (Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave)." Kisame said as he pulled his head back and released a large amount of water that turned into a tidal wave. Kisame caught his blade and rode down the wave with a smile while Arashi looked on with an impassive look. "Now I'm going to have Samahada feed on your chakra!" Arashi just smiled and jumped, but not at Kisame, but into the tidal wave.

"_What is he doing_?" Kisame thought, but then got his answer. Electricity flowed though the water and thanks to Kisame being wet he received a very nasty shock. Arashi jumped out of the water right behind Kisame with lightning bouncing off his body in random intervals.

"You're a lightning type as well." Kisame said through clenched teeth, but to his surprise he shook his head.

"I'm not just a wind and lightning user I can use all forms of chakra." Arashi stated as he saw the look on Kisame's face. "What didn't Itachi tell you?" Arashi then charged while he stopped the flow of lightning chakra. Kisame jumped out of the way of Arashi and swung his sword downward catching Arashi in the side. Arashi felt Samahada take some of his chakra as he was flung away. As the water went down the embankment Arashi was once again embedded in a tree on his side and his sword Tenro was twenty feet away from him while Kisame came towards him.

"Now doesn't this look familiar." Kisame said with a smile that would make everyone run in fear, but strange enough Arashi started to laugh. "Now what's so funny you have no sword and I'm about to shave ribbons of you."

"I'm laughing because you think I'm not armed." Arashi said this as he opened his right palm and revealed a seal that started to glow. Kisame swung his sword, but wasn't fast enough as a black blur past right by him. Tenro and Samahada collided in a shower of sparks. Arashi struggled to hold Kisame's weapon, but he felt it taking more and more of his chakra and decided it was time to leave this situation.

Arashi with the rest of his strength shoved Kisame's blade away and disappeared in a burst of speed, but what surprised Kisame about that is the fact he didn't use any chakra.

"So you placed a seal on your sword and right palm that way no matter how far your sword is you can always make it sail back towards you." Kisame said with a smile that showed off all his teeth. "Now tell me how did you do that."

Arashi chuckled. "To tell you the truth seals confused the living shit out of me." Arashi said with a slight shrug. "But you see we have a man in my village that is somewhat good at sealing Jutsu. So I had him develop this seal for me when I came back from my trip to my old home."

"Interesting." Kisame said. "But it still doesn't mean you are going to win this. Just look at yourself you probably have just enough chakra to pull two Jutsu then I can take my time with you."

"_Damn it his right I don't have enough chakra to keep going like this_." Arashi thought as he began to think over different ideas. "_I guess there's no way around it I'll have to use _her _Jutsu_." Arashi sheathed his sword which confused Kisame especially when Arashi put his hand's together in an upside down serpent sign.

"What are you doing praying well kid go ahead and pray I-." Kisame was interrupted by a cracking sound.

"I'm not praying I'm about to show you the Jutsu that will end your life _Kisame_." Arashi said this as he pulled his hands apart leaving behind a blue stream of lightning that took the form of a lance. "Raiton: Mori no Raiden (Lighting release: Lance of Lightning and Thunder) this is the Jutsu my mom developed." Arashi griped the lightning lance and almost immediately his stood up on ends and electricity went up his arm. "Now don't move I would hate to use this up close." And with that Arashi threw the lance and as it traveled through the air it moved so fast that the ground itself actually made a tunnel behind it.

"_IT'S TOO FAST_!" Kisame thought as the Jutsu went straight for him, but to his relief it arched itself to the left. As the lance past him it cut his left shoulder giving him a deep gash and leaving behind some electricity on his shoulder. As the lance hit the ground about three miles away it exploded with such force that it shook the ground and created a dome of electricity.

"_Damn I still can't through it accurately_." Arashi thought as he contemplated on how to use his last lance against Kisame

"That is some Jutsu you have there hat would have been game over if it hit me." Kisame said as he looked as Arashi wobbled in place. "But it looks like you are done now." Kisame disappeared and tried to deliver a vertical slash that would have split Arashi in two if he didn't get out of its way. Arashi realized that using a Jutsu at the current moment would be foolish so he decided to use his speed to get around Kisame, but that didn't end well exspecial when he appeared in front of him with Samahada raised to take his head off. Arashi narrowly avoided the attack and now was using a tree to hide behind.

"_I might not have a choice I might have to use it again_." Arashi thought as he looked at his right hand to see electricity flow through it. Then suddenly Arashi was hit with an idea. "_I'm about to have some fun if I don't kill myself in the process_." But unknown to either combatant eyes followed them from afar.

XXX

The Raikage just got done hitting his brother when he felt an explosion he turned towards the area and saw a dust cloud. Killer Bee rubbed his cheek where his brother decided to punch him when he gave the signal to follow him. When they got to the source of the explosion they saw a white haired kid fighting a blue skinned shark man.

"The blue guy has to be Kisame, but I have no idea who that other person is." E said as they masked their chakra in order to watch the fight. "_But the power coming from that white haired nin almost feels like_..."

"Hachibi said he has another power coming from him." Bee said confused, but realization hit the Raikage.

"_This is Kirigakure's Jinchūriki_ _the one that as the power to rival that of a Bijuu_." E said, but as soon as that thought left his head he saw Arashi charge up what appeared to be a lance of crackling lightning and throw it only to miss Kisame by mere inches. E then saw what would've happened if the attack hit him.

"Such power." C said as he watched the dome of electricity die down.

"We are staying and observing this understand!" E said as he whispered his order to his men who nodded their heads.

XXX

Arashi was taking to jumping around on the trunks of trees making Kisame miss and successfully making him angry.

"HOLD STILL YOU JUMPING FREAK!" Kisame roared as he swung Samahada around and bisected a tree.

"I'm the freak speak for your self." Arashi said earning him a glare from Kisame who started to perform handsigns. "_That's right use a Jutsu, but just so you know it'll be your last_." Kisame finished his handsigns and held out a tiger sign.

"Suiton: Suikōdan no Jutsu (Water release: water shark missile)." Kisame proclaimed. The water that managed to stay during Kisame's tidal attack began to stir. All the water joined together and formed one massive water source that soon turned into a shark. The shark was thrown towards Arashi, but he smiled. Wind swirled around his blade as he swund downward releasing a small wind wave just enough to stop Kisame's attack. Before Kisame could even figure out what was going on he heard that same crackling sound and turned around to see Arashi standing more then three feet away with that Mori no Raiden Jutsu in hand.

"This is going to be a… BLAST!" Arashi shouted out as he threw the spear, but right before it made contact on Kisame he threw his sword away. Kisame was consumed by the blast while Arashi raised his left arm and formed his earth based chakra shield to defend. Arashi was thrown away from the explosion and sailed through three trees before finally stopping on a rock. Arashi slid down the rock and onto his unsteadied feet as blood came down his mouth and his left arm hung useless at his side. Arashi watched as the electric dome disappeared only to see a rather large crater where Kisame once was. Arashi closed his eyes and began to walk, but stopped right in the clearing once more.

"I know you're there come out." Arashi said with a calm voice as twigs snapped and revealed Kisame holding Samahada.

"You're good kid, but I notice something about you." Kisame said with an eerie smile. "You use a lot of chakra with your ninjutsu and that is a bad idea against someone who never tiers." Arashi shoulders began to move up and down like he was sobbing, but that wasn't the case especially when he started laughing.

"I studied you Kisame and everything about you." Arashi said looking at Kisame with a glint in his eyes. "I know exactly what your sword is capable of and what you can do with it. So with that said I know everything you are capable of doing, but you know nothing about me."

Kisame despite the situation smiled even bigger. "Well that's good for you, but there is one problem with your little statement." Kisame said. "You are completely out of chakra so now with that said you will soon fall before me."

Arashi smiled a smile that made a chill run down Kisame's spine, but not a chill of fear, but of excitement. "Your right I am out of _my _chakra, but what you seem to have forgotten the fact that I have another chakra source in me." Arashi said as white chakra blazed around him. The chakra soon took the form of a dog, but swigging behind him was five tails each with a different element in it. Arashi let lose a roar that actually made cracks form in the ground and made trees that were a mile away from him bend until they snapped.

"**Remember kid each element as a different firing limit**." Houkou said. "**Fire you can use three times, wind four times, earth four times, water three times, and lighting only once remember that**."

Arashi nodded his head before charging at Kisame who had joy in his eyes.

XXXThe Raikage felt Arashi's power surge where they were hiding. "_This chakra is almost at Killer Bee's level_?!" Raikage thought.

Killer Bee on the other hand furrowed his brow in a thinking position. "_I wonder what types of rhymes I can come up with for this fight_." Bee thought as he held out his book.

XXX

Kisame dodged Arashi as he came sailing towards him and as he past swung Samahada, but it didn't come close as it was stopped by a earth wall that appeared in front of Arashi. Then the earth wall was pushed forward sending Kisame backwards. When Kisame managed to get off the wall he stood up only to be hit with a giant fireball. Arashi looked at the burning sphere and smiled as he swung his wind based tail and sent a tornado that picked the fire up and formed a fire tornado. Arashi watched as the tornado died down leaving a scorched bit of land along with a very charred Kisame.

"That really hurt you know that." Kisame said as Samahada started to go up his arm making it appear as if those two where combining. "But still that won't be good enough to stop me!" At that Kisame was absorbed by Samahada as it moved across his skin, but when it finally stopped Arashi was now staring at a giant shark walking on two legs. "What I thought you knew everything about me?" At that Kisame released a huge wave of water that consumed the entire area and formed a giant sphere of water out of it. Arashi looked at Kisame as he sped towards Arashi with great speed that surprised Arashi, but Kisame had to change course as a giant earth spike shot towards from below.

"_This is going to get tricky very quickly_." Arashi thought as he held his breath. "_I'm going to have to do something or I'm going to die_." Arashi used his water based tail to form a condense ball of water under his feet and made it explode shooting him forward like a rocket. Arashi used his speed to dodge Kisame and attack him with his earth based tail, but as soon as his earth based tail connected with him it was absorbed into Kisame. "_So his entire body acts like Samahada. I guess I have no choice then_." Arashi thought this as he began to channel some of his chakra into the atmosphere.

Kisame charged forward as Arashi stood his ground which confused Kisame. Kisame then went to grab Arashi by the throat, but Arashi caught both of his hands in his. "What do you think you are doing you already know I absorb chakra through contact?" Kisame said, but saw the smile on Arashi's face as his chakra cloak faded away slowly. "What do you have to smile about?"

"Look up." Arashi said as some of Houkou's chakra made like a little air bubble around his mouth. Kisame looked up to see storm clouds, but right before he could say anything in a blue flash the entire area was reduced to rubble. The lightning bolt struck dead on hitting Kisame, but thanks to the fact that Arashi was close to him he also received the attack. The water sphere dispersed leaving behind Arashi and Kisame, but the thing was that they were both standing up. Arashi had barely any clothing left besides his pants which were torn and barely hanging on. Kisame was equally tiered and had on nothing, but his pants.

"I…guess…this…is…how…our…fight…ends." Arashi said as he gripped his right leg as some pain went through it.

"I guess so." Kisame said with a grin. Then he saw Arashi raise his hand and that was all Kisame needed he closed the distance quickly and swung Samahada with spikes poking out of the side. Arashi dodged to the right, but Kisame change the direction of his swing and impaled… nothing. Kisame was confused then he felt a blade run completely through his chest. He looked down and saw Tenro sticking out of his chest.

"It looks like you won." Kisame said as blood started coming from his mouth. "But tell me one thing how did you evade my attack."

"I didn't evade your attack." Arashi said as he had a sad tone in his voice. "I used a special little Genjutsu with what remained of Houkou's chakra which wasn't much. The name of the Jutsu is Mugen: Sakasa no Sekai (Demonic Illusion: Inverted world). What it does is that it inverts my opponents eyesight. At the moment I raised my hand which you thought that I was going to grab my sword I was actually placing the Genjutsu on you, but the problem with it is the fact that no matter how much chakra I have it only last for about one to two seconds."

"I see tell me kid what do they call you." Kisame said with a smile which confused Arashi. "I want to know what they call you what is your nickname."

"I don't have one at the moment." Arashi said with a confused tone.

"Oh, that will never do." Kisame said as he felt his strength leave his body. "You see I've come to respect you kid you fight a beast like mentaility that I've only seen a few times. So I Kisame Hoshigaki hereby give you the name Shishi miraju no naka ni kakushi (The Beast Hidden in the Mirage)." That surprised Arashi, but before he could say anything Kisame slid off his blade and fell face first dead. Arashi looked down at the fallen swordsman with saddened eyes. He rolled Kisame on his back and crossed his arms. He took out a scroll and sealed his body into it.

"**What are you doing kid**?" Houkou asked confused

"Muramasa told me something one day." Arashi said as he looked at Samahada that was now moving and scooting across the ground away from Arashi. "He said that the swords we wield hold our spirits and to die on the blade of another is a great honor. He also said that to dismiss a fallen swordsman is a great dishonor on you and your blade. I plan on burying Kisame and maybe when my time comes we can fight once more." Arashi walked over to Sasmhada only for it to shoot spikes towards him. He moved to the right dodging the spikes.

"_So that is were the smell came from_." Arashi thought as he looked at Samahada as a shape began to come out of it.

"Why didn't he switch with me?" Zetsu asked as he fully emerged from the blade.

"Because to switch with you to fight against me would dishonor him and me." Arashi said as he laid down another scroll and before Samahada could attack he sealed it inside. "Now run along and tell our leader what happened." Arashi said as he turned around and began to walk away.

"You know if I do tell him he will hunt you down." Zetsu said as he began to sink into the ground, but to his surprise Arashi just turned around and smiled while waving bye to him. When Zetsu fully disappeared Arashi eyes hardened and he turned to the direction of the Raikage and his team.

"I hope you enjoyed the show!" Arashi yelled to them and walked off towards the Tetsu no Kuni (Land of Iron). "_Now it's time to talk to a certain someone_." Arashi thought as he limped his way towards his destination.

"**Kid I just got one question what are you going to do with his sword?**" Houkou asked.

"Oh I have plans for this sword." Arashi said. "Plans that include three special people."

XXX

"Sasuke is mine." Naruto said as he frowned at his friend. Sasuke just looked at Naruto and then closed his eyes and smiled.

"If that's what you want then I'll just kill you and then crush that pathetic village." Sasuke then turned to Madara. "We need to talk." Madara already knew what he wanted he could clearly see that his eyesight was nearly gone, but before he could warp the two of them away Zetsu came out of nowhere and rejoined the other white Zetsu that was there.

"Madara we might have a problem." Zetsu said with urgency in his voice.

"Oh, and what would that be?" Madara asked with a calm in his voice.

"Kisame died by the hands of Arashi, theJinchūriki to Houkou." Zetsu said and almost imeditly the area around them became cold.

"How I thought he was suppose to switch with you once he transformed." Madara said with a growl in his voice.

"He was having to much fun fighting Arashi so he didn't make the switch." Zetsu said.

Madara let out a sigh. "Oh well nothing we can do about it now." Madara said. "But now there is even more reason to kill him." Before anyone could say anymore Madara warped both Zetsu and Sasuke into his eye and warped himself away.

XXX

Mei and the other kages had just finally reunited with the others and were now waiting for E. When they heard the crunch of snow they turned around and were greeted by E along with his brother, but before they could say one word someone else spoke up and the voice made a chill go down the Mizukage's spine.

"It's been awhile Mei-sama." The voice came from the roof next to them. Mei didn't even need to turn to see who it was only one person called her Mei-sama.

"Hello Arashi." Mei said as she turned around and saw Arashi crouching with his arms resting on his knees. Mei looked into his eyes and saw angry and disappointment in his green eyes.

"We need to talk." Arashi said with a tiny hint of angry in his voice.

* * *

So it took so long my stupid computer crashed on me now I have to wait to get it repaired so until then I'm jumping on any computer that has internet and Microsoft office, but with that aside I hope you all enjoy and don't forget to review.


	30. Chapter 30: Arashi's choice

Declaimer: I own nothing in this fanfic, but my created characters they abilities and Jutsu and that is about all I own "Goes to corner and starts crying"

Writing: _Italic: _thought, **Bold:** Bijuu or summoning speaking

"So I give you a choice will you serve in Heaven or rule in Hell." - Darksiders (The destoryers choice)

* * *

Mei knew what Arashi wanted to talk about, but she wasn't completely sure she ready for the conversation. "I know exactly what you want to talk about Arashi." Mei said. "So please can you come down so we can talk." His response was jumping and landing right in front of her making her take a step back in surprise and making Ao and Chōjūrō reach for they weapons.

"Now let's talk." Arashi said completely ignoring the fact that he was surrounding by all the Kages and their bodyguards. Arashi felt something warp around his foot and he looked down to see sand and that brought a smile to his face. "What do you think you are doing Gaara?"

"Just making sure you don't do anything drastic." Gaara responded. "You are angry for some reason and you need to calm yourself."

Arashi shrugged his shoulders and turned towards Mei. "Now will you tell me what the fuck this is all about." Arashi said as he threw the same scroll that he found at Taigen's camp.

Mei caught the scroll and saw that is was the exact same one she signed years ago when she first became Mizukage. "It seems you know all about it." Mei said as she dropped the scroll.

"Yeah, I know all about my family being apart of Kirigakure." Arashi said. "I also know about the bounty you placed on both my mom and dad. Now I want to know why."

"I guess there's no way around it." Mei said. "You see when we figured out that Yagura was being controlled by a Genjutsu and we had no choice, but to take care of him I became angry. I wanted to find out who put him under their control so I turned my attention towards Kyouran and Kirisame. Out of ever person in the village they were the only ones capable of putting a strong enough Genjutsu on Yagura. So I wanted them interrogated, but before we could even get to they home they had already left. We searched for clues to they would go, but what we found was a simple little note address to me that they knew that I was coming for them, but they knew that I would never listen to them so they left, but they assured me that they had nothing to do with what happened to Yagura. In my moment of angry I thought it was a lie and put them both in the bingo book, but years passed and after going through a series of notes on them I came to the conclusion that they couldn't have done what I accused them of. So I tried to send a message to them telling them that I was sorry and to come back home, but then you came up to the village and I knew that they were dead. The reason why is because Kyouran is too protective to let even a signal member of his family go around unprotected."

"So in a way to make up for what I did I took you in." Mei finished with a sad tone.

"So you put a bounty on them because of your stupid angry." Arashi said with an almost disappointed tone in his voice. "And because of that my family died. Tell me when were you planning on telling me this little bit of information.""I planned on telling you the day you came back from your mission the day you had to go to Konoha because of your injuries." Mei said. "But then you left to go train with someone who sent me a message that he was going to tell you everything. I understand if you're angry at me so-." She was interrupted when Arashi sighed real loud.

"I'm not so much as angry as I'm disappointed in you." Arashi said as he looked towards Gaara who let his sand come back. "Did you really think I would be so angry at you that I would try to kill you? I would never try to harm you ever since I came to Kirigakure you showed me nothing, but respect." Arashi finally was in front of Mei and gave her a slight hug. "But you know what's going to happen." At this Mei nodded her head as Arashi let her go and began to walk down a snow covered path.

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING!?" Ao yelled out. Arashi stopped dead in his tracks and looked back at Ao and smiled.

"Thanks for the sealing stuff Ao it has been most helpful." Arashi said. "And thanks Chōjūrō for being a friend and sparing partner, but I must take my leave of Kirigakure from this day forth Arashi Tekiatsu is no longer a ninja of Kirigakure, because if I do stay I fear that I may not be able to help myself from hurting you all."

"What the hell are you talking about we will send hunter-nins after-." Ao was interrupted by Mei.

"No we won't." Mei said confusing everyone. "But what about your dream about becoming a member of the seven swordsmen?"

"Sometimes dreams change to something else." Arashi said. "My dream started to change after I met some one really close to me."

"Oh, and what is your new dream Arashi?" Mei asked with a raised eyebrow.

Arashi spread his arms wide and smiled. "I want to create a village of my own." Arashi stated quite plainly shocking everyone. "I want to create a home where anyone looking for a place to call home can come to and feel safe that is my new dream."

"A war is coming Arashi I don't think there is anytime to make a new village." Mei said, but to her surprise Arashi shook his head.

"No I plan on using an already made, but unused area for my base of operation and I already have an idea to get ninja for my village." Arashi said. "You will not see me for quite some time, but I will be back in time for the war until then Mei-sama." And with that Arashi walked down the hill and disappeared into the swirling snow.

"Goodbye Arashi." Mei said as a signal tear dropped from her eye.

"Mizukage-sama why did you let him go?" Ao asked confused by his leaders actions

"Because I made one mistake with the Tekiatsu clan and I don't plan on repeating it." Mei said as she turned around.

XXX

Jūgo and Suigetsu had just managed to escape the samurai that had discovered them and were now in a frozen forest. "That was a stupid plan."Jūgo stated quite plainly which angered Suigetsu.

"I DIDN'T SEE YOU COMING UP WITH ANY GOOD IDEAS!" Suigetsu said, but stopped when he heard the snapping of twigs and turned around to see a white headed figure leaning against a tree. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!"

"Me my name is Arashi Tekiatsu and I have a proposition for the both of you." Arashi said with kind smile.

XXX

Naruto had just got done getting back to Konoha when he told everyone that Sasuke's was his to deal with. Hinata decided to talk to Naruto to see if he was all right. "Naruto are you all right?" Hinata asked, but Naruto's response was turning on a dime and giving Hinata a huge hug making her blush.

"Never better." Naruto said with his fox like smile. "Oh, yeah I made you a promise to take you somewhere special come on." Naruto took Hinata's hand and turned around only to bump into Hiashi. Naruto looked up at the Hyuga head with a fearful smile.

"Remember what I told you before Uzumaki?" Hiashi said as Naruto nodded his head. "They still apply hurt Hinata I hurt you." Naruto nodded his head faster and moved around the Hyuga. After that Kurenai appeared walking towards him with a raised eyebrow carrying groceries.

"Why do you intentionally threaten Naruto you know he wouldn't do anything to hurt Hinata?" Kurenai asked as she walked with the Hyuga for a little bit.

"One because it's my job as a father to make sure that Hinata will not be harmed." Hiashi said with barely little emotion except for a rare smile. "And two is rather funny watching Naruto almost pee himself every time I threaten him." Kurenai looked at him and laughed a little while Hiashi chuckled.

XXX

"What kind of proposition?" Suigetsu asked as a scroll was thrown at him.

"You guys join a team I'm building and you Suigetsu HozukiKijin no Sairai (Second Coming of the Demon) can have what is in that scroll." Arashi said with a smile. "And youTenpin no Jūgo (Jūgo of the Scales) I can give you something that no one else can."

Suigetsu opened the scroll and in a poof of smoke he was holding the sword Samahada that was squirming, but as soon as it touched his hands it stopped. "Th-this is Sama-." Suigetsu was interrupted by Arashi.

"Yes the sword of Kisame Hoshigaki, Samahada." Arashi said. "Now do we have a deal Suigetsu." To which Suigetsu smiled and put the sword on to his back.

"HELL YES!" Suigetsu yelled.

Arashi turned his head towards Jūgo. "Now what about you Jūgo?" Arashi said, but Jūgo shook his head.

"No I won't disgrace Kimimaro memory by betraying Sasuke." Jūgo said as he began to walk away only to be stopped by Arashi next comment.

"Sasuke is a traitor and a coward." Arashi said only to dodge a punch from Jūgo.

"TAKE THAT BACK!" Jūgo yelled as he began to revert to his cursed seal form.

"I'm not taking back what is true he even left you guys to deal with people he knew you couldn't fight." Arashi said as he looked up to see Jūgo try to deliver chakra punch to him, Arashi raised one finger and trapped Jūgo in a Genjutsu, but this wasn't a typical Genjutsu. Jūgo was in a forest surrounded by birds as a peaceful music flowed through the forest despite being angry Jūgo felt himself calm down so much that he slipped out of his cursed seal from. When he was completely out of his cursed seal form Arashi released his Genjutsu. Jūgo looked around and saw Arashi standing above him with a smile that was filled nothing, but kindness.

"Tell me about Kimimaro." Arashi said with a voice filled with kindness.

"Kimimaro was a my friend and one of the only people who could control my murderous intent." Jūgo said. "He was honorable and would always hold true to his word." Jūgo's widened when he felt Arashi put his hand on his shoulder.

"I understand with Sasuke's Sharingan he could control your anger, but you have to see that he is the one disgracing Kimimaro's memory." As soon as Arashi finished Jūgo grabbed him by the throat and lifted him off the ground.

"What do you know about Sasuke he is the only person left who can control my urges." Jūgo said with a low growl.

Arashi despite knowing he might be in trouble kept his smile on. "If you won't believe me maybe you'll believe the birds you are so fond of." Arashi stated as a bird flew done and landed on Jūgo's shoulder and began to chirp into his eye and what he understood made his eye's widened. "Sasuke isn't Kimimaro he is nothing, but a traitor to you and his memory."

"This is a lie it as to be." Jūgo said trying to deny what he was told by the one thing he trusted more then anything.

"I promise you that is true." Arashi said as he was lowered gently to the ground. "I had two birds one to watch out for Naruto and another watching Sasuke. This is the bird that watched Sasuke." Arashi watched as Jūgo sat on the ground and bring his knees to his head. "But listen I give you my word that I will find a way to make your murderous intent easier for you to control."

Jūgo looked at him. "You're just lying so you can use my power." Jūgo said.

Arashi smiled at him. "I promise you Jūgo I will not lie to you like that." Arashi said. "I promise on my sword, on my name, on the birds that fly in the sky, and I also promise on Kimimaro. That is the one promise I will never break."

Jūgo looked up at Arashi and saw figure standing where Arashi was Kimimaro. Jūgo stood up and held out his hand which Arashi took and shook up and down.

"Okay now that this happy go time thing is over maybe you will be so polite as to tell us where we are going." Suigetsu said as he leaned against a tree.

"Well first we got to stop by my old home to get the whereabouts of our final member of our team." Arashi said as he led his team into the forest.

XXX

Naruto was lucky that the waterfall that was a little bit outside Konoha survived Nagato's attack. Hinata was sitting on his lap with her head leaning into his shoulder as the sun hit the waterfall making it sparkle. Next to them laid a picnic with some discarded ramen bowls and red bean soup for dessert they both had some cinnamon rolls.

Hinata looked up at Naruto as he looked down at her smiled they kissed and ignored everything around. When they backed away from the kiss they grabbed each other's hands just in time as Naruto felt himself being pulled someone and in a second he and thanks to his contact with Hinata was pulled into Myōbokuzan. Naruto looked around and saw Fukasaku.

"Whoops it seems I dragged someone along for the ride." Fukasaku said as Shima jumped behind him and smack him in the head with a stick. As they agured about the fact that there was another person along with Naruto Hinata looked at Naruto with a confused look.

"Welcome to mount Myōbokuzan." Naruto said with a nervous smile.

XXX

Arashi made it to Kakou in record time because this time he was in a hurry to get the last person he needed. He walked up to his mom's house and knocked on the door. When it opened he was greeted by Hana who smiled and wrapped he son in a hug. Arashi pried himself out of Hana's hug just in time to get tackled by Ryuu who proceeded to lick his face.

Suigetsu's face fell. "_This is our new leader_." He thought. Hana finally took notice of the other two people and smiled at them.

"Hello my name is Hana Arashi's mom." Hana said.

"Jugo." Jugo said as he waved his hand and gave Suigetsu a nudge in his ribs.

"Suigetsu." Suigetsu said clearly not happy about the whole setting.

Arashi finally managed to get Ryuu off of him. "Listen I need some information and I need a favor." Arashi said making his mom raise an eyebrow.

"What kind of favor." Hana asked.

"First, I need to know where _she_ is." Arashi said. "And I need you to move everyone to a certain area."

"What do you mean a certain area?" Hana asked.

"There's a war coming and if you guys stay here you are likely to get killed." Arashi said.

"Arashi you know we can't just leave this place it's our home." Hana said, but Arashi grabbed his mother's shoulders.

"Please you have to try if you don't leave then you will all die here." Arashi said with a pleading voice.

Hana sighed. "Alright just tell me where you want me to move everyone to." Hana said. Arashi handed her a scroll and she unraveled it and surprise flickered through her eyes. "Arashi this is just right over the hill a few miles away it's that old abandoned fortress that belonged to the Uchiha's."

"I know." Arashi said. "That way you will all be safe."

But Hana's eyes narrowed. "Arashi why do you have this other then this." Hana said with a motherly authority.

"I plan on turning that old outpost into a village for anyone looking for a place they can call home." Arashi said while Hana looked back at the scroll and sighed.

"Alright I'll give it a try." Hana said. "Now you asked where she is at well she still here just in the cave above the town." Arashi looked towards the place where she was pointing and smiled.

"Let's go talk to an old friend." Arashi said as he escorted his team to the cave.

XXX

Naruto walked out of the great toad sage's palace and saw Hinata waiting for him. "I'm sorry Hinata this isn't how the day I promised would go." Naruto said, but Hinata gave him a kiss.

"It's okay besides you did promise to take me to a special place." Hinata said as she looked behind her and saw the sun setting behind her.

"Well we need to go back." Naruto said as he held out his hand for her to take which she did. They were then covered in a thick cloud of smoke as they reappeared in Konoha. They looked around and began to walk when Kakashi appeared out of nowhere.

"Naruto Hokage-sama needs you." Kakashi said while giving Hinata an eye smile.

"Okay, Hinata I guess I'll see you later." Naruto said as he gave Hinata one finally kiss an ran off with Kakashi.

XXX

Naruto walked into the tent that was now serving as the Hokage's office to see Tsunade safe and sound. "BAA-CHAN!" Naruto yelled out as he gave Tsunade a hug. "You're okay." Naruto looked up to see Tsunade smiling at him before he was punched and shook him repeatedly.

"I thought I told you never to call me that again!" Tsunade yelled out. Naruto moved out from behind her desk with a sly smile. "Listen Naruto the Kage's had a meeting and we have all decided it best to hid you all for a while. Now before you say anything this is not a request it's an order you are to leave first thing in the morning. I'm sorry Naruto, but it's for your own good."

Naruto just nodded his head and left the tent still having most of his thoughts on the prophecy. "_Maybe this is all a part of it_." Naruto thought as he walked up to Hinata to tell her the news.

"Hey Hinata listen." Naruto said with a nervous smile. "I've got to leave again apparently because of the war coming up there putting me into hiding to keep me away from Akatsuki."

"But you just got back." Hinata said with a sad note she understood why he was leaving, but that didn't mean she would be happy about it.

"I know, but I promise I'll make it up to you." Naruto said as he gave her a hug and grabbed her hand. "I have one day until they ship me away so let's make the most of it." Naruto for the rest of the day they both went to the most beautiful places that were still left standing. They went to the Hokage Monument, the waterfall, and a little groove field with flowers. Naruto and Hinata were laying in the flowers when Hinata rolled over and gave Naruto a kiss and Naruto returned the kiss with as much love as she did. When they pulled apart they both looked into their eyes and saw nothing, but undying love in the others eyes.

"I'll try to be back as soon as I can." Naruto said as he wrapped Hinata in a tight hug.

"I know you will, but just return safe and sound okay." Hinata said as she laid her head on his chest.

"I promise I'll return better then ever." Naruto said as he gave her a kiss on the top of her head. They laid there until the sun went down and even then they stayed exactly where they were. Yamato went out to find Naruto and saw him and Hinata still in they hugging embrace, but fast asleep. Yamato chuckled. "They do make a cute couple don't they." Yamato said to no one in particularly.

XXX

_One day later_

Naruto was on a boat heading for the island that will be his new home for a while. He was thinking about how the Great Toad Sage said that the island would be a paradise, but when the fog lifted what Naruto was nothing like a paradise. Giant spiked rocks lined the bay with scratch marks all over them and human bones and other skeleton bones littered the ground.

"THIS IS A PARADISE!" Naruto shouted out. "I SWEAR THAT TOAD IS GETTING MORE AND MORE SENILE EVER DAY!" As Naruto went on his rant he didn't hear what their escort said about the only danger on the island and before he could react a tentacle wrapped itself around his waist and lifted him into the sky. The tentacle belonged to a giant squid that was now lowering Naruto to try and eat him, but was interrupted when Killer Bee in fully demon form smashed into him knocking him loose.

"_That as to be the octopus that the Toad was talking about_." Naruto thought as he landed on the boat and watched Killer Bee transform back into his human form after making the squid back off.

"What took you guys so long?" Killer Bee said with his hands crossed.

XXX

Naruto was upset he went to Killer Bee and asked him to train him to control his beast and he just blew him off so he went to the next best thing. He knocked on the door leading to Motoi's room and when he opened the door and Naruto asked him why Killer Bee wouldn't train him Motoi yelled at him.

"You should know what it's like for a Jinchuriki!" Motoi yelled out.

"YEAH I DO THAT'S WHY I NEED TO LEARN HOW TO CONTROL KYUUBI!" Naruto yelled back. "I've…" Naruto didn't need to finish because Motoi already knew what happened to a Jinchuriki who couldn't control his Bijuu.

"Tell me did he greet you?" Motoi asked. At first Naruto was, but then he remembered something.

"Do you mean that fist bump thing?" Naruto asked with his fist raised.

Motoi was thoughtful before he spoke. "Come with me I show where Killer Bee-sama went to train." Motoi said, but stopped when he heard a new voice.

"I'm coming with you I'm a Mokuton (wood release) user." Yamato said with his eyes half closed scanning Motoi.

"Oh, a wood user by all means the more the merrier." Motoi said as he laid the way.

XXX

After a few miles of walking Motoi finally stopped in front of a giant waterfall. "This is the Waterfall of Truth." He said with a slight smile.

"Is this how he mastered it?" Naruto asked.

"No this is, but the first step." Motoi said as he walked onto the water and gestured at the round stone. "Sit down and close your eyes and we will see the truth." This confused Naruto, but he did it any way. He sat with his eyes close until he heard a voice, but this voice was familiar because it was his.

"What a pathetic bunch of assholes." Came the reply. Naruto looked into the waterfall and saw a shape start to emerge. "All of a sudden after you save their lives they want to be all buddy-buddy with you." Naruto's eyes widened when he saw himself walk out of the waterfall with a sinister grin on his face.

"Bunch off fucking pests." Evil Naruto said with a smile.

XXX

Arashi and Suigetsu was helping some of the new arrivals get settled in while the other two members were out going to the ruins of Otogakure's bases and freeing captured people and telling them to come here for shelter. Arashi just finished with getting this aged old man get into a comfy sofa until they got a place ready for him when a blond haired man suddenly appeared beside him.

"Mirajukage (Mirage Shadow) there is a man wanting to speak to you." He said with a light bow.

"I told you we are not an official village yet so drop the Kage stuff for now." Arashi said with a smile. "And where is this man who wants to talk to me?"

"He is outside the gates he said he wants to speak to you on open ground." He said nervously.

Arashi frowned at that "_Why would he want that_?" Arashi thought. "Well better not keep him waiting Suigetsu please help these people in anyway possible." All he got was a rude remark that made him chuckle.

Arashi walked out the gate and saw a lone figure standing with a black cloak waving in the wind. "At first I didn't think you would come Arashi or is it Mirajukage now." The man said with a chuckle.

"Well you seem to have caught me at a disadvantage you know who I am, but I don't even know your name." Arashi said brushing aside the fact that this man knew where he was and who he was.

"Oh, I'm hurt you should remember me." He said as a white snake appeared out from under his cloak. He looked at Arashi and that was when Arashi recognized him.

"What do you want here?" Arashi said with a glare directed at the man in front of him.

"Why I wish to make a deal with you Arashi." Kabuto said with a twisted smile.

Didn't expect that now did yea, but don't worry I'll explain how he survived Sasuke's attack in a later chapter. Arashi isn't going to make a reappearance until sometime after the war starts and then the real fun begins. I originally didn't want him to be a Kage at first I just wanted to make him a wandering swordsman after he left his village, but new events have forced me to change it. Don't forget to enjoy, review and tell me what you thought about it.


	31. Chapter 31: The Darkest Light

Declaimer: I own nothing in this fanfic, but my created characters they abilities and Jutsu and that is about all I own "Goes to corner and starts crying"

Writing: _Italic: _thought, **Bold:** Bijuu or summoning speaking

"A weak opponent in the past can become a dangerous one in the future." - Giving to me by a fellow Fanfic writer KK Prophet

* * *

"Who or what are you?" Naruto asked his evil side who smiled even bigger.

"I'm you." He said simply with a huge smile. "I'm the darkness in your heart. I'm the evil that clenches at it." Naruto was confused until he remebered what Motoi said. "So you are my first step. If I beat you I'll be able to contol Kyuubi

Yami (dark) Naruto laughed. "You defeat me that is the most fucked up thing I've ever heard." He said. "I'll we say this once you fucking bastard You… Will… Never… Defeat… Me."

Naruto stood up from his sitting spot and looked at his evil self with determination. "If that is what it takes to control Kyuubi's chakra then I will defeat you." Naruto said taking a battle stance.

"What ever you say kid." Yami Naruto said as he went into his own battle stance. The real Naruto charged while making Kage Bunshins. The Yami Naruto just laughed and made his own Kage Bunshins. "Whatever you can do I can do better." Yami and real Naruto both began to fight each other as their clones began to cut each other down. Naruto threw a punch at Yami(this is what he will be called because it's easier to write down then Yami Naruto) who dodged the punch and swung and tried to kick him in the head, but Naruto caught the punch and threw him into the rock wall. Yami simply turned his body around and landed on the rocky surface. He looked up just in time to see Naruto enter sage mode.

"Well that is nifty and all, but I can do the exact same thing." Yami said as he began to gather Natural energy from around him. Naruto charged in attempt to try and stop him. Naruto threw a punch that connected with Yami and made a giant explosion. When the smoke cleared Yami had managed to grab a hold of Naruto's fist. They both looked into each others Sage eyes.

"You're too late." Yami said as he threw a punch with his free hand to try and hit Naruto, but Naruto jumped out of the way and tried to kick Yami in the face. Yami seeing this released Naruto's hand and jumped back smiling. He saw Naruto make two Kage Bunshins and started to make a Rasenshuriken so Yami began to do the exact same thing. Naruto began to sweat after seeing his evil counterpart raise his own Rasenshuriken above his head smiling, but Naruto refused to be frightened about it. Naruto and Evil threw their Jutsu at the same time. The two techniques collided with tremendous force as they fought for dominance, but neither Jutsu got the edge over the other and exploded sending sharpened wind blades every where.

"_Damn it I can't beat him when he knows everything I know_." Naruto thought as he looked at Yami that's when he got an idea. "_He knows everything I would do, but what if I do something I wouldn't normally do_." It was a long shot and Naruto knew it, but it was his best shout at beating his evil self. Naruto began to do handsigns until he held up the tiger sign and sucked in a huge gulp of air.

"Futon: Shinkuu Bakudan." Naruto stated and shout out his small compact sphere. Yami smiled and jumped out of the immediate danger, but then saw Naruto smile. He looked up just in time to see a clone holding a Rasengan at him. He grabbed the arm, but was sent downwards where the mini bomb exploded covering Yami and the clone with white light. When the smoke cleared Yami was still standing, but his shirt was ripped off and he was huffing like he was out of breath.

"That was a very sneaky thing to do." Yami said with a smile.

"Oh, well then so is this." Naruto said just as he summoned a Kage Bunshin and turned it into a giant shuriken and threw it at Yami who jumped out of its way only to see a second one nearing his face. He turned his body around to try and dodge it, but received another surprise. The spinning Shuriken transformed into the real Naruto that had a kunai in hand. Naruto made for a stab to the heart to try and kill Yami, but he grabbed Naruto's wrist. They both plummeted to the ground leaving a human shaped crater in the ground. They both stood up facing the other.

"You are beginning to annoy." Yami said as he lost the sage chakra.

"Looks like you are out of sage mode." Naruto said as his sage eyes gleamed, but what shocked Naruto was the fact that Yami started to laugh. "Why are you laughing?"

"Because you think I care if I lose my control over Sage mode." Evil said with a chuckle. "Why would I care for some weak power like that when we have an even stronger one inside of us." That statement alone made Naruto's eyes widened as he charged forward aiming to try and stop his evil self, but was just not fast enough as Evil was soon surrounded by the Kyuubi's chakra that soon began to take the form of a fox. Naruto's fist connected with the cloak, but only made the red chakra cloak move like a ripple effect.

"And this is why you can't stop me." Evil said as he took a swipe at Naruto with a chakra claw. Naruto jumped back, but the claw extended and gave Naruto a cut on his chest.

"YOUR INSANE!" Naruto shouted out. "What makes you think you can control that chakra."

"Because I'm your evil." Yami said with a twisted smile. "The reason why I'm able to control the chakra is because Kyuubi likes me." Yami dashed towards Naruto with a twisted grin on his face as a single tail swung behind him. Naruto managed to jump out of the way and perform some handsigns.

"Futon: Hyaku Yaiba no Arashi!" Naruto yelled as he launched his one-hundred blades at Yami who simply smiled and roared. The shockwave reverberated through the ground and forced the blades of wind back. Suddenly Yami disappeared and reappeared behind Naruto with a smile.

"I told you that I'm stronger than you Naruto." Yami said as he punched Naruto in the back sending him towards the ground with force. Naruto connected with the ground sending debris every where. Naruto stood up on shaking knees as his sage mode deactivated. Naruto looked back just in time to see a giant red hand wrap around him. He was pulled towards Yami Naruto who smiled into his face as three tails swung behind him. "Well, aren't you a tough one. I'm just going to have to fix that little problem aren't I?" Yami threw Naruto into the side of the waterfall and watch him slide off the rock face into the water below. Naruto winced as he fell into the water with a splash. Evil watched the water's surface until he saw Naruto resurface.

"You just don't know when you are outclassed do you." Yami said as he walked across the water towards Naruto with evil intentions written in every footstep. He reached down and picked Naruto up by the front of his shirt and put almost nose to nose with him. "But this is where the silly little games end and don't worry I'll take care of Hinata for you." Naruto's eyes widened at that as he remembered his promise to Hinata.

"_That's right I can't let him win_." Naruto thought as he closed his eyes and tried to gather his sage chakra into his body. "_I can't lose not to him_." Naruto's eyes opened and revealed not just his sage eyes, but the Kyuubi's as well.

Yami saw the eyes and decided to end this before it got out of hand. He raised his claw and swung it at Naruto's head, but was stopped when a red cloak surrounded Naruto. "Oh, what's this did you get a change of heart." Yami said as he chuckled.

"No, I still hate this power." Naruto said as two tails swung out from behind him. "But I just figured if I'm going to learn how to use this power I might as well get an early start."

"_Two tails is my limit_." Naruto thought as he evaluated his sage chakra's effect of keeping some of Kyuubi's mind at bay. "_If I go any farther I might lose myself completely_." Naruto punched Yami in the chest and the force threw him backwards into the forest. "_But I have no choice I need to WIN_." Naruto was about to charge at the area where Yami went, but was forced to dodge a ball of compressed chakra that sailed past him and exploded.

"You surprised me there for a second." Yami said as he walked towards Naruto. "But that was the only second you had to kill me in." Four tails now swung behind Yami, but only half of his body transformed into the miniature Kyuubi the rest of him smiled back at Naruto with a sickening smile.

"_This just got a WHOLE lot harder_." Naruto thought as he and Yami charged at each other.

XXX

Madara was watching as Sasuke took the bandages off of his head while he had his back to Madara. "Well, how do you feel?" Madara asked.

"I feel like I can take on the world!" Sasuke yelled out as he turned around and revealed his Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan. His own star shaped version was still there, but now acted like a background scheme to Itachi's pinwheel shaped one that now rested itself on Sasuke's.

"That's good, but you still need some time before you are ready to take on Naruto." Madara said. "But I do know someone who needs to be taken care of and then you can move on to Naruto."

"Who?" Sasuke growled not wanting to wait to kill Naruto and all he stood for.

"You have already fought him." Madara said. "That white haired mist nin from the Chunin exams, Arashi Tekiatsu if you don't take care of him then killing Naruto will be a lot harder."

Sasuke's eyes widened at that as an image of Arashi past through his head. "So you want him dead." Sasuke said and got a nod from Madara. "Then so be it he will taste the power of the Uchiha." Sasuke said this as Amaterasu surrounded the area has he began laughed.

XXX

Naruto moved out of the way as Yami stomped on the ground where he was seconds ago. Naruto rolled into a standing postion and had to dodge a fist heading for his face. He landed a couple of feet away with sweat dripping from his face. His left eye lost its sage eye and was now supporting a full Kyuubi eye Naruto knew this is where he needed to finish it.

"_I need to take him out in one move_." Naruto thought as he raised his arm into the air and focused the Kyuubi's chakra. Yami's eyes widened as he saw a Rasenshuriken begin to form, but instead of being it's regular blue color it was now pure red and gave off a screech that sounded like a demon screaming. "THIS IS WHERE I END THIS!" Naruto shouted as he charged towards Yami still holding onto his Jutsu.

"_HE STILL HOLDING ONTO IT_!" Yami thought as he tried to evade the uncoming assault. "_If he hits me with that it would kill me, but if he does it while holding onto it would kill him as well."_

"_I can't throw it he might dodge it so I have no choice in this matter_." Naruto thought as he kept going towards Yami. "_I have to win at any cost_.!" Naruto said this as he put the remainder of Kyuubi's chakra he pulled out into his feet and disappeared in a cloud of dust. Yami looked around for Naruto only to see him appear behind him a few feet away throwing the deadly buzzsaw.

"_IT'S TO CLOSE I CAN'T DODGE_!" Yami thought with despair as the disk made contact. The entire area was consumed by a dome of red energy when it completely disappeared Naruto's clothes were in tatters while Yami's was barely touched and the reason why was clear. Six tails now swung behind him, but were now disappearing.

"If I didn't activate six tailed form that might have been enough to kill me." Yami said with a sinister smile. "But once again you fail to kill me." Yami said this as a Rasengan began to form in his hand. Naruto winced at the pain going through his body, but still managed to bring his hand up to try and form his own Rasengan.

"_Please just this once_." Naruto thought with a begging voice. "_Let me form a Rasengan without Kage Bunshins_." Naruto felt the little bit of chakra begin to take the form of the spinning orb. Yami's eyes widened as he saw Naruto holding a perfect Rasengan in his hands.

"So now you finally can do a Rasengan without Kage Bunshins well three cheers for fucking you." Yami said. "That still doesn't mean that you can beat me." Naruto looked at him with determination and charged. Yami did the exact same thing and raised his Rasengan and swung it the same time Naruto did. The Rasengans began to grind against each other for dominance. Naruto felt Yami begin to push his Jutsu back that was when Naruto reached out and gather what little bit of strength and made one finally push. An explosion rocked the entire area concealing the two combatants from view.

The smoke cleared and showed Naruto laying face down on the ground with Yami standing above him. "I told you I won't lose to you." Yami said as he fell face forward with a giant hole in his chest. "Because I am you." Yami disintegrated into a blue light that faded into Naruto. Naruto's eyes opened and he was still sitting on the round stone while the entire area around him was undisturbed. He looked around and saw Motoi walking towards him.

"What was that?" Naruto asked with a worried look.

"That was the first step." Motoi said. "In order to gain more control over your beast you first must beat your Yami. Then you have to train with the beast's chakra."

Naruto thought about it for a second. "Can you ask Kirabi to train me?" Naruto asked.

"No." Motoi said simply, but that simply answer only brought more questions to Naruto.

"What do you mean no?" Naruto asked as he stood up.

"Because I tried to kill him." Motoi said which shocked everyone around them.

XXX

Kabuto was sitting contently as he watched events unfold. "Soon all the pieces shall fall into place and then I will have the thing needed to understand Ninjutsu." Kabuto said as a snake slithered up to him and flicked its tongue into his ear. "Yes, it is going very well." The snake slithered away as Kabuto picked up a cup of tea and took a sip.

"I wonder what I should do with my newfound freedom." Kabuto said with a chuckle. He stood up and looked out of his cave towards Mirajugakure (Village hidden in the Mirage) and watched as he watched the surrounding area deform around the village either making it look like it's high on the peaks of some mountains or making it appear like it wasn't there at all. "I will say this he works fast and he already has enough people to protect his village and he's fortifying his village with thicker walls." Kabuto retreated back into his cave with a satisfied smile. "I made a good choice."

XXX

Kirabi was training with Hachibi when he decided to speak up. "**You know you are going to have to help him with his training**." Hachibi said.

"No," Kirabi said with a stubborn voice. "He insulted rapping and-." He never got the chance to finish as his Bijuu interrupted him.

"**IT DOESN"T MATTER**!" Hachibi screamed. "**I have no love for the Kyuubi, but I'm willing to put it aside to get as much help as possible**. **Now I don't know what your problem is with Kyuubi's host, but you have to put it aside for at least for now**."

Kirabi thought about it for a second and then nodded his head. "Alright." Kirabi said. "I'll try to train the brat."

XXX

Naruto was stunned as he walked towards the building that they were staying at. "_I can't believe that Motoi tried to kill Kirabi_." Naruto thought, but before he could delve deeper into his thoughts he was grabbed from behind.

"Come with me brat." Kirabi said as he dragged the half stuggling Naruto into the woods. "It's time you put that fox on a lease." Naruto looked behind him with a confused look.

"Your going to help me?" Naruto said with a raised eyebrow. "I thought you didn't want anything to do with me."

"Well I'm being forced to train you by my little friend inside me." Kirabi said with a slight growl in his voice. "But just to give you a fair warning I won't take it easy on you."

Naruto gulped at that. "What do you mean by that?" naruto asked already fearing what his answer was going to be.

"Well what it means is that I'm going to work you until you are bone dry brat." Kirabi said with a smile.

XXX

Jugo was sitting on the ground looking at his reflection as he looked at the new seal on his chest. "I don't get it." Jugo said as he rubbed the star shaped seal with fire surrounding it.

"What's to get?" Came a reply that made Jugo jump. Jugo turned around and saw a man wearing a headband around his eyes and was walking with a cane with gauze wrapped around his arms and hands, but the way he carried himself told you that he wasn't defenseless. He had a cloak wrapped around his body with a collar hiding his neck from view.

"Oh, hello Mekura (blind man) I didn't mean to disturb you." Jugo said with a polite voice

"Oh you didn't disturb me at all I was just out for a little stroll." Mekura said with a smile. "Now why don't you tell me what is wrong."

"I thought when he said he would find a way for me to control my murderous intent I thought he meant until after the war was over." Jugo said as some birds landed on him. "That is what I don't get." Jugo was brought out of his thoughts when Mekura chuckled.

"You think that is a problem." Mekura said this as he sat down. "The only think that tells us is that he is not a man to wait to take action. He will do what he needs to do and not a second after it. He cares about everyone even those who wouldn't be shown an ounce of respect anywhere else. Just think about that." Mekura said as he watched Jugo stand up say his thanks and began to walk away. "Just remember that Genjutsu seal is not a complete fix it ties itself to your power when you use your power it activates and helps calm you down, but get too angry and you will break that seal."

"Thank you." Jugo said. "Also thank you for putting the seal on me Mekura."

Mekura just waved him off as he walked back into the village. "No problem now run along and tell Arashi that I'll give him my battle plans later." Mekura said as Jugo gave a bow to Arashi's battle stragiest. When Jugo left Mekura looked out to the sunset as he began to chuckle a little at the events unfolding before him.

"First I'm stuck in a prison cell in some abandoned base now I'm a stragiest to a newly created kage." Mekura said as he took his cloak off and revealed eyes all over his body. "I just hope everything goes according to his and my plan, but the sun is quite beautiful today." With that he put his cloak back on and walked towards the village.

XXX

Naruto was finally dropped on the ground that had craters in the ground. "Where are we?" Naruto asked, but was forced to dodge a lightning charged blade as it sailed towards him. "WHAT IS THAT ALL ABOUT?!"

"Well for you to use your Bijuu's chakra you need to draw it out." Kiraibi said with a smile. "And I find that it's better to draw it out in a life and death situation so prepare yourself." And with that he charged at Naruto.

XXX

Everyone in Konoha was preparing for war. Lee and Guy are up hours on end training like the machines that they are. The clan heads were teaching their children more of there secret Jutsu except for one. Hinata was sitting on the Hokage's monument when see heard someone walking up from behind her. She turned around and saw Hiashi there looking at her with his same emotionless look. "Tell me Hinata are you up here because you're sad about Naruto leaving the village again." Hiashi said as he watched his daughter turn her head away getting his answer.

"Why does he have to keep leaving?" Hinata asked with a sad tone. "Every time he comes back it's for no more then a week or so."

Hiashi moved closer towards his daughter. "You know about his _situation_ Hinata." Hiashi said. "If he doesn't keep on the move or doesn't get stronger he could be captured and killed."

"I know that." Hinata said. "But that's why I need to get stronger when Pain attacked I tried to help Naruto, but instead I just made it worse."

Hiashi thought about it for a second then grabbed his daughter's shoulder. "Come with me Hinata." Hiashi said as he began to walk away.

"Where are we going?" Hinata asked.

"It's time that I teach you some of our clan's secrets Jutsu." Hiashi said with a smile on his face.

This is the newest chapter and I know that this didn't happen in the manga, but this is where I break off from the cannon. At any rate enjoy and review and I hope you all enjoy.


	32. Chapter 32: War Peperations

Declaimer: I own nothing in this fanfic, but my created characters they abilities and Jutsu and that is about all I own "Goes to corner and starts crying"

Writing: _Italic: _thought, **Bold:** Bijuu or summoning speaking

_"May the sound of the skies ring forth, And overcome sadness with all its might."-Unknown_

* * *

Naruto was dodging almost every attack Kirabi threw at him, but that is where Kirabi started to get angry at the Jinchuriki. "YOU HAVE TO USE IT!" Kirabi yelled at him. "YOU WON"T LEARN HOW TO CONTOL THE CHAKRA IF YOU DON"T USE IT!" Kirabi kicked him in the side of his rib cage and sent him into a stone wall.

Naruto's beaten body gently slide off the rock. "_He's right even through I beat my hatered I'm still too scared to use Kyuubi's chakra I mean look at him_." Naruto thought as he looked at Kirabi as his chakra cloak slowly came to life. "_I can't beat him only using sage mode and my regular chakra, but that is where it ENDS!_" Kirabi watched as Naruto stand up and let out a yell as his red chakra slowly came to surface. Kirabi kept on watching even as Naruto was consumed by the chakra as four tails swung behind him, but instead of looking like a miniature Kyuubi only half of his body looked like the Kyuubi the other half looked like Naruto. Naruto stood there with a dazed look in his eyes and Kirabi smiled.

"_Now we wait_." Kirabi thought to himself as he pulled out his rhyme book.

XXX

Naruto woke up to see himself in front of Kyuubi's cage at times this would force him to try and get out of here, but he knew he needed to talk with the great beast. "**So he decides to visit his prisoner**." Kyuubi said with a menacing growl in his voice. "**What do you want _brat_**?"

Naruto took a deep breath. "I need your power." Naruto said, but only to get a laugh out of the great fox.

"**Look at the hypocrite** **I thought** **you didn't want anything to do with my power**." Kyuubi said as he looked at Naruto with a single eye. "**But sure you can use my power**." Only for Naruto to shake his head.

"That's not good enough even through I beat my darkness you are still trying to fight me for control." Naruto said. "I want you to let me use your power without you trying to take me over."

Kyuubi growled at Naruto. "**And why would I do something like that**." Kyuubi said, but was surprised when Naruto took a step forward until he was right next to the bars and yelled at him.

"BECAUSE YOU STUPID FOX IF WE KEEP FIGHTING EACH OTHER LIKE THIS WE WILL BOTH DIE!" Naruto said and saw Kyuubi's eye widened at that. "And I know that you don't want to die at the moment."

Kyuubi let out a roar that shook the entire sewer. "**I hate you, I hate you and the Yodaime**." Kyuubi said as he glared at Naruto. "**But what you said is true if we don't fight together then we will never survive the end of this war. No matter how much I hate you I despise Madara even more. I will not be made into a puppet once more I refuse**." That's when Naruto got an idea.

"I won't use you as a puppet." Naruto said only for Kyuubi to snort at him. "I mean it we will be equal we will help each other. We can watch each other's back to make sure we are okay."

"**Are you sure about that I could kill everyone you know and care about just by forcing more chakra and controlling your body**." Kyuubi said as he licked his lips.

Naruto knew he was taking a big risk, but he nodded his head. "Because I trust you Kyuubi." Naruto said and completely and utterly shocking Kyuubi.

Kyuubi smiled. "**Fine I'll let you use my power just don't get yourself killed**." Kyuubi said as his red chakra surrounded Naruto and consumed him. Kyuubi looked on as the red chakra along with Naruto disappeared from his sight that is when Kyuubi smiled. "**I may hate that brat, but I have to admit he interest me**." Kyuubi said. "**Maybe I'll keep him around for awhile**." With that Kyuubi let out a pure laugh that shook the foundation of the sewer.

XXX

Kirabi watched as Naruto started to turn back to normal, but still had four tails swinging behind him. Naruto looked at Kirabi who also had four tails swinging behind him and smiled before disappearing in a burst of speed. Kirabi brought his arms up just in time to block a punch from Naruto, but the force behind it still caused a crater to form.

"Looks like your finally getting a handle on this power." Kirabi said. "But you must even if the Bijuu promised to lend you its power you still have to learn how to control that power." Naruto only smiled at him.

"That's good let's get started." Naruto said as he forced Kirabi back.

Kirabi smiled at him. "Good now the first step let's see how many tails you can go until you are about to lose control." Kirabi said this as his fifth tail began to appear.

"_You ready to show him who is boss fox_." Naruto thought.

"**Let's show him the power of the KYUUBI NO KITSUNE**!" Kyuubi said as he let out a burst of chakra that flooded into Naruto's system as his own fifth tail began to form.

XXX

Shikamaru was standing next to Tsunade along with Kakashi when the Kages began to convene about there next course of action. "I say we find and take out Sasuke Uchiha before anything else." E said, but that idea was put down by Onoki.

"That would be foolish." Onoki said with a huff. "We need to deal with the Bijuu first they are the real problem not Sasuke."

"Oh and how do you suppose we do that?" Mei said with her arms cross.

"We get some new born children and then we-." Onoki was interrupted by Gaara.

"This is exactly how this mess got started we can't go back to doing that again." Gaara said only to get a sneer from the old kage.

"Then what do you think we should-." Onoki was interrupted by a voice in a corner. Everyone in that room jumped to their feet and turned to see a long dark haired man with hair concealing his eyes who also had a wicked grin on his face rocking back and forth in a corner. He had a disheveled appearance with his clothes torn almost looking like rags, but underneath it was fish net.

"You could seal them into an object." He said as he stood up revealing a headband tied around his waist the metal was smooth without the symbol of his village, but when the light hit the metal for the briefest of moments they all saw a mountain with mist at the top.

"Who are you?" E shouted as he charged his ration armor.

"My apologies my name is Kokuei (Silhouette, dark shadow)." Kokuei said with his smile growing bigger. "Messenger of Mirajugakure and personal spy of MirajuKage."

Mei smiled as everyone else looked dumbfounded. "_So he managed to do it impressive_." Mei said as E decided to figure out what this man was talking about.

"What Kage and what object are you talking about!" E said as he approached the man only for the man to give off an insane laugh.

"All in good time." Kokuei said as he walked backwads. "In just a few short days he will tell you everything, but until then remember this "Not everything is what it appears to be." And then before they could talk further with the man the shadows enveloped him and he disappeared. E looked at C who shook his head signaling that he couldn't find the man.

"What was all that about?" Onoki asked as he scatched his head.

"It would appear we are going to have a new guest here soon." Tsunade said as she looked at Shikamaru who was already thinking about what the man said.

"_Not everything is what it appears to be_." Shikamaru thought. "_What did he mean by that exactly_?"

XXX

Naruto was in the hut thinking about the training he was doing as his body was covered in bandages. "I need to think of a way to make this go by faster." Naruto said with his arms crossed. Just then Yamato walked in and looked at Naruto.

"What are you doing Naruto?" Yamato said as he sat down still looking at him.

"I was trying to think of a way to make this training go by faster." Naruto said. "I don't like the fact staying away from Konoha especially after what happened with Nagato."

"Konoha can take care of itself." Yamato said as he stood up and looked out the window. "You need to worry about yourself at the moment Naruto. Focus on your training and you should be able to complete it in no time at all." Naruto only got up and started to walk out with Yamato watching him. Naruto walked outside and saw Kirabi sitting and writing.

"What do you need kid?" Kirabi asked as he saw Naruto's shadow above him.

"I want to train some more." Naruto said only for Kirabi to look at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I told you kid you need to rest we'll start tomarr-" Kirabi didn't finish his sentence.

"No I need to finish it as soon as possible." Naruto said with a determined look.

Kirabi looked into his eyes and saw that sheer determination and smiled. "Fine we'll start the training once more, but if you fall down exhausted just remember I told you so." Kirabi got up and led Naruto to their training spot.

"_Soon this will all end_." Naruto thought.

XXX

In Amegakure Konan was sitting in the office area were Nagato directed the actions of the village, but with his passing she was now the leader. She looked at the messenger who was standing in front of her.

"There are two people waiting to speak to you Tenshi (angel)." The man said.

Konan thought about it. "Send them in." Konan said as the messenger gave a low bow and left to go get them. A few minutes later the messenger returned with two people who took off their hoods revealing the faces of Jugo and Mekura. Konan's eyes widened and she sent her paper and pinned Jugo to the wall.

"What do you want?" Konan said in a dangerous voice. It was Mekura who spoke up.

"We only wish to speak to you Konan." Mekura said as he slowly took off his bandages around his right palm.

Konan scoffed. "And why should I believe you when you have a member of Akatsuki with you." Konan said as she turned around and looked directly at the man who now had his palm pointing straight out showing her the eye. Before Konan could respond she suddenly felt light headed and fell to the ground asleep. Mekura fell to one knee as he clutched his side as his breathing became labored. Jugo walked over and picked his friend up giving him a worried look.

"I'm fine it's just that it takes a lot out of me to use that." Mekura said as he walked over to Konan and picked her up and put her on the couch.

Konan woke up with a start only to see both Jugo and Mekura playing a little game as Mekura took a sip of his tea. "Oh, you're awake now maybe we can have a conversation." Mekura said as he poured her a cup of tea. "We come representing Mirajugakure and our kage. He wishes to talk to you in person about forming an alliance for the up and coming war."

Konan just looked at the two for awhile before speaking. "Why should I join forces with you and further more why should I trust you?" Konan asked with suspicion in her voice.

Mekura smiled at her. "Well, you have the best resources here, but nothing to defend yourselves with." Mekura said. "What our Kage want's is to help you build walls strong enough to survive a siege that could last years and enough weapons to supply your troops for a lifetime."

Konan thought about it and then spoke. "What would he get out of this?" She asked.

"Well he would get an alliance with a village, but what he really is after is information." Jugo said.

"What kind of information?" Konan asked even more suspicion in her voice.

"Information on Madara Uchiha and Zetsu." Mekura said as he refilled his cup with tea.

Konan just stared at him with widened eyes. "What why would he need that?" She said surprise in her voice.

"Because you used to be apart of Akatsuki until you left." Mekura said. "If you decide to agree he will meet you on the hill outside of you village tomorrow at dawn." He opened up a scroll and out popped a reddish bird. "Send us a message with this bird if you agree or disagree." Mekura stood up to leave when Konan spoke up again.

"Who is your kage?" Konan asked. "I want to know who it is before I make my decision."

"He thought you might." Mekura said with a smile. "He is a friend of Naruto Uzumaki his name is Arashi Tekiatsu. Now once again he will meet you alone on top of the hill outside of you village. You can come with as many body guards as you want, but he will come alone. Now Konan we must now take our leave we hope to here from you soon."

"Wait I have one last question." Konan said. "What did you do to me when I had Jugo pinned to the wall?"

"Well it's one of my abilities." Mekura said. "You see my Kekkei Genkei is called Konsuigan (Dead Sleep Eye) allow me to put people into a sleep like state for a set amount of time. Orochimaru saw this and decided to see what would happen if he put more eyes into my body and connected them to my optical nerves. What happened was that my original eyes went blind, but the rest ended up allowing me to see all around me and can use the same sleep inducing ability."

"So underneath all those bandages and robes you have…" Konan said and watched as Mekura nodded.

"I have a hundred eyes spread throughout my body." Mekura said this with a sad smile. "Now Konan we must be on our way." Konan nodded her head and watched the two leave without further word leaving Konan to her thoughts.

XXX

Jugo walked beside his friend until they were out of the village. "So what do you think she is going to do?" Jugo asked as he looked at him with a curious look in his eyes.

"Well, I'm not going to pretend to know how to predict human nature." Mekura said as he lend on his cane as he came to a stop. "But Konan is a smart woman she knows that with a war coming and no defenses and no allies she is in a tough spot. So my answer is that she might accept the alliance, but then again human nature makes us all stubborn to except help." Jugo nodded his head and watched as Mekura bit his finger and smear some blood on his bandage arm. He placed his palm on the ground and was concealed in a poof of smoke when it cleared in front of them was a giant eagle, that easily was the size of Gamabunta, that had two pairs of wings on both sides. Its feathers was black as night, but it's eyes was gold and almost seemed to glance into your very soul.

"How are you this fine evening Yuuchou (Mountain bird)?" Mekura asked with a weary smile as he collapsed on the ground on his butt. Yuuchou gave a snort of annoyance at his summoner and lowered himself all the way down to the ground on his belly and looked at Mekura.

"**You should have known better then to summon me when you already used your power Mekura**." Yuuchou said with almost a fatherly tone in his voice.

"Oh, but I miss your company so much that I couldn't stay away." Mekura said with a playful voice. "Besides we need a lift to Mirajugakure."

"**Of course you would**." Yuuchou said as he watched his master get put on his back with Jugo in tow. "**And maybe you would like to make some conversation since we haven't seen each other in over two years**."

"Of course we can my friend and I promise I'll summon you when ever I have the chance." Mekura said as he griped his summons feather tightly. Both Jugo and Mekura were sent further into the feathers by the force of the lift off, but they soon relaxed as Yuuchou leveled himself out.

"**Now for the first bit of conversation**." Yuchou said. "**Were is this Mirajugakure**."

XXX

Naruto was standing in front of Kirabi who had his seven tails swigging behind him while Naruto only had six. "Your progress is remarkable." Kirabi said as he watched Naruto smile a that showed off his elongated fangs. "But that still is not the highest you can go you still need to do a little bit better kid, but I think we did enough for today."

Naruto just smiled even bigger. "Why… you… afraid?" Naruto said with an air of confidence in his voice.

"No because you are about to collapse in the next two seconds." Kirabi said as he made Hachibi's chakra cloak disappear.

Naruto looked at him in confusing and was about to say something when a sudden burst of exhaustion made him lose his concentration on Kyuubi's cloak and fall face first onto the ground. Kirabi smiled at the kid in front of him who snored away.

Kirabi walked over and put Naruto onto his shoulder and began to walk to the cabin. "_I like this kid he has a lot of stubbornness in him_." Kirabi thought to himself as he began to think on the next portion of the training.

Again I'm sorry my stupid computer is still being fixed it should be fixed soon, but I'm not that sure. Here is the next chapter hope you all like it. Read and review. Oh, and guys I need some help over in writers head. If you guys have any ideas for what Hiashi teaches Hinata then I'll gladly accept the help because I'm kindy at a lose with that so any help whould be appreciated.


	33. Chapter 33: The Arrival

Declaimer: I own nothing in this fanfic, but my created characters they abilities and Jutsu and that is about all I own "Goes to corner and starts crying"

Writing: _Italic: _thought, **Bold:** Bijuu or summoning speaking

"Why do I have to fight with such a strong guy? I envied the weak ones. The souls of everyone in our group of friends wasted away and disappeared just from being around us. From loneliness we divided our soul in two. We don't know which was the original, or maybe it was neither of us. It's just that there was no other way to escape from the loneliness. I envied the weak ones. If you're weak, then you can gather in as large a group as you want. I want to become weak and if that's not possible, then I at least want to make friends that are as strong as me." - Starrk (bleach)

* * *

_Four days later_

Madara was sitting on his throne when Zetsu came into his room. "Any luck finding that Arashi kid." Madara said with an eased calm.

Zetsu shook his head. "No, he seems to like to disappear." Zetsu said with a smile.

"No matter we just need to flush him out is all." Madara said as he began to think. "Zetsu you need to do something."

"What is it Madara?" Zetsu asked.

"I need you to attack a certain area." Madara said with a smile behind his mask.

"Why me you even said that I wasn't that good of a frontal attacker?" Zetsu said questioning the methods of his leader.

"Yes, that may be true." Madara said. "But you can become an army by yourself and you have the element of surprise on your side." Zetsu thought about it for a few seconds then nodded his head.

"Where do you want me?" Zetsu asked.

"I want you to attack Konoha." Madara said.

Zetsu was mildly surprised. "Wouldn't it make a lot more sense to attack Kirigakure?" Zetsu asked. "I mean it used to be his home."

"Yes that would make a lot of sense." Madara said as he got off his throne. "But the Mizukage knows about your Jutsu so you would lose the element of surprise."

Zetsu thought about it and had to admit it did make some sense. "Okay, but still why Konoha." Zetsu said with a thoughtful look.

"Because besides his old village he wouldn't let anything bad happen to Naruto's village, but I don't want you to completely attack Konoha just do enough damage that way Arashi comes out of his little hidey hole." Madara said. "Now go we have much work to do." Zetsu bowed his head and sunk into the ground.

XXX

Hinata was walking out of her father's study with a smile on her face. Every since her father started to teach her more of the Hyuga's secret Jutsu she as steadily gotten more and more stronger. Hiashi decided to give her a break for today for all of her hard work. She was walking towards the waterfall when she heard a voice.

"This is going to be fun." Came a curt reply. "**Shut up you we don't want the entire village after us**." Hinata turned around and saw Zetsu standing behind her. She jumped away from the plant as he began to split in two.

"Who are you?" Hinata asked, but then saw the Akatsuki robes. "You're after Naruto aren't you." She said this as her Byakugan activated.

"**Sorry not today we are after a different person today**." Zetsu said. "Maybe next time through alright."

This confused Hinata. "If you're not here for Naruto then who are you here for." Hinata said with a confused look.

"Oh, that's a surprise." Zetsu stated. "**But till then we have some work to do**." Zetsu nodded at his darker self and began to go to work, but before they could even raise a finger Hinata jumped in front of them and blasted them both away with enough chakra to propel them out of the village. Hinata made a dash towards them, but on her way Sai jumped in front of her with a confused look.

"I'm sorry Sai, but I need your help." Hinata said as she reached forward and grabbed him by the collar and began to drag him towards the location of Zetsu.

XXX

The two Zetsus final stopped their launch by hitting a tree. "**That was painful**." Kuro (Black) Zetsu said as he rubbed the top of his head. "Yea, but you have to admit it was fun." Black Zetsu didn't have time to respond before Hinata and Sai both landed in front of them.

"Whoever you're after in Konoha we will not let you get your hands on him." Hinata said this as she entered an all too familiar fighting stance. Sai looked around between the three people until he decided to pull out his tanto.

"I hope you can explain this later." Sai said with a curious tone in his voice. Hinata nodded her head, but kept her gaze firmly on the two Zetsu.

Zetsu just shook his head. "You think we're after someone here." Zetsu said confusing the two Konoha nins. "You could not be further from the truth. We are after that Arashi Tekiatsu guy." Hinata's eyes widened at that revelation as images of Arashi laughing, protecting her from Neji, and even getting her and Naruto together.

"_I just realized I never repaid those debts_." Hinata thought. "_I guess today is the day_."

"If you are after him I can't allow you to have him." Hinata said as she charged, but only to be stopped by a black vine that snapped her into her teammate. She looked up to see that the black vine belonged to the Kuro Zetsu.

"**We can't afford to play around with these two**." Kuro Zetsu said to his whiter side. "Okay then let's make it quick you take the Hyuga and I'll take the other one." They nodded and charged at their respective opponents. Hinata and Sai jumped in opposite directions to move out of the two Zetsu's way. She then saw them split up each going after the other.

"Why did you split up?" Hinata asked Kuro Zetsu who only frowned at her.

"**Because when we split into two separate bodies our abilities are split as well**." Kuro Zetsu stated. "**My white side takes all of the stealth Ninjutsu while I take the frontal Ninjutsu like that vine ability you saw**." And before Hinata could respond vines sprung up from the ground and wrapped around her. "**But one thing never changes when we separate we both have Jutsu that drain our opponent of their chakra**." And right as soon as he said that Hinata felt and saw her chakra being sucked up by the vines leading straight to Kuro Zetsu.

"_If he keeps sucking my chakra like this I won't have any left_." Hinata said as she closed her eyes and breathed. She began to glow blue which brought a curious look to her opponent until the glow expanded and pushed his vines off of her. He tried to reattach the vines on her only for them to be sliced to pieces."You won't beat me that easily." Hinata said this as she charhed at Zetsu and threw a palm forward only to be blocked by two different vines. Two more vines appeared and tried to warp around her, but she looked behind her and the vines were immediately cut in two.

"_That's how she did it_." Kuro Zetsu thought. "_She sharpened her chakra into mini blades and fired them managing to cut through my vines without much difficulty. Interesting_." Kuro Zetsu looked where his white side was fighting and saw that he was multiplying and gave off a sigh.

XXX

"You are quite interesting." Zetsu said as another one of his clones fell before a Lion that Sai drew. "But the problem becomes that you may be able to out power me, but I outnumber you." Zetsu said and to prove his point he made thirty clones appear out of the ground and surround Sai who drew four more Lions.

"_I can't keep this up_." Sai thought as he began to draw one last creature. The black shape ripped itself from the paper and appeared in the form of a dragon a little bit taller than Sai, but not by much. "_Damn it's not the size I need it to be_." Zetsu smiled at Sai and created more clones.

"You will never be able to defeat me." Zetsu said and all at once his entire clone army charged.

XXX

Kuro Zetsu was forced to dodge a lion shaped chakra thrust from Hinata as she began to push him back. "_She is rather annoying_." Zetsu said as he watched her spin and saw her hand glow white.

"Hakke Hasangeki (Eight Trigrams Mountain Crusher)!" Hinata yelled out as she threw her palm forward and before Kuro Zetsu could move he was enveloped by a wave of chakra that threw him backwards into a rock. Zetsu began to stand up only to see a shadow above him. He looked up and saw Hinata with both of her palms glowing.

"Hakke Kūshō (Eight Trigrams empty palm)." Hinata said as he fired two concentrated blasts of chakra from her palms. Kuro Zetsu was forced backwards as he hit with the Jutsu. Kuro Zetsu managed to get back to his feet as he was sent through two trees.

"How can you keep getting up after being hit like that?" Hinata asked with some labored breathing.

"It's simply all of your attacks try to hit my chakra circulatory system." Kuro Zetsu said. "But before your attack hits I cover my self with a thick coat of vines thin enough where you can't see it, but strong enough where it can withstand."

Hinata just entered her fighting stance once more. "Than I'm just going to have to hit you a lot harder." Hinata said as she charged Zetsu. Zetsu readied his vines as Hinata came charging, but before the vines could do anything Hinata began to move her arms in a circle and the vines were cut down. Zetsu saw her right hand begin to glow as if on fire and saw it take the form of a dragon and he knew he would be in trouble if that hit him.

"Hakke-." She never finished what she was about to say when Vines wrapped around her and threw her to the ground. More Vines erupted from the ground and wrapped around her body pinning her to the ground.

"**This is over**." Kuro Zetsu said as he sucked up her chakra. "**For a Hyuga to fight someone who sucks up their chakra is a bad choice**." Zetsu made his Vines wrap around HInata's neck choking her until a voice rang out.

"Is it a bad choice for me." Came a reply and the vines holding Hinata were immediately cut in two by a black blur. Standing in front of Hinata was a man wearing a cloak with a hat similarly to a Kages. On the back of the cloak was kanji that read Fear the Mirage. On his right shoulder was a metal shoulder pad and his hair was white and tied into a ponytail, but what really caught Hinata's eye was the black blade he carried.

"_THAT'S ARASHI'S SWORD_!" Hinata thought.

"**So you finally came out of hiding took you long enough**." Kuro Zetsu said as his white counterpart landed on the ground with a thud. "**What happened to you**?"

"These four people came out of nowhere and blow me away." Zetsu said

"Now to answer your question I wasn't hiding I was preparing for the upcoming war." Arashi said as he removed his hat and let it slide down his back, but was stopped from falling by a string that was attached to his cloak. "Now the question is what are we going to do to you." Arashi said this as four people landed beside him. Jugo was carrying the now exhausted Sai, Suigetsu had Samahada out leaning on the blade, one was a girl with ice blue hair and had brown eyes wielding a blue handled sword, and the last one was Mekura who had his entire cloak off along with his tape around his arms revealing eyes all over his body blinking and looking around in every direction.

Zetsu was about to respond when he saw a bunch of Konoha shinobi starting to make their way over to their location. "It would seem we are out of time to play." Zetsu said as they fused together and began to sink into the ground. "But we will see each other very soon." And with that Zetsu disappeared underground.

"HEY YOU WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY DAUGHTER!" Hiashi yelled out as he jumped at Arashi threw a chakra, but only to be stopped by Hinata. "Hinata what are you doing he attacked you he-."

"No father he saved me." Hinata said as she turned around. "Isn't that right Arashi." Neji who was with them looked up in surprise at the man dressed in kage attire slowly turn his head around and smile.

"Long time no see Hinata and Neji." Arashi said as his team slowly turned around. "What have you guys been up too lately?" This brought a smile to Hinata.

XXX

Madara was sitting on top of a skeleton of some dead animal when Zetsu appeared out of the ground. "You have anything to report." Madara said patently.

"He is in Konoha at this moment, but I have a feeling he might be leaving for the Kage meeting." Zetsu said.

"Oh and why is that." Madara said as he appeared next to Zetsu.

"Because he was wearing Kage robes." Zetsu said.

"Yes that might just to it." Madara said and began to walk towards doors.

"Now the question remains is Sasuke going to be ready for his fight with Arashi." Zetsu said as he walked with Madara who chuckled.

"You tell me for yourself." Madara said as he opened the doors and greeted Zetsu with the view. Everything was on fire with black flames and standing in the middle of it was Sasuke with Amaterasu at his feet. Zetsu looked up and saw a black shape almost eagle in appearance, but a lot bigger.

"Sasuke we found him." Madara said. Sasuke looked at him and the black shape disappeared.

"So it's begun." Sasuke said as he began to walk towards the exit.

When Sasuke was out of earshot Zetsu began to speak. "That was impressive, but still what if he can't beat him." Zetsu said.

"Then I have a little surprise awaiting that little white haired nuisance." Madara said as he closed the door leading to the burning room.

XXX

Arashi stood in the Hokage's office while the team he came with was outside the door with a smile on his face as he saw Tsunade give him a tiny glare at the kid who nearly put the entire hospital staff into the hospital. "So how have you been doing Tsunade." Arashi said with a smile.

"What are you doing here Arashi?" Tsunade asked, but demanded more then asked. Arashi looked at her with a tilt of his head similar to what a dog would do when confused.

"I thought Kokuei already told you what I'm doing here." Arashi said as he smiled. That was when Tsunade's eyes widened as she remembered the words of the crazy man who disappeared into the shadows as quickly as he came.

"So you are the Mirajukage." Tsunade said with disbelief in her voice as she saw Arashi nod his head. "Well it kind of figures who else would allow someone like Kokuei into their village." Tsunade said, but when she looked into Arashi's eyes she saw a tringe of anger flow through.

"You need to know why Kokuei is the way he is." Arashi said as he pulled up a chair. "You see when I had Jugo and Yuki (Snow) was freeing various people from the Orchimaru's bases they discovered Kokuei in a room that was so bright that they could barely see. You see apparently Orchimaru wanted the perfect spy one that could do everything that Zetsu could do and more. Years of experimentation later he had his spy, but the experiments tore Kokuei's mind apart and left him a mess. So Orochimaru put him into a room that was devoid of any sort of shadow because that is how he travels is through shadows and dark places. When they first brought him in the only thing he would say was the darkness is an ally the darkness is my friend, but after much time and patience he managed to turn around for the better, but he still needs some help. So maybe if you would allow could a Yamanaka take a look at him and see how much mental damage there is."

Tsunade put her fingers together and smiled a little smile. "Sure thing, but I still have one more question why are you here shouldn't you be heading towards the kage meeting place."

Arashi laughed at that little notion. "We both know that the meeting will not be held in the same place twice." Arashi said as he lend back in the chair. "So I have to wait for the next notice until I know exactly were the location is."

"You sure know a lot Arashi." Tsunade said with a glare, but jumped clear out of her skin when a hand was put on her shoulder out of nowhere. She turned on a dime and readied chakra punch for whoever scared, but was stopped by a chain wrapping around her arm.

"Please don't punch my spy." Arashi said as he held the chain with both hands that was glowing with white chakra. That was when Tsunade took a look to see that it was Kokuei smiling that creepy smile as he rocked back and forth on his feet. Tsunade took a deep breath and gave the dark haired nin a glare.

"What did you think you were doing I could've killed you?" Tsunade asked only to receive a laughter that chilled her to the bone.

"I like danger it makes me feel alive." Kokuei said as he began to run around the room. Arashi let the chain drop to the ground and reached out and grabbed Kokuei by the waist.

"Kokuei she has some people who are going to take a look at you okay you need to let them help you alright." Arashi said almost like a father would talk to a child.

Kokuei gave Arashi a hard stare, but then honked him on the nose and began to laugh hysterical. "You can take that as a yes." Arashi said as he rubbed his nose and watched Kokuei run around the room by disappearing using the shadows.

Tsunade watched the crazed ninja with surprise in her eyes. "Does he normally do that?" Tsunade asked.

Arashi gave a nod of his head and made a grab for his spy, but Kokuei disappeared through the shadow on the ground making Arashi hit his head on Tsunade's desk. Yuki, Suigetsu, Jugo, Mekura, and several ANBU came in to see what happened and saw a very funny sight. Kokuei was jumping up and down on Arashi's back laughing like a child at a birthday party.

"You having some problems oh great leader." Suigetsu said with a smirk only to receive a smack on the back of the head by Yuki. Jugo walked forward, but Kokuei saw this and disappeared into Arashi's shadow and reappeared on Jugo's back.

"Gotcha!" Kokuei yelled out as he latched on to Jugo's back. Jugo reached behind him and grabbed Kokuei's legs and held him still.

"No I'm afraid it is I who has you." Jugo said with a smile as Kokuei began to laugh. Yuki walked over and helped Arashi up who rubbed his back as he looked at the smiling pair.

"Jugo the Hokage as giving permission to take Kokuei to the Yamanaka to take a look at him take a look around and ask some people where they are." Arashi said and saw Jugo nod and begin to make his way out the door when Tsunade spoke.

"One of you ANBU go and show him where they are." Tsunade said and watched as a wolf masked ANBU bowed and followed the two out. "Can you tell me what happened right there." Arashi looked at her and smiled.

"Well Kokuei see's Jugo as a big brother and tends to try and play jokes on him." Arashi said as he sat down.

Tsunade nodded her head and looked out the window to see Inochi taking Kokuei off the shoulders of Jugo and escort him into the examine room. Jugo was forced to wait outside and decided to walk back to the Hokage office. Tsunade was about to turn around when a scroll appeared out of nowhere and fell on her lap. She opened it and read it's content and threw it outside only for it to explode in fire.

"You're in luck that was the newest location for the meeting." Tsunade said. "We're leaving immediately." Arashi stood up and looked towards his group and smiled.

"Okay I need to know who wants to stay or go." Arashi said.

"I'm going." Yuki responded with a smile.

"Well there is nothing else to do in this place so I might as well go." Suigetsu said an indifferent attitude.

Jugo who just entered the room look depressed for having to leave his surrogate brother. "You can stay Jugo I'm not going to force you to go." Arashi said with a smile.

"Then I would like to stay behind until I hear the news about Kokuei then I will go were we planned." Jugo said as he turned around and walked out.

"Well I'm not going to be of any assistance especially if things turn physical I'm only good at suppress one person at a time." Mekura said as he rubbed his arms. "So I would like to stay behind and talk with the Nara clan head." Tsunade gave Mekura a slight glare. "I like talking to the Nara and I hear that the Shikaku is a very interesting man."

"Fine you and Jugo can stay, but you will be watched." Tsunade nodded to the two remaining ANBU members. "And send Shikamaru and Kakashi here and tell them we are leaving." The ANBU nodded.

"Very well." Mekura said and walked out the door with the two ANBU members disappearing from sight. Not minutes later Kakashi and Shikamaru both appeared in front of Tsunade.

"This is such a drag why do we have-." Shikamaru stopped when he saw Arashi waving at him with a smile on his face. "Oh, great you're here. Why is my life so troublesome?"

Arashi suddenly appeared next to Shikamaru with an arm around his shoulder with a smile. "I missed you too Shikamaru." Arashi said while Shikamaru simply rolled his eyes.

"We're heading out." Tsunade said as she got up.

Kakashi took his eye away from Shikamaru trying to pull Arashi off of him to address the Hokage. "And where is the next meeting taking place Hokage-sama?" Kakashi asked.

"Seireiyama (Spirit Mountain)." Tsunade said with a gloom voice. Arashi's eyes widened at that "_Why do we have to go there_?" Arashi thought with some dispair

Here it is the next chapter enjoy. Read and Review.


	34. Chapter 34: Rematch: Sasuke vs Arashi

Declaimer: I own nothing in this fanfic, but my created characters they abilities and Jutsu and that is about all I own "Goes to corner and starts crying"

Writing: _Italic: _thought, **Bold:** Bijuu or summoning speaking

"In our world... we must stand alone to fight for others."-Unknown

* * *

Sireiyama really did live up to it's name for two reasons one it was always covered with a thick fog that made it nearly impossible to see through and two the ghosts of the recently deceased are said to wonder the area. Arashi looked around and saw a jagged cliff lined with rocks and smiled. "_If it wasn't for this thick ass fog this wouldn't be half bad_." Arashi thought to himself. Arashi looked behind him and saw Tsunade, Kakashi, Shikamaru, and his team all behind him.

"Hey pick up the pace!" Arashi yelled out. "If you don't hurry up the meeting will be over before we even get there!"

"I'm going to kill him." Tsunade mumbled to herself as she began to put more chakra into her feet.

Kakashi looked at Yuki with a searching look until he couldn't take it. "I can't remember, but have we met before." Kakashi said with a hand behind his head. "It feels like we met before I just can't remember where." Yuki gave him a curious glance, but turned her head around.

"No, but you may have met a member of my family or what's left of it." Yuki said with a saddened expression.

"What happened to them?" Kakashi asked.

"Killed for no just reason." Yuki said in a deadpan voice. Kakashi nodded his head and looked towards Arashi who was smiling and jumping from rock to rock in the fog.

"Why do you follow him?" Kakashi asked only to receive a very harsh glare from Yuki. Kakashi raised his hands in a calming gesture to try and diffuse the situation. "I didn't mean anything mean by it just curious."

Yuki looked towards Arashi who was jumping and howling like a dog which made Yuki chuckle. "He saved me." Yuki said only for Kakashi to raise an eyebrow. "On one of his missions while he was still a mist nin he saved me from some… very disgusting people, but I was still hurt. He took me to his home and him and his mom nursed me back to health. At first I was suspicious of them, but then I learned he was usually a nice man."

"What do you mean "Usually"?" Kakashi asked.

"Well when he gets very angry at someone he tends to "play" with his enemy." Yuki said with a shudder. "He would cut them on the arm and let them run off only for him to cut their legs out from under them. It's very gruesome, but I can sometimes calm him down where he wouldn't do that." Kakashi was shocked that the man smiling and laughing would go around and start playing with his opponent when he clearly could kill them and get the fight over with.

Before he could speak anymore Arashi spoke up. "We're here." Arashi said with uncontained excitement, but before Tsunade could smile something began to appear in front of her. The fog began to split and form until to forms began to appear.

"Why didn't you save us?" Came the ghostly replies of both Nawaki and Dan. Tsunade froze even through see new that they were dead it was still a hard thing to see your loved ones appear before you. "Why did you let us die-." Before the ghosts could say anymore they faded away. Arashi stood in front of Tsunade with his hands together in a tiger seal.

"You need to keep your wits about you Tsunade." Arashi said and before Tsunade could ask what happened. "This mountain as a very powerful Genjutsu that is in the fog. Something similar to what Sanbi's mist can do, but on a weaker scale." Arashi turned away only to see the other members falling for the same trick. Arashi released the Genjutsu and continued on his way only to be stopped by Tsunade.

"Why are you unaffected by the fog then?" Tsunade asked in an almost demanding force.

"Because this mountain use to belong to my family before they moved to Kirigakure." Arashi said with a deadpanned voice.

"What do you mean?" Tsunade asked not understanding what she heard.

"What I mean is this." Arashi said looking at her. "The very mountain you are standing on is my ancient home." With that Arashi walked on determined to get to the meeting place. "_But why did it have to be here_." Arashi thought this with mounting depression.

XXX

E and the rest of the kage's were sitting on around a table. E's foot tapped the ground impatiently as he waited for the Hokage to show up. He turned his head to see Tsunade walking in with her bodyguard. E stood to ask what took her so long when he saw another figure appear behind her.

"Who are you?" E demanded from the newcomer as he charged his ration armor and suddenly appeared in front of the new one who kept a smile on. E's eye twitched when he didn't get an answer. "ANSWER ME!" E threw a punch only to be stopped by a black sword that was covered in wind chakra.

"I suggest that you sit down." Arashi said with a steady voice as his arm trembled slightly from E's punch. E's eyes widened in surprise when he finally recognized the kid in front of him.

"What are you doing here?" E asked as he dropped his arm, but kept looking at Arashi with a searching glare.

"I could ask you the same thing." Arashi said as he sheathed his blade confusing everyone. "You are standing on my family's property."

"What are you talking about this place as been abandoned for years?" Onoki asked with a raised eyebrow. Arashi took one look at the man and walked towards one of the nearest walls and brushed away some of the dust revealing his clan's symbol.

"This is the symbol of the Tekiatsu clan." Arashi said this as he bit his thumb and wiped some blood onto the center. "And this is poof that this is my old home." Arashi said this as the entire suddenly went completely black. The leaders looked around and could only see themselves and see shifting forms in the shadows. Suddenly the darkness disappeared and the leaders found Arashi wiping the blood of the symbol.

"What the heck was that?" Gaara asked in surprise.

"It's one of two fail-safe plans that my clan put into place to keep this place safe the other plan is to increase the Genjutsu's around the area to the point where you'll die from one little glance." Arashi answered, but saw the glare from E and Onoki. "And to answer your question E I'm here because I'm the Kage that Kokuei talked about remember." E's suddenly widened eyes said yes. "That's why I'm here. I'm here to tell you all of the-." Before Arashi could finshing he felt something grow and push off of him. When he turned around he came face to face with White Zetsu.

"I told you we would meet again." Zetsu chuckled out.

"Yes you did." Arashi said through gritted teeth. "_Damn it just a few seconds longer and he would've known about that certain_ item."

Everyone looked at Arashi in surprise, but E was the first to react and grabbed Arashi by his shirt and lifting him off the ground. "YOU LED AKATSUKI RIGHT TO US!" E yelled out.

Before Arashi could respond Zetsu beat him to it. "No I came here by myself to deliver a message from Madara directed to Arashi." Zetsu said.

"What does he want?" Arashi growled out.

"He wants you to come alone to SugoiOnitani (Great Demon Valley) and fight an old friend." Zetsu said. Arashi's eyes widened at the mention of that _place_. When he was a kid Muramasa would tell him stories of that place. He said that place was a deathtrap everything there was able to kill anything else. It was a barren landscape with barely any signs of life, but the animals that lived there was always on a constant warpath trying to survive by any means necessary. The place got its name because there is a certain animal there that grew to gigantic size and is covered with scales so hard that it could repeal most ninjutsu attacks.

"And what if I refuse?" Arashi asked with a smile.

"He said he would destroy both Kirigakure and your village in one fell swoop." Zetsu said with a chuckle.

Arashi cursed inwardly. "Fine, but can I ask who my old "friend" is." Arashi said only to receive a nod from Zetsu.

"Sasuke of course." And with that he sunk into the ground disappearing completely. Arashi felt himself being lowered to the ground and he kept looking at the ground with troubled eyes. He felt a hand drop on his shoulder and he turned his eyes toward the person to see Mei there.

"Are you okay?" Mei asked, but all see got was a smile and a nod.

Arashi turned to his team. "Okay guys we have a change of plans." Arashi said. "Suigetsu you will go with Mei to her village and help keep it protected from anything that comes at it. Yuki go with Gaara to his village and do the same thing remember you might face a Bijuu so just be careful." Suigetsu just gave off a yawn, but Yuki wouldn't let it die that easily.

"What about you?" Yuki asked. "You are going to one of the most dangerous places in the world." Arashi gave her a shrug.

"I don't know I really don't have a choice, but to go." Arashi said and started to walk out when E spoke up.

"What where you going to say just now?" E asked wanting to know where that item is that could seal the Bijuu away.

Arashi smiled. "I'll be back to tell you all about it." Arashi said with a smile then looked at Mei. "Tell Unabara and Nami that I'll meet them later." Mei gave a nod of her head and watched as Arashi disappeared.

"That kid has a death wish." Onoki said. "Out of a thousand individuals sent into that very valley only one ever came back. Muramasa was the only one to ever come out."

"How did he do that?" E asked.

"No one knows." Onoki said. "But that is how he became so feared is because he survived the one area that no one ever could."

Gaara continued to scan the area and saw Yuki in a state of depression at seeing Arashi go. "Hey Yuki." Gaara said with a gently tone. Yuki looked at him and he saw tears starting to form in her eyes. "I need to ask you something." Yuki looked at Gaara in confusing.

XXX

Arashi put chakra into his feet in order to get to the designated meeting place within two hours of leaving Sireiyama. Arashi watched as the landscape began to change as he charged forward. The lush green ground and trees soon became replaced with a rocky surface and dying trees. Arashi kept going knowing full well the dangers he would face not just from Sasuke, but from the very environment. Arashi stepped on a rock and suddenly the ground began to sink. Arashi jumped out as soon as he felt the ground give way.

"_I need to be careful were I step_." Arashi thought as he tried to calm down his breathing. That was when he heard a low growl. Arashi turned around and came face to face with a tiger about the size of a human with tan fur.

"Good kitty nice kitty you don't want to try and hurt me do you." Arashi said as he slowly backed away from the cat. The cat made a growl and went to lung, but stopped when he saw a figure behind Arashi. The cat made a whimpering sound and began to back away showing Arashi a newly made gash in its shoulder. Arashi took a lungful of air and his eyes narrowed.

"You should've killed me when you had the chance." Arashi said as he turned on a dime and swung Tenro and connected with a katana wielded by Sasuke who smiled as if he just won the lottery.

"I want to see the look on your face when he die a hopeless death." Sasuke said with a sinister smile. Arashi looked at the tiger that seemed to limping away from Sasuke. Arashi shoved Sasuke away and jumped backwards until he was next to the tiger. The tiger tried to run away, but fell to the ground. Arashi took out a pouch and unfolded it revealing a ontiment. He opened the canister up and took some of the medicine on smeared it on the cat's wound who gave a low hiss. The tiger jumped away and found that its wound didn't hurt anymore. It looked at Arashi who smiled at it. The tiger gave him a small lick on his hand and ran away from the area.

"Why did you do that it's just some pathetic animal?" Sasuke asked as he watched as Arashi stood up. Arashi looked at him with a glare.

"So you gave it that injury why?" Arashi said in a demanding voice.

Sasuke just laughed. "Why not it can't help me in any way." Sasuke said with a tilt of his head.

Arashi just shook his head and took a fighting stance as he continued to look at Sasuke with a glare. Sasuke just smiled as he activated his sharingan and charged at Arashi. Sasuke charged his sword with lighting chakra and swung it at Arashi's chest who merely sidestepped the blade. Arashi swung his own blade at Sasuke who brought his sword up to defend against the blade. Sasuke's eyes danced with a fire of glee at the fact of removing yet another obstacle in his way. Sasuke brought one of his hands away from his sword and began to charge his Chidori. Arashi's eyes widened as he watched Sasuke thrust his lighting charged hand at him. Arashi jumped back narrowly avoiding the deadly hand. Arashi swung his sword upwards Sasuke's eyes widened as he remembered that one attack that he always used. Sasuke made a move to stop him, but was surprised when instead of meeting a sharpened wave of wind he met the black steel of a thrown Tenro. Arashi threw Tenro and watched as the force of the swing threw Sasuke off of his feet.

Arashi appeared in front of Sasuke and gripped Tenro's hilt and brought the sword in a downward swing Sasuke seeing this put his hand on the ground. When his hand came to contact with the ground he spinned his entire body to avoid his blade. Sasuke landed on his feet and looked at Arashi with narrowed eyes.

"_He hasn't used any Jutsu does he think I'm still weak_." Sasuke thought with anger. He threw his sword into the air and began to perform handsigns. "I'LL SHOW YOU NOT TO TAKE ME LIGHTLY!" Sasuke finshed this as he sucked in a gulp of air.

"Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique)." Sasuke breathed out a huge fireball in the shape of a dragon's head. Arashi's eyes widened as he jumped out of the attacks range, but when it connected with the ground it exploded and shoot out thousands of Kuni's with explosive tags. Arashi consumed when the bombs went off and covered the entire area in a giant fireball. Sasuke began to laugh even when he saw Arashi jump out of the smoke with only a few gashes across his arms and face.

"_I'll toy with him a bit more before finishing this_." Sasuke thought with a sick smile on his face. Sasuke charged his hand up with lighting smiled.

"Chidori Senbon." Sasuke said as he swung the deadly projectiles at Arashi. Arashi saw this and raised Tenro to defend himself. He managed to deflect most of the senbon away from vital areas, but couldn't deflect them all. Arashi began to fall towards the ground only to be kicked hard in the face by Sasuke.

"This is what you get for taking it easy on an Uchiha." Sasuke said with a smirk that quickly turned into a snarl as Arashi laughed.

"I'm not taking it easy on you I'm fighting on the same level as you." Arashi said, but only successfully angering Sasuke further.

Sasuke's eyes morphed into Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan. Sasuke picked Arashi up by his shirt and threw him into a rock. "I'LL TEACH YOU TO RESPECT THE UCHIHA!" Sasuke screamed out as he charged his lightning based chakra into his katana. Arashi's eyes widened as he saw the blade pass through him and cut the rock in half. Blood spurted out of Arashi mouth as the rock behind him fell. Sasuke smiled as he saw the two separate pieces of Arashi fall to the ground, but then he saw something that scared him. Arashi stood behind the dead Arashi, but when Sasuke looked back he saw the remains of the dead Arashi fade.

Sasuke's widened. "That technique it's Izanagi." Sasuke said with a surprise in his voice. While Arashi just tilted his head Sasuke didn't notice that the rock also faded away as well.

"What's Izanagi?" Arashi asked as he swung his black sword at Sasuke.

XXX

Suigetsu was walking with the Mizukage and her bodyguards. He kept looking over his shoulder to see Chōjūrō staring at Samahada. He began to grinded his teeth until he couldn't take it anymore. He morphed his hand into a whip that moved so quickly that Chōjūrō couldn't react in time. He soon found himself wrapped up a water cocoon unable to reach his sword.

"Do you have a problem?" Suigetsu asked ingoring the fact that both Mei and Ao now had their weapons trained on him.

"I'm sorry I was just looking at your blade." Chōjūrō said with a sad tone. "That's samahada isn't."

"So what if it is." Suigetsu said as he reformed the water into his arm. "It is no business to you."

"I'm sorry, but I was just wondering how you got your hands on it." Chōjūrō said. "Did you kill…"

"No." Suigetsu said with a deadpan voice. "I didn't kill Kisame."

"Then how did you get your hands on it?" Ao asked looking at Suigetsu with a searching look.

"Arashi killed Kisame and gave it to me in exchange for my help." Suigetsu said and walked off.

XXX

Mekura was enjoying himself he was talking to Shikaku and having a wonderful time with it. In front of them both was a shogi board with a couple placed pieces.

"How can you play if you can't see?" Shikaku asked confused as he saw Mekura place another piece blocking his.

"I don't need eyes to play my favorite game." Mekura said with a smile. "I just need to know where my opponent is." This earned a smile from Shikaku.

"How very true?" Shikaku said as he placed his piece. "Game in two moves."

Mekura sighed. "How very true, but I see game in one move." Mekura said which confused Shikaku. Mekura took one piece and placed it at the edge of the board securing most of Shikaku's pieces.

Shikaku rubbed the top of his head and sighed. "So out of the four games we are dead even with two each." Shikaku said.

"Yes, do you wish to play again." Mekura said as he held a shogei piece in his hand.

Here it is the rematch of Sasuke and Arashi what technique did Arashi use to survive a death blow from Sasuke will tone in next time to find out.


	35. Chapter 35: The God Mirage

Declaimer: I own nothing in this fanfic, but my created characters they abilities and Jutsu and that is about all I own "Goes to corner and starts crying"

Writing: _Italic: _thought, **Bold:** Bijuu or summoning speaking

"The world has been your battlefield. Everywhere you go, the blood of brothers and sons screams out against you. Perhaps you cannot yet hear it... because the soil is not your own. But you will... you will." - _Vladimir Makarov_

* * *

Sasuke jumped backwards to avoid the slash only to see Arashi fade and receive a slash on his shoulder. He looked and saw Arashi right next to him. Sasuke jumped back and kept a close eye on Arashi.

"_What the hell is he doing_?" Sasuke thought. "_This isn't speed and this isn't Izanagi so what is it_."

Arashi smiled as he placed his sword into its sheath and picked up a rock. "You're tying to figure out what I'm doing." Arashi said in more of a statement then a question. "Well let me tell you I have just caught you in my ultimate Genjutsu." Sasuke looked at his arm and saw that his chakra flow was normal nothing was stopping it from flowing. He looked up to see Arashi smiling.

"I didn't stop your chakra flow through out your body." Arashi said. "I only stopped it at one certain spot. The part of the brain that controls your perception in sort I'm controlling everything you see." And to prove his point Arashi tossed the rock he was holding at Sasuke who tried to swat it away, but found his hand fade through it. The rock suddenly reappeared and hit him in the chest. "I don't place you in world where your real body doesn't move. Whatever you do out here is real. I call this Jutsu Mugen: Gouka Shinkirou (Demonic Illusion: Hell Fire Mirage). "

"Then I'll just break this Genjutsu." Sasuke said, but before he could even move his hand Arashi laughed.

"I'm afraid that's impossible with your level of chakra." Arashi stated. "You remember how I didn't use a single jutsu as we were fighting. Well the reason why is because I was forcing my chakra out and into the part of the brain that controls you perception. The reason why you can't break it is because I put more then half of my chakra and placed it on that one spot. The only way you could break it is if you had Kage level chakra or if you had a Bijuu sealed in you."

Sasuke thought about it for a second and then smiled. "Well if that's the case it must take up a considerable amount of concentration." Sasuke said as he watched as Arashi's eyes widened just a little bit. "So much so that you can't do these two things. One you can only do it on one person at a time. Two you can't use any more chakra while this Technique is active."

"Very good after just that brief explanation you figured out my Jutsu's weakness." Arashi said as he watched Sasuke smile, but Sasuke's smile soon vanished when he heard a voice behind him. "But that doesn't mean squat if you can't even see where I am." Sasuke turned around just in time to see Arashi plunge Tenro forward. Sasuke dodged the blade and fired off some lightning senbon at Arashi. The senbon passed right though him and he then faded away. Sasuke was once again forced to dodge a black blade.

Suddenly Sasuke's entire vision shifted until he saw nothing, but darkness. He nevere saw the blade coming as he felt a sting on his side As Arashi cut his side open. Sasuke saw his vision return and jumped backwards. He stood a few feet away from Arashi with hate in his eyes. "What should I do?" Sasuke asked himself his voice barely above a whisper. "He's not giving me enough time to perform handsigns."

"Well you could just give up." Arashi said right in front of Sasuke with a hand on his chest smiling directly into his face. Sasuke with wide eyes jumped away only to run into Arashi once again. "Or you could try to fight the inevitable because so long as I have this going I'm letting you place you hands together." Sasuke spun around and delivered a slash with his sword only for Arashi to fade away once again.

"Slashing needlessly is pointless." Arashi said sitting on the ground with a pile of rocks in front of him.

Sasuke began to grind his teeth together. "If you can beat me then why don't you try and finish this fight." Sasuke said this hoping to get the real Arashi to reveal himself, but on received a rock to the back of the head.

"Because it's not my mission to bring you down." Arashi said as he put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder and whispered into his ear. "That honor belongs to someone else." Suddenly Arashi was forced to jump backwards when a giant ethereal hand came out of nowhere to crush him. Arashi watched with shocked eyes as he watched a spirit like form surround Sasuke until it took the form of a human with three arms, one holding an arrow and the other with a crossbow mounted on its arm.

"Well, well, well." Arashi said. "What do we have here?"

Sasuke began to chuckle. "This is Susanoo the absolute defense of the Uchiha clan." Sasuke said as his chuckle began to transform into a full blown laugh. "This will be the last thing you see."

"Well see about that." Arashi said from behind Sasuke, but was once again forced to dodge a punch from the ghost giant. "_I think I understand it his body acts like a medium to bring that thing out, but if that is the case then my Genjutsu is useless because that stupid giant can see straight through it_." Arashi thought this as he released his Jutsu off of Sasuke making him laugh once more.

"I'm going to enjoy ripping you to pieces." Sasuke said with a dreamy look in his eyes.

"Well keep dreaming buddy I still have a few more tricks up my sleeve." Arashi said as he threw his sword up into the air. He gripped his coat and threw it off him only for it to dissppear in a puff of smoke only to reappear in a scroll. Arashi caught it and placed it into his pocket he then placed his hand's together and suddenly seals began to appear on his body that all lead to a circle on his chest.

"What the fuck is that?" Sasuke said in a demanding voice.

"This my little friend is a special little seal swordsman use to increase their speed in combat." Arashi said with a smile. "I've had it on every since my training with Muramasa-Sensei since he placed it on me. I wonder what would happen if I would release it now after all of these years." And without further delay Arashi slammed his now glowing hand onto the circle. The circle began to spin around until all of the kanji was sucked in and then suddenly it all shot out and covered Arashi in black ink. The last thing Sasuke saw before the ink covered his face was a pain filled smile. Susanoo raised his bow in attempt to fire it off, but suddenly it stopped. Sasuke looked up to see Arashi standing on the bow with what appeared to be a tribal tattoo on his right arm that connected with his seal on his palm.

"_I didn't even see him move_!" Sasuke thought with a shocked voice. "_What the hell just happened_." Susanoo tried to swat Arashi away, but Arashi without moving a muscle simply disappeared.

"I think I figured out Susanoo's weakness." Arashi said as he jumped backwards to avoid an arrow fired by Susanoo. "It may provide the user an importable shield, but it is not that fast with its punches." Sasuke let out a roar and Susanoo fired three arrows at the same time. Arashi dodged most of them, but the third arrow clipped his shoulder. He landed on the ground and clutched his right leg.

"_I'm not use to this yet I'm already starting to feel the effects_." Arashi thought as his breathing got a little bit faster.

"**I told you not to use it this early**." Houkou replied.

"_I know, but it was either this or your chakra and I don't want to use yours just yet_." Arashi said to his beast.

"**Well then you better come up with a plan and fast**." Houkou said.

"_That's just it I already figured out a plan for this_." Arashi said as he sheathed his blade and smiled at Sasuke. He placed his hands together and pulled them apart revealing his spear made out of lightning. "Raiton: Mori no Raiden."

"What is that?" Sasuke asked as he looked at the crackling spear.

"This is going to test your little shield." Arashi said with a smile as he threw the lance. Sasuke with his Sharingan active saw the lance coming at him, but when he tried to get Susanno to move he found it didn't budge. Sasuke found out why all three of Susanno's arms where tied down with thick metal chains tied to what looked like metal bars.

"_When did he_-." Sasuke thought, but then saw some discarded scrolls lying on the ground next to the bars. Sasuke looked back and saw the tip of the as it exploded against Susanno. The entire area was covered in a dome of crackling lightning as the dome died down a figure emerged. Sasuke's Susanno survived the attack, but lost one arm and was missing a chunk of its torso. Sasuke was about to repond when he saw Arashi suddenly jump in the area and with a war cry unleashed his wind wave at the opening of Susanno. Sasuke deactivated Susanno and jumped out of the Jutsu's way. When Sasuke resummoned his Susanno he found that it still was missing the pieces.

"_So if it takes any sort of injury it'll take time for It to regenerate them_." Sasuke thought as he let Susanno go. "_That's fine I have something that is stronger then Susanno_." With that Sasuke smiled a predatory smile as he closed his left eye.

"_What is he doing_?" Arashi thought as he put his sword back into its sheath. That was when he saw the black flames starting to encircle Sasuke.

"What are you doing?" Arashi yelled out as he watched the fire go up into the sky starting to take shape.

"I'm revealing my own little ace in the hole." Sasuke said. "Enton: Yatagarasu (Blaze Release: Eight-Span Crow or Three legged Bird)." Arashi watched with shocked eyes as the sky around him turned black and lightning danced across the sky as a shape began to take form. The creature was in the shape of a bird that had three legs and was completely composed of the flames of Amaterasu. "The very creature you see before you is the instrument of your destruction I control this great beast. Face it in the face of a true Uchiha you are powerless." With that the bird let out a screech and dived for Arashi, but thanks to his new speed he dodged, but barely.

"_This bird is fast_." Arashi thought as he watched a line of black fire sprout up exactly where it soared over. "_And it doesn't help the situation that a guy who can follow my every move is calling the shots. I can't use Mugen: Gouka Shinkirou my chakra levels are too low. I may not want to use it yet, but I have no choice_." Arashi watched the bird fly up into the sky and let out another screech and went to dive for Arashi once more. Arashi began to draw on Houkou's chakra until he was covered in white chakra. The bird swooped down and caught the area Arashi was at on fire. Sasuke smiled as he thought he finally killed Arashi, but to his anger Arashi appeared right next to the flames with five tails swinging behind him. Sasuke willed the giant bird to circle around and attack Arashi once more. Arashi saw this and swung his water tail sending out a giant wave of water, but before it got within ten feet it evaporated. Arashi took his earth tail and hit the ground making the earth he was standing on erupt upwards in a column. The bird stopped just in time to miss smacking into the rock face. It looked up and flew where Arashi who simply gripped the edge of the rock and began to shoot spikes out of the rock face in attempt to try and destroy the bird, but the rocks either missed or were burnt to ash.

Arashi gave off a growl and jumped from the column just as it burst into black flames. Arashi landed on the ground a yard away from Sasuke. Arashi gripped the ground with his right hand and ripped a chunk of earth out of the ground. He threw the rock at Sasuke with enough force that the wind itself screeched past it, but before it could even come close to Sasuke the flames around him lurched forward and wrapped themselves around the object.

"_FUCK how do I fight someone who can control flames that can burn through everything_." Arashi thought as he dodged the fire bird once again.

"**Take out the bird**." Houkou said with urgency in his voice.

"_What_?" Arashi thought with surprise in his voice.

"**I've been watching him**." Houkou said. "**This technique doesn't require that much chakra to use, but if I was to be destroyed in a signal instance then the backlash would leave him weakened**."

"_That could work, but the problem is how_." Arashi said.

"**Use that technique**." Houkou said with some hesitation in his voice.

"_Are you sure you know how much you hate me using it_." Arashi said and received an affirmative growl from the great beast. Arashi dodged the bird once again and began to charge the remaining chakra in each of his tails until they began to glow. Arashi dodged the bird one last time and then promptly sat down. The tips of his tails began to circle until the tips touched right above his head. The elements began to fuse ad combine giving off a screeching sound. The color went from a rainbow color to pure black with little white specks in the center.

Sasuke began to laugh. "Whatever it is you are planning it will not work against me!" Sasuke yelled out with glee. The bird folded its wings a made a dive bomb towards Arashi. At the very moment the white chakra that surrounded Arashi now had no tails and was fading in and out. Arashi was huffing and puffing from the energy he was using.

"I only have one shot." Arashi said as he saw blackness creep into his vision. The bird gave off a screech and Arashi gave off a roar. He fired the sphere just as he felt the heat of the bird. The sphere hit the bird directly in the beak and almost immediately something began to happen. The earth and the bird began to spin like it was being sucked up into a black hole even Arashi and Sasuke had to hold on as the suction increased. Then as quickly as it began it was over leaving behind an empty space where a great fire bird once was. The only thing to say that there was something there was a giant hole in the ground from the missing earth. Sasuke collapsed just as Arashi fell to his knees and hands grasping for air.

"What did you do!" Sasuke demanded as he took deep breaths.

"I did something that is only unique to Houkou." Arashi breathed out. "With his help I combined all the elements into one sphere and placed all the remaining energy of Houkou's chakra into it. As a result from the elements combing it turned into a miniature black hole that sucked your precious bird into another dimension." Arashi finished this with a laugh as he struggled to stand up. He finally managed to stand to a vertical base, but he wobbled back and forth from exhausting. When he looked up he saw Sasuke grinning like a madman, but before he could ask what was he laughing at he heard a voice.

"So you're the dog that's been causing all the trouble." Came the calm reply. Arashi turned around just in time to see Madara's orange mask. Arashi with what little bit of strength left jumped to the side, but only to have his left arm caught in Madara's vortex. Arashi gritted his teeth and to the surprise of everyone there gripped his sword's hilt and slashed off his left arm at the shoulder. Arashi fell to the ground and spun in place until he was resting on one knee and held his sword forward. Blood poured out of his wound as it began to damp the ground red.

"Now that was… interesting." Madara said as his eye finished sucking in Arashi arm. Arashi just grunted too tired to even speak.

"I thought you said you would let me kill him!" Sasuke yelled out in anger.

"It was apparent you couldn't continue." Madara said. "He beat the technique that has too much of a chance to hurt you. So I decided to make an appearance. Now that he is wounded, alone, and tired he can finally be exterminated." But right as soon Madara took one step something truly extraordinary happened: it started to snow.

"_Snow here this is impossible_." Madara thought as he looked into the sky and say some dark clouds. He looked down at Arashi and saw the shocked and realization look on his face, but before Madara could react a giant wave of ice launched at him.

Madara jumped out of the way as Sasuke joined him. Arashi gently sheathed his sword as he looked up at the back of Yuki. "If you come near him again I will kill you." Yuki said with cold eyes.

Madara just watched her with a calculated eye and heard the unmistakable noise of water moving around inside her sword. "_Interesting I wonder what sort of tricks does she have_." Madara thought.

"What are you doing here you know it's too dangerous?" Arashi asked, but the response he got was not what he expected. Ice suddenly appeared where his left arm was stopping the blood flow, but then she promptly smacked him in face.

"Don't you _dare_ do something like that again!" Yuki yelled out as Arashi saw what appeared to be sorrow in her eyes. Arashi felt his face feel hot and smiled he knew that Yuki cared for him every since he saved her from those men years ago and him getting hurt as bad as he did today was just to much to take.

"Sorry Yuki." Arashi said with some labored breathing. "But we need to get out of here there is nothing we have that can take down Madara and Sasuke at the same time."

Yuki nodded her head, but still stood her ground. "We just need to hold them off for at least a few seconds I brought a certain _friend _here." Yuki said as she swung here sword releasing a giant ice dragon from it that went straight towards Sasuke. Madara gripped Sasuke's arm and yanked him out of its way. When the dragon hit the ground it erupted into a spiked dome roughly the size of a human.

"Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu (Fire Release: Phoenix Immortal Fire Technique)." Sasuke announced and fired the tiny fireballs at the girl.

"Hyōton: Hyōryū Senbi (Ice Release: Ice Dragon Swirling Tail)." Yuki said as she swung her sword once more releasing what appeared to be a tail of a dragon. The mini fire balls hit the tail and immediately stopped in their tracks. Before Yuki could launch her next attack a roar was heard that shock the very ground they were standing on. Arashi realized what she meant by friend when all of the sudden a giant creature erupted out of the sand in front of them.

The creature had scales that was as black as night. It had red eyes along with fangs along a massive jaw. The creature was as big as Manda it had no back legs instead in its place was a tail that was barbed and serrated until it ended in a vicious looking curved tip. Its arms where massive and at the fingers where claws the size of full grown humans. It let out yet another roar that cracked the ground itself.

Arashi grabbed Yuki and pulled her towards him. "Are you insane you brought Kuronemuri (black sleep) here!" Arashi said a whisper as he looked at the great beast and saw that it was missing two scales at the end on it's jaw and sticking at out at the very end was what appeared to be a sword's hilt. The beast looked at the four people that stood below it. It saw that Arashi was injured and went after them. Arashi went for his sword, but was stopped by Yukio who gently shook her head. Arashi closed his eyes as the beast slammed into the ground were they were sitting and disappeared into the ground.

"We should go after that thing." Sasuke said, but was stopped by Madara.

"No, going after it in your current condition is suicide." Madara said as he turned around and began to walk away with Sasuke behind him.

XXX

Kuronemuri erupted out of the ground and began to hiss and cough as a white object could be seen in its mighty jaws. It made one more roar and the object slide out of its mouth. The ice block contained two figures Arashi and Yuki were inside the block. Yuki shattered the block and right before the beast could attack one again she froze the ground. With it's now hardened landscape turned into slippery ice the giant fell to the ground with a huge crash. It tried to raise its arms, but Yuki froze them to the circle of ice as well. Arashi got up slowly and began to walk, but not away from the animal, but towards it.

"Arashi what are you doing?" Yuki screamed out as she made another wave of ice the encircled the beast's mouth keeping it closed. The beast gave off a low hiss at the approaching Arashi. Arashi gently reached forward with intentionally slowness and gripped the hilt of the sword in the top of its head. The blade slid out with ease and the beast slowly calmed down, but kept a close eye on Arashi. Arashi stabbed the sword into the ground and pulled out Tenro. The beast almost immediately went crazy trying to get at Arashi with almost all of its strength. Arashi gently placed the blade on one of the missing scale areas and sighed.

"So this is how he made the two." Arashi said as he backed away.

"What are you talking about?" Yuki asked.

"Remember how I told you about my master's swords." Arashi said still looking at the beast in front of him. Yuki nodded and Arashi continued. "Well I always wondered where he found the material of that strength and I thank I just found it. The scales are what he used to make Juuchi and Tenro."

"But how did he manage to cut the scales off?" Yuki asked with a slightly raised eyebrow.

Arashi simply pointed to the sword in the ground. "That was the very first sword he ever made and the first he ever despised." Arashi stated simply Yuki took a close look at the blade and noticed that the blade was releasing some type of aura felt like it was trying to stifle out her life. "He forged that blade out of nothing, but his hatred. The blade soon led him to don the name blood-stained demon. You see since he forged the blade out of hatred it became a sword that was filled with bloodlust. Muramasa never named the blade, but the people from all over gave it a name Gakidouyaiba (Hungry Devil Blade). Muramasa told me he lost his sword in a fight with a great beast and I think we just found it." Arashi said as he pointed to the monster in front of him.

Yuki was about to respond when they heard a voice, but not just any voice it was almost ghost like in its tone. "Use me." Came the reply Arashi looked towards the sound of the voice and found himself staring at Gakidouyaiba once again. "Use me."

"Is that blade talking to you?" Yuki asked.

"Kill with me." The blade said once more as Arashi walked towards it. "Slaughter with me. MURDER WITH ME!" Before Arashi could reach out for the blade Yuki appeared in front of him.

"Don't just leave the cursed blade here." Yuki said in a slight pleading voice.

Arashi only smiled at her. "I can't I have a feeling I'm going to have to use this later on." Arashi said as he pulled out one scroll and sealed the sword inside it. As soon as the sword disappeared they both heard cracking. They turned around and saw the ice around Kuronemuri start to break.

"I think it's time for us to leave." Arashi said. Yuki nodded and swung her sword creating a dragon composed of ice. They both jumped on it's back and flew off just as the beast broke out of it's icy imprisonment.

Yuki looked at Arashi left shoulder. "What are you going to do about your missing arm?" Yuki asked.

Arashi looked to where his arm used to be. "I guess I need to talk to some people to see about getting a new one." Arashi said with a slight chuckle. Yuki just shook her head and smiled.

XXX

Madara was walking inside the his hideout when Sasuke suddenly appeared. "Why did you not go after them." Sasuke said in a demanding voice.

"Because he will soon die by the hands of someone he cares about." Madara said as he turned around and right behind him was seven figures glowing with power and roaring at one another.

XXX

Arashi and Yuki stopped by a cave and found themselves staring at Kabuto who smiled that sickly snake like smile. "Judging by your injuries you didn't get him did you." Kabuto said with a slight twitch in his smile.

"No, but I got something almost as good." Arashi said and threw a little glass bottle at Kabuto who caught it. "The blood of Sasuke Uchiha, but before you go anywhere what do you plan on doing with it."

"I told you I only wish to understand the nature of Ninjutsu, but good work I knew I could count on you." Kabuto stated and turned around to walk away only to be stopped by a wall of ice.

"You made a deal." Yuki said. "Now it's time for you honor your part."

Kabuto gave a small snicker. "But of course." Kabuto said this as a snake slithered out of his robes with a scroll in its mouth. "The location to the item you seek. It's been a pleasure doing business with you Arashi." And with that Kabuto disappeared into the darkness.

"Are you sure about this if anyone would find out about what we just did." Yuki said in a warning tone.

"I know I know, but again what choice did we have we need this item to seal away the Bijuu at least for a few days." Arashi said and walked back towards the ice dragon with Yuki right behind him "_Now I just need two specific people to show up then we can go on our way_."

Hey new chapter more fun what is the item Arashi is seeking and who is going to go with him on the expedition to retrieve it find out next time.


	36. Chapter 36: Mission to Houkou's past

Declaimer: I own nothing in this fanfic, but my created characters they abilities and Jutsu and that is about all I own "Goes to corner and starts crying"

Writing: _Italic: _thought, **Bold:** Bijuu or summoning speaking

"Since the day i was born till the day i die...the only side i'm on is mine." -Unknown

"It would be best if you leave this place at once..before I unleash carnage upon you." - Unknown

"Learn to recognize when speed is not important. Race when being first is important; move at your own pace at all other times. It is not necessary to always strike the first blow, to provide the first solution, or to reach a goal before anyone else does. In fact, it is sometimes vital to strike the last blow, to give the final answer, or to arrive after everyone else." - Unknown

"You know you can't win! You can't destroy what I really am! Even if you manage to kill this body, someone even stronger would surface and take my place! Not one death will go unaccounted for, not one!" - Unknown

* * *

__

Next Chapter: Mission to Houkou's past

Arashi was sitting down while a medic nin was looking at him. He was currently sitting in the office of the Kazekage. Gaara was sitting at his desk watching as the medic nin ran out to fetch the item Arashi requested for his arm.

"So it didn't go completely according to plan." Gaara said.

"You know if I didn't know any better I'd say you were making fun of me." Arashi said with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course not why would I make fun of you." Gaara said with a sly smile.

Before Arashi could respond the medic came back carrying a metal arm. He walked up to Arashi and attached the metal arm to his left shoulder. The metal immediately sprang to life it moved just like Arashi moved his left arm.

"Now it may be a little cumbersome at first, but you should get use to it soon." The medic said as he began to walk away.

"I should be thanking you Gaara if it wasn't for you I would still be walking around with just one arm." Arashi said as he moved his new metal arm to get use to its movements. "Now I need to know where is Naruto and Kirabi." This made Gaara's eyes widened.

"Why do you need to know?" Gaara asked in a suspicious tone.

"Because if I'm going to get the item that will end this war then I need those two to come with me." Arashi said this with a all business tone.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot tell you that." Gaara said as he turned around. "This is a war to try and protect the finally two Jinchuriki. I can't allow those two to become endangered in any way."

"And why is that do you really thank that Naruto can be taking down so easily." Arashi said with slight anger in his voice. "Because I got news for you he is a lot stronger then the last time you two fought. You can tell me where they are or not it doesn't really matter to me I'll find out either way." That's when Gaara stood up and with him came sand.

"But not if I kill you Arashi." Gaara said in an emotionless voice. "I will not let you endanger the life of Naruto."

"Gaara this will not endanger his life in anyway." Arashi said trying to calm down the former Jinchuriki before he does something. "All I need to do is have them come with me to the location and then we can get the artifact and then this war is as good as done." Arashi was thrown against the wall by a massive sand wave.

"And what if this artifact is gone what then." Gaara said in a demanding voice, but stopped when he saw Arashi simply fade away.

"Then they are completely safe." Arashi's voice came from behind him. "The three strongest Jinchuriki are together in one area. How is someone supposed to take us all out? Think about it we have nothing to lose and everything to gain from this. All you have to do is tell me where are they."

Gaara thought about it then let his sand fall to the floor. "Can you guarantee them safety?" Gaara watched as Arashi nodded his head. "They are on an island in the land of lightning here I'll mark it's location for you." Gaara took a map down from the wall and pointed the generally location of the island. "But I have to warn you it could take you a few days to get there."

"Don't worry I have my transportation already to go." Arashi said as he walked out. "I had a feeling I would need a boat so I had some of my guys work on a ship that can go pretty darn fast. I should be at the island in a day or day and a half. See ya Gaara."

Arashi walked out the office and saw Yuki standing there waiting for him. "You're going to stay here." Arashi said and only receive a slight nod from Yuki. He started to walk away when Yuki spoke up one last time.

"Please be careful." Yuki said in a pleading voice. Arashi turned around and gave her a smile before disappearing behind the corner.

XXX

__

1 Day Later

Naruto was walking through the forest after his last rematch with Kirabi. He was rubbing his soar arms from the use of Kyuubi's chakra and the pounding that Kirabi gave him. When suddenly Kunai came sailing at him. He dodged the fatal objects just to meet the end of a foot. He jumped backwards and stopped with his fingers in the familiar cross sign. The area was filled with Naruto clones, but before they could make a move they were all destroyed by a black blur. Naruto brought up a Kunai and blocked the incoming sword from the offender.

"My I'm surprised you still use the same thing at the very beginning of ever fight Naruto." Came the voice that shocked Naruto. "But then again if its not broke don't fix it." That was when Naruto took a look at the sword he blocked and saw that it was pitch black.

"Arashi?" Naruto asked in an uncertain voice.

The figure pulled down his hood and revelaed the face of Naruto's friend.

"How has my crazy friend been up too?" Arashi asked as he sheathed his blade. Right before Naruto could answer Arashi found himself with branches surrounding him and a tanto pointed at his throat.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Yamato asked with a voice filled with authority.

"My name is Arashi and I'm here for a nice stroll around this beautiful island." Arashi said with a smile, but soon stopped when the branches tightened. "I'm sorry I don't mean to sound bossy or mean, but if you want to continue your existence then you will let me go." Arashi said this while releasing some killer intent, but before anybody could try and see if Arashi was serious Naruto spoke up.

"This is Arashi he's a close friend of mine." Naruto said and saw Yamato slowly loosen his branches.

"But that still doesn't answer my question about why he is here." Yamato said.

"I'm here because I need both Kirabi and Your help Naruto." Arashi said confusing Naruto.

XXX

"You see I need you two in order to get this item." Arashi said as he finished telling the plan to Kirabi and Naruto.

"But how do you know if it's still there." Naruto asked as Kirabi nodded his head.

"I don't know, but it's our best chance at ending this war before it can officially start." Arashi stated.

"But if they leave this island then they will be easier to find by Akatsuki." Yamato said as he moved himself away from the post he was leaning on.

"I don't believe they could be in any danger if we all stick together." Arashi said. "Because you would probably need a to us almost half if not all Bijuu to take down Naruto and Kirabi by themselves, but just throw me into the mix they are going to need an army."

"Still I don't think-." Yamato never got the chance to finish before Naruto spoke up.

"I'm in!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Naruto what are you doing?" Yamato asked in surprise.

"I was already planning to leave this island as soon as I finished my training." Naruto said with a smile. "What do you say Kirabi-sensei?"

"I say you are both fools." Kirabi said, but stood up. "But I guess you can count me in too. Besides someone needs to watch you two."

"But you guys are supposed to stay here." Yamato said.

"I'm sorry Yamato, but tell Tsuande that I had to go somewhere that I will be back." Naruto said.

Yamato simply shook his head. "I'm sorry Naruto, but you are under my protection I cannot let you leave." Yamato said this as tree branches came out of the ground and made a dome around Naruto.

Arashi nodded his head. "I think I can understand." Arashi said. "But I still cannot leave without Naruto." Before Yamato could move he felt the room begin to spin and twist until he couldn't take and collapsed onto his knees. Yamato looked at Arashi with a confused expression. "I'm sorry, but you'll wake up soon, but for now sleep." Yamato collapsed fully onto the ground and the wood dome broke down revealing Naruto.

"What did you do to Yamato?" Naruto asked as he saw the prone form of Yamato.

"I placed him under a very complex Genjutsu." Arashi said as he walked over to a backpack and threw it to Naruto. "It is designed to place so much stress on the brain that it knocks them unconsciousness. He'll be fine in the next thirty minutes."

Naruto looked at Yamato and then back at Arashi. "Are you positive that he'll be fine?" Naruto asked for the safety of his friend.

"Yes and if my word isn't good enough Kirabi little friends can watch out for him." Arashi said pointing towards Kirabi who nodded his head.

"Yeah anything for my young student." Kirabi said.

"Ok everyone please get your gear ready we head out immediately." Arashi said as he began to walk out of the hut they were in when Kirabi spoke up.

"And where exactly are we going?" Kirabi asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, I'll tell you that on the boat." Arashi said with a smile. "Ok now remember to pack light." With that Arashi left with a wave of his hand leaving both Naruto and Kirabi to pack the needed equipment.

XXX

Arashi was leaning on a tree when Kirabi and Naruto came into view with backpacks on. "It sure took a while for you guys to get ready." Arashi said a smile. "You ready to go."

"Yeah we're ready." Kirabi said with a yawn.

Naruto was looking around before he spoke. "So where's your boat?" Naruto asked in confusion.

Arashi just climbed the tree he was leaning on and waved his sword while making it glow with chakra. He jumped down just in time when a black and white boat suddenly came into view. "Here is our vessel." Arashi said as he gave the boat a wave. A man came into view with his hands on a motor that was glowing.

"What is he doing?" Naruto asked.

Before Arashi could speak the man did that for him. "This motor is powered by chakra which means that the more chakra you put into it the faster you can go." He said with a smile.

"Kirabi, Naruto I would like you to meet the captain of this fine boat." Arashi said. "His name is Sazanami (Ripples on water or Ripples)."

"A pleasure to meet you all." Sazanami said with his smile still in place. "Arashi we should be heading out if we want to get to the island before dark."

"Alright everyone please come aboard we don't have a lot of time to waste." Arashi said as both Kirabi and Naruto came aboard the boat.

"Now could you please tell us where we are going?" Kirabi asked as he settled down.

"We're going to Izumotaisha (Izumo Temple)." Arashi said as he took out the scroll that he got from Kabuto and opened it up revealing a map.

"Well we better be prepared for a long trip." Kirabi said as he stretched. "Because that trip is going to take two maybe three days top."

Arashi just looked at Sazanami with a smile and the captain just walked away from the motor as Arashi approached it. "I would hold on if I was you." Arashi warned as he put his hands on the control panel. Before Kirabi could ask why everyone was thrown backwards with force as the boat lurched forward with great speed.

"As we said we will be there before night fall." Arashi said as he grinned into the rushing wind, but what he didn't see was a vine that moved like a snake.

"Madara is going to find that very interesting." Zetsu commented as he faded into the forest.

XXX

Yuki was looking around when Gaara suddenly appeared right next to her. "You care about him don't you?" Gaara said with a monotone voice. Yuki didn't answer, but that seemed to answer Gaara's question. Before Gaara could speak he heard a screech and when he looked up he saw a hawk, but not one he recognized. The bird dropped a scroll right next to him and disappeared in a poof of smoke.

Gaara opened the letter and read the contents.

"_Kazekage of Sunagakure I wish to offer you one last chance to surrender. If you accept have your entire shinobi army out of your village with their headbands at their feet. If you don't surrender then I'll be forced to crush you by the very demon you used to have_."

_Madara Uchiha_

Gaara crumpled up the scroll and dropped it to the ground and watched as the sand simply consumed it up. Yuki looked at him with a confused look.

"It was an offer for us to surrender or be destroyed by Shukaku." Gaara said with a little bit of anger in his voice.

"Don't worry about it this is what Arashi and Mekure planned on." Yuki said as she stood up and began to stretch. "That is why they sent me here, because out of anyone else I could help more here then anywhere else."

"What do you mean?" Gaara asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Let me show you." Yuki said as she looked around. "Attack me with your sand." Yuki seeing the look of disbelief on Gaara's face decided to elaborate. "Your sand won't be able to hurt me trust me." Yuki said this as she drew her sword. Gaara looked skeptical, but still obliged. The sand around Yuki suddenly erupted skyward, but before Gaara could make it do anymore he saw frost appear on Yuki's blade. Before he could react Yuki swung her blade around released what appeared to be snow from her blade, but as soon as the snow touched the sand almost immediately froze into place.

"That's why I'm here." Yuki said as she sheathed her blade.

"That is quite unique, but that won't be enough to stop Shukaku." Gaara said.

"Oh, that's why I have him to back me up." Yuki said pointing to one of the two figures that suddenly appeared behind her.

"We're ready for anything." Jugo said as Kokuei nodded his head.

"Yeah then maybe we'll dress them up and have a tea party." Kokuei said with a maniacal laugh.

XXX

Suigetsu was sitting in Mei's office with his feet propped up on her desk, but before she could tell him off she heard a screech. She turned around and saw a hawk, but before she could identify it disappeared in a poof of smoke leaving behind a scroll.

Mei opened it and read the contents as Suigetsu stretched his neck and read over her shoulder.

"_Mizukage of Kirigakure I wish to offer you one last chance to surrender. If you accept have your entire shinobi army out of your village with their headbands at their feet. If you don't surrender then I'll be forced to crush you by the very demon you used to have_."

_Madara Uchiha_

Mei looked over her shoulder just in time to see Suigetsu walking towards the door. "And where do you think you're going?" Mei asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Are you kidding I've been in this village with nothing to do." Suigetsu said as he turned around and revealed that he was smiling a smiling that would even impress Kisame. "And now I have a chance to fight a strong opponent using Samehada. So now I'm going to be waiting for that beast to come by and stick its ugly little head where it doesn't belong." With that Suigetsu left with a grin of pure joy on his face.

XXX

The island finally came into view as the sun finally set on the horizon casting a glow across the area. Arashi was jutted awake when thy hit the island. "We're here." Sazanami said as he stooped feeding the boat chakra.

"So this is where that item is located." Kirabi said as he looked around the deserted beach.

"Yep." Arashi said as he took out the map and began to walk over to the forest with Naruto and Kirabi behind him. "Sazanami I want you to stay away from the island and to stay safe." Sazanami nodded his head and began to pull off from the beach.

XXX

__

Two hours later

Arashi, Naruto, and Kirabi found themselves staring at a giant black temple with vines and other foliage on it. "Here it is soon this can all be over." Arashi said as he began to walk over to the temple door. The door looked big enough to fit Kyuubi through. On the door were slots big enough to fit a persons hand through.

"So what do we do here?" Naruto asked as he approached the slot.

"We stick our hands into them." Arashi stated as he put his hand through one of the slots. There was a bright white glow that came from the slot. Sweat dripped from Arashi brow until both Naruto and Kirabi heard a giant click like a lock being unlocked.

"It takes chakra from the person to unlock the door." Arashi said as he took his hand out of the slot. "But the thing is you have to be a Jinchuriki to unlock the door."

"Why is that?" Naruto asked.

"Because this is the place where the Bijuu were all held for a time being." Arashi stated. "It needs chakra from a person who either has or had a demon in them." With that bit of information both Kirabi and Naruto stuck their hands into the finally two slots. After a few seconds of chakra draining the locks click signaling that it was now open Pushed the door and it swung open with a rush of air.

"Alright now that is over I need someone to stay out here incase we have visitors." Arashi said as he looked from Naruto to Kirabi.

"I'll stay besides I have a feeling you're going to need Naruto for this little adventure more then me." Kirabi said as he sat down on one of the steps and looked around the area.

Arashi grabbed Naruto's shoulder and lead him into the temple, but as soon as they got inside the temple door slammed shut. Naruto began to bang on the door until Arashi stopped him.

"That won't do any good." Arashi said. "This temple was designed to even stop an attack from the entire elemental country army." Arashi looked around the dark tunnel until suddenly the torches one the wall caught fire lighting their way.

"That was weird." Naruto said as he cautiously walked with Arashi.

"Yeah just be careful." Arashi said.

XXX

Kirabi looked behind him just as the doors slammed shut he was about to get up too try and open them when he heard a three distint roars. "_Hachibi do you know what that is_." Kirabi said as he pulled out his swords.

"**Yep looks like we have company**." Hachibi said as he prepared to give Kirabi his chakra as three giant shapes began to appear out of the dense forest.

XXX

Arashi and Naruto felt the temple shake as the battle began to take place. "What's the fuck is happening out there?" Naruto asked as he turned around to look back towards the door.

"I don't know, but what ever it is I'm sure Kirabi can handle it." Arashi said as he pushed open another door to find himself standing in a giant hall with crystals hanging every where. He looked around and found a pedestal with what appeared to be a jar with pictures of different demons on it.

"Gotcha." Arashi said as he walked forward, but was stopped when he heard a sound that chilled him to the bone. It was a rustling sound almost like the scales of a snake brushing up against leaves. He looked up just in time to see a giant red, black, and gold color snake start to make its way down towards Arashi. Arashi jumped back just as the snake landed on the ground.

"**So you've returned Houkou**." The giant reptile demon said with a hiss in his voice.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not Houkou." Arashi said only for the snake to coil around him and Naruto.

"**Of course you're not stupid boy**." He said with a glow in his yellow eyes that seemed to freeze both Naruto and Arashi in place. "**But I suppose I should tell you my name you can call me Hebitentei** (Serpent god). **Now who are you**?" Hebitentei said as he looked closer at the two.

"I'm Arashi Tekiatsu." Arashi said almost as if he was compelled to say his name.

"And I'm Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said.

The snake uncoiled himself around the two and gently lay down in front of them. "**What are you doing back here Houkou**." Hebitentei said.

Arashi was about to tell him he wasn't Houkou, but decided against it. "I'm here for Reihoumika (Sacred Mountain Jar)."

The snake reeled upwards as if it was struck. "**Why do you speak for Houkou Arashi**?" Hebitentei asked with malice in its voice.

"Look I don't have time for this either give us what we came here for or get out of my way!" Arashi yelled this out just as he pulled out his sword. The snake simply looked at Arashi with what Arashi thought he saw was amusement.

"**You are quite similar to Houkou in personality**." Hebitentei said as he came closer to Arashi. "**But tell me do you know Houkou's past**."

"Yes I know that he fought against Kyuubi and-." Arashi was interrupted when the snake let out what Arashi thought was a laugh.

"**No I'm talking about his true past**." Hebitentei stated. "**It is true that he did fight the Kyuubi, but do you know the reason behind his actions**." His answer was a confused look from Arashi. "**Then allow me to show you Houkou's past then I'll ask you a question and you better answer it truthfully or I'll devour you in a second**." Before Arashi could speak a third eye opened up on the top of the snakes head and blinded Arashi in a ray of light.

XXX

When Arashi opened his eyes he found himself staring at a desert that he recognized as SugoiOnitani. He looked behind him just as a guy tackled him to the ground. When Arashi looked at the man who tackled him. The man had black hair with it tied into a ponytail he had blue eyes and had a serious look on his face.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE KID!" He yelled out. "Don't you know it's dangerous here?"

"What are you talking about?" Arashi asked, but before he got an answer there was an explosion.

"Look kid I don't have time to play with you we have a problem to deal with." The man said just as he jumped over the rock he tackled Arashi into. Arashi took a glance over the rock and saw something he couldn't believe. He saw bodies on top of bodies litter the ground, but that wasn't what shocked him the most. He looked at the monster that caused the deaths of all these people. The creature had black and gold fur and pure read eyes, but what identified it was it's five distint tails: each glowed with a different element inside it.

Arashi knew who it was, but he just couldn't believe his eyes. "Houkou." Arashi said with uncertainty just as Houkou unleashed a roar that ripped chunks of earth out of the ground.

Houkou evil how can it be just stay tuned and find out how. Read, enjoy, and review.


	37. Chapter 37: The Devil's Beast

Declaimer: I own nothing in this fanfic, but my created characters they abilities and Jutsu and that is about all I own "Goes to corner and starts crying"

Writing: _Italic: _thought, **Bold:** Bijuu or summoning speaking

"Since the day i was born till the day i die...the only side i'm on is mine." -Unknown

"Surpassing human knowledge, with power capable of controlling the Heavens... Now is the beginning of destruction, released from the deepest darkness." - Bleach manga cover.

"My Wrath  
Is Great  
It can raise tsunami's  
Flatten Mountains  
Set Forests ablaze  
Vaporize all water  
Cut through the heavens  
And destroy the line between life and death  
So Strong not even the gods can stop it An none shall escape" - Shadow Slayer 13 fanfic writer

_"Our existence is built upon the noble sacrifices made. Instead, you fall in battle from trying to protect your subordinates. My subordinates were not simply defeated. They left behind markers for me, on how to carry on the fight. If I had lost, my subordinates' sacrifices would have all been for nothing. I hold within me the resolve of those who sacrificed their lives." - Tia Harribel (bleach)_

* * *

Arashi couldn't believe what he was seeing the demon in front of him wasn't the Houkou he knew, but of something much more sinister. The energy that radiated off of it was not calming, but chaos it actually felt like destruction was about to take place.

"What the fuck happened to you?" Arashi asked himself, but jumped when he heard someone speak for him.

"You talk as if you know that thing." The man said. Arashi turned around to see he had short spiky hair and wore a forehead protector with no symbol on it. "What's your name?" He said as he looked at him with his brown eyes.

"Arashi Tekiatsu and yours." Arashi said.

"Senken (Ancient Sage) now explain how you know that thing." Senken said as another explosion followed, but right before Arashi could speak a man rounded the rock they were behind.

"We need help this thing is tearing us apart." He said with a huff.

Senken nodded his head then looked at Arashi. "You're coming with me you look like you can handle yourself in a fight." Senken said and all Arashi did was nod his head. Senken clapped his hands together and a giant tree root erupted out of the ground below him and Arashi. It sprang forward heading straight towards Houkou with great speed. Right before it got too close both Senken and Arashi jumped off the root just as Senken put his hands into a tiger seal. The root split into a thousand branches that wrapped themselves around Houkou and pinned him to the ground. The small army of ninja approached Houkou with extreme caution. Houkou simply glared at them as his fire tail began to glow.

Arashi seeing this gave out a warning. "LOOK OUT!" Arashi said, but the people kept walking towards Houkou as if they didn't here him. The area around Houkou immediately burst into flames incinerating all those unlucky enough to get caught up in the inferno.

"_Why didn't they listen_?" Arashi thought and then heard a voice.

"**Because this is nothing, but a memory**." Hebitentei said. "**You can go along for the ride, but you can't interfere in anyway**." And with that his voice dissappered.

After the flames died Senken unleashed a barrage of spikes made out of wood out to try and impale Houkou who simply made a wall of earth to block the attack. Houkou snapped the branches off of him and stood up and unleashed another roar. Senken was forced to dodge just as Houkou placed both his wind and water tails together and unleashed a hailstorm of spear shaped ice at Senken who made a giant tree trunk lurch itself out of the ground and block the shards.

Senken looked towards where Arashi was just standing there as Houkou roared with fury. "What are you doing take cover or fight, but don't just stand there like a rock." Senken said as he placed his hands on the tree trunk and released spears from the wood. That was when they heard another roar that shook the very ground they stood on. Houkou simply stomped on the wood spears and snapped them in half. He looked towards the sound of the roar and snarled as a giant red figure began to appear. A man came running at Senken with a giant gash on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, but we couldn't hold Kyuubi off." He said as he looked at the two beasts looking at each other and growling.

"Then we don't have a choice we have to fall back for now and come up with a new plan." Senken said as he and the other man ran from the scene as fast as they could. Kyuubi growled at Houkou as he began to snarl. The both charged each other at the same time and as soon as they collided Arashi saw nothing, but a white light. When Arashi opened his eyes he found himself standing in front of Houkou the kind Houkou he knew and cared about.

"What was that?" Arashi asked as Houkou sighed.

"**Long ago I was the guardian to the Bijuu I kept the item they were all sealed in safe and secure**." Houkou said with a sad note in his voice. "**But one day I grew arrogant and I left my post. With no one guardian them the Bijuu took the chance and broke free. Now as they were sealed away their hated for me grew day by day. They were angry because a weak demon was preventing them from releasing havoc and chaos on the world and when they were released all they hated spilled out and contaminated me. As a result it turned me into the very thing that I never wanted to be a demon that wanted nothing more then death and destruction. After Kyuubi defeated me and left me for dead all the dark energy in my body dispersed into the ground and created a new creature the one you call Kuronemuri**."

"So in a sense you're Kuronemuri's dad." Arashi said with a chuckle at the thought.

Houkou laughed a little as well. "**I guess you can see it as that**." Houkou said, but almost immediately his happiness was replaced with sadness. "**I'm sorry I didn't tell you before I thought the less you knew about me the less you would grow attached to me**."

Arashi walked up and jumped on Houkou's head while rubbing his ears. "Are you kidding it was like me and you were born to love each other." Arashi said as he laid down on Houkou. "From the first moment I saw you I knew you were going to be my very first friend and I was right. So don't apologize for something that wasn't entirely your fault. Sure you should've stayed with the Bijuu to keep them secure, but we all make mistakes and besides if you didn't leave your post me and you would never had met." Arashi looked down and saw a little bit of happiness in the old demons eyes, but that was soon replaced when a new person entered the domain.

"**This is all cute and everything, but me and you still have unfinished business**." Hebitentei said with a amused hiss. "**Now it's time to answer my question after seeing that memory of Houkou what are you going to do once you capture all the Bijuu once again**." Arashi sat there on Houkou's head for a little with a thoughtful look on his face.

"To tell you the truth I'm not entirely sure." Arashi stated with a shrug of his shoulders. "I guess I'll figure it out as I go along." Arashi finished this as he looked directly into the snake's eyes. Suddenly a white light blinded Arashi once again, but this time when he opened his eyes he saw that he was back at the temple with Naruto shaking him.

"Are you alright?" Naruto asked with urgency in his voice.

"Yea, I am, but what happened to Hebitentei." Arashi said as he rubbed the top of his head.

"**I'm still here little boy**." Hebitentei said. "**I may be a demon, but I'm not without honor or pride you answered my question truthfully. So because of that I now give you the item you seek**." He said this as his tail wrapped around the jar and carefully brought it over to Arashi. Arashi gripped the jar and found that it was quite light he wrapped a piece of ninja wir around the jar and tied it to his back. "**Now run along little rodents before I grow tired of your presence**." With that the snake gently moved back into the ceiling.

"_We have it Houkou_." Arashi said speaking to his demon. "_But I have one question how did you keep the Bijuu sealed up_."

"**Reihoumika was made out of special material that absorbed certain amounts of nature energy to keep what was ever in it sealed up**." Houkou said. Before Arashi could ask anymore another giant explosion rocked the temple.

Arashi and Naruto both looked at each other and knew what to do. They both ran for the giant door they used to get in. As they approached the door they found it still sealed shut. Both Naruto and Arashi began to tap into their demon's chakra and soon both had one tail. They both threw a punch at the door and broke threw it, but only left a man size hole. They looked behind them just in time to see the hole repaired. They looked at the scene in front of them and saw the entire forest reduce to ash.

"KIRABI!" Naruto shouted out and was greeted when Kirabi in Hachibi's form was thrown in front of them. Wrapped up in two of its tentacles was both Rokubi no Namekuji (Six Tailed Slug) and Nibi no Bakeneko (Two Tailed Monster Cat) both were limp and looked to be knocked out Kirabi then threw the two atGobi no Irukauma(Five Tailed Dolphin Horse)."

"What took you guys?" Kirabi said as he reverted back to his original form, but before Naruto and Arashi could answer they saw both Nibi and Gobi raise their heads and spit out a dense stream of steam and a giant blue fireball. Kirabi turned around just in time as the steam enveloped him and the fireball smacked into him. Arashi quickly swung his Tenro with some of Houkou's chakra and released his Kaze no Kizu, but thanks to the added power of Houkou's it was a lot bigger. The steam was blown away as the wind blade made a direct line for Gobi and exploded upon impact. Arashi walked over to the three downed Bijuu and almost immediately felt jar start to draw on Houkou's chakra. The top to the jar opened up and releashed what appeared to be tentacles of chakra that enveloped all three of the great beast and sucked them into the jar. Arashi collapsed on the ground with sweat pouring down his face. He turned around to see Kirabi laying on the ground with massive burns all over his body along with various gashes. Arashi walked over to the downed Jinchuriki and found that he was still breathing.

"Come one we need to get him to a hospital NOW!" Arashi said as he picked Kirabi up and began to walk towards the boat with Naruto's help, but the one thing that neither seemed to take notice of was that Reihoumika now had a giant crack that got a little bigger from the stored Bijuu.

XXX

Madara was sitting on a pile of bones when Zetsu appeared. "Both Sunagakure and Kirigakure have not done what you requested Madara." Zetsu said with a slight bow.

"Fine send Shukaku to Sunagakure and then let's see if Kirigakure changes their mind." Madara said.

"You still have feelings for one of your old homes." Zetsu said with a snicker. "**When will you learn to shut up**?"

Madara just looked at him with a calculated eye. "So what news do you have from Izumotaisha."

Zetsu looked a little apprehensive when the question was asked. "Well you see the Bijuu are gone along with the Jinchuriki." Zetsu said and received what could only be described as the coldest stare possible.

"What do you mean _gone_?" Madara asked in a cold voice.

"I don't know one minute they were there then a flash of light then they were all gone." Zetsu said in the most honest voice he could muster.

Madara just breathed heavily for a few minutes. "It doesn't matter we will find them in do time." Madara said. "They can't hide forever, but until then let's have Shukaku visit his old home and have Sanbi and Yonbi visit Kirigakure."

"So now you decide to attack the village you use to rule over." Zetsu said with a snicker. While Madara just continued to look up at the moon.

XXX

Yuki was swinging her sword around practicing her movements when she saw someone on top of a hill, but before she could make him out he vanished. She knocked it off unto the fact of the heat playing tricks with her head. She went to take a drink of water and didn't notice the sand around her moving towards her. She turned around just as the sand rushed at her like a great flood. She didn't have enough time to move, but before the sand reached her Jugo came soaring in with what appeared to be jets out of his back. He grabbed Yuki just in the nick of time and settled down right on the village walls.

"Are you okay?" Jugo asked.

"Yeah I guess practice is over." Yuki said with a smile as the sand began to sprout upwards until it took the form of the Bijuu Shukaku. Right before either Jugo or Yuki could move sand swirled around right next to time until the figure of Gaara appeared with two gourds one his regular sand gourd and the other one filled with water that was a little bit smaller then Gaara's.

"What are you doing here?" Yuki asked in surprise. "I thought we already said that since you have the same ability as Shukaku you two would be at a stand still until one of you ran out of chakra."

"This is my village and I'll die trying to protect it." Gaara said. "Besides you're going to need help against the sand. I can try my best to hold of Shukaku from using his sand ability for as long as I can. As for you two you can try and find a way to bring the giant down until Arashi comes back." Gaara said this as he threw the gourd filled with water at Yuki. "In case you need more water for your Hyōton."

"Thank you." Yuki said as she gave Gaara a nod as she put the gourd on her back and found that it was lighter then she imagined it to be. Shukaku gave off a roar as he slapped his belly and shot out a sphere of wind. Yuki saw that the sphere was moving to fast to dodge, but right before it hit a purple ball of energy hit it with enough force that the two canceled each other out. Yuki looked towards Jugo who had his arm held out with what appeared to be a pipe jutting out the end.

"Arashi sent me here not only to make sure that you got out of the way of Shukaku's sand, but also because I can match Shukaku's Renkūdan (Drilling Air Bullets) power level." Jugo said, but even as he said that Yuki knew he couldn't do that much more as she saw sweat drip from his brow. Yuki looked towards the Bijuu that was now snarling at Jugo as saliva dripped out of its mouth. She swung her sword releasing a wave of ice that turned into a ramp. She ran across the structure as Gaara made a cloud of sand to float on and Jugo took to flying in the sky. Shukaku began to make the sand around him rise to envelop the gang, but before it got within range it was stop by a wall of sand. Shukaku looked at Gaara who had his hands raised blocking Shukaku's sand. Shukaku released a roar and fired off some air bullets at Gaara. Jugo saw this and fired his miniature chakra cannon at them to cancel them out.

"Hyōton: Guncho Tsurara (Ice release: Icicle Flock)." Yuki said as she swung her sword releasing ice in the shape of daggers at Shukaku. The daggers hit Shukaku, but his sand body simply buried the Ice into his body. "_We can't hurt him through physical attacks, but if we freeze him we might just be able to keep him contained_." Yuki looked at Jugo for conformation and he gave a slight nod of his head.

"We have to hold him off until Yuki is down with what she needs to do." Jugo said. Gaara looked over and saw Yuki mumble a few words as her hand was in a single handsign.

"Hyōton: Tensō Jūrin (Ice release: Subjugation Of The Heavens)." With that a frost began to develop on her body as Gaara could see almost like a straight line of cold air go into the atmosphere. Gaara saw as dark clouds began to form, but before he could ponder what was happening Shukaku released a wave of sand at both him and Jugo. Gaara raised his hands and almost immediately the sand stopped, but Jugo looked and saw sweat began to fall of his face from the strain from keeping the sand at bay. Jugo flew into the sky and could feel as the temperature began to drop. "_She's almost done_." Jugo thought as he morphed his entire arm into a giant cannon. He aimed it at Shukaku and fired the giant beam of pure chakra at the great beast. The beam passed right through Shukaku and exploded when it hit the ground. Shukaku looked at Jugo and smiled, but when he tried to move towards him he found that he couldn't move.

Shukaku looked down and saw both of his legs frozen in place along with a good mile of area covered in ice. He looked down to see Yuki with her sword stabbed in the ground. She was wearing ice that took the form of some sort of armor.

"I'm afraid this is the end." Yuki said this as she held her sword straight forward. "Hyōton: Sennen Hyōrō (Ice Release: Thousand years' Ice Prison)." At that she turned her blade counter-clockwise and six pillars rose out of the ice circle and slammed into Shukaku with a freezing hiss. Yuki watched as the pillars began to break as Shukaku began to struggle in the icy prison, but Yuki just smiled.

She raised her sword into the air and called out one last Jutsu. "Hyōton: Hyōten Hyakkasō (Frozen Heaven Hundred Flower Funeral)." Yuki said even as the words left her mouth a hole appeared in the dark clouds as snow began to descend. Gaara watched with confused eyes, but not before Jugo grabbed him and flew as far away from the area as possible. Yuki collapsed onto the ground as she watched the snow. Shukaku managed to free one of his arms, but as soon as the snow touched his arm it was frozen. Shukaku let out a roar that shook the ice around him as the snow kept piling on top of him freezing him more and more until nothing remained, but a huge tower that stretched into the sky made entirely out of ice.

Jugo walked down towards Yuki and saw her laying on the ground with a smile on her face as she breathed. "That jutsu always tier's her out." Jugo said as he picked her up and started to carry her into the sand village. He took one last look at the ice pillar and saw Shukaku's golden eye follow him.

"Sure is an ugly little varmint." Kokuei said as he sat right next to the pillar poking at it with a stick. "So you want me to go get big dog."

"No go to Kirigakure and see how Suigetsu is doing." Jugo said. "And if he managed to get his hands on Sanbi tell Arashi so he can go and collect them." Kokuei nodded his head and with one last poke of his stick he disappeared into the shadow created by the pillar.

"Big dog?" Jugo asked himself with a shake of his head with a smile.

XXX

Suigetsu was pacing back and forth with an eager smile on his face as he saw shapes move in the deep fog. Next to him was Unabara, Mei, and Chōjūrō.

"Will you please stop Suigetsu you're making me nervous." Chōjūrō said in a quiet voice.

"Listen to yourself and you call yourself a swordsman you are suppose to be battle driven." Suigetsu said, but before any one could answer a giant splash and roar could be heard. Suigetsu drew Samehada with a predatory grin. "Their here." And in the distance they could feel the demonic chakra.

Suigetsu, Unabara, Mei, and Chōjūrō Vs: Yonbi and Sanbi. See who lives and who dies in the next installment. The reason why I made the Shukaku fight short was simple he faced Yuki an ice user who could freeze his sand, Gaara who could stop his sand, and Jugo who could match his wind based Jutsu. Well I hope you all enjoyed.


	38. Chapter 38: Battle of the Mist

Declaimer: I own nothing in this fanfic, but my created characters they abilities and Jutsu and that is about all I own "Goes to corner and starts crying"

Writing: _Italic: _thought, **Bold:** Bijuu or summoning speaking

_"I've made you a lot of promises, but instead of accepting them You've chosen loneliness"-Unknown_

"Plant a seed in the side of a mountain and the mountain will stay standing. Give that seed what it needs to grow and soon you will see it's roots dig into the rock face and, over time, the mountain will begin to crack."-Ackdam (Fellow fanfic writer)

"The true measure of a shinobi is not how he lives, but how he dies." -The great sage master Jiraiya

* * *

__

Next Chapter: Battle of the Mist and Destiny

"Looks like Sanbi brought a little friend." Suigetsu said with an even wider smile.

"We're going to have to split up." Mei said. "Chōjūrō and me will deal with Yonbi. You two will deal with Sanbi." She received nods from everyone, but Suigetsu who seemed to bouncing in place from excitement. Mei leaned close to Unabara who was watching the young swordsman with cautious eyes. "Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." At that Unabara just chuckled. With that the four separated into two.

XXX

Suigetsu stood right next to the waters edge watching the green turtle with a predatory look in his eyes. "Okay maybe we should-." Unabara never finished before he saw Suigetsu charge the giant turtle with a wicked smile. He jumped high into the air just as Sanbi disappeared underneath the waves of the water. Suigetsu just smiled even more. "_Perfect he is now in my element_." Suigetsu thought as he dived straight towards the water. He hit the water without a single splash not a drop of water was interrupted.

"Shit why does he have to be so blood thirsty." Unabara said as he took a step onto the water's surface only to be forced to jump back when a giant shape was thrown out of the water. Sanbi was flying through the air and headed back down towards the water only to be caught in the jaws of eight different snake heads.

"Suiton: Yamata no Unagi." Suigetsu said. Unabara looked around for Suigetsu and found him inside the snake directly where all the necks connected to the body. Suigetsu then slammed Sanbi onto the bank with enough force to make Unabara bounce into the air. Suigetsu then began to drag Sanbi across the ground and into a rock face. Sanbi looked at Suigetsu with it's one eye and began to condense his chakra. Suigetsu noticed this and prepared to throw Sanbi into the sky, but right before he did Sanbi fired. The ball of chakra traveled at Suigetsu and hit his Yamata no Unagi form scattering it back into the water. Sanbi dragged itself back into the water just as Suigetsu dragged himself back onto land.

Unabara looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Are you quiet finished?" Unabara asked.

Suigetsu just glared at him. "Well, I didn't see you do any thing." Suigetsu said. Unabara responded by removing his armor on his arms and revealed seals. "What are you doing?" Unabara bit his thumb and smeared blood on the seals on both his arms.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu." Unabara said as he was covered in smoke. When it cleared he was surrounded by a tail of a giant reptile that resembled a crocodile, but was pitch black except for it's eyes that was pure blood red. On it's body were giant spikes that seemed to flow with electricity.

"That summon..." Suigetsu stated, but was unable to finish when he saw Unabara's left hand began to turn black as the payment of this summoning was being fullfilled. "_So it is that summoning contract_."

"I can hold Sanbi off just finish the job quickly." Unabara said with a little bit of struggle in his voice. "_We've got to finish this quickly_." Unabara looked at his hand and saw that it was almost completely black.

"Alright lets have some FUN!" Suigetsu said as he charged the water as the giant monster followed. Sanbi burst from the water a tried to eat Suigetsu, but he simply turned into his water form and allowed the giant croc to slam into Sanbi. Both creatures fell into the lake with a thunderous splash. Suigetsu stood at the ready with Samehada in hand. Unabara came looking at the scene just as they saw electricity dance across the water. Sanbi came out of the water with his hands on the croc's mouth pulling the jaws back, but right before it could snap the croc in two Unabara dispelled his summon. Sanbi looked around just as Suigetsu appeared in front of him and swung Samehada catching Sanbi in the face and across the eye. Sanbi let out a roar, but before it could dissappear back into the lake Suigetsu landed on the water and put up one handsign. Two water snake heads emerged out of the water and grabbed Sanbi and threw him against the ground. Suigetsu then landed on top of Sanbi and kept Samehada resting against it's head.

"You go and help Mei I got Sanbi." Suigetsu stated with a smile as he felt Samehada start to drain Sanbi's chakra. Unabara nodded and made his way towards Yonbi and hopefully a still breathing Mei.

XXX

Mei dodged a giant lava ball that went sailing past her. She wasn't in the best of appearance her clothes were burned and she had a couple of burn marks all over her body. Chōjūrō jumped into the face of Yonbi while swinging his sword.

"Hiramekarei Kaihō (Hiramekarei Unleashing)!" He yelled out as he swung his sword just as his chakra formed a gaint hammer that smacked into Yonbi sending him skidding back a few feet, but that only seemed to angry Yonbi even more. Yonbi released a giant stream of lava heading straight for Chōjūrō, but was stopped when a giant wall of water appeared and blocked the lava. Mei and Chōjūrō looked to see Unabara with a serpent seal up with a struggled smile on his face. Mei was about to tell him to go back when Yonbi turned his attention to Unabara and released another stream of lava at him. Unabara dodged, but slipped and had his left leg burned nearly completely off. Unabara gritted his teeth as he looked at the giant ape demon now approaching him. Mei and Chōjūrō appeared in front of him to block Yonbi's path.

"Try to get out of here you can't fight in you're condition." Mei said, but was surprised when Unabara climbed up using her shoulder for support.

"Get out of here." Unabara said as he coughed up blood. He pulled out a chain that seals all over it. "I'm not going to make it and you know it. I'm going to hurt this thing as much as possible." That was when Mei remembered what a doctor said about Unabara.

XXX

__

Flashback

"Mizukage I have the medical report on Unabara you wanted." The doctor said.

"Good so how is he doing?" Mei asked with a little bit of worry in her voice.

"Not good I would say he has about a year left in him." He said with a sad note in his voice. Mei nodded and dismissed the doctor and turned to look out the window to the mountains.

XXX

Mei looked at Unabara with saddened eyes. "_So instead of waiting for his death he is going to come to it_." Mei thought. "Chōjūrō pull back let Unabara do what he wants." Chōjūrō looked between the two and nodded his head. Mei and Chōjūrō disappeared in a blur and Unabara collapsed onto the ground. Unabara just smiled at Yonbi as more blood started to pour out of his mouth.

"This is going to be a BLAST!" Unabara shouted out as he threw the chain and watched as the seals glowed and more and more chains began to appear, but on these chains where explosive tags. The chains made a net that fell on Yonbi who sat there trying to remove his metal confinds, but that was when he saw Unabara smile even wider. "_I hope you live a good life… Arashi_." And with that he denoted the explosive chains leading to a massive explosion that rocked most of the area. Mei, Chōjūrō, and Suigetsu watched the explosion die out and saw Yonbi emerge from the smoke with a limp in it's leg, but other then that it looked fine.

"_I won't let our scriface be for nothing Unabara_." Mei thought as she began to do some handsigns that made Chōjūrō decided to stand behind Mei.

"Futton: Kōmu no Jutsu (Boil Release: Skilled Mist Technique)!" Mei leaned back and began to breathe out a dense mist that traveled fairly quickly towards Yonbi who only roared at the mist in anger. The mist enveloped the beast and everyone saw and heard the hissing of Yonbi's skin as it started to burn. Yonbi suddenly let out a roar and started to glow bright red. The volcanoes on his back began to ooze lava that hardened around Yonbi creating a shield of earth and rock. Chōjūrō saw his chance and jumped forward avoiding Mei's acidic mist cloud. Chōjūrō swung his sword forward the tip of his blade pointing forward.

"Hiramekarei Ketamashii (Hiramekarei Piercing)!" Chōjūrō yelled out. Instead of a hammer forming from the chakra it was a javelin that appered. When the point of Hiramekarei touched the hardened lava of Yonbi it speared it's self right on through. Yonbi roared as it felt the point penetrate it's skin and draw blood. It swiped at Chōjūrō and sent him flying into the ground below. Mei jumped in front of Yonbi with her fingers in a tiger seal.

"Yōton: Yōkai no Jutsu (Lava release: Melting Apparition Technique)." Mei announced while spiting out a large stream of lava out of her mouth directly into Yonbi's face. Yonbi roared in rage as took a blinding fury of swipes at Mei who got hit and sent skidding back towards Suigetsu who was just watching the scene with a smile.

Mei was about to charge again when all of a sudden Sanbi was thrown at Yonbi and they both hit each other. Before Yonbi could get up and giant tidal wave was thrown at both him and Sanbi. The wave engulfed both of the tailed beast, but that was only the beginning of their troubles because the water began to encircle the beasts until they were in a sphere made entirely out of water. Yonbi and Sanbi looked around the sphere and saw Suigetsu or what should be Suigetsu. He now resembled a shark, but still retained almost a human outlook. His tail which was a lot longer then it should be was covered in razor sharp spikes. He swam at both of the Bijuu and before they could react Suigetsu wrapped his tail around Sanbi's throat and bit into Yonbi.

Sanbi and Yonbi began to struggle, but both started to fell weak as Suigetsu/Samehada began to drain their chakra a lot faster then before. "Whoa I thought you were hard to look at before Suigetsu." Kokuei said as he began to laugh at Suigetsu's new appearance. "Well, I better go get Arashi so he can put the bad animals back in their cage." With that Kokuei turned to leave, but stopped and handed Mei a scroll with the remains of Unabara's chain wrapped around it. "I think Arashi would like you to bury him." An without further words he disappeared through the shadows.

XXX

__

Night time

Arashi and Naruto were both on the boat with Kirabi laid right next to them. Arashi looked to his left and saw Kokuei suddenly appear nose to nose with him. "You know you have beautiful eyes." Kokuei said with a snicker when Arashi gently pushed him away.

"I see that you're back to your old self again." Arashi said. "What are you doing here?"

"Yuki, Jugo, and Suigetsu managed to capture Shukaku, Yonbi, and Sanbi." Kokuei said. " And are now holding them for the sealing process." Arashi nodded his head and smiled.

"Any deaths." Arashi asked with a general concern.

Kokuei eyes took a sadden appearance to them. "Yes." Kokuei said. "Unabara died to wound Yonbi." Arashi's eyes widened in surprise. "I'm sorry, but we need to take you to Sunagakure and Kirigakure for the sealing."

Arashi nodded and looked towards Naruto. "Grab a hold of my arm and Kirabi's arm." Arashi said much to Naruto's confusion. Naruto did what he was told and Arashi grabbed Kokuei. Suddenly Naruto felt himself being pulled through what felt like cold water. When Naruto opened his eyes he saw he was in front of a giant ice tower with Shukaku inside. Yuki and Jugo were right next to it when they saw Arashi and Naruto.

"Your back." Yuki and Jugo said at the same time. Arashi gave a nod as he felt the jar began to draw on Houkou's chakra. The ice pillar began to break apart as sand was being pulled from it into the jar. After a couple of seconds Arashi saw the last bit of Shukaku sealed into the jar.

Arashi looked at Yuki and Jugo. "Take Kirabi to the hospital for some treatment." Arashi said as he watched Yuki and Jugo nod. "Kokuei to Kirigakure." Kokuei nodded and grabbed both Naruto and Arashi and disappeared into the shadows on the ground. When Naruto opened his eyes again he saw a giant sphere of water with three giants creatures.

"Hey, Suigetsu you can ease up now." Arashi said as he watched the water reside. The jar began to suck up the two drained Bijuu until nothing was left. Arashi collapsed on his knees as he tried to catch his breath from the sealing He looked at Kokuei and saw that he was almost in the same boat as he was.

"ARASHI!" Came a voice. When Arashi looked up he saw Nami tackle him to the ground. "I haven't see you in a while." Nami said as she stood up and looked at Arashi and smiled. "It's good to see you again."

"Yeah, I heard about Unabara." Arashi said with a sad tone in his voice.

Nami looked at the ground. "Yeah we just got done burying him next to Taifuu." Nami said, but before she could speak another word she watched as Arashi headed straight towards Kirigakure in search of his teammates burial site.

XXX

Arashi stood in front of two tombstones one with metal gauntlets in the head and the other with a trident wrapped up in seaweed. On each tombstones read:

"_Here lies Unabara the defender of Kirigakure._" And right below it read.

__

"When we came within sight of the sea, the waves on the horizon, caught at intervals above the rolling abyss, were like glimpses of another shore with towers and buildings

On Taifuu's tombstone read: "_Here lies Taifuu the riptide of Kirigakure_." Below it read:

"_All those caught within the riptide shall be cast into the sea and never be seen again_."

"And then there was two." Arashi said as he heard both Naruto and Nami appear behind him. Before they could speak Mei suddenly appeared right next to Arashi.

"We're needed at Sunagakure." Mei said with a little bit of sadness on her voice. "It would seem that a certain someone let another certain someone receive grievous injuries now I wonder who that could be." Arashi chuckled at that and turned around just he threw two pure white flowers on both graves.

"Then lets not keep them waiting." Arashi said as he walked with Naruto behind him.

XXX

"Madara I figured out where the Bijuu are." Zetsu said with a steady voice. "It would appear that Arashi found a special jar that is capable of sealing all the Bijuu into it."

Madara's lone eye widened in surprise. "Reihoumika I thought it was destroyed long ago." Madara said as he chuckled. "No matter all Arashi did was put the Bijuu all in one place." Madara turned around as he saw Sasuke emerge from the shadows. "Are you ready for you're fight with Naruto." Sasuke response was a smile.

XXX

__

Three days later

Arashi walked into the Kazekage's office, but as soon as the door opened and he stepped inside he was pinned against the wall by a very pissed off E. "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?" E screamed out as he applied more pressure to Arashi.

"I didn't mean for your brother to be hurt." Arashi said. "I didn't relize that Zetsu could've been following me." That just seemed to make E even madder as he threw Arashi into the opposite wall, but instead of seeing him crash threw it he faded away. "I promise I didn't mean for it to happen besides we have this war nearly over with." Arashi said this as he pointed to the jar on his back.

"And what the fuck it that?" E asked with an angered tone in his voice.

"This is Reihoumika and it is currently holding six of the Bijuu." Arashi said much to the amazement of everyone around.

"And how did you manage to do that?" E said as he seemed to calm down a little bit.

"Well three of them were subdued by your brother." Arashi said. "Shukaku was defeated by Gaara, Yuki, and Jugo and Sanbi and Yonbi were defeated by Suigetsu, Mei, Chōjūrō and Unabara."

"That is amazing." E said amazed by how few people it took to take down the Bijuu.

"Actually it's that amazing when you know the Bijuu's ability and send a group of people with jutsu and ability to counter their own." Arashi said, but right before he could talk any further Zetsu came out of the ground. "Do you always have to interrupt people when they are talking?"

"Yes." Zetsu said with a snicker. "With that Sasuke Uchiha is waiting for you Naruto at the place where you first fought. The Valley of the End." Naruto didn't betray any emotion just gave a nod at Zetsu and watched as he disappeared into the ground.

"You know it could be a trap." Arashi said as he rubbed his metal arm remembering his encounter with Madara.

"Maybe, but this is my fight." Naruto said, but when he went to try and walk Arashi grabbed a hold of his shoulder.

"Then allow me to drop you off at your destined fight." Arashi said as Kokuei appeared right next to him. "Yuki, Jugo head for Konohagakure I'll be waiting for you guys there." Yuki and Jugo nodded their heads.

"Please keep your hands and feet inside the ride until we come to a complete stop." Kokuei said with a laugh. Naruto and Arashi grabbed hold of his shoulder and disappeared.

Naruto opened his eyes and saw the gates to Konoha he watched Arashi whisper something into Kokuei's ear and he gave a nod of his head. "See ya and be careful." Arashi said. Naruto gave a nod and felt himself being dragged through the darkness once more.

"_Just hold on help will be there if and when you need it_." Arashi thought as he walked straight into Konoha. "_I just need some help first_."

XXX

Naruto opened his eyes for the last time and watched as Kokuei disappeared without him. Naruto looked around and saw the stautes of Madara and Hashirama, but he did notice one difference sitting on the head was Sasuke who was smiling with his Sharingan active.

"Well, we met again Naruto." Sasuke said with a smile. Naruto said nothing, but created two clones and sent them into the woods as he actived his sage mode. "That's right you said talking is useless between us. Well you're right nothing you say or do will change who I am Naruto I'm an avenger and I will avenge the Uchiha clan." Sasuke stood up and watched as Naruto walked towards Hashirama's statue. "This brings back a lot of memories doesn't." Naruto nodded his head and smiled.

Sasuke swung his arm in an arch as he fired off lightning senbon at Naruto who simply dodged them. Sasuke watched as chakra began to gather around hand and form the Rasengan. Sasuke smiled and began to charge his Chidori. He lept at Naruto as he finished charging his jutsu. He swung his Chidori just as Naruto swung his Rasengan. The two jutsu began to fight over dominance, but just as it appeared that neither would get it Naruto began to pump some of his sage chakra into the Rasengan. Sasuke watched as Naruto's Rasengan seemed to grow in size until with an explosion Sasuke was sent backwards into the statue of Madara. Naruto landed on the water and charged towards the direction that Sasuke landed, but was forced to dodge when a pear made out of lightning came sailing at him. As soon as Naruto dodged the spear Sasuke appeared in front of him and delivered a kick to Naruto's side that sent him off the waterfall.

Naruto found himself sailing down to the water head first, but at the last minute he turned his body around and landed on the water. Naruto looked up just in time to see Sasuke with a charged Chidori in hand. Naruto jumped back dodging the lightning charged hand the Chidori hit the water's surface and made the water go in a circle around Sasuke. When the water died and fell back onto the surface Naruto saw Sasuke's Sharingan morphed into Mangekyo.

"I'm going to crush you with all of my power!" Sasuke yelled out as his Susanoo began to form around him. "Behold SUSANOO!" Sasuke shouted this out just as Susanoo threw a punch at Naruto who stood right where he was. Susanoo punch hit Naruto and the water around Naruto rippled and leapt into the air from the force. Sasuke was smiling until he saw Susanoo's fist begin to move backwards. Naruto managed to block Susanoo's fist thanks to his Sage chakra. Naruto then put some more chakra into his arms and with much effort he shoved Susanoo backwards. Naruto then put his fingeres together in his cross seal and two clones appeared next to him. Sasuke watched as Naruto held out his hand and the began to form his Rasenshuriken, but Sasuke wasn't about to let Naruto unleash his Jutsu. Susanoo began to load an arrow into it's bow and fired it just as Naruto swung his Rasenshuriken. The arrow and Rasenshuriken collided, but Sasuke saw something he couldn't believe the arrow was suddenly cut into two by Naruto's Rasenshuriken.

"_It may have cut through Susanoo's arrow, but there is no way it can cut through Susanoo_." Sasuke thought as he watched the Rasenshuriken reach him, but upon impact Sasuke had the sudden urge to jump out of the spinning blade. That action saved Sasuke as the Rasenshuriken with barley any hesitation cut straight through Susanoo. "_IMPOSSIBLE_!"

Sasuke looked up just as Naruto delivered a punch to his face which sent him into the water. Naruto stood above the are he punch Sasuke into, but received a cut on his cheek from a lightning charged spear. Naruto jumped back a few feet and watched as Sasuke emerged from the water with a glare and smile on his face.

"Looks like you were busy since the last time we met." Sasuke said . "But it won't be enough to defeat me." With that Sasuke brought his hand down and began to charge a Chidori, but right after he got down making the crackling ball of lighting he began to add something else. Black flames began to cover the lighting up until Sasuke held a ball of black flames in his hand. "Enton: Chidori. Sasuke watched as Naruto formed one clone and began to make his Rasengan while adding his wind element. "Futon: Rasengan." They both gave each other one last look before charging Sasuke swung his arm at the same time Naruto did. When Naruto's Rasengan collided with Sasuke Chidori the black flames comsumed Naruto's Rasengan and traveled up his entire body. Sasuke was laughing as he watched Naruto burn, but he stopped when he saw Naruto dissappear in a poof of smoke. Sasuke then heard a Naruto's voice behind him.

"Futon: Hyaku Yaiba no Arashi." Naruto stated as he sent one hundred different blades made out of wind at Sasuke. Thanks to his Sharingan Sasuke saw the blades and was able to dodge most of them, but still received some cuts on his legs and arms. Sasuke looked back down and saw Naruto placing his hands together for one last Jutsu. "Futon: Shinkuu Bakudan." Sasuke saw Naruto expel a small compact sphere.

Sasuke began perform handsigns that ended in the tiger sign. "Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu." Sasuke said this as he expelled a large fire ball shaped dragon head at the sphere, but as soon as the two collided Shinkuu Bakudan sucked in the oxygen from the surrounding area and exploded showering the area in fire. The force of the explosion forced Sasuke backwards as he glared at Naruto.

"_He got a lot stronger since the last time I faced him_." Sasuke thought as he began to grit his teeth. "_Still I'm not done not by a long shot_." Sasuke began to perform handsigns and at the end of it he held up a tiger seal. "Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu." Sasuke said as he fired his fire jutsu into the sky. Naruto was confused as he watched the fire dissipate into the atmosphere. Naruto was about to ask Sasuke what he was up to when he saw storm clouds begin to form.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but this will be the end of you." Sasuke said as he held his hand up into the air. Suddenly lightning began to dance and form itself into a dragon.

"**DAMN IT BRAT START MAKING THAT RASENSHURIKEN AND HOLD IT UP RIGHT ABOVE YOUR HEAD**." Kyuubi yelled out. Naruto brought his last two clones out of the woods and had them start helping him make a Rasenshuriken.

"You will never make it in time Naruto!" Sasuke shouted out. He swung his hand down just as Naruto brought his hand up with his Rasenshuriken. The water and ground was blasted with force that the water made a wall on each side of the walls. Sasuke began to laugh until he saw a flash of red. When the smoke cleared Naruto was standing with his Rasenshuriken that was now blood red with nine tails swinging behind him.

Naruto looked up and looked at his arm which was a little bit burned from the lightning strike. "You missed." Naruto said with a smile and swung his Rasenshuriken at Sasuke. Sasuke eyes widened in surprise as he noticed that the Rasenshuriken was faster then before. Sasuke dodged to the left, but was forced to duck as he saw the spinning buzz saw expanded. Sasuke disappeared and reappeared in front of Naruto looking directly into his eyes. Suddenly Naruto felt himself being pulled out of the waking world into his head.

XXX

"Sorry Naruto I can't allow you to use this things power against me." Sasuke said with a smile. His hand was on Kyuubi's nose Naruto ran at Sasuke to try and stop him, but before he reached him another hand descended on Sasuke's to stop him.

"I never wanted this." Came the familiar voice. "Little brother." Sasuke turned around and came face to face with the man who he had killed out in anger: Itachi Uchiha.

Itachi inside Naruto's head what could he be up to well just continue to read and find out. Read, Enjoy, Review.


	39. Chapter 39:Reunion and Confrontation

Declaimer: I own nothing in this fanfic, but my created characters they abilities and Jutsu and that is about all I own "Goes to corner and starts crying"

Writing: _Italic: _thought, **Bold:** Bijuu or summoning speaking

"I'm myself and only myself. No one else." -Unknown

"Is it possibly humans can exist without actually having to fight. But, many of your kind have chosen to fight. For what reason? To protect something? Protect what? Yourselves? Your future? If you kill people to protect yourselves and this future then what sort of future is it and what will you have become? There is no future for those who have died. And what of those who did the killing? Is happiness to be found in a future that is grasped with blood stained hands? Is that the truth?." - unknown

"Even in the depths of hell blooms a beautiful flower of friendship leaving behind its petals as mementos, bobbing back and forth on the waves may it one day bloom once more the Okama way." - Mr. 2 Bon Clay

* * *

"I can't let you do this Sasuke." Itachi said as he forced Sasuke backwards."You can't be alive you're dead." Sasuke said as he felt his eyes burn a little."Remember when I touched your head and Madara told you I transferred my Amterasu into you." Itachi said as he let his brothers arm go and stood in front of him and Kyuubi. "I also transferred a bit of myself into you. I made it where it would transfer me into Naruto should you ever try and suppress his Kyuubi if you did it with hatred in your heart."Sasuke just shook his head. "You're not here this is an illusion." Sasuke said as he tried and failed to try and rid himself of the "Genjutsu".

"I really am here Sasuke." Itachi said as he approached Sasuke who just walked backwards."Then why." Sasuke said with angry in his eyes. "Why did you kill the clan why did you side with that pathetic village?"Itachi just sighed. "I knew Madara would tell you." Itachi looked at Sasuke with sad eyes. "I did what was best for the village. If the Uchiha clan rebelled then so many lives would've been lost and there was no guarantee that the coupe would've worked. If the plan worked then people would've died for no reason, if it didn't work then people would've died for no reason. I did what was right for you and the village."

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING!" Sasuke yelled out. "The Uchiha clan is the elite of Konoha there was no way we would've lost if we rebelled against them. Also what is with this it was best for you. You killed our entire family for no reason except trying to take back what is rightful ours."

Itachi just shook his head at his little brother. "You may look grown up, but you still act like a child." Itachi said this as he activated his Sharingan and morphed into his Mangekyo form. Sasuke got into a fighting stance and charged, but before he even came into contact he vanished leaving behind Naruto, Itachi, and Kyuubi.

"What is it that you plan on doing Naruto?" Itachi asked with generally curiosity in his voice.

"What?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"You heard my brother he is now consumed by his own hatred to the point where he is blind to everything." Itachi said this as he looked at Naruto with sadness in his eyes. "What do you plan on doing about him? Sometimes we ninja must make a tough decision this is yours."

Naruto looked back at all the good times he and Sasuke had, but then his thoughts turned to all the bad he was doing. His eyes widened as he remembered what he told Jiraiya when he asked the same thing. "I'm not going to give up on him." Naruto said with a smile. Itachi's eyes widened in surprise. "I thank of Sasuke as a brother so I don't thank I can ever bring myself to kill him."Itachi thought about it for a few moments then decided to give Naruto one last question. "What you are saying is a pipe dream." Itachi said. "The words and the anger that came out of him was nothing sort of murder in his every word. What if you can't stop him? What if you can't change who he is?"

Naruto chuckled a little. "Then I guess I'll die trying because I'm not giving up on him." Naruto said with a steady look in his eyes. Itachi then did the one thing he barely did any more he smiled.

"Then I will help you Naruto in this fight and any upcoming fights." Itachi said this as he began to glow.

XXX

Naruto opened his eyes and saw that he was still fully cloaked with all nine tails still swinging behind him. He saw Sasuke giving him a glare. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's arm and swung him with force into the water that was now coming back to fill the gap. Naruto jumped into the air and landed on the water and watched as Sasuke was swallowed up by the wave. Naruto watched as he saw black racing at him through the water. He felt the heat before he even saw what was causing it and that was all Naruto needed he jumped out of the way just as Amaterasu blasted through the water. Sasuke came up from below and kicked Naruto in the chest, but thanks to his cloak he didn't even feel the kick even though he was lifted into the air. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's leg and swung him into the rock face with enough force that it collapsed most of the cliff on top of Sasuke. Naruto took cautious steps toward the lump of rocks, but jumped out of the way of a giant arm.

Sasuke emerged from the rubble completely covered in Susanno. "THIS ENDS NOW NARUTO!" Sasuke said with rage in his voice as his Susanoo began to load an arrow. Naruto got down on all four and growled a little. Susanoo fired it's arrow and Naruto charged forward in a burst of speed, but Naruto's eyes widened when Susanoo's arrow began to multiply until there was almost a hundred arrows heading toward Naruto. Naruto began to zigzag his way through the barrage of arrows while Sasuke began to charge an Amaterasu filled Chidori. Naruto saw this and began to charge a Rasengan filled with Kyuubi's chakra. Sasuke swung his Chidori forward as Naruto got close. Naruto's Rasengan and Sasuke's Chidori collided in a flash of black and red that resulted in an explosion. One figure was thrown from the smoke and fire into the canyon wall. Naruto stood in the smoke with a badly charred hand that even with Kyuubi's chakra it was going to have a tough time healing. Naruto approached the location where Sasuke landed and found him laying there with blood coming out of his mouth, but that glare never left his eyes.

"Go ahead finish it!" Sasuke screamed out. "Go ahead kill-." But to his shock Naruto just let his cloak fade away.

"I'm not going to kill you Sasuke." Naruto said with a smile. "I care about you too much." Sasuke suddenly smiled as Susanoo's hand came out of nowhere and grabbed Naruto and lifted him in the air.

"Too bad because I'm not going to show you ANY mercy." Sasuke said, but when he tried to get Susanoo to crush Naruto he couldn't make him to do it. "_Why does he keep smiling like that? Doesn't he know that he is about to die_." "Why didn't you kill me when you had the chance?" Sasuke asked as he looked at Naruto with as much hate as he could. Naruto just kept on smiling.

"Because I told you already you're like a brother to me and I can never kill my brother." Naruto said with an almost happy tone in his voice.

Sasuke for the first time in a while felt his resolve crumble at least a little bit. "I don't care what you think Naruto." Sasuke growled out with fury in his eyes. "I'm going to kill you and then crush you're pathetic village."

Naruto knew he was probably going to regret what he was going to say next. "Then why did you stop." Naruto simply said which left Sasuke completely stunned. "Deep down you want to stop, but your hate is blinding you from seeing what has really happened to you."

"WHAT"S HAPPENED IS THAT I HAVE ENOUGH POWER TO AVENGE THE UCHIHA CLAN!" Sasuke yelled.

"Can't you see Madara is just using you and once he is done he'll get rid of you." Naruto said with nothing, but truth in each word. "Please Sasuke don't live a life of nothing, but hate please just let it go." With each word Sasuke felt something deep inside his chest: regret. Images of his time in the village flashed through his mind him laughing with Naruto and all the rookies. Sasuke began to shake his head as if he was trying to rid his mind of all this images, but they kept coming back with greater force.

"_Why_?" Sasuke thought. "_Why can't I make these images go away. Why can't I just kill Naruto and move on_." He then remember that out of everyone in the entire village Naruto hasn't once giving up on him. When he left Naruto tried to get him back and nearly died for it. When he tried to kill him again Naruto tried to convince him to come back. Then when he was marked as an international criminal Naruto is still trying to get him to let go of all of his hate. "So what it's his fault for being an idiot." Sasuke thought as he tried to get Susanoo to finish Naruto off, but couldn't. "_Just kill him. Then I can go and deal with Konoha_."

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Sasuke screamed out his frustration and as a result he swung Naruto into the canyon wall. Naruto coughed up some blood from the force of the throw, but other whys he was completely fine."Why didn't you give up on me when everyone else did?" Sasuke asked and what shocked Naruto was that instead of hate just in his eyes it was also sadness. "Why when ever one told you to give up on me you still stood by me! You always tried to get me to come back! WHY DAMN YOU!" Naruto gently got out of the wall he was stuck in and smiled. "Because out of everyone in the entire village you were my first real bond." Naruto said with a smile. "And no matter what you did or do you will always be my friend and brother Sasuke." Sasuke just charged up a Chidori and charged Naruto with as much murder in his eyes as possible.

"AHHHHH!" Sasuke screamed out as he thrust his hand forward, but instead of dodging Naruto stood there with his smile. Naruto's words replayed themselves in Sasuke's head over and over. Sasuke widened his eyes and at the last second changed his course giving Naruto a nasty gash on his side. "I want to kill you, but I can't I just can't." Sasuke said this as he looked at his blood covered hand. "It's that smile even with me about to kill you always smile."

Naruto was about to say something when he heard a voice behind him that made both Sasuke and Naruto catch their breath. "You disappoint me Sasuke." Madara said with a cold voice.

Naruto turned around just in time to see the swirling vortex, but before Naruto got sucked in a chain wrapped it's self around him and pulled him out of harms way. Both Madara and Sasuke looked up to see Arashi, but not only was he there, but all the rookies, Kakashi, Jugo, Yuki and Kokuei was there to provide back up. Hinata ran up to Naruto as he picked himself out of the ground taking the chain off.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" Naruto yelled out at Arashi.

"I was saving you from becoming Madara's next victim." Arashi said as he slowly pulled out his blade as the rest of this small army began to pull out various weapons and active they Kekkei Genkai. "Now on to business." But before he could take on step Madara suddenly appeared in front of Arashi and started to suck him in, but Arashi held out his metal hand and suddenly in a blast of chakra he was propelled away from Madara.

Madara's visible eye widened in surprise while Arashi smiled as wind began to encircle his blade. "YOU'RE TOO SLOW!" Arashi screamed out as he launched his Kaze no Kizu attack on Madara. The wind connected in a forceful explosion. Madara jumped out of the smoke with the only visible injury was his clothes were torn a little and his mask had a slight chip in it.

Madara landed on the water and watched as Arashi's metal arm fell limp at his side, but within a few seconds it was moving like nothing happened and that was when Madara smiled. "I see how that little device works." Madara said with a cool voice. "It draws on nature energy and expels it keeping an almost constant flow of energy, but at any moment you can put some of your own chakra in there to disrupt the flow and propel you in the direction your arm is facing."

Arashi leaned forward with a smile. "Good work I had Gaara make it for me." Arashi said. "It was specifically designed for me not to get caught in that vortex of yours. The thing is Madara using the same trick twice on me won't work."

Madara just continued to watch Arashi and then sighed. "You disappointed me Sasuke, but I'll give one last chance to redeem yourself." Madara said this as he looked directly at Sasuke. "Kill Arashi and bring me Naruto. Then I will gladly give you Konoha for you to do with as you wish." Sasuke said nothing and no one could see his eyes because his hair was covering them up.

"I'm sorry Madara I just lost sight of my goal." Sasuke said as he took a step forward."

"Sasuke don't." Naruto said as he watched his friend continue to walk in front of Madara.

"It's your fault." Sasuke said, but to everyones shock Sasuke turned on a dime and lanched a lightning spear at Madara who jumped out of the way to avoid it. "Madara." When Madara looked into Sasuke's eyes he saw rage in his eyes.

"What are you doing Sasuke?" Madara asked.

"It's your fault if you didn't attack the village with Kyuubi then no one would've suspected the Uchiha clan of anything!" Sasuke screamed out. "It's your fault that my brother was told to kill the clan. It's your fault that I killed him. Everything that's happened as been your FAULT!" Sasuke yelled this out as he threw a barrage of lightning senbon at Madara who simply let them fade straight through him.

"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk." Madara said with obvious disappointment in his voice. "I had such high hopes for you Sasuke, but once again the Uchiha clan disappoints me once more." This earned him a growl from Sasuke.

"Naruto get out of here!" Sasuke shouted out much to everyones surprise. "I can never go back all the things I've done I can never be forgiven for, but I can do one last thing."

"NO!" Naruto shouted out. "Don't Sasuke you can't be thinking about doing something like that please don't."

Sasuke just chuckled. "I'm sorry Naruto, but we will probably never see each other again. Kakashi get him out of here NOW!" With that Sasuke charged at Madara who simply shook his head. Kakashi tried to grab Naruto, but he jumped down after Sasuke, but before he barely got two feet above the ground Arashi came out of nowhere and punched him square in the back of the head knocking him out. Kakashi picked Naruto up and the group left leaving behind Sasuke and Madara.

"You'll never live past today whelp." Madara growled out as he watched Amaterasu begin to consume Sasuke.

"I don't plan on living." Sasuke said and with that he released everything he had.

XXX

Arashi and the rest of the group as they watched a giant bird made entirely out of Amaterasu form and then explode in a black fiery explosion. Naruto woke up just then and saw the explosion and saw Arashi. Before anyone could react Naruto grabbed Arashi and slammed him into a tree.

"Why did you make me leave him?" Naruto yelled out with tears in his eyes. "We could've helped him we could've-."

"There was nothing you could've done and you know it Naruto." Arashi said with a calm voice. "Even if we managed to beat Madara Sasuke still wouldn't be able to come back. He would've left and there would be nothing you could done to bring him back that time around. He wanted to die knowing he was trying to do the right thing." Naruto's anger left him and he lowered Arashi to the ground. Before anyone could talk any more Madara suddenly appeared in a tree branch with burnt clothes and the bottom half of his mask gone.

Naruto was about to leapt at him, but Arashi stopped him from doing that by grabbing his shoulder and applying pressure. "You know I underestimated you Naruto." Madara said with an exhausted smile. "I thought you couldn't make Sasuke change his mind, but you did."

"So what are you going to do now Madara." Arashi said with a twitch of his hand. "You going to attack us all. Even with your abilities we will get the upper hand." He was bluffing and almost everyone knew he was, but they weren't prepared for what came next.

"You're right I can't take you all on." Madara said as he looked up into the sky. "With Kakashi having Kamui he can force me to materialize, then there is Jugo who can get anyone out of the range of my vortex, then there is that Yuki girl who can freeze most things, and etc." Madara just sighed as he rested his head on his arm.

"So you're giving up?" Arashi asked uncertain where Madara was going with this.

"No, but I'll admit that all of you together will be to hard to deal with." Madara said. "But I propose that I give you one day to spend with any loved ones you have. Then Arashi, Naruto, and Kirabi go to Kenkaku no Tanima ( Valley of the Swordsman) there we will end this, but if you refused I will burn town by town village by village until you accept." With that Madara vanished into a vortex.

"What does he mean Kenkaku no Tanima I've never heard of that place?" Naruto asked as he looked at everyone, but only two showed signs of recognizing the name: Kakashi and Arashi.

"It's suppose to be almost a place where Swordsman go to fight their final fight with their teacher." Arashi said. "Muramasa took me there when I was a kid and showed me all the swords from the fallen Swordsman."

"We need to go bring this up with the Hokage." Kakashi said as he began to led to the group back to Konoha.

XXX

"So if we don't comply he will start killing innocent people." Tsunade said in disgust.

"I'm ready to go." Arashi said as he stood up.

"I don't think-." Tsunade was interrupted by Arashi.

"Listen no one can tell me what I can or can't do." Arashi said with a voice filled with authority." I'm my own boss my own Kage if you haven't forgotten." Tsunade rubbed the top of her head until another voice broke out.

"I'm going as well." Naruto said as he stood up.

"No you can't-." Tsunade was once again interrupted, but this time by Naruto.

"I'm not going to sit around and let other people die because I can't go out there and face Madara." Naruto said with an air of confidence. "I'm going and that's that." Tsunade just began to grind her teeth together.

"Naruto." Tsunade started to say, but saw that look in his eyes that made her believe that he would be fine. "I don't know what I can say to make you stay, but I have a feeling that no matter what I say you'll go either way." Naruto just nodded at her. "Fine, but promise me that you will be safe and careful."

"I promise Tsunade that I will come back safe and sound." Naruto said this as he gave her a thumbs up. Naruto then turned around and looked at Hinata and he gave her a wave of his hand to follow after him.

Arashi looked at Kakashi and saw him mouthed the words meet me after this is done to which Arashi nodded. Naruto and Arashi exited the door and found themselves staying face to face with Kirabi who was leaning against the opposite wall with a smile.

"You guys weren't really thinking about leaving without me were you." Kirabi said as he smiled at them.

"Wasn't planning on it, but are you okay and does your brother know?" Arashi asked with a little half smile.

"Yes I feel as fine as a fiddle, but as for my brother he knows what he needs to know." Kirabi said as he got off the wall and walked away. "I'll see you guys by the gate." With that he disappeared around the corner.

XXX

Naruto was on the Hokage's monument when he heard Hinata's footsteps behind him. "Hello Hinata." Naruto said as he turned around and saw Hinata on the verge of tears.

"Why… why." Hinata said with a sob. "Why as soon as you get back you leave again. Do you hate being here do you hate me." Naruto walked up to her and wrapped her up in the biggest and tightest hug he could give her.

"I could never hate you." Naruto said with sadness in his eyes. "You are the best thing that's happened to me in a while."

"Then why do you leave when you get back." Hinata said as she looked into his eyes with tears that hurt Naruto worst then any wound he had every received.

"Because I either had no choice or it was for the best for you and the village." Naruto said. "I couldn't take it of you or the village got hurt in some way." Hinata just leaned against Naruto and sobbed a little bit more.

"Hinata I give you my promise when I return I will not leave the village until I spend an entire month with you and only you." Naruto said. "I give you my word that I will return in one piece." Naruto raised her head and gave her a kiss that seemed to calm her down. "But until then I have the entire day to spend with you." And before Hinata could react Naruto picked her up and ran down the hill with Hinata in his arms.

XXX

Arashi was sitting next to a pond throwing some pebbles into it when he heard someone walk up behind him. He turned around and saw Yuki. "What are you doing Arashi?" Yuki asked in an innocent voice.

Arashi turned back to his rock throwing. "Thinking about my life." Arashi said as he threw his last pebble and watched it skip across the water's surface.

"You should be spending it with someone you care about." Yuki said as she sat down next to him.

"Oh, and who would that be." Arashi said. "The only people here is some friends everyone else I ever cared about is either dead or is in and entirely different country." Yuki looked somewhat hurt from his accusation, but before she had time to respond he talked once more. "But I think I can spend my time with a friend and maybe we could be more." Arashi looked at her and she blushed, but before she could do anything Arashi gave her a quick peck and laughed as he ran away from the confused girl until she realized what happened.

"Your not getting away that easily Arashi." Yuki said as she chased after the white haired swordsman.

XXX

Kirabi was sitting on a tree writing, but not on rhymes. He was writing a letter to E. He finished his letter and gave it to the hawk sitting on his shoulder. "Be quick." Kirabi said and the hawk took off into the sky. "Now back to my rhymes." Kirabi said this as he took out his book of rhymes.

XXX

_One Day Later_

Naruto, Arashi, and Kirabi were waving goodbye to Konoha when both Yuki and Hinata came running at Arashi and Naruto. Yuki took a necklace out of her pocket and promptly gave it to Arashi. "My mom gave that to me when I was a baby." Yuki said with fondness in her voice. "You better come back and give it to me." Arashi nodded and gave Yuki one last kiss and began to walk away as he put the necklace on.

Hinata took out a scroll and opened it up. In a poof of smoke she was holding a cloak that looked just like Naruto's old sage cloak, but instead of black flames on the bottom it was orange. "I made it while you were gone." Hinata said with a blush appearing on her face. Naruto picked the cloak up, gave it a once over and immediately gave Hinata a hug while giving her a kiss on the cheek making her redder.

"Thank you Hinata I promise to come back." Naruto said as he put the cloak on and began to walk away.

XXX

Madara was twirling a sword around when Zetsu appeared behind him. "They're coming they should be here in at least four days." Zetsu said to which Madara just nodded.

"I've been patience for long enough I can wait four more days." Madara said as he turned around and faced the two figures behind him. "Can't I." Nanabi no Kabutomushi (Seven-Tailed Horned Beetle) let out a buzzing sound and the other figure a tall man gave no indication he heard Madara just stood there.

XXX

_Four Days Later_.

Madara watched as the three Jinchūriki approach him. "You came just as I predicted." Madara said with a smile hiding behind his newly repaired mask. He then looked at Arashi who was kneeling on the ground with his hands palm first. "What are you-." Madara was interrupted when he felt something wrap around him. He looked down and saw a seal on his chest. He looked at Arashi for some sort of explanation.

"That seal is courtesy of Kakashi of Konohagakure." Arashi said with a smile. "He gave me a specific seal and wrote it on my left palm. Whenever I activate it will target someone of Uchiha blood and shut down one of their abilities depending on how much chakra was put into it. In this it is the correct amount to shut down your Kamui usage. Kakashi figured out how you did your warp techniques instead of using Kamui at long range you managed to cast it upon yourself."

Madara chuckled a little. "Very good." Madara said with a proud tone in his voice. "That was well played, but just because you got rid of that doesn't guarantee yourself victory."

"I know, but it's a start." Arashi said as he stood up and drew his sword.

"Oh, no you all won't attack me together I've arranged opponents for each of you." Madara said as soon as he said that Nanabi and the cloaked figure appeared next to Madara. "I will fight Naruto, Kirabi will fight Nanabi, and you Arashi will fight…" Madara reached up and pulled the hood off someone Arashi couldn't believe he would ever see again.

"Muramasa." Arashi said in utter shock as Tenro fell out of his hand and landed on the ground in a clang of metal.

The final battle Naruto Vs Madara, Kirabi Vs Nanabi, and Teacher Vs Student Arashi Vs Muramasa. Read enjoy and Review.


	40. Chapter 40: Final Battle

Declaimer: I own nothing in this fanfic, but my created characters they abilities and Jutsu and that is about all I own "Goes to corner and starts crying"

Writing: _Italic: _thought, **Bold:** Bijuu or summoning speaking

"It's not a sense of justice. Protecting my friends, and finding my own path is how I live life. If you measured good and evil deeds by current laws, I would be responsible for many crimes. The same way you like to hone your skills and live your own lives, for me too it's simply prolonging something I enjoy doing. That's why I only fight those that pique my interest; it's not justice at all. And if it means being able to protect a friend or becoming stronger, I don't and will not play fair. I'm a dishonest, cheating human being who hates losing." - Unknown

"Learn to recognize when speed is not important. Race when being first is important; move at your own pace at all other times. It is not necessary to always strike the first blow, to provide the first solution, or to reach a goal before anyone else does. In fact, it is sometimes vital to strike the last blow, to give the final answer, or to arrive after everyone else." - Unknown

"The betrayal you can see is trivial. What is truly fearsome, is the betrayal that you don't see, Captain Hirako." -Aizen Sousuke

* * *

"How?" Arashi asked in shock.

"I brought him back with a special little Jutsu known as Izanami (she who invites)." Madara said this with some sadness in his voice. "I dislike having to use this on you, but I have nothing left to throw at you. You see to use Izanami I need the body of that person doesn't matter what condition he is in. I then perform the necessary handsigns and it allows me to recreate myself or some one else bringing them back to life in short, but the drawback is that it cost something very dear to me. To use Izanami I need to sacrifice two Sharingans and about half of my chakra, but to make sure your dad doesn't betray me I made sure to place a seal on him that will make him obey my every command. " Arashi's eyes went from shock, to sadness, to rage in almost a blink of an eye.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Arashi yelled in rage. He jumped at Madara, but Muramasa jumped in his way and swung Juuchi at Arashi who ducked under it and jumped back to where Naruto and Kirabi was.

Arashi started to shake until Naruto grabbed his shoulder. "Are you going to be okay?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know, but I can't let my guard down." Arashi said. "They was one thing Muramasa always told me to do if I ever fought someone near and dear to me. Put them out of mind until the fight is over then mourn their death."

"I'm sorry, but your fight is with Muramasa not me." Madara said in a confident voice. "Now take care of him Muramasa." In blinding speed Muramasa was in front of Arashi swinging his sword at his side. Arashi blocked the blade with Tenro, but was rewarded by being thrown a yard away from Naruto and Kirabi.

Arashi started to shake until Naruto grabbed his shoulder. "Are you going to be okay?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know, but I can't let my guard down." Arashi said. "They was one thing Muramasa always told me to do if I ever fought someone near and dear to me. Put them out of mind until the fight is over then mourn their death."

"Now shall we begin." Madara said as he appeared in front of Naruto.

"_He's fast even without his teleportation jutsu_." Naruto thought in surprise. Madara grabbed Naruto and threw him towards the hill that he was just on. Nanabi decided at that moment to fly down and begin his fight with Kirabi.

XXX

Arashi blocked a vertical slash from Juuchi, but received a kick to his ribs that sent skidding backwards. Arashi looked at Muramasa who seemed to be glowing. "I'm sorry Arashi I have no choice." Muramasa said with sincere sadness in his voice.

Arashi raised Tenro into the sky while channeling his wind chakra into it. "Futon: Kaze no Kizu." Arashi announced and swung his blade releasing the sharpened wind at his master, but before it even touched him it began to get smaller and smaller until it vanished. Arashi's eyes widened in surprise.

"It's no use I've activated my favorite ability in my Jutsu arsenal." Muramasa said with a smile. "Shunko (Flash Cry)." Arashi saw something he couldn't believe he actually saw Muramasa's chakra, but instead of being blue it was white. It bounced around his body like electricity and began to crack the ground underneath him. "You see when I activate my Shunko I also activate it's secondary effect called Hanki (Reverse Demon). It places my chakra around my opponent and nullifies any Jutsu they use by matching the amount of chakra they are using with mine. This is the technique I used to crush an entire town filled with Ninja." Arashi eyes widened when Muramasa simply vanished without a trace suddenly Arashi felt a hand touch his shoulder he jumped out of the way just as Juuchi was swung at him. He swung Tenro, but found nothing to swing his blade at. He turned around and saw Muramasa beginning to spin in a semi-circle.

"_SHIT_!" Arashi thought as he spun the same way.

"Kuzu-ryūsen (Nine-Headed Dragon Strike)!" They both called out. They both began to swing their swords in a stabbing motion almost, but only to catch the tip of the blade of the others sword.

"You shouldn't have showed me everything Master." Arashi said, but only saw a smile on his masters face.

"True, but thanks to Shunko my speed increased." Muramasa said and waited for that to sink in. Arashi's eyes widened when he felt various cuts and gashes begin to open up. Arashi jumped backwards and raised Tenro at Muramasa, but was shocked to chips missing from the blade's edge. "I made Tenro I know how it is swung, I know how to use it, and I know how to take it apart." At that Arashi smiled and sheathed Tenro which confused Muramasa.

"Then I guess I got to use something else you haven't seen in awhile." Arashi said this as he pulled out a scroll. He untied the string and watched the scroll unravel and then explode in smoke. When it cleared Muramasa got a shocked look on his face. Arashi was now holding Gakidouyaiba that gleamed in the sun making it look like it was covered in blood.

"Where did you-." Muramasa was interrupted by Arashi.

"It doesn't matter where I found it all that matters is that I have a brand new trick up my sleeve." Arashi said in a smile. Muramasa just disappeared in a burst of speed and reappeared behind Arashi, but right before Juuchi hit it connected with the blade of Gakidouyaiba. Muramasa looked at Arashi and found him with his arms not moving from his position, but the blade seemed to have stretched around Arashi to block the attack. Muramasa looked at his blade and saw that Gakidouyaiba's blade was starting to snake its way up to him. Muramasa jumped away just as the blade lunged at his chest. He watched as the blade retracted itself back to its sheath.

"What's wrong Muramasa?" Arashi said as he turned around. "Forgot about this swords ability." Muramasa clenched his teeth and charged at Arashi just as Arashi charged at him.

"HAURINGUSORA OOKAMI (Howling Sky Wolf)!" Arashi screamed out as he jumped into the air and was surrounded by what appeared to by a wolf figure around his body.

"Hishou Fenikkusu (Soaring Phoenix)." Muramasa announced as he was covered in a flame like appearance with an Phoenix behind him. Muramasa and Arashi swung their blades at each other and the entire are around shook from the force of the two attacks colliding. The smoke and debris fell from the impact and two figures were shown. Muramasa and Arashi were still standing with their blades connected. Muramasa shoved Arashi back and delivered a horizontal slash to his chest. Arashi skidded back a few feet and looked at Muramasa with pain filled eyes. Suddenly Gakidouyaiba turned itself around and inserted it's tip into Arashi's wound and almost looked like it was drinking his blood. The blade pulled itself out and the dents and bit of metal missing from the last attack suddenly began to repair itself. Arashi smiled and swung his sword point first at Muramasa. Muramasa jumped to the left as the blade stretched at ungodly speed towards him, but he still received a cut on his shoulder. Muramasa looked at Arashi blade to see that it had already retracted to the hilt again. The blade shot out again, but Muramasa brought his sword up just in time to deflect the sword away from his chest. Muramasa went to try and cut Arashi in half, but Arashi blocked with his sword.

"You truly have forgotten your old swords power." Arashi said as he looked into Muramasa's red eyes. "It can repair itself by dipping it in blood and allowing it to drain it, but the side effect is that it can stretch itself to enormous length in quite a short amount of time." Arashi threw Muramasa back and swung his blade at him. Muramasa jumped back, but received a cut on his side. Arashi swung his sword once again to try and stick Muramasa on the other end of his blade, but with his Shunko he dodged the blade and reappeared just in front of Arashi. Muramasa grabbed Arashi by his face and pushed him into a boulder that shattered into pieces. Arashi picked himself out of the boulder and found himself staring at Muramasa's Juuchi that was then thrust at him. Arashi moved his head out of the way and watched the blade sail by his head by mere inches. Arashi swung his blade and caught Muramasa on his face and gave him a nasty little gash going across the bridge of his nose. Arashi jumped backwards giving him distance between him and his sensei.

"_At this rate we'll end up dead_." Arashi thought trying to come up with some idea.

"**I don't know what to do either kid**." Houkou said.

"_I can't use chakra because his stupid Hanki blocks my usage of chakra_." Arashi thought then his eyes widened as he got an idea. "_Houkou when I say so I want you to flood my entire chakra system with chakra got it_." Houkou was confused, but nodded his head all the same.

Muramasa charged at Arashi once again with Juuchi raised to stab him. Arashi jumped out of the way and blocked a slash to his chest. Arashi extended his blade and swiped it at Muramasa's face sending him away from him. Muramasa skidded across the ground and stopped. He pushed Arashi's blade away from him and charged at him, but as soon as he got within a few feet of him Arashi smiled.

"_NOW HOUKOU_!" Arashi screamed. Suddenly an enormous amount of chakra flooded Arashi's system. Before Muramasa could stop himself he came face to face with a demon cloaked Arashi. Arashi swung his blade just as Muramasa did and the entire are was blasted to pieces from the impact leaving a gigantic crater in the ground. When the smoke cleared it showed both Muramasa and Arashi impaled on the others sword.

"You broke through Hanki." Muramasa said as blood dripped from his mouth, but he said it in a tone that he was proud of his student.

"Yeah apparently all you need to do is force enough chakra into your system that is enough to level an entire town." Arashi said as blood poured from his mouth as well. Muramasa nodded his head and jumped backwards as Arashi did the same thing.

"I am sorry about this Arashi, but Madara made sure that all I can do is fight you till the death and upon either of our deaths the seal keeping me in his control and alive will disintegrate." Muramasa said with a very sad tone in his voice. Arashi just nodded his head and brought up his blade then pulled out Tenro while sheathing Gakidouyaiba which seemed to confuse Muramasa.

"If we're going to fight we are going to do this right Muramasa." Arashi said with a smile. "We put everything behind this last attack and we use the strongest kenjutsu in are entire arsenal." Muramasa just nodded his head.

Arashi just looked at Muramasa while a bit of dew was starting to fall of a leaf. As soon as it hit the ground they charged.

"Onitanima Renda (Demon Chasm Barrage)!" Muramasa screamed out as a dark energy seemed to pour out of his sword. What surrounded him was demonic wings with a tail along with it.

"Shūkei: Hakuteiken (Endscape: White Emperor Sword)!" Arashi said as he was covered in white energy was formed with white wings on his back and what appeared to be a ring that connected the wings together.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Muramasa and Arashi both screamed out as they clashed. The black energy and white energy combined and swirled around each other in a pillar until it imploded destroying even more bits of land. The blinding light soon dissipated leaving behind flames and two figures. Arashi and Muramasa were standing on the opposite side of the other. Arashi grinned as blood burst from his body, but kept his self steady and turned around and saw Muramasa walking towards him.

"It is done." Muramasa said as the light faded from his eyes his armor suddenly shattered and his entire body was covered in gashes and deep cuts. "I was proud to fight you my little Yoarashi." Arashi looked at Muramasa and felt tears go down his face. Muramasa reached up and wiped the tears away. "Don't be sad my son I was proud to die by your hand, but I do have one final gift for you." Muramasa then sheathed Juuchi and handed the blade to Arashi who looked stunned. "I always intended to fight you and then in time give you Juuchi." Arashi accepted the blade and took one last look at Muramasa who smiled at him before falling to the ground dead. Arashi's shoulders began to shake and then with a sorrow filled cry screamed his agony to sky. That was when Arashi felt the severity of his wounds and collapsed right on the spot with a smile.

"That's it I'm completely drained." Arashi said as his smile got wider. "Don't let us down Naruto, Kirabi." With that Arashi some one rolled Arashi over onto his back and Arashi saw two cloaked figures, but he smiled never the less. "I didn't think you were coming to the party." The figures just looked at Arashi and nodded their heads. "I thank I'm just going to take a little break." Arashi said as his exhaustion caught up with him and he fell into a deep sleep.

XXX

Madara watched as the pillar of white and dark energy died and smiled behind his mask as he dodged a punch from Naruto. "It looks like Arashi is done with his fight I wonder who came out victories." Madara said and watched as Naruto looked over to where Arashi fought.

"_Please be okay my friend_." Naruto thought.

"You know it's not smart to take your eyes off of your opponent Uzumaki." Madara said as he delivered a kick to Naruto's stomach that sent him skidding across the ground. Naruto put his fingers together and created two shadow clones. The clones stopped his movement and all three looked at Madara with determined look within their eyes. When Naruto looked at him his eyes were in Sage mode. "Oh, so you managed to increase the quickness in which you can draw chakra in." Naruto didn't say a single word just continued to stare Madara down.

"It would seem that I need to take you a little bit more seriously." Madara said with calm tone. Naruto charged up a Rasengan and fed it some of his sage chakra making the rasengan expand into giant version.

XXX

Kirabi jumped back when Nanabi flew at him in attempt to try and scoop him up. Kirabi watched as the giant bug began to circle to come back for another attack. "I'm ready come on." Kirabi said as he began to draw on Hachibi's chakra. Nanabi dived at Kirabi, but as sson as it got close enough Kirabi was covered in his demon's cloak. He grabbed Nanabi by it's horn and swung it into the ground. Kirabi jumped up and tried to delivered a punch only for the beetle to start screeching. Kirabi suddenly saw two different Nanabi and suddenly felt a blinding pain shoot through his head. Nanabi swung his horn and caught Kirabi on his side. Kirabi hit the ground and skidded across the ground and hit a boulder making cracks appear on it. Kirabi got up and shook his head trying to clear out the ringing.

"What the fuck was that?" Kirabi asked as he still had a headache and lost his focus on Hachibi's chakra and the cloak faded away.

"**Nanabi has the ability to create a screech that can disorientate some one**." Hachibi said.

"I could've used that bit of information a little while ago." Kirabi said as he looked up and saw Nanabi taking to the sky once again. "So what should I do."

"**I suggest you attack from long range**." Hachibi said.

"Okay lets go for it." Kirabi said as he began to perform some handsigns. "Raiton:Rairyū no Tatsumaki." When he finished his technique he began to spin in place releasing his lightning chakra that soon began to form itself into a dragon. The lightning dragon charged at Nanabi who stopped and started to flap it's wings even faster and created almost hurricane force winds that destroyed the dragon before it even reached Kirabi. Kirabi couldn't believe his eyes from what he just saw.

"Well this is just great this thing is a wind type." Kirabi said as he grit his teeth.

"**Time to kick it up a notch**." Hachibi said with excitement in his voice. Kirabi nodded his head and began to try and go through the transformation into his demon form, but before he could even begin Kirabi was slammed into the ground by Nanabi who then proceeded to pick him up and fly away. When Nanabi reached a certain height he dropped Kirabi and watched him fall to the ground, but right before he hit he began to transform. What hit the ground was Kirabi in Hachibi's form. Kirabi looked at Nanabi and roared that shook the ground. Kirabi used his tentacles to try and grabbed the flying insect, but he simply flew out of Kirabi's reach. Kirabi charged some chakra and launched a beam of energy at his flying opponent, but it easily dodged the attack. Nanabi began to screech which made Kirabi scream out in pain as he began to stampede. Nanabi took the opportunity and dive bombed Kirabi with it's horn. Kirabi managed to move out of its way, but it still cut through two of Hachibi's tentacles. Kirabi was beginning to lose his patience with this flying nuisance. Kirabi swung his tentacles at Nanabi trying to snare him. One of Nanabi's legs got wrapped and he got dragged down to Kirabi, but as soon as he came close enough he began to release his high-pitch screech that made Kirabi thank that some one was taking a hammer to his skull. Kirabi soon found himself back to normal after losing concentration on his demon's form.

"I can't concentrate!" Kirabi screamed out as he covered his ears and watched the bug fly away once again. "I can't use my demon's form or chakra because of that things screech." Kirabi said as he got up and rubbed his head trying to get rid of the ringing. He looked up and saw Nanabi diving towards him.

XXX

Madara dodged the giantatic Rasengan with ease. "You aren't going to win like that." Madara said as he smirked behind his mask. "Why are you trying to resist you I'm trying to bring peace as well Naruto."

"Yea, but the peace you're trying to make is nothing, but an illusion." Naruto said as he began to perform handsigns. "PEACE CREATED BY AN ILLUSION IS NOT TRUE PEACE!" Naruto finished his handsigns and sucked in some air. "FUTON: SHINKUU BAKUDAN!" Naruto said as he spat out his compressed bomb at Madara who simply began his own series of handsigns.

"Doton: Ryuuguu (Earth Release: Palace of the Dragon King)." Madara said as a giant stone temple burst from the ground in front of him that had dragon statues all over it. Naruto's Jutsu hit the stone palace and exploded Naruto looked through the smoke and saw the palace still standing only missing a huge chunk of it's right side. "That is some Jutsu you have there Naruto. In all my years I have never seen this Jutsu as damaged as it is." Naruto turned around and saw Madara standing in a hole. Naruto tried to deliver a kick to his head, but Madara avoided the kick by sinking back into the ground.

"Missed me." Madara said from behind Naruto. Naruto turned around and saw Madara dissappear back under ground. Naruto finally got tired of playing whack-a-mole with Madara and took a deep breath. Suddenly Naruto's eyes opened and he threw a punch at the ground which resulted in an area of fourty feet around Naruto to suddenly break and stand sticking straight up. Madara was thrown into the air by the aftershock, but managed to turn himself around until he was looking at Naruto who now had two kage bunshins next to him and was holding his Rasenshuriken.

"AHHHHH!" Naruto yelled out as he threw the disk at Madara. Madara reached into his shirt and pulled out a chain that he threw at one of the spiked up pieces of earth. Madara put some chakra into his arm and pulled himself out of the disks range and landed on the ground only to get restrained by a couple of Naruto's clones. Madara looked up and saw Naruto charging at him. Madara began to perform handsigns.

"Katon: Mikohi (Fire Release: Wild Fire)." Madara said this as he blew a stream of fire on the ground that soon erupted into a wall of flames that destroyed Naruto's clones. Madara jumped through the smoke and punched Naruto in the face sending him backwards, but before he went to far Madara grabbed his leg and through him into the flames. "Give up you can't beat me and you know what you never will."

Naruto looked through the flames and stared at the man in front of him. "_Shit I haven't even hit him once_." Naruto thought. "_At this rate he will end up beating me_."

"**DON'T YOU DARE**!" Came Kyuubi's booming voice. "**I WILL FORCE MYSELF TO CONTROL YOU IF THAT IS WHAT IT TAKES TO KILL THAT WRETCHED MAN**! **What happened to the Naruto who had all this nerve to talk back to the strongest Bijuu**?"

Naruto smiled and stood up hidden behind the flames. "_Sorry Kyuubi I almost gave in there_." Naruto thought. Naruto opened his eyes and revealed red silted pupils.

Madara was looking at the fire waiting for Naruto to come out when he felt it. Their was a massive surge of demonic energy that came from the direction Naruto was. Suddenly the flames were blown away by a giant wave of chakra. Madara jumped back and landed on the ground and looked at Naruto who now had his demon cloak active and was supporting nine tails.

"**NOW THE REAL FUN BEGINS**!" Naruto said with his demonic voice. Madara's lone eye crinkled upwards in some sort of sign of amusement.

"Hello again Kyuubi." Madara said.

Here it is the next chapter is here I hope you guys enjoy the fights. Read, Enjoy, Review.


	41. Chapter 41: Final Battle Part 2

Declaimer: I own nothing in this fanfic, but my created characters they abilities and Jutsu and that is about all I own "Goes to corner and starts crying"

Writing: _Italic: _thought, **Bold:** Bijuu or summoning speaking

"_Most people think about age and experience in terms of years, but it's really only moments that define us. We stay mostly the same and then grow up suddenly, at the turning points._" - Unknown

"Through the shadows, the beast spreads its wings and takes flight into the hearts of men."- Unknown

"Heroes come and go, but the stories never change, the battle between good an evil will rage on for millenniums to come, yet through out all time there is one thing that has never changed, evil never dies, and heroes never surrender!" -Unknown

* * *

"My you certainly have tamed Kyuubi Naruto." Madara said as he laughed a little. "But it won't be enough to stop me."

"I wouldn't count on that Madara." Naruto growled out. "I'm going to put an end to you soon enough." Naruto showed nothing, but sheer determination in his eyes which made Madara laugh even more.

"You never brushed up on your history kid." Madara said. "I can suppress and control the Kyuubi." Madara's lone eye widened as Naruto disappeared. Suddenly Madara was grabbed and pushed by the side of his head and slammed into the ground. Naruto began to drag Madara across the ground until he raised one of his chakra clawed hands and slammed it into Madara. The area around Naruto was turned into a small crater. Naruto raised the hand that shoved Madara, but saw nothing, but a man-sized hole in the ground. Naruto turned around and saw Madara standing a little was away.

"I misjudged you Uzumaki." Madara said as he popped his neck. "It would seem that you've been practicing you ability of control over Kyuubi, but just remember one glance into my eyes and your power will be gone." Naruto just growled and smiled a toothy grin.

"I don't plan on giving you the chance Madara." Naruto said. "_But if it wasn't for Arashi and Kakashi coming up with that sealing technique then I might have already lost this fight_."

Madara went over his situation with quite demeanor. He looked down and saw that seal that Arashi managed to place on him. "_If it wasn't for that little bastard then I would've already finished this fight_. _All well I guess I just have to do this the hard way_." Madara began to perform handsigns.

"Doton: Sokudan no Tenrairyuujin (Earth Release: Snap Judgement of the Divine Dragon God)." Madara said. He slammed his hands on the ground and suddenly the ground began to shake as an enormous form erupted out of the ground. It was a giant dragon made entirely out of stone. Madara jumped ontop of it's head and performed another series of handsigns.

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu." Madara said this as he breathed the fire ball into the neck of the giant dragon, but instead of melting the head it came shooting out of it's mouth in a stream of fire. Naruto was engulfed in the inferno, but just as the flames died the giant stone dragon leaned back and then slammed itself forward with such force that it felt like an earthquake just hit. When he smoke cleared there was nothing, but rubble. Madara jumped on the ground and began to kick the various rocks out of the way. Madara was suddenly forced to jump back when a red chakra arm shot at him.

Naruto burst from the rubble and charged directly at Madara with rage in his red eyes. Madara just chuckled. "The more you use it's chakra the more animalistic you become." Madara just watched as Naruto got closer and closer.

XXX

Kirabi was having a hard time with the giant bug. Every time he tried to activate his demon cloak Nanabi would release his screech which would break Kirabi's concentration. Kirabi threw one of his swords that was lightning charged at Nanabi who flew around the bug and continued to charge at Kirabi.

"_Crap I didn't thank it was going to be hard_." Kirabi thought as he dodged out of the way of the beetles horn. Kirabi suddenly hit a boulder and turned around and saw the beetle already within inches of him. Suddenly a giant snake and a paper made dragon came out of nowhere and forced the beetle to avoid the collision. Kirabi looked over and saw a woman and a man that had a white snake wrapped around him. The two took off their hoods and revealed the faces of both Kabuto and Konan.

"It would appear that you need assistance Kirabi." Kabuto said with a cold tone in his voice that made a chill go down Kirabi's spine.

"What are you two doing here?" Kirabi asked as he kept a slight distance between him and the two newcomers.

"I'm here because I promised Naruto that I would help him if the need should ever arise." Konan said. "But cense he is fighting Madara and I can't get near without getting burnt I thought about helping Arashi, but cense he finished I decided to help you.

"I'm here because Arashi made a little promise that if I helped he would help me do something." Kabuto said in an almost eerie voice. Kabuto looked up and saw the giant bug start buzzing around agitated at the intrusion of the two. "Now how about we squash this bug." Kabuto clapped his hands together and smiled at the bug. "Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei (Summoning: Impure World Resurrection)." Two caskets erupted out of the ground in front of Kabuto. The lids slid off revealing Sasori and Kakuzu they walked out of the caskets and they sunk back under ground. Sasori and Kakuzu looked at each other in confusing then looked back at Kabuto.

"It would appear that your little subordinate brought us back from the dead Sasori." Kakuzu said with a little bit of anger in his voice.

"It would appear that way." Sasori said looking closely at Kabuto.

"So that is what you truly look like Sasori." Kabuto said with a smile. "I have to say I didn't expect you to be so young." Kabuto then walked up and placed to tags inside the two. "Now how about we deal with the bug." Kabuto slammed his hands into the ground and summoned a giant snake. Kakuzu took his cloak off and revealed his stitched up body that began to rip itself to pieces until he was almost a wad of black thread that had five masks on it. Sasori took off his cloak and used his Aka Higi: Hyakki no Sōen (Red Secret Technique: Performance of a Hundred Puppets).

Konan looked on and sighed. She began to make paper wings and looked at Kirabi before following after Kabuto and his resurrected Akatsuki members. "Stay here and rest for a second Kabuto, Kakuzu, Sasori, and Me can handle Nanabi until you step in. Then we can take the bug out." Konan took to the sky and began to follow the small army of Puppets, black string, and snakes. Konan just shook her head and sighed. "This is going to be a headache I can already tell."

XXX

Naruto heard the hiss of the giant snake and looked over and saw a very interesting site. He saw puppets, black thread, a barrage of paper, and a giant python trying to take down Nanabi. "_Wait a minute black thread, paper, and snakes_." Naruto thought then it hit him. "_Konan, Kakuzu, but I don't know who is using the snake_." Then Naruto saw some one riding on the top of the snakes head and after taking a quick look he remembered who that man was. "_Kabuto_."

Madara saw the site and growled. "_If I don't hurry and take care of Naruto Nanabi will be captured_." Madara thought then saw that Naruto was distracted with the scene and decided to move. Before Naruto knew what was happening Madara appeared in front of him looking directly into his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. "You lose." Madara said as Naruto felt himself being pulled into his mind.

XXX

Itachi was thrown away from Madara as he laughed. "You really believe that you can stop me Itachi you are truly pathetic." Madara said this as Itachi struggled to get to his feet while Madara approached Kyuubi's cage. Madara ducked a kick to the head from Naruto, but as Naruto's foot sailed right above Madara's head Madara grabbed his leg. Madara then threw Naruto next to Itachi. Kyuubi began to snarl, growl, and hiss at the approaching Uchiha who reached his through the bars.

"Now is that anyway to greet an old friend Kyuubi." Madara said as his hand was inches from Kyuubi's fur, but before his hand could even grip the red fur white chains wrapped around his entire body and yanked him away from the cage. Madara turned around and saw the face of someone he couldn't believe he would ever see again. Kushina Uzumaki.

"You will NOT hurt my son!" Kushina said with anger in her voice. Naruto just looked at the woman in front of him.

"_Son_." Naruto thought with quivering eyes.

"How have you been Kushina Uzumaki." Madara said as he turned around despite being wrapped up in chains. "Enjoying your time in your _son_." Kushina just growled and gripped the chain and swung Madara into one of the sewer's walls. At that point Itachi finally managed to get to his feet.

"Kushina-sama." Itachi said with a bow of sorts. Kushina just gave a nod signifying that she heard him. Naruto got up and looked at Kushina as she looked back.

"Mom?" Naruto asked with some tears in his eyes. Kushina smiled at Naruto and nodded her head. Before Kushina could react Naruto gave her the biggest hug ever completely forgetting about Madara.

"It's okay Naruto." Kushina said as she rubbed the top of his head. Then the sound of rubble shifting caught her attention. She turned to Madara coming out of the rubble with a smile.

"How precious a mom and her son." Madara said. Naruto looked at Madara as his eyes began to shift into sage mode. Kushina began to make more chains and Itachi activated his Mangekyo. Madara just shook his head and chuckled. "You really believe that you can beat me." Madara said this as he began to laugh.

XXX

All of Sasori's puppets laid broken into many different pieces. Kakuzu was down to only one mask and was trying to evade the wind blades that Nanabi was generating. Konan made a giant paper dragon and watched as it flew at Nanabi. The dragon bit into Nanabi who didn't even seem to take notice. Kabuto go his python to wrap itself around Nanabi. Kabuto looked at the bug and smiled, but then Nanabi began to screech. The python let out what sounded like a growl as it disappeared to escape the sound. Kabuto dodged the horn of Nanabi when one of Kakuzu's threads wrapped around him and pulled him away.

"How can we defeat something that can block almost everything we throw at it?" Kabuto asked with a hiss in his voice.

"Well when we went to capture the host to Nanabi we sent Nagato and his six paths to deal with it." Konan said and then saw the smile of Kabuto as he started to place his hands together. Suddenly paper wrapped around Kabuto's hands keeping them apart. "You will not desecrate his memory understand." Kabuto only frowned at her and was about to respond when he saw Nanabi starting to fly towards them. Before Nanabi reached them a tentacle wrapped around Nanabi and threw him to the ground. The group looked over and saw Kirabi in his Hachibi form.

"**Let's get this party started**." Kirabi said in a deep rumbling voice.

XXX

Naruto, Itachi, and Kushina were all laying on the ground at Madara's feet. "You can't beat me." Madara said this as he turned around and looked at Kyuubi. Naruto looked at Kyuubi and saw generally fear in his red eyes, but before anyone could do anything there was a flash of blinding light and when it disappeared Minato stood in front of Madara.

"How many pathetic weaklings ore going to stand in my way." Madara said with a tired voice.

"Honey." Kushina said as she looked at Minato with love.

"Dad." Naruto said with a smile.

"Minato-sama." Itachi said as he tried to stand, but fell to the ground once again.

"You can't beat me Minato Namikaze." Madara said in a dark tone. "You couldn't beat me when I attacked the village and you for damned sure can't beat me now!"

"We'll see about that." Minato said and then he disappeared. Madara dodged the kick aimed at his head from Minato as he jumped backwards. Minato began to charge a Rasengan as he threw a kunai with a seal on it. When it got right in front of Madara Minato disappeared in a flash of yellow. He swung his Rasengan at Madara who managed to dodged at the last second and deliver a quick kick to Minato's side sending him into the steel cage of the Kyuubi.

Naruto continued to watch, but felt his eyes drift over to the Kyuubi's cage. "**Release me**." Kyuubi said, but only to were Naruto would be able to here. "**Madara as to transfer his mind into the host in order to subdue my chakra if he does this then if we can "kill" him here**."

"He would snap in the real world." Naruto finished he looked over and saw that Madara was once again getting the upper hand. That was all Naruto needed. Naruto ripped his shirt off as the key to his seal began to appear on his arm. "HEY, MADARA!" Naruto screamed out getting everyone's attention making them all look at the blonde kid in shock. "If you want Kyuubi." Naruto said this as he smiled and slammed his hand into his stomach while turning it counter clockwise. "YOU CAN HAVE HIM!" Suddenly the cage burst open and Kyuubi let out a roar and charged at Madara with rage reflected in its eyes. Madara jumped out of the way just as Kyuubi's jaws sailed by his body by mere inches.

"_This kid is insane he just let Kyuubi out of it's seal_." Madara said, but then his eyes widened as he took a quick look at the people around Naruto. "_Crap most of these people can subdue Kyuubi before he gets to out of hand_." Madara then saw Kyuubi sit down and began to form a giant ball of chakra the size of a town right above his jaws.

"**Time to die MADARA**!" Kyuubi roared as he lanched the ball that exploded taking everything around the surrounding area with it. Naruto opened his eyes and looked around and saw nothing, but white. He looked at Minato and Kushina who was carrying Itachi. "I thought of a change of scenery." Minato said, but before anyone could speak again they heard Kyuubi let out a roar. The group ran towards the direction and found Kyuubi trying to fight off Madara who was busy trying to get Kyuubi under his control.

"We got some work ahead of us." Kushina said as she sat Itachi down.

"I have an idea." Naruto said as Itachi let out a huff.

"Well that's a first." Itachi said only to receive a punch to the back of the head by Kushina.

"THAT IS MY SON YOU"RE TALKING ABOUT!" Kushina yelled out as she began to shake her fist at Itachi who seemed to be trying to get away from the angry Kushina.

"_I thank I know why Shikamaru and Kiba are afraid of their mothers_." Naruto thought, but was brought out by his dad,

"Okay Naruto tell us your plan." Minato said as he took a quick look and saw Kyuubi trying to blast Madara with condensed chakra. Naruto smiled as he began to tell them his plan.

XXX

Arashi began to wake up when he heard an explosion and he looked over and saw everyone fighting Nanabi. "They could try to be a little bit more quiet don't you thank." Kokuei said as he yawned next Arashi. "People are trying to sleep." Arashi looked at him and felt his eyebrow twitch.

"How long have you been there?" Arashi asked.

"Oh, about thirty minutes why." Kokuei said with an innocent voice.

"If I wasn't so tired I would seriously thank about chopping you into pieces." Arashi said as Kokuei laughed.

Arashi growled and looked back over to see a giant snake and some tentacles bring Nanabi down hard. As soon as Nanabi hit the ground a swarm of black thread and puppets descended on it. Arashi just sighed and looked at Kokuei who was leaning on one shoulder.

"Can you help me up?" Arashi asked.

"Rodger dodger." Kokuei said as he jumped up and grabbed Arashi yanked him up. Kokuei then put one of Arashi's arms around his neck to help carry him. "Would you like to walk over there slowly." To which Arashi shrugged and was carried towards the war zone.

XXX

"Do you guys understand?" Naruto asked everyone to which they scratched the top of their heads in confusion.

"That plan has a lot of faults to it Naruto." Minato said. "Everything as to go just right to work and only one thing as to go wrong for it to fail."

Kushina then smiled. "I like it!" Kushina said with a smile that looked just like Naruto's.

"Well then lets get it over with." Itachi said as he stood up.

XXX

Kyuubi was laying on the ground as Madara just strolled over to him with a cracked mask. "Bad fox how dare you attack your master." Madara said with a cold tone.

"**You're not my master**." Kyuubi said with a growl in his voice.

"Well it doesn't matter now because I now-." But Madara was cut off just as an ethereal sword tried to cut him. Itachi started to walk towards him with his Susanoo.

"You are to leave Naruto's mind and never return _Madara_." Itachi said as his Susanoo swung his blade. Madara jumped out of the way only to have a spear made out of white chakra thrust through his stomach. Madara looked up and saw a smiling Kushina staring down at him. He threw a puch that hit Kushina in the face and sent her skidding across the ground. Madara smiled until he heard the sound of bell screeching. He turned around and saw Naruto with a Rasenshuriken. Madara turned on a dime and hit Naruto in the chest and sent him to the ground. Madara landed on the ground and watched as the smoke disappeared and revealed a smiling Minato.

"I'm not Naruto." Minato said and nodded towards Kyuubi. "He is." Madara turned around and saw the real Naruto standing on top of Kyuubi's head with a Rasenshuriken in hand. Kyuubi smiled at Madara as it began to charge a ball of chakra.

"THIS ENDS NOW!" Naruto screamed as he swung his Rasenshuriken just as Kyuubi launched his Kyūbiko Imari (Nine-Tailed Menacing Ball). Itachi decided at that moment to throw his two cents in and fired and Amaterasu at Madara. Minato disappeared in a yellow flash and smiled at Madara while holding his wife next to Naruto.

"_I WON'T MAKE IT IN TIME_!" Madara thought as he recived the triple attack that made a explosion so big that Naruto even within his own mind clutched his head as he felt the pain surge through. After it was over Naruto opened his eyes and saw that he was back in the sewer. He turned around and saw Kyuubi walking back into his cage with a smile. "You're going back willing." Naruto said not believing what he was seeing.

"**Yes besides my time will come again when I will escape this infernal prison and then devour you**." Kyuubi said making Naruto shudder. Naruto turned around and saw the three that helped him through the fight.

"Thank you." Naruto said and then saw the three began to fade a little. "What's happening!"

"We used up a lot of chakra back there Naruto." Minato said with a sad smile. "I'm afraid this is the last time you will see us here." Naruto began to cry a little until his mom walked up and gave him a hug and kiss.

"We might see each other again my little Naruto." Kushina said with her own tears. At that Naruto nodded his head. Then Itachi walked up and smiled down at Naruto.

"You helped my brother and for that I will always be grateful to you Naruto." Itachi then held out his hand to which Naruto shook it. Then Minato walked up and smiled at Naruto. Naruto smiled back and punched Minato in the stomach once again.

"Why did you do that?" Minato asked with a strained smile.

"Well I don't know when I'll be able to do it again dad." Naruto said with a fox smile. Minato reached down and rubbed Naruto's hair and smiled at him.

"We love you Naruto remember that." Minato and Kushina said at the same time just as they completely faded. Itachi gave one finally nod before he vanished leaving behind Naruto and Kyuubi.

"**Brat are you okay**." Kyuubi asked, but when Naruto looked back along with tears Kyuubi saw a fire in his eyes that he never saw before.

"I'm fine now lets go teach Madara what happens when you mess with us!" Naruto yelled out as Kyuubi smiled at him.

"**You know kid your beginning to get on my good side maybe I'll keep you around a little while longer**." Kyuubi said with a laugh.

"Thanks?" Naruto said unsure. "I thank."

XXX

Naruto opened his eyes and saw Madara holding his head screaming in pain. "HOW!" Madara screamed out as he turned around and Naruto saw his eye bleeding. "How can it be that out of all the wars and battles I've been through that you can stand against me. TELL ME!"

Naruto shook his head and raised his arm just as Kyuubi's chakra began to make a Rasenshuriken. "You want to know why." Naruto said as he looked at Madara with his Kyuubi eyes along with his sage eyes. "The reason why I can stand against you is because unlike you who fights only for himself. I fight for my village, my friends, and most of all… MY FAMILY!" Naruto screamed out and swung his Rasenshuriken at Madara who slammed his hands on the ground.

"DOTON: RYUU-." Madara never finished his Jutsu's name before the Rasenshuriken cleaved right through him. The Rasenshuriken kept going until Naruto finally released his Kyuubi and Sage chakra. Madara collapsed on the ground face first.

XXX

Nanabi stopped in mid dive and looked around as if it was confused, but right before anyone could do anything Nanabi flew off. Kirabi was about to bring it down again when Arashi called out. "Let it go we'll get it later." Arashi said as he was being led to the hill with Naruto on it.

Arashi looked at Naruto who was standing above a fallen Madara who to ever ones disbelief was still breathing, but barely. Madara looked at Naruto before he spoke. "How… do… you… plan… to… bring… peace?" Madara asked.

"I'm going to try and get everyone to understand one another Madara." Naruto said with some sadness directed at the man. "I'm sorry."

Madara just chuckled. "You… are… a… fool." Madara said this with his last breath and died right at the spot.

Arashi then dropped to his knees and placed what looked like a white dagger on Madara as he began to turn into sand. "What was that?" Naruto asked.

"It is a weapon for him to use in the next life." Arashi said with somely words. "It is sad what hatred can do to a man. Come on when need to get going." But a loud thud made him turn around. Naruto was laying on the ground tried and sleeping. "Can someone help the guy up."

XXX

When Arashi, Naruto, and Kirabi entered the Konohagakure everyone was ecstatic, but when Konan and Kabuto entered everyone drew their weapons. "STOP!" Arashi yelled out. "They helped us in the fight we would not be here if it wasn't for these two." Everyone looked skeptic, but lowered their weapons, but kept them out.

Arashi, Naruto, and Kirabi looked their right and saw the entire rookie nine along with E, Mei, Tsunade, Yuki, and Jugo. "I see you made it back in one piece little brother." E said with a smile that made Kirabi sweat, but Suddenly E gave his brother a light punch to the shoulder. "But don't ever do that again." Kirabi just nodded, but in his own thoughts he thought. "_Maybe I should go hide in the mountains for a little bit_."

"Naruto." Came the soft reply that Naruto knew exactly who it had to belong to.

"Hinata." Naruto said as he held his arms out and hugged her like his life depended on it.

"Arashi." Yuki said. "Where is my necklace?" Arashi smiled and held out her necklace to which she grabbed, but was promptly yanked towards for his own hug and kiss.

"So it's finally over." Mei said with a sigh of relief.

"No not yet." Arashi said confusing everyone.

"What do you mean?" Tsunade asked.

"Nanabi is still out there and we still need to capture that oversized beetle." Arashi said, but then took a quick look around. "Where is Suigetsu."

"He's staying in Kirigakure." Mei said. "Apparently he Nami have become close friends." Arashi smiled and then saw Mekura.

"So where do you thank Nanabi will go?" Arashi asked Mekura who smiled.

"Probably to the mountains." Mekura said.

"Then we search ever mountain range out there." Arashi said as he looked to the sky with a smile.

XXX

__

One Month Later

Nanabi laid defeated and everyone watched as the jar began to seal the giant bug into the jar. They finally found Nanabi on the very mountain that the Rikudō Sennin faced down the Juubi. Everyone was shaking each other's hand thinking everything was over.

Arashi took the jar off his back and sat down next to. He looked at the jar and noticed a giant crack that seemed to get bigger and bigger. Arashi's eyes widened and he had just enough time to say one last thing. "EVERYONE CLEAR THE AREA!" Arashi yelled out just as the jar exploded. Everyone managed to get out of the area and watched as Arashin was swallowed up by the light. Hinata held back Yuki as she watched Arashi disappear within the light. "ARASHI!" Yuki screamed out with tears in her eyes.

To everyone's amazement Arashi walked out with his back to everyone, but everyone nearly screamed when they saw all of the capture Bijuu free once again. Yuki ran up to Arashi and grabbed his shoulder, but he roughly pushed her back. Yuki was confused until Arashi looked at her with red eyes.

"**WE ARE FREE ONCE MORE**!" Shukaku shouted out as he looked at everyone below him. "**And look we have some people to kill**." Everyone drew their weapons, but everyone watched as Arashi threw off his three swords and gave them to Yuki.

"Run." Arashi said as he struggled to stay standing. "Get out of here and don't look back."

"NO!" Yuki yelled out. "We can help you." But that was when Arashi chakra cloak activated, but instead of being white it was black and gold. Arashi turned to her and smiled.

"I'll be back." Arashi said, but his tone sounded like even he didn't believe his words. He walked over and gave Yuki one last hug. "Take care of my swords." Arashi then threw Yuki at Naruto who caught her. "G**E**T **O**U**T **O**F **H**E**R**E**!" Arashi yelled this out in a slightly demonic voice as a gripped his stomach. Naruto nodded and told everyone to run.

"**You thank you can beat us pathetic bearer**." Nibi said.

Arashi kept a calm face and slowly turned around to reveal a insane smile. "**I don't thank I know**." Arashi said as the spot right below his eye began to peel away.

Here it is the next chapter, but don't you dare even for a second think this is over I have one last chapter an Epilogue. Until then enjoy, and just to warn you it won't be as long as these last few chapters.

. 


	42. Chapter 42: Epilogue

Declaimer: I own nothing in this fanfic, but my created characters they abilities and Jutsu and that is about all I own "Goes to corner and starts crying"

Writing: _Italic: _thought, **Bold:** Bijuu or summoning speaking

"And so the vulture shall consume the dead and the beast shall live on once more." -Unknown

"The true measure of a shinobi is not how he lives, but how he dies." -The great sage master Jiraiya

"Heroes come and go, but the stories never change, the battle between good an evil will rage on for millenniums to come, yet through out all time there is one thing that has never changed, evil never dies, and heroes never surrender!" -Unknown

* * *

Naruto was able to do what no other person was able to do after years and years of trying he finally got all the villages to join together in unity. Naruto was now the sixth Hokage of Konohagakure and it was a glorious time everyone treated him with respect that he always wanted. "_It was a hard journey, but we did it_." Naruto thought, but was knocked out of his train of thought when someone jumped on him.

"Hello daddy." Naruto's daughter Araihana (Wild Flower) Said with enthusiasm in her 's daughter inherited his attitude, but everything else from her mom.

"I thought I told you Araihana not to disturb your father he's had a rough day." Hinata said as she walked in with a her dress on.

"But I want daddy to come with us to the festival." Araihana said with pledding eyes that thanks to her Byakugan eyes made her look even more like a puppy begging_._

"Alright I'll come along." Naruto said to which his daughter screamed out her excitement and ran off. "Were does she get the stamina from?" Naruto asked looking at Hinata who chuckled.

"You silly." Hinata said as she led her husband to the door.

XXX

Outside Konoha was all a buzz with people from all different kinds of villages here to enjoy the festival. Araihana wasn't watching were she was going and ran into a white and blued haired boy. He had three swords on his side one was blue, one was black, and the other looked like a regular sword. "Hey watch where you're go-." Araihana stopped when she saw the boys pure green eyes and half smile.

"Sorry, but this is my first time here." The boy said holding out his hand. "My name is Arashi, Arashi Tekiatsu." Araihana shook his hand and blushed slightly.

"My name is Araihana Uzumaki Namikaze." Araihana said.

"There you are Arashi." Yuki came around the corner and walked up to her son. "What are you doing?" Arashi just smiled up at his mom

"Hey Yuki." Naruto said. After the group left Arashi on the mountain to deal with the Bijuu. Yuki became ill and was taking to the hospital where she was pronounced pregnant by the hospital staff. Arashi was never seen from again, but one day the demon of nature came down.

XXX

__

Flashback

Houkou looked down at Yuki who was crying. "Where is Arashi?" Yuki asked with tears in her eyes. Houkou looked away for just a second and then looked back at Yuki. His tail wrapped around Yuki's arm.

"**I'm sorry, but Arashi died**." Houkou said with pained filled voice. "**The release of all that energy was just too much his body just broke down, but he did give me a message to delivered to you**."

"What is it?" Yuki asked.

"**I love you**." Houkou said with what appeared to be a smile on his face. Yuki laid down on Houkou's paw and Houkou laid down next to her until she felt better.

XXX

"You know the same old thing." Yuki said. "Suigetsu and Nami can't keep their kid under control for the life of them. Kokuei is always trying to get Jugo to help him play a prank on either Mekura, Arashi, or me. Then if that wasn't enough Zetsu the freaking plant man came by for a visit."

"What did he want?" Naruto asked in confusing.

"He asked for a place to stay." Yuki said as she looked out towards his family. "I let him stay, but I'm keeping him under close watch Arashi would've been mad to see disobey his most important rule. Everyone is aloud to come and go. Then there's the thing with Kabuto."

"What is he up to now?" Naruto asked.

"His tying to make like a perfect body so he can inhabit it so he can ditch the body that Orochimaru's cells are now taking over." Yuki said as she looked at the sky.

"You know it's easy." Yuki said with an emotionless tone.

"What is?" Naruto asked.

"Getting peace is hard to do, but it's easy to shatter peace." Yuki said. "It will only stay if everyone keeps themselves together and agree on everything."

"I know, but I guess we just have to wait and see." Naruto said as he gave Yuki a shake. "Come one I'll buy you and Hinata a drink." Yuki smiled and followed Naruto.

Naruto chanced a look up the street and he was so sure that he saw a laughing white haired man with a black sword resting on his shoulder. "Arashi." Naruto said with a slight smile.

Here it is the final chapter it is now over. I would like to thank every one who favorited, Reviewed, and alerted my story and to me. It was because of people like you that made me continue to write. To tell the truth I actually thought I wasn't going to make it and it was best that I hand my story over, but I kept to my guns because of you. So with that I would like to say something: THANK YOU!

I also have some news I now have a challenge up in my profile for anyone to take a crack at if you so wish and don't expect a new story from me for I don't know how long it could be a month or two I don't know. The reason behind that is because I have five stories bouncing around inside my brain and I need to focus and write them down. I'm going to write down ten chapters for each to give me a little bit of a safety cushion. One is a challenge I took from my good friend Arashigan16. Another is a Bleach Fanfic that I hope to have out soon. Then I might have two stories that are both a prequel and a sequel. Then I have a Percy Jackson and he Olympians fanfic to do for a friend of mine. So yeah I have a lot to do, but no one said this was an easy thing to do. Have a nice day everyone.


End file.
